Dearest Little Pet
by Mightiest Glitch
Summary: 'A flicker. How long can I play with her before she cracks? It's been a while since I had a pet to play with.' Alastor and Charlie begin their work together and the Radio Demon has found a new toy to play with while the hopeful sinners they treat bumble around. Little does he know, he may be falling into his own emotional trap as well. Denial can be a terrible thing
1. The Game Begins

Alastor hummed to himself as he once again stared at the royal family portrait on the wall in the lobby, the sound of radio static echoing in synch with the tune. His wide Cheshire grin stretched his mouth eerily, making the hairs on the back of Vaggie's neck stand on end as she manned the now tidy front desk.

Niffty had worked tirelessly night and day to clean the place up and despite not being 100% on board with the hotel's mission to rehabilitate sinners, she outdid herself by repainting the interior with warm pastel colors. Soft pinks, baby blues, and yellow brought some cheer to the once dark, dank space and even assisted the construction crew that came to fix up the place and bring it to code. Long gone were the broken pillars and boarded up doorways, warped floors, and cracked walls. Vaggie was grateful for the help as she knew Charlie was in over her head, yet she was still guarded when it came to her new coworkers and the addition to management. She had not been swayed by Alastor's claim of just wanting to watch their patients fail, yet Charlie had been insistent she could change his and everyone else's mind once they gained momentum.

It had been a week since The Radio Demon and Charlie made their unofficial deal to partner up. Today was supposed to be a soft welcome party for the Hotel's prospects and in a few short hours, an open house/reception was to be set for anyone who wanted a peak inside and hopefully get a better understanding of the work that was to be done there, rather than go off on the disastrous interview on the news, and possibly get regular donations from the sponsor invitees.

Alastor would not miss it for the world, although large parties and festivities were not usually his favorite, mainly because guests gave him a wide birth and that simply wouldn't do with his new line of 'work'. He turned a new leaf, so to speak, of entertainment. Mindless genocide had quickly lost its spark when he had finally established himself as a force not to be reckoned with the other Overlords and Royals and killing individuals here in Hell also didn't have the same thrill as when he had been alive. While he sought to gain more control over territories, life was boring, until he heard about this.

During the week he had spent some time doing damage control on that blunder of an interview Charlie had had with Katie Killjoy and through connections (or maybe even subtle threats), he managed to find some candidates who were willing to take the plunge for redemption, if not for at least free food and board in exchange for silly therapy and the occasional 'good' deed. Most were lesser demons with no strength to compete in the turf wars and with 357 days left until the next extermination, perhaps it was time for change, despite Charlie's insanely generous (and stupid) offer. Others actually seemed... hopeful. He even reached out to some of the wealthier demons and Overlords around the area who would be interested in sponsoring the hotel, if for the sole purpose of ridiculous enjoyment he was hoping to encounter himself. Seeing souls crushed under the weight of failure had always, and would always be, amusing. Hopes and dreams such as this was just fantasy.

As a business man, he knew he had to keep this looney bin afloat as his partner wanted to keep everything as free as possible. A non-profit in the middle of Hell's first circle, headed by the devil's heir? Bless her little hell born soul. Charlie provided the bulk of financial means at the moment, but should there come a time she were to be cut off from her inheritance, at least the investors would be there. Plus no one had any clue how expensive this pet project of hers would cost. He was starting to adore her and her bright, bubbly personality and wild dream. It was going to be delicious when it all finally came crashing down and left her and whoever else believed in it spiraling into the depths of despair. Such delicious thoughts. How long would this little game last? He snickered, radio frequencies screeching softly. She was a funny one, that Charlie Magne. Innocent and as pure as a full fledged demon could be in Hell. Like an unsuspecting doe grazing before the kill shot was fired from the hunter's rifle. Who would have thought the very Princess of Hell would have such a soft spot for her subjects who could care less about her? It was laughable, and yet, kind of endearing.

"Good afternoon, Al!" Charlie beamed from the top of the steps. He stared up at her from his peripheral, the ears atop of his head perking up and swiveling to her direction. "You're early." Alastor was caught a little off guard seeing the paled skinned demoness in a blood red cocktail dress that came down to her knees with laced capped sleeves. He was so used to seeing her in suits from the few times he came to check up on Niffty's progress, he didn't think she would own anything like it now that she wasn't living with her parents (as she thought it was best to live on the property to oversee everything and everyone). Her hair was pulled up into a tight bun with a black/red rose hair piece to give her tresses a splash of color. Simple, yet elegant. He was mildly tickled that they wore matching colors.

The red suited demon turned to face her fully and smiled impossibly larger. Sinister amusement danced through his eyes as he willed away his microphone staff he has been holding behind his back. "Well my dear, I am just as eager as you are to meet these new inmates that may decide to stay. I also came to see if you lovely ladies needed any assistance." He straightened his bow tie and smoothed down the front of the tailcoat of his tuxedo. The radio playback that accompanied his voice aww'ed.

Vaggie rolled her eyes, not charmed by his supposed generosity, "We have everything under control. The caterers will be arriving for set up in about an hour and if we're lucky, Husk's won't be back from the liquor store at all. I still don't think we should have any booze around here." She frowned and crossed her arms defiantly as she glared at him.

Alastor paid her no mind for a moment as he offered his arm to Charlie as she got to the bottom of the stairs. The princess hesitated for a moment but took it nonetheless. Despite his reputation, rumored bloodlust, and power, he was a gentleman, though incredibly eccentric. She carefully held on to his forearm- marveling at the muscle she felt through his shirt and jacket which she didn't expect since he was so lean- almost lanky- as he guided her to the west side of the lobby where the ball room was. Charlie had hoped to turn the space into a community room, filled with games, books, and maybe open mic nights. She dreamed that any incoming residents would not only work on themselves, but also create a support group amongst one another. Surely working together would help them get to heaven.

"Oh my, what is a reception without a little wine or champagne to commemorate such a monumental night? My dear lady, liven up a little." He lightly tapped her chin with a knuckle as he and Charlie passed by the concierge desk, cheers and clapping heard on the ghostly playback, "Smile."

Vaggie fumed and bit the insides of her cheeks to prevent herself from saying anything she might regret. She didn't trust him at all. They knew what his angle was when he showed up on their doorstep and offered to help run the hotel, but the she demon couldn't help but still be suspicious that this was more than just for shits and giggles. There was more to it than he let on. His eyes said it all, but she couldn't make their intentions.

Getting up from her chair, she followed them to the ball room. Vaggie had tried her hardest to convince her girlfriend that it was ok to make an exception and reject him, but Hell's princess refused to back down and turn him away, especially since he offered out of charity rather than monetary gain. It was one of few things Vaggie both loved and hated about Charlie simultaneously. She was so stubborn and hardheaded sometimes.

As they entered the ballroom, Charlie had let go of Alastor's arm and knelt down by Niffty who was putting the last piece of linen on one of the buffet tables. The housekeeping demoness mumbled to herself as she expertly began to set the decorations she had at the ready on a caddy.

"Thank you, this all looks amazing. Are you sure you don't need anymore help?"

The hyperactive demon shook her head furiously from side to side, "No, no. Plus I don't think you have an eye, well EYES, for this sort of stuff considering all the remodeling that had to be done." Charlie blushed in embarrassment, "Besides, you can help with clean up. This part is easy." She looked up at the other demon, "Well, what do you think, boss?"

"Exquisite, Niffty." He beamed, the echo of radio static on full blasted, screeching from his enthusiasm, "You've truly captured this establishment's purpose. Warm and inviting, likes in which are not known here in Hell. Yes, I think we may get some patrons by the end of the night." He looked around and nodded to himself, "Yes, yes. I suppose I can do my part and tend to the sad shamble we call a stage. This simply will not do!"

He sauntered off to the far end of the room where risers had been placed for a makeshift stage. He nudged the base to check its stability and nodded approvingly before raising his right hand and summoning his microphone staff once more. His eyes became radio dials and for a moment, the electricity in the air buzzed around them all. His head tilted slightly, runes floating about, as several shapes materialize into various instruments and speakers. As quickly as he began his summoning, his eyes were back to normal and he once again nodded with satisfaction.

"There we go! Now that's a set up."

Charlie squealed excitingly and hugged Vaggie, "This is it! It's happening! Oh Vaggie, can you believe it? How long have we've dreamt about this?" She pulled back and held her moth by the shoulders, her eyes glistened with happiness as her smile threatened to rip her face in half.

Vaggie's eye softened as she smiled too, happy to see her love bursting with positivity despite the shit show a week earlier and all the bumps and set backs they endured even before then. She only wished she could have been able to provide the support that was needed to get to where they were now rather than Alastor. Her orangish eye glanced at him as he whistled and twirled his mic.

"How did I get stuck in balloon duty!?" Came Angel's whining voice from the hall, "It's not like I even get to blow them. Why couldn't we do condom balloon animals anyway? I have more than enough to donate and it'd sure as hell look better." He came through the door way with four arms holding dozens of brightly colored party balloons and his two usually hidden arms crossed at his thin waist. His hips cocked to the left. He looked over at their housekeeper, "So, where do you want 'em tiny tits?"

Niffty ignored him, per usual, and grabbed one handful of balloons instead, tying them to the centerpieces on the buffet table. Once she was satisfied, she grabbed another handful and tied two bunches on either ends of the stage. Alastor held onto to one bunch as she tied the first.

"Tie some to the end of the bannisters and then the front door and pillars." She commanded as she finished. Angel rolled his eyes but didn't protest. He was trying to make some amends after all for making Charlie sad and goofing up when he helped his gal pal Cherri Bomb with a fight. Plus, if he behaved, maybe it would make it easier to dip this lame party and keep his street cred, which was already compromised thanks to that interview when Charlie announced that he was the supposedly first to sign up for rehabilitation. Guess they were even.

"I better not be wearing no fucking monkey suit tonight and I ain't no butler either." Husk shouted from the lobby. He crossed paths with Angel on his way to the ballroom who winked at him playfully. He rolled his eyes, "I'll serve drinks but nothing else, ya here? I'm gonna catch some Z's before this shit starts."

"Dear friend, I would not let you stoop so low. You look marvelous anyway." Alastor cooed as he stood next to Charlie again and gently placed his right hand on the hollow of her lower back, causing Charlie to stiffen a little, "Besides, my shadowy minions will do. They shall provide the entertainment along with Razzle and Dazzle. Rest well, Huskers my boy. Someone will come get you when the festivities are about to begin." His grin twitch. When did he ever stop grinning? He looked down at his business partner.

Charlie couldn't help but blush a little at their proximity. In all honesty, she should have been used to it by now but there was something about him she couldn't put her finger on and she knew keeping some physical distance from him would be better in the long run. It was probably his eyes. He always looked at her differently compared to the others. Regardless of the stories about him though, he was friendly to them, especially her, and was charming even. Alastor was an interesting fellow, but she barely knew him and quite honestly she didn't know if she wanted to get to know him better, no matter how drawn she was to him. She swallowed nervously, feeling her heart skip a beat.

"Shall we retire to the office and discuss business, my dear?" The background buzz of the radio that was usually present when he spoke faded, "We haven't quite finished drafting our..." He paused for a moment. Charlie refused to call it a deal, "...agreement." His voice deepened at the word. He stared at her intently. "While you ordered me to help you with this hotel for as long as I desired, our roles have yet to be defined. For the sake of legality, we should put something down in writing."

The heiress of Hell gulped again, trying to find her voice, "R-right. Vaggie, will you be able to handle the caterers when they come?" Her girlfriend nodded, lips pressed tightly as she glared at Alastor's offending hand. Lately he had started to become more handsy with Charlie, more so than the beginning. Why was it necessary for him to always touch her in some way? Why did he need to have a say in any of this as well?

At best, Vaggie was only an assistant. Charlie owned everything up until Alastor came into their lives. She followed them out to the lobby and watched as they slipped into an office on the other side of the staircase, frowning as Alastor looked at her from the corner of his eye and smirked deviously, his shadow appearing behind him with its own devilish smile. She let out a heavy, frustrated sigh as the door clicked shut. What had they gotten themselves into? Since he arrived, Charlie was acting strange and a bit more... distracted.

—

Charlie sat behind the desk and rummaged through one of the drawers looking for blank paper. With all the preparations for this day, it was true that they hadn't really had the chance to discuss their respective roles and responsibilities. Charlie pursed her lips. To be honest, she really didn't know how to implement her ideas. Maybe Alastor could help, even if he didn't care about anything she stood for and hoped to achieve. He was a smart man with a different way of thinking, so perhaps he could be a breath of fresh air to the project. An outside perspective would be beneficial to keep her objective.

Setting the supplies down on the desk, she looked up at her business partner who made himself comfortable in the seat across from her, an ankle resting on the other leg at the knee. She hadn't noticed, but instead of wearing his usual pinstriped suit, his coat and vest were a solid blood red like her dress, the hem not tattered like the one she was used to. Oh no... they were in matching colors. Would that be cheesy? Perhaps she should have consulted Vaggie on which colors she was wearing for tonight.

"Is everything alright, my dear?" He titled his head to the left, his hair and ears flopping to the side.

Charlie snapped out of her daze, "Huh? Oh... yeah. I was just thinking maybe I should change before guests arrive." She gnawed her bottom lip.

He raised a brow, for once his toothy grin gone, replaced with just a lippy smile, as if reading her mind. "Whatever for? I think you look quite lovely. Charlie, my dear, if it's about us wearing the same colors, as uncoordinated as it was, do not fret. We are partners after all. Think of it as some kind of statement that we are indeed in this together even if we view things differently." The radio static clicked, as if tuning into a new station. Some classical music began playing softly, relaxing her a little.

Charlie then pouted for a moment, and Alastor couldn't help but note how adorable she was as a small blush dusted her cheeks from his compliment. She definitely was a rare breed, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that she was in fact, still part angel. A very rare hybrid, indeed, and perhaps the only one of her kind in terms of temperament. Lucifer, despite all of stories and being the King of Hell, was still an Angel, even if he was a fallen one. He, the other fallen angels, and the Princes of Hell made up the royal courts in each Circle with Lucifer at the helm. Charlie's heritage was rich, and he hoped to exploit some of it. Dealing with Ornias and Gaap during his broadcasted carnage had been relatively easy, but to get to the others would take some finesse. He just had to figure out how to use her, if he even could, to get to the royals as they could keep him satisfied longer than the average sinner or low tiered overlord. Their added power to his was also a huge bonus. Seeing her on the picture show had been a blessing and the idea to help had struck him like lightening. However, in the course of two weeks, he realized it would be a difficult task, but nothing a bit of invested time and nurturing couldn't solve. If he couldn't use her to get to them, perhaps she could help him access Lucifer as the king was just as elusive as he and work his way from there to bring down their guard. She could be useful to him in many ways. He licked his lips.

His eyes softened a little as Charlie picked up a pen and began to jot down something on the paper before her, her brows furrowed in worry as she tried to decipher how to split their responsibilities. 'Like a lost and frighten kitten.' He thought, 'Ah yes, I suppose I can consider her my pet, not with what I intend to groom her for. It shouldn't be hard to keep her occupied while I see how far I can take this. I can gain something from Lucifer's only heir, but what exactly is too soon to tell.'

"So, Al...Astor," She squeaked out, trying her best to sound as professional as possible as they got down to business. This was perhaps the first time she was truly alone with him and his presence was a bit overwhelming. His ears twitched at the sound of his name. "H-how much involvement di-did you want in this? I think it's best we make notes... to... to um, ensure we're on the same page before uh, fl-fleshing out our agreement." She was nervous, not sure how she was going to do this. Vaggie would have her head if he had anything to do with patient care. "Unfortunately, anything regarding our treatment and the patients will only be handled by either Vaggie or myself."

He chuckled, his toothy grin returning slowly, "Just enough to be able to meet our future patrons periodically, perhaps instill some obedience if I handle the disciplining for any unruly resident, and have some say in big decisions concerning your hotel, mainly financing. What says you, my dearest?" She wasn't daft, and that pleased him.

She gnawed at her bottom lip again for a moment, but felt at ease at his response. "Well, I'm sure you'd want 50-50 in ownership, but overall this is my project yet having majority share doesn't seem right. V-Vaggie has been with me from the beginning so I was thinking 34% for me, 33% for you, and 33% to Vaggie as a tie breaker as you and I will have 50-50 on decision making. As for discipline... it's probably for the best. I know I'm not taken seriously right now as everyone thinks I'm crazy, but hopefully we don't have a legion of Angel Dusts on our hands." They both chuckled.

"Splendid. I don't think you're crazy, my dear, you're quite passionate about this and it positively moves me." He rubbed the back of his neck, facing up in an attempt to not laugh. Charlie was a little mad in his opinion, but he wouldn't let her know.

She blinked, "Thanks. So, you... you agree?"

Alastor stood, his tall frame looming over her yet she didn't feel threatened. He unbuttoned his coat to shrug it off and carefully placed it over the back of his chair, leaving only his burgundy vest on over his shirt. He undid the cuff links of his black dress shirt to roll up his sleeves, revealing the relatively strong forearms she had to see to believe. She was sure his biceps were well defined to match. Not muscular, but toned. Her eyes lingered on the scars that marred his gray toned skin but she bit her tongue to stop herself from asking questions. She shouldn't make things too friendly or personal between them.

Charlie's heart thumped loudly for a moment. Why was she getting worked up? Clearly he was just getting comfortable as he sat back down, resuming his original position than resting his gloved hands on his shin. She had to admit he looked incredibly handsome and would no doubt make any demoness swoon tonight. Her heart clenched at the thought of some dame having his full attention, but than nearly slapped herself at the thought. Since when did she care? For all she knew he was already taken.

"It's perfectly fine, darling. While I'm certain she will choose you over my opinion any day, I'm surprised you would allow me to have this much control." He leaned back slightly, resting his right elbow on the armrest and placed his chin on the pad of his thumb, "Are you sure?" The crackling of the static behind his voice disappeared momentarily, dying out as if someone turned off the radio. He stared at her intently, his expression relaxed which was strange as he was always smiling sinisterly or amusingly. No, this time no teeth were involved and his red eyes were swimming with genuine merriment. He was just as excited to open this hotel as she was. His gaze shifted. She couldn't read his expression.

Charlie rubbed her arms, the air in the room feeling colder than usual yet charged with electricity that sent shivers of excitement down her spine. She wished he wouldn't stare at her like that, it scared her a little as she felt a rush of heat pool in her stomach. There was so much she didn't know about him but she had to trust him at least to some degree. Why else would he come to her, even if not for the same noble reason? She had to show him somehow that she could be trusted too as much as she trusted him to not devour and destroy this establishment. So what if he thought it was a joke? She'd show him.

"I-I'm... I'm sure." She wished she could stop stuttering. Her heart fluttered a little. She suddenly knew this feeling and it made her cringe as they locked eyes and she felt another jolt of electricity. 'Oh no, Charlie.' She thought to herself with dread, 'You're not developing a crush on him. We don't even know him and we're happy with Vaggie!' She took a deep breath to calm herself. 'Sure... despite him being super creepy as fuck, he's kinda... kinda handsome. A-and he hasn't done anything to ya despite the rumors.' She cleared her throat.

Alastor watched the emotions dance across her face. She was like an open book and he savored it. Things were getting more interesting and aside from that insufferable, raging homosexual Charlie insisted had been the Hotel's first patient, he did not expect this turn of events. He was a little flattered, actually, and saw a window of opportunity present itself on a silver platter to further his plan.

'Interesting...' he mused as she took a deep breath and looked down at her paper, 'A flicker. How long can I play with her before she cracks? It's been a while since I had a pet to play with.' Runes began to float about him as time and space shifted around him, his eyes becoming dials as his excitement grew. Oh the devilish things that crossed his mind. If the tenants didn't provide him the fun he desired, surely Charlie would on top of her title. His take over of all of Hell wouldn't be so mundane as turf wars victories and shady deals as he had thought. Yes... she would be the most valuable and entertaining pet he had in decades. Her partner didn't stand a chance. Not to mention it'd be the best way to be in her good graces to get to the others, or at least her father. Yes, the pieces were falling into place. Charlie Magne would be his, one way or another starting tonight.

He snapped back to reality as Charlie cleared her throat, "Ok, so since that's settled. What are our duties?"

Alastor leaned back, his head tilting to the left, then to the right. The sound of popping bones filled the air. "Oh my charming demon belle, I think it's rather obvious. I prefer more behind the scenes, so to speak. Dealing with the boring office work, bookkeeping, and overall staff morale and executive work, maybe even cook on occasion. I see you more hands on with the guests, seeing to the rehabilitation efforts of these lonesome sinners who seek impossible redemption. You are the face and back bone of this project, while I..." at this point he had already stood up and made his way over to the other side of the desk, gently running a long gloved finger up Charlie's arm, than slowly grasping both shoulders and giving them a small squeeze, "I shall be the support you need. Lean on me for whatever your heart desires. I will see to it your needs are met to the best of my abilities, my dear." He leaned down to seductively whisper into her ear, radio static gone "All your needs."

Charlie didn't know she could blush so hard, she was certain her face matched her dress judging by the heat radiating from her cheeks and her pulse hammering in her ears. What was he doing? Despite his very handsy approach with her when he had first came, and the dancing and twirling they did as he sang that day, she never noticed how large and deadly his hands were with long elegant fingers that could wrap around her throat and crush the very life out of her. The trail he left behind caused her to suck in a surprised gasp from the flirtatious move. His seductive voice nearly stopped all train of thought. And the natural musk that clung to him? Like petrichor and the distant scent of a kill rotting in a forest, but with notes of sandalwood and cinnamon. It wasn't unpleasant. It was sickly sweet and she tried so desperately not to literally lean on him to smell it better.

He gave her shoulders a quick massage, kneading the delicate flesh for no more than a minute. He grinned as her eyes fluttered shut and a small breathless moan escaped her blackened lips. "My, you're quite tense, darling. Nervous for tonight?" He let her go, much to his dismay. He liked how she turned to goop under his ministrations and more wicked thoughts entered his head. His new plan to woo the princess forming.

Charlie shot straight up in her seat, gripping the armrest of the office chair as if her life depended on it. What the hell just happened? She wasn't getting turned on by him, was she? She scolded herself mentally. No... he was just extremely friendly.

"Y-yeah..." She gulped, but couldn't deny she already missed the bit of intimacy.

Alastor finished his rotation around the desk and stood in front of her, hands behind his back, "Don't worry about tonight, I will be at your side and I promise it'll be a success." He backed up and gracefully sat back down. "Now, where were we?" He suddenly gasped excitedly and clasped his hands together, "Oh! Before I forget, I'll be moving in myself later next week to assist in operation both night and day. How else will I get to enjoy this endeavor and see these sinners struggle? I hope you don't mind dear, but I'll take the other penthouse suite upstairs, the one opposite of your room. Stop by any time you like, you're always welcomed inside, lovely." He looked at her through hooded eyes. "And I do mean always."

Charlie looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Oh shit..." she whispered to herself, recognizing the glint in his eyes but refusing to acknowledge it.

Lustful desire.

—

Vaggie sucked in a breath as the first person walked in through the open door, "Hey, welcome to The Happy Hotel!" The short, gray lizard like demon looked around the lobby, clicking his tongue as he shoved his hands into his tanned trench coat pockets. His head barely visible above the counter.

"This not Hotel Hazbin?" His voice was gruff.

Her lips pursed as she counted to ten. That's right, the Shitlord changed the hotel name for- surprise, surprise- shits and giggles. Her and Charlie barely noticed it a yesterday morning when they went shopping for party supplies with Niffty but it was too late to do anything about it as he made and had the new pamphlets printed. He cackled the entire time when she and Charlie made a piss poor attempt to confront him, but in his defense, he made some points that Hazbin was a better, less childish option and the souls coming to them were 'has been' sinners. Cabrón hijo de...

"Yes, excuse me... we just had a name change so it's taking some getting use to. Are you here as a prospective patient, or sponsor?"

"Patient, I guess." He rubbed the back of his scaly neck. Purple eyes set in yellow scleras looked around the lobby.

Vaggie smiled warmly, "Great. Here, just need you to fill out this questionnaire. If you do decide to stay, we'll go more in depth during consolation. Name?"

"Thorn." He took the clip board and the tag Vaggie scribbled his name on. The lizard mumbled to himself and sat on a near by bench beside the fireplace that had practically birthed Niffty a week ago.

The Hispanic demoness chose to ignore his comment that he was only there for the free food. She shook her head and pressed a button on an intercom on her desk, "Hey, Charlie?"

—

The heiress burst out from her office, almost bouncing off the walls, with Alastor in tow with his jacket back on. His walked gracefully with his hands behind his back, staff in hand, and his head held high, looking dignified and imposing. Naturally he was smiling widely.

Charlie rushed to the lobby and frantically looked around, her eyes widening to giant saucers as she squealed with glee. It was happening. Finally, a first prospect that hopefully wasn't outlandish and troublesome as Angel Dust. Speak of the devil, he was tip toeing out the front door.

"Later, toots! Don't wait up." He called as he rushed to enter a dark sedan waiting for him in front of the hotel.

Thorn looked up, wondering who was skinning a live cat.

"Hello!" She screeched with enthusiasm, throwing her hands above her.

"Hi? Huh, what!" Charlie had seized one of his stubby hands and furiously shook it, threatening to dislocated his elbow.

"Hi! I'm Charlie, Director of Patient Care here at Hazbin! If you have any questions, feel free to ask! You're going to love it here!" She would have continued but Alastor interrupted her by placing a large hand on top of her head, effectively silencing her.

He towered over everyone in the room. His head was still held high as he looked down at the lowly demon before him, a glint in his eyes that made Thorn gulp in nervousness. That smile... why did he have to smile like that? It promised so much pain, yet Thorn knew better than to book it out of there. The Radio Demon verbally promised as much when he was approached to come. "Come now, Charlie dear, let's not overwhelm our first guest. I'm sure more are trailing right behind him. Save the enthusiasm for your opening speech."

Charlie blushed faintly and mumbled an "okay". Vaggie crossed her arms over her chest and stared intently at Charlie, then to Alastor, then back to Charlie again. Her eye narrowed as she scowled. Was that a blush? She couldn't tell as her girlfriend tilted her head away from her. 'Hijo de perra...' She hissed internally, 'what did he do to her!' She and Charlie would need a long chat tonight about what went on in that room.


	2. The Reception

**Chapter Two:** The Reception

The gathering wasn't as big as she had hoped, but Charlie was nonetheless grateful for the twenty other people in the room that weren't part of hotel staff. Her grasp on Vaggie's hand tightened, hoping this was all real. When her girlfriend clenched her hand in response, Charlie sighed contently. She was glad Vaggie could join her, Husk opting to trade places and serve alcohol from the front desk, much to the moth demon's dismay. She had practically begged Charlie to remove the bar from their establishment, but Alastor won by promising to offer juice.

"Juice bars are all the rage, I hear!" His static lined voice cheered. "If they truly seek to change their ways, they'd choose the healthier option. Think of it as a test of progress." That was all Charlie needed to agree on.

Overall, 14 possible patients and 6 'sponsors' had shown up within the pass hour. Charlie doubted anyone else was coming and if on cue, a mic hummed through the speakers, interrupting the bluesy music Razzle and Dazzle had going. Alastor's shadow puppets disappeared in a puff of red smoke as he took center stage, scanning the room to look at every one of their guests. He briefly thought about paying a visit to the other dozen invitees who didn't show up, but decided this would have to do. Best not to overwhelm his pet before she had a chance to test the waters.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us on this monumental and historical night." The radio clapped and cheered as the real guests clapped modestly, though bored. "Before the buffet opens for dinner service, I would like to invite the heart and soul of this project to the stage. Charlie, my dear, if you'd please." He reached out to her, motioning with his finger to come to him.

Charlie bit her lip nervously as she let go of Vaggie's hand and marched between her honored guests. To the left, nearest to the buffet, the posh looking sponsors stared at her with humor in their eyes. On the right, the motley crew of prospective patients eyed her wearily. Most were rough around the edges, but several genuinely took interest in the idea of getting out of the shit hole they were forced to live with for all eternity. Having had the chance to speak to Thorn before the others arrived had enlightened Charlie and gave her the resolve to keep fighting for this cause. She smiled as she passed him.

She took Alastor's offered hand and hoisted herself onto the stage. Alastor stepped away so she could be in the spotlight (manned by Dazzle) as Razzle dimmed the lights in the room. The Radio Demon's eyes glowed for a moment, but soon faded into the shadows. The sound of chairs sliding on the linoleum bought her enough time to steady her nerves as her guests settled into their seats on the tables that lined the sides of the dance floor. Once silence settled in the room, she took out her cue cards from a side pocket of her dress. She cleared her throat and let out a shaky breath.

"Good evening, everyone. Thank you for coming. As you may have seen recently on the news, my first announcement about Hap... Hazbin Hotel may not have done it justice. I didn't announce this gathering through the media because I didn't want to draw any more negativity and I wanted to create a safe and welcoming environment that represents what and who we are. A place to heal, to find peace, and literally God willing, the stepping stone for entering Nirvana. I hope by the end of tonight, word of mouth will spread throughout our cities and this hotel be a beacon of hope. Hope that there is a chance of redemption to right the wrongs done in past lives that brought the soul to Hell in the first place, or maybe in the future, be enough to purify a born demon to enter Heaven."

She continued on, more confident now as she went in depth with the Hotel's concept and hitting all the points she and Vaggie had missed on that god forsaken interview. She was determined to make these sinners believe, as much as she did, that there was a chance to be free, to be happy, to stop living in pain and suffering, and the fear of eradication by the yearly cleanse. More and more of her people died with each one and she had had enough.

Alastor tuned her out, preoccupied with surveying the crowd. A bug type demon was carefully inching his way to the buffet table. Alastor willed his shadow to the other side of the room, blocking the path of the demon and with frightening long, bony shadow fingers, pointed back to his seat. The man squeaked in fright, scurrying back to his place as the eye sockets of the shadow glowed a faint red. The literal hollow smile stretched, almost menacingly.

Vaggie had seen the exchange and decided to guard the table while Charlie continued her speech, highlighting the potential programs to be developed and reiterating the hotels purpose. She thanked the demons who were seeking treatment for their assistance and their patience as they explored their options together. She then went on to thank the sponsors and their consideration of financial support.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Vaggie glanced over at Alastor who locked eyes with her. His head tilted to the left slightly and through the dark she saw his smile widen, though his eyes narrowed and took on a glint of mischief. She scowled, 'He has no business being here.' Angel's voice broke her train of thought.

"Well, tonight was a bust. Guess I'm kinda glad to see it's tame in here, but don't let our overlords know I'm back. Just waiting for some grub, ya hear?" Angel yawned, already grabbing a plate from one of many piles on the end of the table and serving himself.

"Yea, yea. Thanks for coming back." She smiled a little.

Angel smirked then turned his focus back to the stage. Even if he was in it for the free room and now free food, he actually did enjoy their company and the whacky nonsense they called their day to day life. He never had a friend who sincerely cared about him. Charlie was special, like a little-little sister he never had even if she was a few centuries older than him. Neither of his other siblings gave a damn about anyone but themselves, but to be fair, every one else in Hell was like that too. Even his Strawberry Pimp Daddy. He would rather get skewered by a massive thorny dildo or go through a 1000 man bukkake than admit to anyone how he felt, but the last few weeks had been refreshing to say the least. Maybe he would give sobriety a shot.

—

In the lobby Husk was nursing a bottle of cheap booze, his compensation for dealing with this crap. He hated Alastor, but knew better than to defy him. He'd seen first hand of what he was capable of, and quite frankly it was easier to just go along with this. The work wasn't hard, and even if Alastor called it charity work, he had him on a secret payroll Husk couldn't refuse that kept him out of the casinos.

The front door of the hotel had been shut to keep the draft out as it had been an unusually cold night. When the feline heard the door knock, he sighed exasperatedly and counted to five before standing up to see who the hell was interrupting his self medication and self loathing time.

"Can't you read the welcome sign? This shit started an... hour... oh." His gruff voiced faultered as he stared at the visitors, his ears swiveling to lay flat on his head, "Uh..." he stepped to the side and with a giant clawed hand, gestured toward the conclave the hotel managed to gather. "Your majesties." He said through clenched teeth.

Lilith was the first to step through the foyer, her heels clicking softly as she looked around the area with half lidded eyes. Lucifer bounded in right behind her, twirling his Apple staff and whistling no decipherable tune Husk was familiar with.

The Queen was dressed in a long form fitting, strapless evening gown with a high slit to her mid thigh made of latex. A golden apple pin was tacked on the middle of the sweetheart neck line, drawing attention to her ample breasts. The garment shimmered faintly as the fire roared in the hearth of the lobby's fireplace. Her long golden hair was French braided and her horns were decorated with a thin, golden chain. Husk, for a brief moment, was awestruck by her mesmerizing beauty and height as this was the first time he saw her in person. This was Charlie's mother? Damn, she got nothing from her aside from the thick mane of golden hair. No tits, no ass, nothing that came close to the Queen's assets. Damn shame.

Husk stared at Lucifer. Yes, he could see where Charlie got her clown face from. The King wore mostly whites and red, a white top hat with the apple sigil on the side and a purple scaled snakes wrapped around and shin high black riding boots. What bothered the feline were similarities between him and Alastor. A long pinstriped coat, bow tie, staff, and a smile. That damned toothy smile...

"Our little girl really fixed up this old drab." The king mused, putting a hand on his hip and nodding slowly, "Not the color scheme I'd choose, but... well, it doesn't really matter now, does it my darling?"

Lilith's black lips curled into a warm smile, "It's inviting, and warm, like she is. This is a reflection of her spirit, my love. I think it's perfect."

Husk knew he was being ignored. He didn't mind at all as he settled back in his seat to continue drinking from his bottle.

In silence, arm in arm, they walked toward the ball room and stood in the back of the congregation staring at their only daughter. Despite their sentiments, or lack thereof, they came to support their hell spawn. It's what parents were supposed to do after all. They had arrived just in time for her speech. They listened to her mission statement for the first time and deep down they were a little impressed of the originality and purity of it all.

She eventually wrapped up her speech, doing a curtsy that garnered a small round of applause that was suited better for a golf course and handed the mic back to Alastor. She stepped to the side but didn't make a move to get off the stage.

"Another round of applause for our dear, sweet princess. Lively this time." Static crackled in the air and the guests clapped a little too enthusiastically, "Alright ladies and gentlemen, please form a single line. There's plenty for everyone. Feel free to hang around and join us on the dance floor. We shall be coming around to set up appoints for consolations or if you are a sponsor, I will discuss with you privately. Carry on."

The lights were gently turned back on as not to blind anyone. The shadow voodoo puppets reappeared and took hold of the instruments, playing electro jazz to liven up the room. Alastor turned to Charlie, "Inspiring darling, simply inspiring." He cocked a brow, sensing a change in the air, "We have visitors." He looked behind him and smirked, "Nice of you to join us, your royal majesties." His smirk widen, matching the smile on Lucifer's face. Their eyes locked.

Charlie gasped and peered from behind Alastor, "Mom? Dad? You made it!" She rushed to hug them, elated that they had bothered to come at all. Even if they weren't a hundred percent on board with this idea, especially her father, she let out a shutter breath as her emotions took hold of her. Tonight was so overwhelming -in a good way- and she hoped this wasn't a dream. She let them go and held on to one of their hands, "Th-thank you. It really means a lot to me and Vaggie."

Lucifer's smile relaxed as he broke eye contact with Alastor, who at this point turned around completely, to stare at his daughter and caressed her cheek with his free hand once he willed his staff away, "Oh honey bear, we happened to be free tonight so of course we came to show you some kind of support. I must admit, I didn't think this many people would be here, so color me impressed." Lilith smiled, nodding in agreement, "We also had to see for ourselves." he turned to the red headed 'gentleman' again, "It's been a while Alastor. Looking dapper, as usual." With a flick of his wrist his staff returned and he leaned on it, letting go of his daughter's hand and face.

"Lucifer, good to see you too." The red demon stretched his hand out to shake his King's in a friendly manner. It was a short, respectable shake, neither flexing their power. "Lilith, my Queen, you look absolutely stunning as usual." He reached for the hand that Charlie had just let go and bent down slightly as he brought her knuckles to his lips. He placed a feathery kiss on them which caused the Queen of Hell to give him her trade mark smirk. Most demons groveled at their feet. It was refreshing to be around one as bold as he.

"Thank you, Alastor. You don't look so bad yourself. Tell us, how did you and our daughter come to such an agreement? I didn't think you'd be so..." she waved a hand in the air, trying to think of the right word, "...empathetic. You have quite a reputation that begs to differ." Her voice was soft as silk, but Alastor did not swoon like those below him. She may have been the mother of the first incubi and succubi, but Alastor was not easily influenced by the mistress of seduction. He put an arm around Charlie's shoulder and willed the mic he had been holding onto most of the night away.

"Empathic? Ha, no, never your highness." A laugh track played as his ears wiggled a little, "However, she has moved me with her passion to help others. You know how it goes, the same mundane things get boring after a while. Day in, and day out. How you and our great King managed to occupy your time after so long, I'll never know!" He smiled widely, eyes narrowing as he tilted his head to the side.

Lilith shrugged, "It's not hard at all."

"No, after some time you pick up new hobbies." Lucifer said, tilting the front of his top hat up with his cane. "Why are you here anyway?" The king looked at the crowd with boredom.

"I thought this would be a delightful little project to participate in. Who knows what will happen! It's rather exciting." He gently moved his thumb against her arm, causing Charlie to stiffen and gulp nervously. Her parents didn't seem to notice, or perhaps mind. "Plus, after that interview, it was clear no one would step up to assist our dear princess! Charity work still runs like a business, and I'm quite savvy on that front." The cheers of the radio echoed around the group.

The quartet moved off the stage as Charlie's servants and Alastor's shadow minions continued playing music. The upbeat electro swing filled the room, but was not booming loud enough to drown out all conversation. The guests lined up and began to serve themselves. Those with multiple arms held onto several plates as not to get up for seconds. The wealthy had first dibs before the riff raff tainted it.

Vaggie, and surprisingly Angel, assisted Niffty in changing out food trays, going back and forth between the double doors behind the buffet tables that led to one of three kitchens in the hotel. So far everything was going as planned, save for a shout at the back of the line that was quickly silenced by Alastor nearly rotating his head 180 degrees with a look that could vaporize them if he stared more intensely. No one would ruin his pet's night, not even her parents.

"So you're really doing this, sweetheart?" Lucifer sounded dejected, a pout on his up turned lip. He sighed, "Very well, sweetums. To be honest, I didn't know how you were going to run this place by yourself, just look at your track record with your passion projects." Charlie looked down in shame. Decades upon failure washed over her. None were able to get off the ground. Charlie's heart dropped and she fought to not let her watery eyes shed tears. Her father was always blunt. Involuntary she leaned into Alastor who gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. She instantly relaxed as his scent filled her nose. "However... Tonight is a success in my books, even if no one stays. The fact there is even a speck of consideration means something got through to these crazy people. I'm a little proud, but mainly impressed." Charlie's heart stopped and swelled. He was proud of her?

"We should get going, dearest. We can come back when it's calmer. Charlotte and her friends should focus on their guests," Lilith said as she wrapped her arms around his narrow waist and bent down to kiss his lower jaw. "Oh!" She perked you, "Here, darling. This is for you."

She snapped her fingers and a shadowy being appeared behind her, holding a red folder, "After some consideration this week, accept this a donation from me and your father." She took the folder from the shadow, "Stop dipping into your accounts. We set up one for the Hotel and left some money that should be good to take care of things for a while. Everything you need is here." She held out the red manila folder to her daughter.

It was Alastor who took hold of the documents. One of his shady minions appeared and he passed it off to them. The creature dashed out of the room. "It'll be safer in the office. I'll make sure we go over it as soon a possible." Lilith and Lucifer nodded and began to exit the room before the party guests took more notice. They promised to stop by and check up on Charlie in a few weeks if the work load eased up.

Alastor stared at their retreating figures and noted the difference between Charlie and her parents. Aside from some obvious features, like her blonde hair, rosy cheeks, black lips, and pale skin, she really didn't look like she belong to them. He turned to look down at Charlie who sighed and rested her head on his side, his arm still around her shoulders, comforting her even if he hadn't meant it. At least someone aside from Vaggie supported her, though for different reasons. She brought an arm up behind him to give him a side hug and looked up into his crimson eyes.

"That... that went better than I expected." She sighed, "Last time dad and I got into an argument because this is much bigger than anything I've ever tried. It's nice to hear that they're proud of me, though they probably don't really mean it." She sniffled a little, her eyes glazing over as emotions swirled in her. She looked away from her companion and fought back a tear that threatened to fall. She wiped it away with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry, Al. I just want to help my people. Is that so wrong?"

Alastor grabbed hold of her chin, tilting it up higher that her bangs fell to the side, giving him a clear view of her doe-ish face. He leaned down until their faces were mere inches away, she could feel his warm breath on her skin, causing goosebumps and a blush to appear. Her lips involuntary parted as she tried to stay focus on those fiery eyes of his rather than his thin lips and vicious smile. He looked like a hungry wolf about to devour its pray.

"A-Alastor?" Her eyes were wide and searching. What was he doing? She placed a hand on his chest to steady herself as her head began to spin, his addicting scent invading her senses. All she could see was the passion burning in his blood colored eyes, calculating her next moves.

The tuning of radio channels subsided as he spoke, "Don't worry, my pet, even without this gift I will not rest until this hotel has seen the light of day. If they are never proud, know that I will be, success or not. Truly. I find it kind of precious you care so much while nobody in their right mind here does. It's what sets you apart from the rest of us, like a shining star in the dark. You're special, sweetheart." He cupped her cheek, his thumb running soothingly over the burning flesh. "Now put on a smile, love, and join your friends. A smile suits that pretty little of yours. I have business to take care with our would-be sponsors but I won't be far, so run along. I'll come get you for a dance later." He pressed a chaste kiss on the top of her head, then grabbed her hand on his chest and kissed the pads of her middle fingers, causing Charlie to stop breathing for a moment. Alastor grinned to himself. 'Slowly,' he thought, 'Slowly I'll make you want me. Let's see how far this goes, Charlie dear. Do not disappoint me.'

Charlie was thankful Vaggie was preoccupied with dinner service to not see that exchange. Did anyone? She scurried away, breathing heavily to stop her racing heart with her assaulted hand clenched into a fist against her chest. She could feel Alastor's eyes on her and she gulped. Was he... was he flirting with her? Or was this how he really was? He sure had a lot of pet names for her that he hadn't used on anyone else in the hotel and he undeniably touched her more intimately. Did he really just kiss her head? She bit her lips and looked at him as he spoke to a couple of well suited demons, laughing at his own joke and the laugh track faintly audible. Their eyes caught for a moment, and he winked at her.

"Oh god..." she felt butterflies in her stomach. What was he doing to her! It wasn't fair to Vaggie and Charlie vowed that in the morning, or whenever they had another meeting, she would lay down her boundaries and shake off this silly and dangerous crush some how. She stood beside Vaggie and hugged her, catching the other demon off guard. She breathed in deeply to get him out of her head and fill herself on the honey and lavender that was Vaggie's scent.

"There you are, hun. Want some food?"

Charlie nodded and looked down at her girlfriend before pressing a kiss on her lips, "Did I ever tell you that I love you?" It was Vaggie's turn to blush, wondering what had gotten into her partner. They had agreed that when it was 'business' related at the hotel, they wouldn't display too much affection, not that she cared at this moment. She smiled warmly and cupped Charlie's face, nodding.

"Siempre." She whispered loud enough for Charlie to hear.

Angel gagged, "Get a room you two. Pretty sure a demonstration of lesbian karma sutra wasn't on the itinerary." They knew he was teasing, but they still couldn't help but glare at him. Please let the other patients be more manageable than this guy.

—

Alastor smirked and returned his attention to three of the sponsors he was currently entertaining. One was his dear friend Rosie.

She had laughed up a storm when he paid her a visit earlier in the week and told her about his recent endeavor with the Princess of Hell. He thought she would pass out before she finally collapsed on her couch in her parlor, fanning herself furiously and her pale face red as the pentagram sky.

"Oh Alastor, dear," she had said, "The adventures you have. Of course I'll be there. I'll gladly start a monthly donation of $2,000. Should you last more than three months, make it 10 and five thousand more for each additional five after this first batch! Sinners going to heaven? Ha! The ridiculousness."

Presently she was hanging on his arm, smiling devilishly as she looked at the prospects. "Pitiful. They're all so pitiful. Yes Alastor, I'll gladly pay to keep this silly idea afloat. Some actually look hopeful! Ha, ha!" Her hallow eyes narrowed menacingly, "Pathetic."

"How much did you pledge, Rosalin?" An Egyptian like cat demon purred, looking at her clawed hands, filing them into sharper points.

Alastor raised a hand before his associate could speak, "Ladies, ladies. Please. I'd very much like to keep sponsorship pledges under wraps, as not to make you feel pressured to do more or retract your offers. All I ask is that you leave me an address so I may forward you some documents and set up your monthly donations. It can be one lump sum or on going installments. Whichever suits your fancy."

The other male demon in the group rolled his eyes, "And why ssssshould we waste our money for this laughable 'passssssion project'? What benefit do we have? I only came to ssssee if it was true. You and the the princesssssss? Partnerssss?"

The Radio Demon sighed, though his smile never faltering, "Tell my Flaust, what do we all have in common here? Aside from being better off financially and in power?"

The snake demon crossed his arms and looked around, "Not ssssssure."

Alastor leaned toward him, his voice low, "Have you ever tasted a sinner who's souls is consumed by fresh anguish and remorse? A hint of... Fear?" Flaust shook his head, "It is the most delectable treat you'll ever have. As shareholder of this establishment, I have access to the bottom of honey lined barrel. Really, the notion of a sinner transcending to heaven is laughable, but I dare not let Charlie know how pitiful I find this idea to be. Besides, I am more in it to see these poor souls fail repeatedly rather than a meat locker for myself. I'll gladly share for the right price."

"Alastor, you sly dog!" Giggled Rosie as she stepped away from him, "I knew there was more to it. Ooh, Mimzy was silly to not come!"

"Only as an incentive for you, dearest." With microphone staff in hand, he tapped his right with it as he grinned mischievously.

—

Alastor made his rounds with the other sponsors and was more than delighted that all of them had been on board. Cannibals were easy to please, he noticed, and it was a wise choice for him to get the ball rolling on financing the hotel. If he offered a bigger incentives to others, maybe he wouldn't have to twist a few arms after all. Things were successful on his end, now it was up to Charlie to seal the deals on hers.

The music changed and guests were actually starting to roam the dance floor. The would be patients mingled as the night went on and the sponsors, after speaking with Alastor, saw themselves out to the bar to get a few glasses of booze in their system before leaving.

"It's a good time to get that dance in." He said to himself. He tugged on his cuffs and swatted his bangs over his eyes away. His eyes glowed in the dark, searching for his prey. His ears at the top of his head swiveled slightly.

He spotted Charlie and Vaggie at the far end of the dance floor, stiffly dancing to the jazz music as Vaggie was known to have two left feet despite her Latin heritage and the misconception that they were excellent dancers. Charlie did her best to lead but Vaggie was just too nervous with so many unfamiliar faces around. Angel was seated at a table not too far from them, flirting with one of the soon-to-be patients and it seemed his advances were working as the poor guy looked enamored. He put his hand behind his back and walked toward them.

He came up behind Vaggie and cleared his throat, startling the demoness.

"Yea?" She said, trying to not sound too rude but failed. He just rubbed her the wrong way.

"Mind if I cut in?" Before Vaggie could protest, he stepped in between the two females and whisked Charlie away, moving with her further onto the floor. Vaggie fumed, bearing her teeth and growling but she dared not make a scene. She saw red, but instead of seeking out inebriations to drown out her anger, she instead decided this would be a good time to finish introducing herself to their remaining guests. Anything to prevent her from running a spear right up Alastor's ass. That smug bastard.

Charlie looked like a fish out of water, especially since the song was now more of a tango and Alastor had brought her close to him to start off, one arm around her waist and another holding her hand delicately up higher. He swayed with her, pleased that she moved seamlessly with him and didn't have to worry about her scuffing his shoes. He faintly remembered a time during his youth during the 1910s visiting New York when it had first arrived on US shores. He couldn't remember why he was there, or who he was with, but the music and the moves were clear as day. Then in the 1920s, he had learned the Americanized style of it in his home town of New Orleans, just before its popularity waned after the Great Depression.

He picked up the tempo of his foot steps, pushing Charlie in a way that she knew to extend one leg up toward his hip as he spun them around then dragged her across the floor in several quick steps, his right arm encircling her waist as he dipped her in front of him, then snapping her back up and twirling her away, the hem of her skirt flutter around her thighs like a spinning rose.

The crowd watched, mesmerized by their dancing and the energy flowing between them. The dancing duo never lost eye contact with one another and they continued, their legs kicked and bent, twirling, and spinning, stepping across the floor in sure movements, hands reaching for each other, hips moving side to side.

Angel stood next to Vaggie who once again stopped to watch her girlfriend practically get spirited away before her eyes, "Ya know... I never really noticed the chemistry between them." Vaggie snapped her head up to glare at him, her lips a thin line. She chose not to speak, afraid it would crack from the anger bubbling up inside her, "Heh, I mean... I didn't peg our strawberry pimp to be such a good dancer, especially the tango. You think he'd want to take me for a spin like that in bed?" He ran a hand through his hair, and two others fluffed up his bosom, "Anyway, I'm hitting the sack. Gotta get my beauty sleep if I wanna keep up this gorgeous face. Nighty night, bitches." He walked away and winked at the male demon he had been flirting with. The male who looked to be a type of canine looking demon, stood and followed him out the room. It could be assumed that Angel did not get much sleep that night based on the distant thumps to be heard later that night.

As the song neared to an end, Charlie's back was to his chest and her head was against Alastor's chest as he held her up, her right arm above her, encircling his neck for support. He ran his hand on the underside of the raised arm down to her hip, sliding her back with more quick steps, then snaked his other hand to her hip, gripping it as he dipped her again across his waist, then pulled her up to stand in front of him. Charlie raised a leg to rest it on his calf, then moved it as far as it would go toward his hip and extended it out, her right hand moving slowly from its raised position to extend outward from her side. He leaned her back once last time as the song came to a final conclusion.

The party attendees clapped, transfixed on the hotel's owners. Their movements had been flawless, Charlie barely breaking a sweat but breathing a little harder than she would like. Alastor's sharp teeth glistened and his mouth opened to a wide, devilish grin.

"Nicely done, dear. I appreciate a good dance partner. We should do this more often."

Charlie blushed and straightened herself out. Looking around, she bit her lips, "I-i think we should wrap this up. Tomorrow's going to be a long day starting consolation and room renovations."

"Understandably. Did you need me to stay to see the last guest out?"

"N-no." She shook her head, "Vaggie and I can handle it. Thank you, Alastor. Good night."

Alastor lifted her hand he was still holding and planted a kiss on her knuckle. "Very well. I won't head home yet, but I'll be in the office if you need me. I'll see myself out when I'm done. Good night, dearest." The radio buzz behind his voice hummed a gentle lullaby like melody as he exited the ball room. He stopped by the front desk where Husk had dozed off.

The Radio Demon placed his left hand on the counter and drummed his finger loudly. Husk flinched and mumbled in his sleep, scowling and burying his head in his arms.

"Go away..." he groaned.

"Huskers, do wake up. You're getting slobber on our counter. I don't think Niffty would appreciate it after all the redecorating she's done."

Husk slowly opened his eyes and glared at his boss, "What do you want?"

Alastor straightened up, "You may retire to your bedroom when the last person leaves. Make sure Charlie has their contact information."

"Why do you care? I don't get what's the big deal, this project is gonna fuckin fail miserably before the end of the month. Watch." He got up and wiped the drool off his face with the back of his paw, "Are they at least gonna leave soon?"

"Any moment." The radio crowed boo'ed.

"Fine."

—

As the last guest exited the building, Charlie waved a good night and smiled peacefully. In the end, there was a glimmer of hope that maybe this could work. The demons who left actually looked they were interested in considered redeeming themselves. She hoped beyond hope it would work. It had to. She was tired of the fear and screaming of extermination days.

Husk turned off the desk lamp and grumbled a good night to Charlie before lazily flying up the stairs to head to his room. Charlie smiled. For a moment she thought about paying Alastor a visit, but then thought better of if. She was confused to say the least, and she was certain he was giving her mixed signals. There was no way he was interested in her, he was just friendly. Extremely, and almost uncomfortably friendly. She had to quell these feelings. It was just a puppy crush, no need to get too worked up. They were business partners and maybe even friends, but their relationship was nothing more. It couldn't be any more.

Entering the ball room, she helped Niffty and Vaggie with cleanup. Razzle and Dazzle were busy sweeping the linoleum floor. She hummed to herself as she picked up a tub Niffty had brought from the kitchen to bus the tables. Vaggie was busy sorting out the left over food.

"We can leave the tables and chairs for tomorrow, but we should really make sure we don't leave any food out. Charlie, can you take the tubs to the sink and have them soak before I wash them? Vaggie, I made room in the walk in for those. I'm going to collect the linen." Niffty snapped the end of one of the table cloths, the plates and glasses rattling but never falling.

For the next hour the girls and goats tidied up the room before finally retreating to their rooms. Vaggie was in the lead going up the stairs and Charlie glanced at the light underneath the office door. Red light emanated and the distant sound of old jazzy music on a vintage radio could be heard. She shook her head and instead made sure that the front door was locked, noting that buzzer should be connected to her room in case of any late night visitors.

"Business partners... that's all we are." By the time she got up to her room via the lift located on the second floor, Vaggie was already in the shower. Charlie tested the knob and frowned when the door was locked. Vaggie never locked the door unless she beyond pissed. She sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, falling back and looking up the ceiling, already planning a talk she knew she Vaggie needed to have.

"I don't like him," she said to herself, "He's just a lot friendlier than we thought." 'Damn.' With the balls of her hands she rubbed her eyes and groaned in frustration.

—

Hey everyone! Thank you for stopping by and reading. In case you didn't know, yes, I am the very same Mightiest Glitch from AO3. I decided to come back to after a decade hiatus but sadly I had to make a new account because no one has reached out to me on how to reclaim my old one. At some point I'll repost my old Inu Yasha and Metalocalypse fics after I get a laptop and do some major edits~

I thought I'd post the first two chapters. I'll post regularly every Tuesday moving forward, starting _this _Tuesday. Enjoy and don't forget to review!


	3. A Talk

**Chapter Three:** A Talk

It had been three days since the reception and Charlie was wrapping up with the consolations and setting up move in day for the several who genuinely wanted to be part of the work-in-progress program. Charlie folded her hands on her lap and leaned back, crossing her legs and enjoying the moment of silence. She took a deep, calming breath. Things were moving fast for the hotel and while she was excited and ready to spring into action, she found herself fighting back the overwhelming feeling that she was drowning with the work load already present.

Sure, she had taken some courses on business at Hell's top university, contrary to popular belief, but their principles mainly dealt with how to maximize profit with minimal slave-labor costs, how to pass off cheap stuff as luxury, or taking out competitors in unsavory but discreet ways, rather than how to run a nonprofit. She hoped it wouldn't be too much pressure on Alastor to figure out budgets, calculate expenses, and help find more funding opportunities for future programs that didn't require her soon-to-be tenants to pay out of pocket. Charlie knew it would only be them for a while.

Speaking of the Radio Demon, he had been quiet the last few days as well, keeping some distance between them while still maintaining politeness and professionalism. She frowned a little. She was ashamed that she missed some of the attention he gave her at the night of the party, but part of her thought maybe she dreamt it all. She enjoyed the way he felt against her, and the way they moved seamlessly. She recalled how his eyes were focused on her and her alone in a world you needed to watch your back. As much as Vaggie loved her, she was always preoccupied in trying to protect her. Charlie could take care of herself when needed, she just wanted to be noticed as more than a failure or a royal fool. Vaggie did her best, but Alastor... he took her breath away. He treated her differently. Not quiet an equal, but also not like a helpless fool or a failure. And his touch...

She growled to herself and face palmed. 'No!' She mentally screamed, 'Dammit Charlie, you were imagining things. No way he'd want you. Business partners, business partners! You were just delirious from everything that's been happening.'

There was a knock on the door. Charlie jumped a little, not expecting any visitors at this time.

"Come in!" She adjusted her black tie and smoothed down the front of her pink blouse. Satisfied, she clasped her hands together and set them on her desk, smiling brightly.

Angel sauntered in, two arms behind his head and two more holding up a tray with food and a drink. Charlie's smile widened.

"You know," he started as he closed the door behind him, rolling his eyes as he approached the desk, his boots echoing in the spacious room, "I didn't sign up to be a maid. If you want me to wear an outfit, it's gonna cost ya." He smiled toothily at her, his golden tooth glistening in the late afternoon sun that shown through the window. "I brought you a sandwich."

Charlie looked down at what she assumed was a peanut butter sandwich, a bag of Hellio's hot crisps, and iced tea. A gentle warmth spread through her body. Despite the first two weeks of his stay and the disastrous turf fight, he really wasn't that bad of a person. She could almost consider him a friend. They had agreed he'd drop out of the program and work for board at the hotel, with the promise he'd stay away from the male patients and keep all drugs and any later defined contraband out of the building. He agreed to the terms and hadn't slipped up thus far. He worked a few hours through out the day and in return he was able to come and go as he pleased, provided his work was approved by Niffty. There was peace for now and it made Charlie happy.

Vaggie on the other hand was practically giving her a cold shoulder. When it was business hours, she communicated what was needed but during their off time, she didn't speak very much and was short with her answers. She went to bed early and woke up even earlier, avoiding Charlie effectively and it crushed the heiress. Charlie knew they needed to talk, but she was worried what her girlfriend had to say. She was certain it had to do with Alastor, the moth had been opposed to his help but Charlie ignored her wishes and instead of talking it out more to find middle ground, she allowed him to swoop in and take a seemingly higher position than her. Charlie hadn't realized it until Vaggie started ignoring her.

Rubbing her temples, Charlie groaned. She knew the more she put it off, the bigger the blow out would be. Vaggie and her were never ones to avoid talking about their feelings, but with so much on the line with getting the hotel ready, they just didn't have the time or the strength to do it.

"You ok there?" Angel asked as he sat down on the very chair Alastor had a few days ago. "N-not that I care or anything, I just don't wanna have to do more than I was promised for today and I'm supposed to see my pal Cherri. Niffty has me vacuuming and dusting the first two floors of rooms. Wanna know how many that is? A lot. I'm not built for slave labor, I'm a delicate flower that needs to be pampered."

He ran a hand through his hair as he reclined in his seat.

Charlie giggled at Angel's antics. "It's nothing, just a lot to sort through, you know? Can you believe how far we've come since you started living here?" She reached out for the glass of iced tea on the tray, "Thank you, Angel."

The spider demon shrugged, "Yea, it's somethin'. I honestly thought you two were a bunch of quacks, but I gotta say, you grew on me. Mind if I smoke?" Charlie pointed toward the window. He knew what she meant and walked over to sit in the window sill, opening the glass pane to filter out the air. He lit a cigarette and took a long drag. "So tell me, toots, what's the deal with you and Radio Daddy? It's gotten Vag's panties in a twist if you ask me. Every time he's mentioned or around, I think she's going to chop my arms off. Can't damage these goods." He eyed her, waiting to see her reaction.

The heiress choked on her sandwich, "H-huh?"

Angel smirked devilishly, his eyes narrowing as he watched her and his blacken eye glinting with mischief as he watched a blush spread across her face, "So there is tea. Didn't want to believe it myself but I saw the way you two were at the reception." He puckered his lips and made kissing noises. He turned around and with three of his arms, hugged himself and swayed side to side, the fourth holding his cigarette away toward the window. He laughed as Charlie blushed harder and protested, "I don't understand monogamy. If I was in your shoes, bitch, I'd gladly would have jumped on that staff in a heart beat. And I don't mean the mic. You must be his type because he hasn't responding to anything but hostility with everything I've thrown at him. I don't think he'd appreciate if I ended up naked on his doorstep either."

"Angel!" She growled, "It's not like that!" She clutched her head and rested her elbows on the desk, "I'm perfectly happy with Vaggie and he's just... really, really... friendly?"

The pink and white spider flicked the butt out the window and blew the smoke in a long drawn out exhale, "Listen. A'int none of this my business, but I think you should talk to Vag before she tries fighting him. You saw what he did to Egg Lord. Barely raised a hand and fucked him up six ways from Sunday, including his little eggtards. If it's not what it looks like, then tell her." He stifled a yawn.

Charlie stared at him in awe. "Sounds to me you're starting to care about us." Her eyes widen as a large smile spread across her face, threatening to rip it in half as she squealed, "Angel! Is... are... yes! This might actually work. I mean, the hotel is going to work!"

Angel scoffed in disgust and walked toward the door. With a hand on the knob, he turned to look at her with a deadly glare, "I don't. I just fucking happen to like living rent free without having to suck a hundred dicks a day and I especially don't want to get my dick cut off. Being here let's me get to choose the juicy ones. Having standards has perks, ya know." Charlie wasn't sure, but she could have sworn he was blushing a little as he slammed the door behind him, flipping her off with two hands. She smiled and giggled. There was hope for Angel, he just didn't know it.

—

It was close to evening and the hotel would have been quiet had it not been for someone shouting obscenities and stomping through the first floor. Charlie snorted and sat up as the door to her office was violently thrown open this time. When did she fall asleep? It took a moment for her eyes to adjust and recognize whoever violently made their presence known. Vaggie was fuming again, her eye burning red and large bow curled into sharp horn peaks behind her head, resembling horns.

Charlie gulped nervously, "V-Vaggie? Is everything ok?"

"He's moving in?" She screeched, causing Charlie to wince. "Today!?" She was visibly shaking in suppressed rage.

"Who?" Charlie moved the tray left behind earlier to the further corner of her table for safe keeping. "Vaggie, please."

"That fucking shit lord, that's who!" She pointed in the general direction of the lobby. Her eyes began to tear up and she fought hard to not let the angry tears fall. "Charlie, why didn't you tell me? Why did I have to hear it from Niffty! I was wondering why I had to wash all the bed sheets from the room across from us. And why IS he getting that room of all places? We have over three hundred fucking rooms available!"

It took a moment for Charlie to clear her foggy mind. As the words sunk in, she gasped, "That's today?"

Vaggie sighing defeatedly and closed the door to give them privacy. She stood in front of her girlfriend and rubbed her arms, trying to think of the words to express what she was feeling as her body trembled from the emotional rollercoaster she was involuntarily strapped into. A single tear slid down her cheek. She grunted and wiped it away with the back of her hand.

Charlie stood from her chair and went to stand in front of her, bringing her in for a hug and stroked her long grey tresses. They stayed like that for a good minute until a calmness settled in the room.

"Vaggie," she began, pressing a kiss on the top of her head, "I'm sorry. It's been hectic around here and after the party you've been ignoring me outside of work so I've been giving you space. Is this what's been bothering you?" She pulled away to look into her eyes, "You've never been this mad before and I didn't know how to handle it."

Vaggie put her face in Charlie's chest and sighed, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist. "I don't trust him, babe. You know that. He's toxic, the embodiment of evil, of sin. What we're trying to do here, what you're trying to accomplish, he's... I've told you before, he contradicts that. I know you want to help everyone and rehabilitate them, but not everyone can. I love your optimism, amor, but you got to get your head out of the clouds sometimes. Life isn't a fucking musical, no matter how much you pretend it is."

"Vaggie, honey, I-I..." she pinched the bridge of her nose, moving back until she sat on the edge of her desk, Vaggie still leaning on her "I get it. But what has he done to us, to here, that doesn't want you to give him a chance? All he's done since he got here is help. That's a redeeming quality, is it not? No, I don't trust him completely, and I know this won't work unless they want to be rehabilitated because I would commit a sin myself by forcing my pride onto them, but I trust him enough and we really need the help. I'm taking what he's given us and running as far as I can go with it." She gently pushed Vaggie back enough to cup her left cheek and plant a soft kiss to reassure her that everything was fine, "I don't want to have to depend on anyone. Not him, not my parents... but Vaggie, we need all the help we can get until we can stand on our own two feet." She brought her in for another hug.

The moth demoness took a moment to let it all sink in. She knew they needed help, this whole project was balls to the walls bonkers, but she wanted to believe just as much as Charlie did that there was a chance and she clung to that hope. She knew, however, if it did work, she would have a better chance at ascending than the very Princess of Hell, and it tore at her heart and rotting soul to think about being without her amazingly selfless, lovable shiny star. The burden of her father's sin marred her soul as his blood ran through her veins. However, maybe... if Charlie could help enough sinners, maybe God would reconsider. That was Vaggie's true dream. She vowed to never leave Charlie's side until she knew they'd be with each other in heaven.

Charlie continued, "I... honestly don't know if any of this will work. I don't even know where to start, but look Vaggie." She reached behind her and rummaged through the papers scattered about. She smiled widely as she found a specific page scrawled with notes and dates. "Six. We have six people moving in two months from now when the renovations are complete. With... without Alastor, I don't think we could have even gotten one person to consider. You saw how I fucked up that interview. Everybody saw it. No body listened, they just laughed. It almost broke me if it wasn't for you being by my side. You're the most important person in my life and the only one who really believes and supports me. Never forget that I love you."

Vaggie's eyes glazed over and her bottom lip trembled. "I still don't trust him." She repeated with a shaky breath, "And... and I especially don't trust him with you. You've been acting weird since the reception and I've seen the way he looks at you. Like a starving animal about to feast. He's an apex predator and I'm scared that he's toying with you." She pulled away but grasped Charlie's hands in her own. She looked down as she ran her thumb over the pale knuckles. "I... I know that despite his reputation, he's done a lot of good for the hotel, but at what cost? When he's bored, what then? What happens to everyone here? This is supposed to be a safe zone, a place for redemption, for healing. You can't heal a wound if you use dirty bandages. It spreads infection and that's what he is."

Charlie's eyes softened, "You're jealous of him, aren't you?"

Vaggie shrugged, "Y-yeah. Not only does he have you wrapped around his finger, I feel like he's more important to you than I am."

"Baby, no. I'm so, so sorry you felt this way. That night... I can't explain what happened because I don't even know myself, but it was an emotional thing for you and I so I think we just perceived things differently. I-I don't have any feelings for him. He is a business partner. It's only business. We just need a bit of a different perspective from the outside, but know that I value your opinion."

Vaggie nodded slowly, accepting Charlie's answer, "Ok..." she a let out a shaky breath, "I'm sorry for ignoring you. I just didn't know how to approach it."

There was a moment of silence. Charlie let Vaggie go and leaned back on the desk, supporting her weight on her arms stretched behind her. Her eyes searched Vaggie's face as she contemplated her next words carefully. Her heart thundered in her chest.

"Do you trust me?"

"Huh?"

"I said," she sat straight up again and placed her hands on Vaggie's hips, "Do you trust me?"

"I do."

Charlie nuzzled the crook of her neck, "Then what's the problem with Alastor? He won't do anything to me, I promise. All I want is you, and all I need is you. What happened that night won't repeat. I was caught off guard since we didn't know too much about him, and I gave him the other master suite because it's the least we can do as he's not being compensated any other way than 'entertainment' as he put it." She nipped her girlfriend's neck, "I might be a hopeless optimist but I promise I won't let him derail our mission anymore than he has. He agreed that there will be a drink limit at the bar. Two drinks, that's it. No body is going to get trashed here." She snaked a hand underneath the other woman's tank top and gently squeezed a breast.

Vaggie let out a small whimper as Charlie bit her jugular, "Th-that's not fair..." she pulled away and held onto Charlie's shoulder, keeping her at arms length, "Do you promise? Promise that he won't corrupt you? You're so pure Charlie, so bright, but he's so much more powerful. Like a black hole about to swallow a sun."

Charlie snapped her fingers, the windows and blinds closing and the door leading into her office locked. Her eyes flickered with red at the use of her unholy powers. A lazily smile curled on her lips as she returned to 'normal'. She wrapped her legs around Vaggie's hips and brought her in closer.

"Yes, I promise. Now come here baby, I've missed your touch."

—

It was already dark outside when Alastor came knocking on Charlie's office door. He was mildly amused when Vaggie scurried out a few minutes later, adjusting her bra strap under her tank top and flatting down her skirt from the back. Charlie was in her chair, fixing her ruffled hair. She avoided eye contact with her business partner.

Alastor discreetly sniffed the air, his ears perking up as his eyes narrowed. 'Ah. She can be that kind of girl.' He bit back a chuckle, 'Such a naughty little one, but if that's how she likes it, I won't complain.'

He cleared his throat, "Charlie, sweetheart. I've come to pick up the keys to my suite. Husk said you'd have them?" He gave her a knowing look, his ever present smile twitching. "Hope I didn't interrupt anything."

The princess blushed at not having time to clean up the evidence of the romp she and Vaggie just had. Papers had fluttered to the floor and there was a wet spot behind her desk. Her desk lamp had toppled over and her pens were scattered all over the floor. She stood and opened the windows, airing out the room that no doubly reeked of sex. At least to her it did, but then again, Vaggie had cum all over her face. She took a handkerchief out of her back pocket and wiped her chin.

"Yes... here." She went to her book case and took down a small wooden box, rummaging through the few keys inside. Spotting Vaggie's underwear near the desk, she squeaked and did her best to not draw attention to it. She wondered if the other demon could hear her heart thundering in her chest. How embarrassing and undignified this was, but the release of bottled up emotions had put her mind at ease and give her a moment of clarity. She could stomach being near him without turning to a mess.

Alastor stood at the doorway, a decent sized black leather suitcase in his hand. Was that all he brought? He chose to not come inside or else a lewd comment or two would slip out. He was a gentleman after all.

"I supposed I should say, 'Welcome to the Hazbin Hotel', hmm?" She gently placed the key in his outstretched hand. For a moment she didn't move her hand away as her heart began to pound even harder. Did he really have to take the room in front of hers? Did he really have to stay here at all? Maybe Vaggie was right about that.

The Radio Demon pulled the key out from her grasp and pocketed it. "Thank you, sweetheart. I'll see myself up. Tomorrow I'll be on dinner duty. Chicken Fricassee with a side of dirty rice and smothered greens. Maybe finish off with fresh beignets. I'm not fond of sweets, but as my mother would say: what is dinner without dessert?" He hummed merrily.

"Uh... you don't have to do that."

"Nonsense. Didn't you learn from the Jambalaya? I love cooking! You and the others seemed to enjoy it thoroughly." He grinned at her, "I want to fill you up anytime I can. I think I'll enjoy it very much." Her mind went numb as she choked on air with the smoldering gaze he gave her. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire. She knew he didn't mean it in a way she thought he did, but she couldn't help it as she stood before him still dripping from her earlier excitement. He eyed her carefully while licking his lip. The princess squeaked. Guess her moment of clarity dove at the window.

Alastor laughed and walked down the hall to get to the stairs, "Good night, dear." He looked over his shoulder and winked.

Charlie had been leaning out the door frame, both hands on either side of her holding her up. Her brows creased in worry, her heart thumping furiously in her chest.

"Lord help me."

—

Hey yall! Thanks for reading. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated.


	4. Trapped

**Chapter Four:** Trapped

Some time had passed since The Radio Demon moved in to the Hotel. Things were going smoothly and as promised, no weird, creepy voodoo magic things had happened. Sure, there was an occasional barrage of insults between Vaggie and Angel, or Angel testing the limits of Alastor's patience, but overall there was peace. The red clad demon promised no voodoo, which by extension also meant no powers in general like whipping out the shadow tentacles such as the ones that took out Sir Pentious' airship. The only evidence left from that day were scorch marks as Charlie had the hole was covered up by a tree.

Speaking of Angel antagonizing Alastor... That's how the princess found herself in Alastor's room. She came to apologize for her friend's (because really, she believed that her and Angel were friends at this point) behavior. However, things didn't go as she had originally planned.

"Alastor, ah!" Charlie whimpered breathlessly. Her hands tangled themselves in his red lochs of red and black hair. She marveled at the silky softness. Charlie let out a deep moan of pleasure as Alastor nipped at her collar bone then followed up by gently licking the area to sooth the assaulted flesh.

Charlie couldn't remember how they ended up like this to save her life. She remembered him inviting her inside for some coffee, but that was it. She knew she was there to apologize on Angel's behalf, but at what point did their shirts come off with her sitting on his lap in only her panties? Why did she wear the pink unicorn ones? She opened one of her eyes, the lid heavy as she fought back another whimper as Alastor's large hand squeezed her bare thigh. She surveyed the area, her brow furrowed a little at the bog situated on the other half of his room. She was thankful they were in the nicer part but the sounds of the swamp creatures were strangely relaxing.

Alastor raked his fingers down her spine, causing her back to arch into him. Welts formed. He caught her small rosy nipple in his mouth, giving it a gentle suck before releasing it to tenderly caress it with his hot tongue. Her pale skin was flushed with her arousal.

Charlie hissed. Her nipples were incredibly sensitive. She felt a heat pool in the pit of her lower stomach and knew her fluids would soak his lap if he didn't let her go soon. She reached for her aching womanhood but the Radio Demon stopped her.

"Not yet," he growled, nuzzling the space between her breasts and taking a deep breath.

She wanted to feel ashamed, but instead, being here with him left her wanting more for the future. His touch was aggressive, yet not painful as he asserted his dominance over her. Another moan escaped her lips. She was helpless against him, but she also didn't dare fight back.

"Charlie." Whispered a familiar feminine voice.

"Huh?" It was hard to concentrate. Alastor rubbed her hips, nuzzling into the crook of her neck now. He gave the area a teasing nip that caused her to writhe against him.

"Charlie!"

"What!" Who was calling out to her? She growled, her eyes glowing red as her irises became liquid fire.

"CHARLIE!"

Hell's Princess shot up out of bed, a cold sweat making her thin silk pajamas cling to her body. She took deep breathes and her wide eyes were met with Vaggie's concern face as she sat next to her.

"Were you having a bad dream? You were moaning in your sleep and moving around." She reached out to cup the pale demon's face, "You ok, hun?"

At this rate, Charlie was convinced she was going to get stuck a permanent cherry red with how much she had been blushing lately. So, it was a dream... part of her was glad, but another part tucked deep down that she tried to keep repressed wished it hadn't been. She held the hand on her cheek, feeling the shame she should have felt in her dream wash over her by the bucket full.

"I'm... I'm ok." She bent over to kiss her bedmate. Her heart racing. 'A dream. Just an incredibly vivid dream.' She shifted on the bed to curl her legs underneath her, frowning a little at how wet she had gotten. There was a dull ache in the pit of her stomach.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Charlie shook her head, "No... I don't remember what it was about anyway." She hoped Vaggie wouldn't pressure her for details. She smiled and laughed nervously.

Vaggie raised a brow in suspicion but didn't say anything. The two decided it was time to get up anyway and begin their day of more cleaning as they prepare for the next wave of renovating. It took a little longer than most morning as they had another romp in the shower to help relieve Charlie.

Whoever Alastor knew worked incredibly fast and the work didn't feel shoddy for the money that was being spent. The company he enlisted worked on two floors at a time and it was estimated that the last of the 12 floors would be done by the middle of next month, allowing time to get the new furniture to arrive and overall be move in ready. The money given to the hotel by Lilith and Lucifer has been more than enough to cover the cost of repairs and furniture with plenty left over to supply the hotel with necessities until the pledge money came in from their sponsors. Vaggie may have bitched and moaned about it, but the moth demon admitted that Alastor was kind of a god send, however, she was still worried he'd cash in his favor and Charlie would be the one to pay the ultimate price.

Charlie on the other hand didn't mind. Her life didn't feel threatened and having decided to not be stuck in the same area alone with Alastor really helped her focus better, especially now that he was constantly around. She felt a little bad and dare she say a little sad too, but he hadn't pursued her or show any signs that he was displeased since she always had Vaggie around. In fact, the moth and the radio demon began to have decent conversation, which made Charlie happy. Perhaps it was a misunderstanding after all, sparked by loose emotions and not really knowing each other. Charlie's school girl crush was probably to blame for it.

She tried to not dwell much on her dream or how it gave her butterflies. Dreams didn't mean anything most of the time anyway. With her new found resolve, she decided that it wasn't necessary to tell Vaggie about her strange feelings or sexually explicit dreams regarding Alastor and his lack of personal boundaries behind closed doors. Why make a big deal over something she could fix on her own? It's not like he touched her inappropriately to begin with, even if she wanted it. He was just incredibly friendly with her. It was almost like a mantra.

Vaggie seemed to have noticed Charlie's efforts to not get cornered by the Radio Demon and as a sign of appreciation, she snuck more kisses and gropes during business hours than they had originally agreed upon. Charlie didn't mind that change either. Vaggie was starting to get back to her normal self and Charlie was relieved to say the least.

—

It had been nearly three weeks since Alastor and his friends came to the hotel and everyone aside from the couple was in the main designated dinning area slumped over one of the round metal tables. They decided to call it a day in the middle of the afternoon and dismiss the construction crew before they even arrived as the pentagram sun was high in the sky, boring down on the residents of Pentagram City with an unforgiving heat. The air outside was blistering hot. The dining room was the only place cool enough aside from the musty basement to ride out the day.

Angel, dressed in only small biker shorts, fanned himself with two hands and used the other to wave a paper fan at Husk who grumbled under his breath that the AC needed to get fixed next. Not just for the main building itself, but the rooms as well. He would have resorted to cold showers, but the heat was incredibly strong, water out of the pipes were practically steaming.

Days like these were known as Hells Fire. No one, not even Lucifer himself, could explain or predict when these random days of unimaginable heat that could sear the flesh on anyone caught outside long enough would occur. The only viable option was to stay inside and wait it out, like most things that could result in death.

"Fuck this Hells Fire Day heatwave bullshit." Husk seethed. He jumped as Alastor unceremoniously plopped a tub of ice cold beers and other spirits onto the floor beside him. He picked up a bottle and flicked the cap off to hand it to the winged cat demon. It began to froth almost immediately because of the drop, which effectively shut Husk up for a moment as he nursed the bottle like a new born kitten.

"I'd say take off a layer or two but seems you're already as naked as can be, friend!" The laugh track echoed throughout the room, "I wonder, were you born with the fur and feathers or did you come out all skin?"

Husk rolled his eyes and let out a small burp that wasn't terribly offensive, "Don't know. Arrived in Hell looking this handsome." He leaned back in his seat and spread his arms and wings.

"I'd still tap it, either way Kitten. You got a voice that drives a boy crazy." Angel winked at him. Husk rolled his eyes and shook his head with a scoff.

"Don't ever call me 'Kitten' again if you know what's good for ya."

Alastor produced a wine glass out of thin air and poured a moscato for Niffty who graciously took it between her tiny hands. She swirled the content of her glass before having a sip. She let out a little noise of approval.

"Well, it's sure nice to have a little bit of downtime besides dinner. I think this is the first time we've actually hung out." She giggled, "I don't see some of you for days it seems." She wore a short red sundress with white polka dots, much shorter than the usual dresses and skirts she wore. She tugged at the hem, trying to cover as much of her needle thin lap as possible.

A door opened at the other end, drawing everybody's attention. Charlie and Vaggie lugged in a few fans under their arms to help circulate the air as they tried to survive the nasty weather. The pavement outside looked like it was bubbling and some animals had dropped dead where they last stood, cooking under the blazing sun. The south side of the hotel was humid as the pool slowly became steam.

Vaggie had resorted in wearing only booty shorts and a bralette, not caring how indecent she was in front of the men in their group. She had put her thick hair into two pigtailed braids to help alleviate some of her discomfort.

Charlie set the fans down and took the power strip wrapped around her body off. She dusted her plain black halter sundress, pouting at the amount of cob webs that clung to the soft material. Alastor watched her from the corner of his eyes, silently approving the length, or lack thereof, of her dress. An idea popped into his head.

"We really should air out the basement and clean it." Charlie said, "There's so much junk in there, I honestly don't think we need most of it."

Vaggie began plugging in the fans and arranging them around the table where the others sat at, placing the biggest one in front of the bucket of ice.

"I bet the attic will be just as bad. Your father kind of just threw everything everywhere it seems when he ran this place." She flipped the switch of the power surge and sighed in bliss as cold air hit her. "Here, Husk. I think you'll start feeling better if you sit on the floor. I'll get a baggie or something so we can make you an ice pack, ok?"

"Thanks." The poor demon grabbed a cube from the bucket to rub his forehead with it, "Fucking hate Hell Fire days, especially since I'm stuck in this dump." Truth be told he'd probably be better off in a walk in fridge, but over the last couple of weeks he secretly enjoyed being around his female coworkers. They reminded him of a life almost forgotten. He may not have been the best person when he was alive, but one thing was for certain, he cared about the women in his family. Each of the girls reminded him of a sister, a cousin, or an aunt. It was a pleasant change of pace for him and so far this had been the easiest job the red bastard had him do.

"S-sorry," Charlie bit her lip, "I... I didn't know the AC would be broken. My family hasn't been here in about 10 years."

Alastor was the only one still fully dressed in white pants with red pinstripes, red shirt with white stripes and his usual black and red gloves. The first two buttons of his shirt were left open and his sleeves had been rolled up to his elbows. He poured from a decanter that was in the booze tub into a glass with some ice until it reached halfway up.

He could have easily changed the temperature inside the whole building with his magic, like any of the other all powerful demons in Hell. Alastor would have done if Charlie asked since it seemed she didn't know how to herself, but he rather enjoyed the sheen of sweat covering her body, and the two pig tailed buns sitting on top of her head was rather adorable. The heat didn't bother him as much as the others anyway as summertime in New Orleans got swampy, and he came from an era where private air conditioning units weren't widespread. The ice bucket and fan was what he had traditionally used when he was alive.

"It's quite alright, I'll see to it that it's addressed tomorrow. Charlie dear, did you need a drink? There's beer, wine, whisky, tequila. Choose a poison." He took a seat at the fan nearest to her, and mused to himself, "We should grab a tele to watch the picture show or something. Perhaps some tunes."

"The moscato is really good Charlie! I see a red here if you're into that. We could also play games to pass the time." Niffty chirped from her spot next to Husk. Judging by the heavy breathing, it seemed that he had fallen asleep.

Charlie shook her head, "No, I'll get the ice tea from the fridge for me and Vaggie. Have to stay hydrated, you know. Board games do sound fun though." She made her way to the kitchen closest to them.

"I think we still have popsicles in the other kitchen, I'll go find them along with that bag for Husk." Vaggie left the group to hunt down their treat.

As soon as Vaggie had left the room, Alastor finished his whisky in one giant gulp and stood up to follow Charlie. Niffty hopped down from her seat to look for the games Charlie had mentioned.

"Hey," Angel called out, "...ya mind getting some limes for the tequila, Smiley? We can do body shots later." He moved himself to the floor and dipped his ungloved hands into the bucket of ice, sighing in relief.

"I'll see what I can find." He took off his gloves and sat them on the table.

Alastor knew Charlie had been purposefully avoiding him for some time. The only interactions they had since he moved in were not as intimate as he had hoped with Vaggie hanging around. While he was aware they were dating, he didn't think the two would be joined at the hip, so to speak, but since moving in it was as if the moth followed Charlie like a lost puppy. This displeased him greatly, causing his ears to flatten. How was he supposed to train her and get her to be his? It was a private affair after all.

The only good out of it was probing Vaggie indirectly. He had learned a great deal about them once her guard started to come down. Nothing he could use personally, but it was good to know favorite foods and past times. Making connections to get what he wanted without brute strength was much more gentlemanly. At least that was how he preferred to be perceived at the Hotel. Had she been anyone else, the body would never be found.

He picked up a prepping bowl on the counter, using it to scoop ice from the ice machine as he passed it. The walk in fridge was wide open and through the plastic flaps he could see Charlie's back was to him. He snickered at his unsuspecting doe.

He took a moment to strain his ears to make sure no one was behind him. Satisfied that the other hotel occupants were not going to follow them any time soon, he entered the fridge and closed the door behind him.

Charlie jumped as the door thumped behind her. She whirled around and gulped nervously as she saw Alastor blocking the exit, his tall frame looking formidable. He was staring at her deviously, his smile sending a shiver down her spine. Or was it the coolness of their confined space?

"Can... can I help you?"

Alastor set the bowl down on a shelf and shrugged. "Why yes, my dear, I believe you can. I can't help but notice you've been avoiding me." The usual radio buzz was not present. Charlie's mind began to race.

"I... I have?" She was such a terrible liar. Her breath came out in uneven gasps. It was as if the predator was toying with its prey. The look in his eyes was hungry, and Charlie felt her knees weaken.

Alastor nodded slowly, "Indeed. Or at least, your lady friend has not given us a moment of privacy. Tell me sweetheart, did I do something wrong to scare you away?" He took a step forward. Charlie began to sweat nervously at having nowhere to go. She shook her head slowly. "What's the matter ma chère, you look frightened." He reached out to her, and with a finger under her chin, he lifted her face up and bent down until their noses nearly touched, "Do I scare you?" He said slowly, his booze scented breath warming her face. "I'm hurt. You should know me better than that, and I've told you before: if I wanted to hurt anyone, I would have done so already." He traced her jaw with the pad of his thumb, then with the back of his knuckles, ran them down her delicate neck.

Charlie looked away, breathing hard as she closed her eyes and tried to steady her racing heart. He was so close and images of her dream surfaced, causing a new heat to pool in her abdomen. She needed to get out, but words and movement failed her.

She gasped as something cold and wet touched her temple. She opened her eyes and squeaked as Alastor stood right before her, mere inches away. He once again lifted her face and continued to gently glide the frozen cube from her temple over her forehead to her other temple. She shivered.

"You look quite flushed. Let me help cool you down." He moved the remainder of the cube down to her left jaw line and bent down to run his tongue along the wet trail of her right temple, effectively shutting down any will to move. Her mind went blank and she could have sworn she forgot how to think.

Her knees bucked and had it not been for the Radio Demon worming his free arm around her waist, she would have surely collapsed. Her heart stopped. She tried to speak but only a soft surprised moan escaped her lips. His tongue was better than she dreamt of and the hot/cold sensation was heavenly.

"My apologies, I must have given you a little bit of a brain freeze." He whispered in her ear before giving it a gentle nip and pressing his cheek against hers. "My, my, you're burning up my dear." He moved the most melted ice down her neck then to her left shoulder.

"I'm... fine? Ooh..." Her voice cracked. She placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. Her mind felt hazy and her body began to tremble. She didn't know what he was doing to her, but damn did it feel good.

Alastor grabbed another cube and continued down to her neck again, slowly running it across her collar bone, his tongue following the path to rewarm the skin. He genuinely smiled as he felt her skin break out into goosebumps. It was at this moment Alastor realized that Charlie hadn't been wearing a bra as he pulled away from her to admire his handy work. Her chest rose and fell with every deep breath, her taut nipples screaming at him for attention through the thin fabric. Should he? A trail of water dripped between the valley of her breasts. He licked just above it, up the left side of her chest and placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder.

"A-alastor..." she whimpered pathetically. She tried her best to look at him, but his gaze was hotter than the inferno outside.

He rose from his spot on her shoulder, "Do you wish for me to stop?"

She looked up at him, swallowing hard to rid herself of the ball that formed in her throat. "I... I don't know..." 'Yes!' Her mind screamed, 'Stop or you'll regret it!'

'I want this. His eyes on me. Hands touching me. His mouth... Shit. I want what he'll give me.'

"I need to know what it is you want, my pet." He reached for yet another two cubes, one for each hand and kneeled down before her, gently placing the cube behind her knees as he stared up at her, never once breaking eye contact. Slowly, almost torturously, he rubbed the back of her legs, the cubes centered in his palms so his claws could tease her tender skin. Her legs were so soft and supple, he wanted to kiss them but resisted as the look in her eyes pleased him greatly. He had her her attention, now it was time to make her crave him. He watched as her lips parted and her eyelids drooped over her unfocused eyes.

Charlie leaned back, her arms gripped the shelves as she steady herself, Alastor now moving the ice in small circles to her hips, then again to the back of her thighs just below the slope of her bottom. Her head was spinning as she tried to process what was happening that instance. Was this another dream? All she knew she was cold and she wanted to feel his mouth on her again to warm her up. The icy water was like pin pricks in the chilly air of the refrigerator.

'Oh no... Please don't let him touch me there.'

"I want..." she hissed as his hands made their way to her inner thighs. The cubes had completely melted but Alastor kept his hands on her, massaging her flesh with nimble fingers and mindful to not apply too much pressure from his sharp claws, less he wanted to leave evidence. In comparison to the ice, his hands felt hotter on her than the last time he touched her intimately. She squealed as his thumbs brushed along her bikini line, starting from the inside then running along to her hips here his fingers then danced along the elastic of her underwear. "Alastor, please..." she whimpered helplessly. "I'm c-c-cold."

He tsked, "I didn't even touch you with ice there, yet you're so wet already. Charlie, my dear, what naughty things are you thinking of?" He chuckled darkly. "Does her touch turn you on like so?" He places his index and middle finger into her elastic, teasingly tugging downward. He wanted a taste. "How do you wish for me to warm you up, hmm?"

Before Charlie could speak, Vaggie called out to her. She froze and looked down at the demon in front of her who looked over his shoulder with such hatred. She could have sworn for a brief second he frowned as his ears flattened once more. His body disintegrated into a shadow, sliding up the wall and exited through a vent just as the door creaked open.

"You in here, Charlie?"

The blushing she demon turned around and grabbed the jug of the tea she originally set herself out to get. She knew she was breathing hard, but holy hell what just happened? Her eyes were like saucers, disbelief written all over face as she was hit with a sudden realization.

'I want him...'

"Y-yea... it just felt so nice in here, I-I lost track of time and I slipped a little on some water so... so..."

She hated to admit that she wished Alastor wasn't interrupted, but she was petrified of how far it would have gone. Was this what drug addicts felt like? Searching for that first exhilarating high, needing more and more but never reaching that bliss without the risk of an overdose? She wanted him, but she couldn't. She had Vaggie. She needed Vaggie.

Vaggie moved the plastic flaps, "You ok?" Charlie nodded as she stood up straighter, overcoming her mental turmoil. "Well, let's eat those popsicles before they melt or Angel eats them all." She held the door open for Charlie to exit.

As the princess stepped out, her heart finally beating normally, she looked around and spotted Alastor cutting a few lemons wedges and placing them into a glass bowl, a small smile on his face. She froze as her brain tried to finish processing.

He looked up at her and smiled wider, "I may have cut a little too much for Angel, so I hope you like lemon with your tea."

Charlie didn't answer and nearly bolted out of the kitchen. Vaggie looked at the swinging doors than to Alastor who shrugged and hummed a melody to himself. She scratched the back of her head, wondering what was wrong with her girlfriend.

For the rest of the afternoon Charlie refused to look at Alastor. He didn't mind as he smiled knowingly to himself, enjoy his fifth of six glass of whisky. Niffty has brought over the board games she found while cleaning and set up the table for her, the girls, and Angel. The Radio Demon decided to observe. With a snap of his fingers, a radio appeared. Turning it on, swing music filled the room.

It remained like that until evening came. Swing music and laughter echoed in the dining room. The air was noticeably cooler. Alastor took it upon himself to prepare them dinner, settling for sandwiches as nobody wanted anything hot and a side of fruit. Husk woke up in a surprisingly good mood and joined in on the games, promising to deal for either a game of poker or black jack the next time.

As night finally fell upon the Hotel, the six decided it was time to retire to their respective rooms. The elevator up to the top floor was awkward for the trio who dwelled there. Charlie made a beeline for her room, almost crashing into the door that was always kept unlocked.

"What happened when I was gone?" Vaggie asked Alastor as they stood in front of their doors. He removed his key from his pocket.

"Not the slightest idea, sweetheart. Perhaps the heat got to her is all." He turned to face the moth demon, "Good night and pleasant dreams."

"Night."

—

I had a good day, then crappy, but then it got a little better. I thought I'd one more update for today to make me feel better. This is one of my favorite chapters, and I think I hope it is for you too!

Thank you to my first reviewer, **J**, for your comment! I think you'll enjoy the chapters to come.


	5. Losing Battle

**Chapter Five:** Losing Battle

'You're a god damn idiot, Charlie.' The heiress mentally scolded herself, reapply sunblock on her snow white forearm, 'Alastor should only be your business partner, a friend at best, and Vaggie is your girlfriend! You've been avoiding talking to her about that incident. Tell her now before it gets worse.' It had been close to a week since the fridge incident and the guilt was eating at her. 'And for god sake, set boundaries!'

She sighed, placing the sunblock on the coffee table next to her, "But...He hasn't done anything since I stopped avoiding him." 'Because you want his touch again, you shameless slut. No better than Angel.' She slid her sunglasses back up the bridge of her nose so the woman next to her couldn't see the guilt in her eyes.

Charlie and Vaggie decided to take a day off and enjoy a day at the hotel's massive pool, refilled after Hell's Fire Day. Alastor had left for the afternoon as well to go with Niffty and Husk to pick out some furniture for the bar area and new cleaning equipment, or so that was what the plan was. Since the workload had remained stagnant after the completion of renovation and no sign of the new furniture delivery to rearrange the rooms in sight, Angel too had taken some time off and hadn't been seen or heard from since he announced he was 'going home' for a bit. At first Vaggie had been hesitant, but it was surprisingly Alastor who had reassured her he wouldn't get into trouble that was bad PR for the hotel. There was only a little over two weeks left before the highly anticipated move in day, and by then, no body expected any time off in the foreseeable future. She had reluctantly agreed.

Vaggie laid on the large, round covered day bed next to her, engrossed in a novel she had been reading. Between them a tray of fruit was laid out for them to pick at. Vaggie wore a grey halter bikini top with black horizontal stripes and black swim shorts. Her braided hair laid over her right shoulder and a large black brimmed hat shaded her face from the sun. In Charlie's eyes she was a sight to behold. The moth could be wearing a garbage bag and Charlie would still find her beautiful.

It was peaceful and Charlie realized that it had been a long time since they were truly alone in the hotel. She looked up at the towering behemoth she was expected to run and tried to imagine it lively with other people. She smiled.

Vaggie looked up from her book, "Sorry. Did you say something?"

Charlie, wearing a red one piece, shook her head, "Just mumbling to myself." She placed a hand on Vaggie's knee, "Can you believe it? In about half a month, this place is going to be occupied by more people than just us. Two months ago we thought we got lucky with Angel wanting to stay. Looking back, we were silly to think he'd be easy to change but truthfully, when we took the restrictions off him, he really opened up and he's probably for the better. So I've been think how we can start helping people and try getting Angel back in for rehab."

Vaggie placed a book mark at the page she was at before putting it away and looked up at the hotel as well. She adjusted her large bug eyed sunglasses.

"We're supposed to discourage sin." She said, leaning back with her hands behind her head. She didn't sound upset, but her voice sounded defeated.

"We will." She gave her significant other's knee another squeeze. There was a pause for a moment before Vaggie sighed.

"Why are you lying to me about Alastor again?"

Charlie eyes widened as the rest of her body froze. 'She knows? How!' She stiffly turned her head to stare at the other woman, "What do you mean?"

Vaggie gently removed Charlie's hand from her, "You've been whispering his name in your sleep lately." She removed her glasses, golden yellow eye filled with misery

Charlie's heart jumped into her throat as she sat frozen in place, her eyes wide in shock. Her wet dreams had mainly consisted of Alastor and various scenarios of them hooking up. Some weren't so bad, others were straight out of a BDSM live stream. Regardless of which it was, she woke up practically in a puddle of her juices and had more morning shower sex with Vaggie to help her somewhat focus for the day. However, there was a craving that couldn't be satiated by Vaggie and it frightened Charlie the more it grew.

"I... I have?"

Vaggie sighed sadly, "I feel like I'm losing you, Charlie." She moved a strand of hair behind her ear before staring at the love of her life, her princess, her only true friend. "Is there something going on that you're not telling me? You're no longer that silly, bubbly, musical junkie I fell in love with who's optimism could propel you into the pentagram sky. You've changed."

"Vaggie..." Charlie felt like absolute crap. Her eyes began to water and her guilt becoming too much.

"If... if you don't want me on this project, then just say so." Charlie snapped out of her guilt trip and felt her eyes bulge out of her head. Before she opened her mouth, Vaggie continued. "Clearly you're going with a different direction than what we planned and it's been eating away at me. This place isn't as pure as we tried to make it, but... I think I understand. We... we can't force people to go cold turkey on their sins. It has to be gradual, like weening off an addiction. It's hard, but possible and good for the soul. I would know... I sometimes wished I didn't relapse, but if I hadn't, I'd never have met you." She turned and smiled. "You were worth dying die for. Hell doesn't seem so bad in that aspect."

Charlie was aware of Vaggie's mortal life. She had looked into the hall of records with Vaggie's consent and seen the years of addiction, self harm, of domestic abuse, and burglary that landed Vaggie a spot in Hell. At that moment she wondered if she should look into her staffs' past lives but thought better of it. Their relationships were built on trust, and as much as Charlie wanted to know more about Alastor, she would rather he tell her what he could remember if anything at all.

"Vag... no, I would never kick you off this. This is still ours, Al just made me understand some things. He's right, our first version was impossibly childish, but then that made me realize there was still another way. You're right, we need to and we will discourage sin here but in levels. Not all at once. That's how relapses are likely to happen, is it not? You got to start slowly with a strong foundation and chip away at the badness. Make better choices gradually."

Vaggie nodded solemnly. "He also said that their life once lived was the only chance they had. The price they paid were the sins Heaven couldn't look pass. It's not like these people accidentally ran over a family pet or cussed at a preacher, they straight up murdered someone. Not in self defense. In cold blood. We have rapists. Child molesters. People who hurt and tortured for the sake of enjoyment. Do you think we can actually save their soul? They've committed some of the greatest sins known."

Charlie was silent. Skeletal crows flew overhead, cawing as they went by. She looked up at them and sighed, "It's worth trying. Didn't you say that when you were alive, you had been forced to confess your 'sins' in order to be absolved of your transgressions? I believe we can have something like that too. Some have suffered long enough, perhaps the time spent will help the holy trinity see they've repented and are worthy enough to ascend."

Vaggie smiled tenderly at Hell's Princess. She reached out for her hand and squeezed it, "I have your back, no matter what, ok? You're such a good person Charlie. If we had more like you, this shit hole known as our after life wouldn't be torture and entering the void wouldn't sound promising."

Charlie reached over and hugged her, "I love you." Her earlier panic attack over Alastor forgotten.

"I love you too, Charlie. I always will."

Charlie got up and dragged Vaggie with her, "I think being at the hotel for as long as we have has gotten to us. Let's go out to dinner, ok? Let's get fancy and... and..." Charlie was silenced by a dainty grey finger on her blacken lips.

Vaggie laughed, "I'm ok with dinner, just nothing fancy. I don't want to be around other people who are all hoity toity assholes."

The rosy cheeked demoness gave her a toothy smile.

—

Alastor sat at a table outside a cafe at the other end of town, enjoying a fresh brew of black coffee as he people watched. Husk and Niffty were off on their own and were instructed to call him when they were ready. He brought the porcelain cup up to his nose and inhaled deeply, sighing contently at the dark roasted richness.

It was a peaceful day, and an excellent time to be by himself after so long and mull over the memory of Charlie's bare legs in his hands and the way she responded to his touch. The sight had been beautiful, and dare he say, heavenly. Perhaps it was getting closer to end the game and go for the kill. He wanted her writhing beneath him, whispering his name like a prayer with that pretty little black mouth of hers, her large and wonderfully expressive eyes glazed over with pleasure, pleading for release. His heart jumped a little at the pleasant imagery.

Golden hair fanned around her head, her tits bouncing with every deep thrust into her tight body. He wanted to feel her nails dig into him, scratch him until blood was drawn, as he firmly applied pressure to her delicate pale neck to illicit those cute little gasps of air. Or would he ram into her from behind, pulling her hair with one hand and smacking her perky little ass while it bounced on his throbbing cock with the other? He smiled devilishly to himself. Was she into anal play? Was she a sloppy slut or pillow princess? Did she taste as sweet as she smelt? Damn that wretch for interrupting them. He had been so close to sampling but perhaps it was for the better. In the end it would all be worth it and he shouldn't ruin his appetite by indulging so soon.

The dapper demon was confident he was close. Vaggie didn't stand a chance in heaven or hell in keeping him away from his prize. He saw the doubt in the moth demon's eye when she stared at Charlie. She was losing her, and rather quickly. Alastor just needed to play a little more hard to get while at the same time, awaken her desire for him. It was how he played his game and made his pets obey. He knew his touch, his voice, his eyes -his very being- was irresistible and exotic. He couldn't count how often the female populace and those like Angel threw themselves at him on the regular. With such choices, Alastor only ever picked the dames that could offer him the most. It had been much too long since an opportunity arose, and who would of thought it'd be Lucifer's sole heir? Alastor was practically giddy.

"Alastor, dear? Is that you?" Alastor stopped himself from sighing exasperatedly as he looked up toward the voice, the appendages on his head swerving to listen better. It was Rosie. She tied up her parasol and took the seat next to him without asking permission, "Fancy running into you here. I thought you be busy with that hotel of yours. Your prisoners arrive soon, don't they?"

"Two weeks, more or less." He smiled as kindly as he could at her but there was a hint of annoyance in his stare.

Rosie paid it no mind as she tilted her wide brim hat up more so her hollow eye sockets could stare at Alastor. A wicked smile crossed her lips, "How exciting."

"What can I do for you, my sweet?" Alastor crossed his legs. Her adjusted his monocle before folding his hands on his knee, "I've seem to have neglected you the last few weeks, dearest friend." He knew the demoness had no intentions of leaving anytime soon. Reluctantly, he pushed the filthy images of his business partner toward the back of his mind until a later time. What would his mother think of him of having such unsavory thoughts?

Rosie hailed down a server. After requesting her drink and entrée, she returned her attention to Alastor, "No worries, darling. It gives us great stories to tell, though I must warn you, Mimzy is absolutely furious you're living there. Is that true?" Alastor nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. "How has it been with that royal brat? Aren't you tired of her happiness and rainbow bullshit?" She sneered, disgust dripping from her voice.

"Actually, it's been exhilarating." He smiled mischievously, taking another sip from his cup. "I haven't felt this alive in decades. She's very entertaining."

Rosie's mouth dropped slightly as her eye brows flew toward her hairline, "No... are you...?" She let out a chortle. "I should have known! Alastor, you naughty boy!"

Alastor waved his hand, "Rosie, please. If anyone can claim to know me, it's you. I get bored rather easily and it's been so long since I've had a play thing like her. I'm still a man with certain needs." He adjusted his monocle again.

"And what of Mimzy? I thought you two were rather chummy the last decade."

Alastor laughed boisterously at that along with the ghostly radio audience, his arms crossed over his abdomen as he held his sides, "We've been over this. Her obsessive infatuation with me is strictly because of her own devices." He wiped away an imaginary tear from his laughter, "No, never would I ever consider her as she is too easy to play with and it's no fun if they're already in love with me. Charlie on the other hand is stronger willed than I anticipated, which is refreshing and makes the hunt all the more exciting." He shrugged his shoulders and took a moment to sip his coffee, "At first, I was a little surprised how easily she agreed to let me 'help'. Seems she was desperate after a stellar performance on the picture show. I didn't think she'd last this long before I had my way with her. It's been very amusing thus far, indeed." A tray of raw meat was set before him along with cutlery. Rosie's tea and scone soon followed.

"What of her friends?" Rosie broke a piece off her food to nibble on. She had been shocked, even tickled, when he told her that he intended to 'help' run the hotel, but knowing him, it was a game all along. He enjoyed building houses of cards for his entertainment before taking what he wanted as it came crashing down. She speculated that this endeavor involved gaining more power by devouring souls of the damned that entered, or possibly getting a kill shot for the King and Queen and seizing control of Hell quicker than anyone thought possible. She sipped her tea. Or perhaps he was just passing the time. Alastor had never been the predictable type and he only divulged enough information when he saw fit.

"They haven't a clue. Not that it matters, soon she'll be wrapped around my finger and mine to do with as I please."

Rosie giggled, "Oh Alastor, you are a naughty one." She sat her cup on it's matching saucer, "Tell me more."

"Guilty as charged. However, no. I don't think I will my dear. This game is between her and I and I'm afraid I've said enough already that it could ruin the surprise." He cut into his venison steak at last.

Rosie tsked but knew better than to press the subject anymore. Instead, she opted to recount some gossip she heard and that suited Alastor just fine. His mind was elsewhere as he thought back to the pale skinned, rosy cheeked demoness back home. What game should he play with her next time?

—

Angel stepped out onto the rooftop and slammed the door behind him. Lighting up a cigarette, he took a large drag and cursed under his breath. With a shaky breath he exhaled and tried to not let an anxiety attack take over. He walked toward the edge and looked down at the city, the neon sign of Porn Studio's flashing, casting shadows on his face that accentuated the bags under his eyes.

The door creaked open. Angel stiffen and his heart leaped into his throat.

A large canine like demon emerged, followed by a slender figure in a comically fluffy long coat, wide rimmed hat, and heart shaped sunglasses. His lips were stretched into a disapproving scowl. With a nod, his doggy goon approached Angel.

"I'm only taking a smoke break, dammit." Angel bit out, glaring over his right shoulder with his normal pink colored eye, sunken in from fatigue, "I've been at this for almost three fucking days, can't a guy get some rest for fuck sakes?"

"Don't talk back to me, you fucking bitch ass slut. You haven't been pulling your weight and recouping the money you lost. I allowed you to take some time off, then I come to find out you were at some fucking hotel trying to get clean or some shit? Working for that clown's deadbeat daughter? You were supposed to be 'recovering' for the next shoot." He slammed his cane down, it boomed louder than it should have been possible in Angel's ear, making him wince.

Valentino was a powerful demon in Hell and one of its many overlords who seized power away from the ancient ones long ago. Together with his business partner Vox, a television like demon, the duo owned nearly every strip club, brothel, and porn studio in Hell's first two circles.

Angel gritted his teeth. He felt two of his fists clench tightly and had it not been for him wearing gloves, he would have surely drawn blood from his palms. His third hand flicked away the butt over the edge as the forth was rested across his torso. He looked down from his spot on the edge, and for a brief moment, thought about jumping.

"Isn't like that," he started, turning around to face his boss, "Just needed to lay low for a while to clear my head and I did make some money. Think of it as a hobby I started and I do like to go back." He sat on the edge, crossing his long boot clad legs. "Val, baby," Angel said sweetly, trying to charm his way out, "You'll get your money, but I'm tired. I haven't slept because you keep recording new shit and my ass is so stretched out right now, I'm surprised I can walk without shit leaking out." He did his best to smile sincerely, "I'm sorry for walking out, baby. Forgive me? I promise I'll behave." He batted his long thick lashes at the mob boss and blew him a kiss, shimming his chest a little as he leaned forward. "You should know by now that I always come back to you and Daddy Vox."

The pimp grunted, "Perhaps I have been... a little... too harsh." Angel tried not to roll his eyes, "You better be inside in ten minutes or your next film is a snuff. Do this, and I'll let you 'go home' tomorrow with a little less off your debt. Be glad I like you, bitch, or else I'd have had you whipped until you bleed out. That kinda shit pays top dollar live." With that, he left Angel alone to finish his smoke break. The spider sat there wide eyed. His alternative wasn't much better.

—

Husk entered a pub and looked around, surveying the crowd for someone. He spotted a four horned Ram demon sitting by himself in a faintly lit booth at the corner, smoking a pipe and reading a paper, a half empty pint of dark beer next to him. The cat made his way over and slid in the other side of the booth.

"Long time no see, old man." He nodded to the bartender, removing his hat and smoothing down the fur at the top of his head.

"It has." The ram didn't look up from his paper as he turned the page, "Did you bring what I asked?"

Husk looked into his hat and removed a piece of folded paper, sliding it across the table. The elderly demon took hold of it and examined it. With a nod he placed it in his shirt pocket and sighed, "What can I do you and your master for?"

Husk growled and bared his jagged teeth, "He's not my master. Boss, at best." A bottle of whisky and two shot glasses were set on the table, "So, what's the scoop, Baph?"

The two spoke for a while, catching up and traded information. When it had all been said and done, Husk slid a list across the table.

"Since I work at the hotel now, I'm also gonna need some supplies, maybe some new furniture. Got these in stock?"

Baphomet let out a laugh that was akin to a goat bleating, causing some heads to turn, "I'll have one of Purson's guys deliver this and I'll add a few more items for your personal use."

"Cost?"

He waved his hand, "No payment necessary this time. Just promise me Charlotte is safe should anything happen. She is not of my dominion so I am powerless here and her parents can be harsh with their life lessons, and many do not take kindly to what she's trying to do. Plus the turf wars on this circle are getting much worse than others."

Husk took a large gulp from the bottle and requested yet another to be brought, "Tell me about it." Husk knew it'd be a matter of time before the fighting reached the hotel, and when it did, how did Charlie plan to protect it?

—

Niffty finished her errand just after nightfall and had been picked up by Alastor who drove them to the store to get groceries. The two roamed the the aisles to buy items for the following week. The Radio Demon enjoyed selecting his own food rather than depend on a delivery company, but he knew he would have to change how he shopped once there was more people at the hotel.

His housekeeper, who had been matching items to her checklist, nodded to herself and smiled up at him, "Everything is here. Let's check out and go home."

"So our new cleaning items will be delivered when?" Alastor asked as they entered a checkout line and began to unload their cart, "I don't understand why we need so many vacuums, but I suppose we could upgrade the wash. The linens you picked out are quite lovely."

Niffty loaded the items back into the cart in an organized fashion as they were rung up. The cashier had a nervous sweat once he realized who was before him. In all his years working, he never had an overlord do their own shopping. He did his best to stay quiet and scan as quickly as possible. The Radio Demon was unpredictable and the stories about him varied, depending on which side of town you were at. One thing was for certain, it was unwise to upset him. That was how the carnage began decades ago.

Once the transaction was complete, Alastor and Niffty headed home. The radio demon drove a red 1930s Bentley with burgundy details and black leather interior. The chrome bumper were glowing, having been polish to a point any light was reflected back.

As they pulled up, Husk swooped in and landed in front of the porch.

"Ah, Huskers, my boy. You're just in time to help us unload." The radio crowd cheered. Husk grumbled, but helped nonetheless. Just as they were about done removing everything from the car, Charlie's limo pulled up. She stepped out first to assist Vaggie. Both were dressed normally, but he was curious at to where they had gone. This whole time he couldn't remember them going anywhere outside of the hotel.

"Need help?" Vaggie asked as she approached him, finally a little more relaxed around him. Charlie had spent a good portion of their date putting Vaggie at ease when it came to the red clad demon. The moth even decided that's maybe she should put her hostility to the side and actually give him a chance.

"If you don't mind grabbing the last bag, darling, it would be much appreciated." Vaggie nodded and grabbed the stuff before heading inside, a content smile on her face as she basked in the after glow of her date.

Charlie and Alastor were the last ones left outside. There was a moment of awkward silence before Charlie spoke.

"Hey, Al?"

"Yes, love?"

She blushed, "I've been... I've... ugh," she cleared her throat and sighed, "I've been meaning to talk to you about somethings." She wrung her hands together, trying to piece together her thoughts.

"Oh?" They walked into the foyer together. Charlie closed the door behind them.

"Y-yea. Um... what happened during Hell's Fire Day, it... it should never have happened. I shouldn't... we shouldn't be fooling around." She closed the door behind them. Her eyes were down casted. "I'm... not a toy a-and I am royalty s-so you shouldn't be doing that. And you know I'm with Vaggie." She wanted to look up at him but she knew she sounded pathetic and weak, her argument had no weight behind it. Standing there alone with him and smelling his natural scent made her wish he'd touch her like that day again.

Alastor didn't answer. Instead he grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him. Her eyes were filled with mixed emotions. Sadness. Guilt. Confusion. Desire.

"If you want me to stop, all you need to do is tell me. Command me to, Princess." He said amusingly. "Do sound more forceful though, deary." his grin widen as he couldn't help but mock her, "You're royalty after all."

Charlie gulped though she felt a bit of anger as he chuckled, her brows furrowing, "I..." she hesitated, breathing harder than she should have. There was a pause before she sighed with a heavy heart, "I don't know w-what I want. That's the worse part." She admitted. She closed her eyes in shame.

He chuckled and let her chin go, running a long gloved finger along her chin before bopping her nose playfully with his index finger, making her eyes pop open. "Then try to resist. I do enjoy this little dirty game of ours and watching you struggle. I'll stop if you want me to, but you must tell me so and mean it." He smirked at her and stared at her intensely.

There was something in his voice that made Charlie's breath hitch. Her mouth tried to move but no words could form. She knew she needed to say it, whisper it at least, but the way he had touched her left a dull ache at her core that needed to be satisfied. As much as she loved Vaggie, it really wasn't enough anymore. A simple touch shouldn't make her falter like so. Her supposed crush was becoming a physical obsession but she'd be damned if she let herself cave in.

Her shoulders slumped as she sighed again, "Did you use voodoo on me or something? I've never done anything to hurt V-Vaggie like this. It-it's not like me." She looked away from him and rubbed the back of her neck.

The Radio Demon laughed half heartedly, "Trust me, that's not how it works. Are you sure it's not like you? Perhaps you just never found something or someone who could take you to new heights, my dear. While I'm sure she's skilled, I can be far better." He leaned down to whisper in her ear, his hot breath causing her to shutter, "Just imagine. You and I. Alone. Nothing, not a shred of clothing between us. I know you want me Charlie. Are you getting wet again?"

Charlie wanted to scream and run away. His voice dripped like honey when it wasn't hidden behind the radio static: sweet, smooth, and seductive, and washed over her in a slow, torturous yet warm feeling. Her stomach flipped and thoughts of the days before flooded her head. She knew it was wrong.

She desperately wanted to kiss him now, despite it all as she turned to face him. She wanted him to drop the bag of produce and ravish her. Tears stung her eyes at the revelation. This was a game to him and she was unwillingly playing along. What kind of example was she setting? Why was her body responding to him? He was polluting her and she had no filters to stop it.

It took every ounce of will power to tear herself away from him and his sexually charged aura. Charlie didn't say anything as she walked away from him, knowing damn well she's be lying if she asked him to stop. The excitement was addicting. Perhaps if she just resisted a little more she'd snap out of it or maybe he would get tired. She had to last. Just a little longer.

'Vaggie,' her heart broke, 'I'm sorry. I'm trying, I'm really trying, but I can't get the words out. Dammit. I won't let him win, I can't.'

'But he did. Don't you feel yourself drip with anticipation? Give in.' The voice in the back of her head whispered, 'Sate your needs and be done with it before this fire consumes you.'

"No..." she whispered.

The way Alastor smiled as she moved passed him made her regret ever letting him in. What had she done and who was she fooling? She craved him more than anything now and Vaggie was none the wiser.

* * *

Hey everyone! Hope you're enjoying yourselves. Please don't forget to leave a review, they're greatly appreciated and help me gauge my story's progress. Thank you!


	6. Sexual Healing

Hey guys! This chapter features the first of many sex scenes to come. This is the only **F/F **smut I'll be writing for the duration of _Dearest Little Pet_, and if it's not your cup of tea, the scene is indicated by /. It's my first time writing F/F so it may not be the greatest, but I'd appreciate the feed back if you have any. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter Six:** Sexual Healing

Vaggie sighed as she opened the door to her's and Charlie's suite at the hotel. She had a small smile on her face as she thought back to her earlier date with her bubbly and loving princess. She hummed a merry little tune, toeing off her shoes by the door and moved away from the foyer, happy to step on the plush burgundy carpet that lined their home. She looked to her left in their guest bathroom to see if Charlie was in there as the light had been left on. Nothing. She gave herself a once over at the mirror, admiring the way her black pleated skirt gave her more of a butt than what she actually had.

"Charlie?" She called out, "Do you want a snack?"

Just passed the restroom as the rest of the apartment opened up to the living room was the kitchenette to the left. She opened up the fridge and bent down to open a drawer, rummaging through the produce to see what looked good.

Charlie lifted herself up from the velvety black Victorian style couch in the middle of the living room and stared at Vaggie as she stood up again, the top of her head and large bow being the only visible marker as to where she was in the small kitchen space. She laid her arm across the back and rested her chin on her forearm.

After speaking to Alastor and failing miserable to set boundaries, she had hid away upstairs in her room (embarrassed at her epiphany of desiring him more in a way she shouldn't) until Vaggie was done with the last little bit of work she had to do before calling it a night. Charlie had changed into something more comfortable and braided her hair. She stared in Vaggie's direction with a hopelessness she had never felt before.

For the last few hours she fought with her inner demons to allow herself at least a night of pleasurable sin with the Radio Demon. Perhaps getting it out of her system, so to speak, would help, yet she couldn't bear the thought of hurting Vaggie should she find out. Alastor must have been teasing her to get a comical reaction out of her for amusement. There was no way he was interested in her. That's what she had hoped at least because the thought of him being serious turned her on immensely and almost want to find him to take up his offer.

"Snack or no?" Vaggie asked again, poking her head out from behind the counter.

"Can I have you for a snack?" Charlie smiled and winked playfully, trying hard to cover up her shame and guilt of slowly accepting the Radio Demon's advances. Vaggie laughed, oblivious to Charlie's inner turmoil.

"Very funny," Vaggie shook her head and rolled her eyes. She giggled and went back into the kitchenette. "Came up with that on your own?" The two laughed.

Vaggie eventually emerged from the kitchen with a bowl of grapes and set them on the wooden coffee table in front of the couch. Charlie was now facing forward, looking up at the grey skinned woman before her and felt her heart flutter. The moth was the most beautiful person the heiress had ever seen, and not just physically. While at times Vaggie could be aggressive and come off a little harsh, she had an incredibly big heart for a sinner. She fought for what she believed in, protected Charlie, and on top of that, believed in Charlie's silly dream. How many times had Vaggie beat up someone who made fun of their mission? She was Charlie's inspiration for this hotel.

Charlie was by no means physically weak, but she did not believe in using her powers to get what she wanted or prove a point. She believed if she was to set an example for the hotel and her people, she would have to use other, less violent channels for the betterment of her subjects and thus became a pacifist, despite being the daughter of Lucifer and heir to Hell's throne. Her father was no tyrant, but if the King were to be crossed, he did not hesitate to remove the offender from this plane of existence or any other.

Hell's princess reached out to her love, pulling her forward. Vaggie sat and straddled Charlie's lap, putting her arms around the other girl's neck and smiling lovingly at her.

"You've been in a really affectionate mood lately, more so than usual." She commented, tilting her head slightly as her bright yellow eye roamed over the upper half of Charlie's body. The heiress wore a pink silk chemise with black lace trim and straps that tied at the shoulders. Vaggie kissed her forehead.

The rosy cheek demon gave her a crooked smile, "Is that a bad thing?" She rested her hands on Vaggie's hips, "I'm just so excited that everything seems to be falling into place and a lot of it is because of your help. I appreciate you."

"Alastor's done more than I have." She rolled her eye, the pink X of her other barely twitching "However, I have to admit..." Vaggie blushed a little, "He's kinda grown on me. I still don't like that he's helping with 'running' this place, nor do I fully trust him, but you're right. He's done a lot of good despite his reputation. Never judge a book by its blood stained cover, I guess and the guy definitely knows his way around the kitchen."

Charlie's heart leapt into her throat at the mention of his name. "Y-yeah. He's um... pretty hands on, huh?" Memories of Hells Fire Day flooded her mind. 'VERY hands on.' She cleared her throat, "Regardless, you've been my rock since we started this project. You listen to me and help me figure things out." She leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Vaggie's sternum. "For that, let me show you my appreciation."

/

"Oh?" Vaggie purred, her half lidded eye sparkling with anticipation, "I'm honored, your highness." She gasped as one of Charlie's snow white hands made their way up her shirt and gently squeezed her tiny breasts through the bandeau she wore. The other slithered into her skirt to squeeze her bottom.

"Mhmm. You've been a good girl." She squeezed Vaggie's breast harder, feeling her erected nipple press against the palm of her hand.

"Charlie..." Vaggie's hands moved from Charlie's shoulders to her chest, reciprocating the same gesture. She was stopped almost immediately.

"Shhh. Let me love you like you deserve." The huskiness of Charlie's voice sent a shiver up Vaggie's spine. She nodded and removed her top for her lover to gain better access to her burning flesh. She loved it when Charlie took control, if only she would assert herself more outside their bedroom, perhaps things would have been a little different for the hotel.

The blonde trailed kisses down her lover's front, starting between the valley of her breast and working her way down to her belly button. She supported Vaggie as she leaned back, keeping a firm grip on her back. In one quick motion, her tongue followed the same path up and she savored the light salty taste of her skin.

Vaggie shivered a little and closed her eyes, concentrating on the girl beneath her.

Charlie moved the bandeau down so it sat around her waist, exposing her girlfriend's darker grey nipples. She moved forward, gently capturing one in her mouth and swirled her tongue teasingly around the edge of the areola. Vaggie whimpered, clutching Charlie's shoulder. Her head bobbed forward, her long hair sliding over her left shoulder.

"Charlie!" she gasped in surprise as the other girl bit her nipple, a little harder than normal, but the pain quickly turned to pleasure as she soothed it with her tongue.

Without warning, Charlie's left hand made its way back up Vaggie's skirt, her right encircled around her narrow waist. She gently caressed the moth's smooth thighs, then raked her nails down, just hard enough to leave thin red lines but not enough to cause pain. With a firmer grip, she massaged her way back up Vaggie's leg until she was at her hip, then with her thumb, ran her finger from the apex of her legs to her hip, much like what Alastor had done to her days prior. She kissed her way across Vaggie's chest to give her other nipple the same treatment as it's twin.

Vaggie's gasped, then let out a low moan that was like music to Charlie's ear. She pulled back to stare at Vaggie's face as she panted from need, a small blush on her grey cheeks. Charlie smiled, and with a sure grip on the woman's bottom, she hoisted them both off the couch to walk over to their bedroom. The moth squeaked and wrapped her legs around Charlie's hips, clinging to her shoulders for dear life. Charlie's blacken lips curled into a loving smile and she kissed her girlfriend's neck.

She entered the bedroom without a hitch and carefully crawled onto the large wood framed bed and dumped Vaggie in the middle, her hair strewn every which way on the messy covers as she bounced once on the mattress. The moth opened her legs slightly wider and Charlie crawled in on all fours, once again kissing her from her navel up to her neck.

Vaggie sighed blissfully and tugged at the knots of Charlie's chemise. Once undone, the pale faced demoness leaned up and wiggled the silk fabric off her body, leaving her in only a matching pair of silk panties. Vaggie licked her lips.

"You've got some amazing genes," the grey skinned woman joked with a teasing smirk on her black lips, her golden eye half open. "I hope you know that you're amazingly beautiful, inside and out."

Charlie's smiles wavered a little, the guilt creeping back into her mind. She shook her head, "No Vaggie, I'm really not. You on the other hand, damn. Gorgeous, smart, funny, passionate, and a complete badass. I'm really lucky to have you." Vaggie blushed harder.

Hell's princess unzipped and slowly slid both her lover's skirt and underwear off. Vaggie had managed to wiggle the bandeau off herself and flung it across the bed and then rested her arms above her head. The moth now laid completely nude in front of princess who kneeled just between her legs.

Charlie gently slid her hands across almost every exposed inch of skin, starting from the collar bone, across her breast, down her waist, then up over her knees which were bent, giving her a peek of Vaggie's glistening womanhood from underneath the small patch of silvery hair.

Her heart fluttered, but the usual excitement she felt at times like these wasn't the same. She wasn't as turned on. She felt... almost empty. Her heart stopped for a moment. Shame washed over her again, but she fought hard to not let it show. Despite how she felt, she would make sure Vaggie reached her climax. Her smile was strained but Vaggie didn't notice as her eye closed, only concentrating on the feeling of Charlie's hands on her.

Gently, Charlie stroked up on her slit, coating her finger in her love juices. Vaggie sucked in a sharp breath, her knees falling away to widen herself up to her. With a delicate touch, Charlie's thumb glided over Vaggie's clit. A deep, low moan left Vaggie's lips as she arched up, grabbing onto the mattress cover for dear life.

It first started off with gentle circles, but with each rotation Charlie picked up the speed and pressure until she was rubbing it up and down with a vigorous speed. Vaggie's hips bucked up as she cried out, "Please! I need..." She clenched her teeth, fighting back an orgasm.

The princess leaned over her body and nipped her nipple gently, "What do you need, hmm? This?" With her free hand she pinched a nipple. Vaggie whimpered.

"N-no..." She stuttered, "I-I..."

"How about this?" She grabbed the nipple and twisted. Vaggie shrieked.

"Fuck!"

"Or this?" She adjusted her stance and inserted a finger into Vaggie's pulsating womanhood.

"Fucking hell, yes! Another, dammit!" She threw her hands up and covered her face, sobbing from the pleasure. Charlie always knew how to get her worked up.

The pale rosy cheeked demoness giggled and did as she was told, inserting her index finger and began to gently pump her. She stopped her finger play on Vaggie's clit to make her last a little longer. Vaggie's ragged breathing began to subside and return to moans of pleasure. A third was insert and Charlie carefully worked her.

Vaggie could feel the build up again. Just as she thought she got the rhythm down to gyrate her hips to Charlie's fingers, the princess pulled her hand out. Vaggie's eye flashed red as she snapped her head up and leaned on her elbows to glare at Charlie.

Charlie laughed and backed up on their king sized bed. She got on her stomach and with her head between Vaggie's knees, she reached up and pulled the girl down toward her to bury her face within her folds.

Vaggie yelped and fell back onto the bed, her hands clutched together on her chest as Charlie bobbed her head up and down so her tongue could lap up the wetness produced from her most intimate part, flicking her tongue roughly over her clit. She encircled the sensitive bead with her mouth and gave it a quick, gently suck, causing Vaggie to convulse as her body went haywire.

Charlie had to steady Vaggie's hips, looping her arms around her pelvis which allowed her to use one hand to hold her folds. She continued her onslaught, pushing her tongue in as far as it would go, then lick up to flick her lover's clit.

Vaggie couldn't take it anymore, her mouth open to scream but nothing came out as her eye shut tightly. Her body buzzed underneath Charlie as a wave of immense pleasure washed over her like a tsunami. She gushed into Charlie's waiting mouth who happily drank from the secret fountain, and with one final spasm, the moth collapsed, gasping for air as her heart tried to jump out from her chest.

/

Charlie laid her head on Vaggie's inner thigh and smiled sadly. She loved Vaggie more than anything in Heaven, Hell, or the Mortal Realm. She loved her.

'I don't crave her touch anymore. I have this burning need but I know she won't satisfy it, not how I want it to be.' Alastor's grinning face flashed in Charlie's head. Yes, she wanted him. In fact she knew she needed him to quell the fire within her. 'That damned asshole. What did he do to me?'

She sat up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Vaggie groaned and rolled to the side, shivering. "I saw stars... damn." Charlie playfully slapped her bottom, causing Vaggie to roll over more and lay on her stomach. She supported her head with her folded arms, "I don't... I don't have the energy to help you. I'm sorry."

Charlie shook her head and spooned the tiny woman, "It's ok. Like I said, let me love you like you deserved." 'It would have taken too long to get me off anyway.' She thought bitterly, hating herself for thinking of being with anyone but the love of her life. Damn that handsome red headed deer demon. Damn him for tainting her with a touch and the uniquely seductive voice of his.

Vaggie sighed deeply and almost instantly drifted off into a light sleep, a content smile on her face. Charlie stealthy snuck out of bed and slipped her nighty back, then, from her chair at the vanity on one end the room she removed her black bathrobe and tied it in front. She carefully put a blanket on Vaggie before leaving. She crossed the living room and entered the guest bathroom by the front door to wash her face and neck and removed any evidence of Vaggie on her. She dried herself off before swishing water in her mouth as a precaution. She exited the room, then the apartment and gulped as she stood in front of the ominous black door of their only neighbor.

She bit her cheek and closed her eyes, raising her right hand and with three quick motions, she knocked on Alastor's door.

She couldn't hear anything behind the oak door and for a moment she thought he wasn't home. She waited a little longer and sighed, feeling silly and was about to turn around when she heard a soft click.

She felt herself blushing and her pulse thunder under her skin. She felt her inner demons begin to battle one another yet again. What was she doing? Had she gone mad?

'No! Don't do it! Think of Vaggie!'

'Yes! It's a sin to deny the flesh of what it needs!'

'Adultery is a sin!'

'We are not married nor ever discussed being! Infidelity is not a sin if we're not married! Take what you want, you're fucking never going to heaven anyway because you're the fucking Princess of Hell you stupid bitch. This project isn't about you, it's about your people so get your head out of the clouds and live a little!'

"Charlie my dear, is everything alright? It's rather late." The Radio Demon's voice cut through her inner monologue. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Huh?" She suddenly lost her train of thought as she stared at Alastor. He was still fully dressed, wearing his normal outfit of burgundy pants, red shirt with a black cross down the middle, and a black bow tie. The only thing missing was his coat and for some reason seeing him without it and in suspenders instead caused her mind to blank. "Uh..." her eyes roamed his lithe form. Despite how thin he was, his aura screamed confidence and power, commanding respect from those lesser than he.

Alastor chuckled and his radio audience laughed along. He leaned on the door frame, one arm propped up while the index finger of the other tapped her nose gently, holding a glass of liquor she hadn't noticed.

"Did you need something, sweetheart? Cup of sugar perhaps?" He slowly sipped from his snifter glass.

Charlie gasped and blushed deeper in embarrassment for staring at him, knowing full well she looked like a fish out of water. She cleared her throat and mumbled.

"Do speak up dear, and use your words." He scolded, raising a brow. He stared at her, genuinely curious why she was at his door. He finished his brandy with one large gulp and set it aside on some unseen surface in his dark apartment.

"I said..." she began, starting to breath hard as she fought to get the words out of her mouth. She couldn't look at him and turned around, her fist clenched tightly, "I'll play. I'll play your st-stupid game, as you p-put it. I-If you're serious."

Her body sang as it yearned for his touch, yet her heart felt like it was breaking into a million shards. She hated herself and was disgusted that in less than two months, she allowed someone like Alastor to destroy nearly five years of faithfulness. Charlie felt like garbage.

The demon was glad her back was to him as for a brief second his mouth dropped and his eyes widen at her confession. His ears twitched, disbelieving in what he just heard. He quickly regained his composure and smiled widely, almost victoriously. He grabbed onto her right shoulder and turned her back around to face him. Her face was scarlet from her intense blushing. She chose to look at anything but him.

"How unexpected." He said slowly, the radio buzz gone, leaving his voice naked but more frightening than anything Charlie had ever known. What had she done? "You want to be my pet?"

Charlie shivered, "P-pet?" She raised a hand toward her lips and bit her knuckles.

"My sexual play thing, darling. While it was very amusing to watch you resist and struggle, this is a deliciously pleasant surprise. Then let the fun begin, my sweet." He chuckled darkly.

"O-one condition." She willed herself to face him.

"Oh?" He tilted his head to the side out of curiosity, his hair and ears bobbing slightly.

"Vaggie must never find out. I love her Alastor, I really do, but whatever you're doing to me, I need to... I need to satisfy it or I might end up going crazy. What have you done to me?" Tears brimmed her eyes.

The Radio Demon leaned forward so they were eye to eye and cupped her face with both of his gloved hands, stroking her rose colored cheeks gently, "I've done nothing my dear but catered to a part of you I do believe you'll enjoy. So relax, enjoy the ride. She won't know, 'tis only you and I playing and I'm no exhibitionist unless... you want to be." He licked his lips and let her face go.

She was mesmerized by his crimson colored eyes and sinister smile. When he licked his lips, almost seductively, she felt her arousal spike. Something inside her twitched to life. Maybe she was more like her mother than she thought, and it was probably the worse time to discover her sexual appetite. Vaggie could never tap into her freaky side like this. Their love and the sex they had was too pure. How did this demon before her know and awaken this side of her with such ease?

"Fuck." She hadn't realized she said it out loud. Her brow furrowed in concern.

"In due time." He grabbed her chin, the claws of his thumb and index finger digging into her cheek to hold her in place, and stepped forward until there was little space between them, "For now, let's finalize our agreement to play with one another."

"H-how?" She was breathing hard, feeling herself get worked up by his smoldering gaze. Her eyes widen as his face drew nearer. 'Oh shit... is he gonna...?' Her knees buckled for the second time around him as Alastor placed a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth. Electricity ripped through her body at the contact. His lips were so soft. All she wanted to do was push him back into his apartment and have her way with him. He was driving her into madness, and she couldn't stand it. She wanted to kiss him, but before she could turn her head, he straighten up and let her face go.

"There. Sealed with a kiss." His smile stretched across his face, his eyes sparkling with excitement. 'Faster than I hoped, but delightful nonetheless.'

"O-ok." Was Charlie's only response as she stormed back into her room at the hotel. She made a beeline for hers and Vaggie's bed -dropping her robe unceremoniously on the floor- and buried her face into her pillow, fighting the urge to scream and take it all back. She felt awful, but she knew she couldn't tell him 'no' even if she tried.

Her girlfriend shifted beside her and reached out for her warmth.

"You ok, babe?" She whispered, eyes still closed.

Charlie turned to her and got under the covers to cuddle. Vaggie buried her face into the blonde's chest.

"I'm good. Just had to use the bathroom."

Charlie wasn't ashamed that she was willing cheating on the woman in her arms. She was angry and even hated herself, yes, but not ashamed. She was ashamed that she was excited to be that smug bastard's 'pet'. There was a ring to it that set shivers up her spine. She had no idea what she was getting herself into, but if it meant she could rid of herself of the sexual frustration she was beginning to feel, maybe it wouldn't be so bad and she could become her normal self again.

* * *

I know it's a stupidly early update but I'm excited to keep going and see how y'all like it. Thank you so much to those who took the time to review, I greatly appreciate it! Don't be shy now. If you haven't left a review, please don't hesitate to leave one!


	7. Intentions

**Chapter Seven:** Intentions

Alastor was in his newly refurbished office down the hall from Charlie's. The new furniture had arrived the day prior and with his talent of spacial warping and summoning tentacles, he single handily had gotten the task done in a little under two hours. He originally had planned to let the others lug everything to and from, but he decided to bestow the bit of reprieve as there were more important matters to tend to.

Husk sat in a chair across the mahogany desk from the Radio Demon. In his hand was a large, nameless liquor bottle. Ever so often he took a gulp, waiting for Alastor to respond to the news he gotten from the ancient Hell demon Baphomet.

Alastor leaned back in his high back black Gothic style velvet plush chair, his fingers drumming against one another. He smiled to himself, lost in thought.

The information given to him regarded several mid class Dukes of Hell. With them out of the way, his power and influence would increase to perhaps obtain a complete circle of Hell for himself. It was a game of thrones, so to speak, with the other overlords as they picked off the ancient ones and usher in a new era. The mortal realm that helped fuel their power had changed since the dawn of man, and with it, the ancient ones powers waned too.

They were no longer under Lucifer's protection, who had been wise enough to move with the times and kept himself as King in the process. Their sudden disappearance wouldn't draw much attention from him and that suited Alastor just fine. Since his broadcasted mayhem, the deer demon had discovered that feeding on one of these archaic beasts increased his eldritch power, and under the guise of the turf wars, no body was the wiser of what he was up to. The red clad demon was a patient man, and with an eternity to rot in Hell, he had all the time he needed before he could crown himself King.

"Excellent work," He said, voice unfiltered, "For this, I'll gladly take off, oh let's say, 10 years from your debt?"

"Fine by me. Better than last time." He stood up, raised his bottle as a toast, and drank. "I'm outta here."

Alastor waved him off, "If I need anything, you'll be sure to know."

Once the door clicked shut, he sighed contently and folded his hands on his lap, his legs crossed comfortably at knee. Perhaps he wouldn't have to use Charlie's for his war games and only focus on pleasures of the flesh. He grinned. That was a most excellent idea.

His mind drifted back to the other night and her confession of wanting to play. The idea was exhilarating as he had so many thoughts of what to do with her. Of course, he did agree that her lady friend wouldn't find out, so he had to keep in mind not to inflict to many noticeable markings on her soft, pale flesh. A shame, he did enjoy the art of Japanese bondage and thought she would look breath taking in red. He would have to keep it somewhat tamed until she snapped and hopefully leave that retched plain moth to give him her undivided attention. Vaggie was a hinderance to his fun and Charlie was waiting to playing.

He was brought out of his musing as he heard a knock on his office door. He flicked his wrist and the door opened on its own. Speak of the devil...

Vaggie stood sheepishly in the doorway, scolding herself for even coming this far down the corridor. She hated being alone with him.

"Hello. What can I do you for, my dear?" He said, straightening himself in his seat. He ran a hand through his hair.

"You busy?" She said with a small voice.

He shook his head, "Nothing I can't finish later. Come, sit."

Vaggie stiffly walked over and sat in the seat Husk had previously sat in. She wrung her hands together.

"Hey, Alastor."

"Please my dear. You may call me 'Al', we're partners and dare I even say, friends in this endeavor, are we not?" He snapped his fingers in his right hand and a glass of water appeared before her. She carefully took it and sipped.

"I... guess. I wouldn't consider us friends though. To be honest I don't trust you still." She leaned backed and continued before Alastor could comment, "But, that's why I'm here. Charlie likes you a lot. Sometimes I think it's more than she lets on, but since you came around, you helped her reach a dream that I haven't even come close to in the years we've been together and... I just want to thank you."

Alastor was a little taken aback. "Trust is not an easy thing to bestow on anyone, and I am not offended, I understand my reputation still proceeds me in your eyes."

Vaggie's lips were pressed into a thin line. She took a deep breath, "Yea. Truthfully I wasn't around for that broadcast, but I have seen the destruction you leave behind when someone crosses you. I guess I'm just scared that if you don't find the entertainment you were hoping for here, you'll burn this place to the ground as a last laugh." She turned away from him, "I'm telling you all this because I want to make some kind of effort of making things work around here and I know Charlie would appreciate it if I was nicer to you. After yesterday with you getting everything moved in by yourself, I realized maybe I misjudged you a little. You're doing a lot for so little, and I don't think you're that kind of guy who would do something like that."

Alastor smiles sincerely, "Thank you, sweetheart, I do appreciate the honesty. Rest assure that I do not have any ill intentions should things not turn out as I have hoped. Charlie and I made no deal, and she commanded that I help, so as long as I desired, and as I mentioned when I first came, my old job became mundane and lacked focus. Who am I to deny a wish from our princess without possibly incurring the King's wrath? We are in hell for the rest of eternity. That's a very long time. We've got to pass it somehow or else we end up like those ruffians in their petty turf wars. Why not aim for an entire circle instead of a few blocks of real estate, only for someone else to come make a mess of it the next day? No, instead they stick to childish antics and brute force. I'm not one for fisty cuffs."

Vaggie frowned a little, "I suppose. Well, I'm here with an olive branch. I'll try to be nicer and trust you a little more. By a little, I mean not always thinking you'll murder us in our sleep."

"You are wise not to trust me, or anyone, dear. We human souls did very bad things in our lives to be here, and who is to say that we can or cannot repent for such atrocities. Charlie does not understand this because she is a naturally born denizen. That's what I, and I'm sure you too, enjoy about her. She is uncharacteristically happy, bubbly, charming, and not a lick of malice that I can sense. Were she not the daughter of our dear ruler, she would have been snuffed out like a candle flame many years ago." He rose from his seat and walked toward the bookcase behind him, removing a scotch glass and decanter from one of the shelves to pour himself a glass, "However, I do agree we should definitely be more open and upfront with one another if we wish to work together. A drink?"

"Sure." Vaggie sighed, putting the glass of water on a small coffee table beside her. She had vowed to abstain from alcohol, but she also never thought she'd be alone with the demon before her, let alone be working with him. It was a little overwhelming, and a drink could help take the edge off.

Alastor grabbed another glass and poured a small shot worth as he carefully held both glasses in one hand and brought the glass container to his desk. He extended his hand to her so she could take her glass.

"So... partners then?" She held her glass out.

"I can toast to that." He tapped his glass against hers, a small tink echoed in the room.

Vaggie gulped and grimaced, her throat burning as the liquid slid down. Alastor chuckled and leaned back to rest on the edge of his desk in front of her, sipping from his own glass.

"I trust Charlie, and if she trusts you, I'll cut you some slack then. The patients will be here soon, so help me Satan, if you do something to them..." she gave him a pointed glare.

He raised his hands in defense, "My dearest spit fire, I will not harm them. It's not fun to shoot fish in a barrel and call it a hunt. They'll be safe so long as they follow the rules. I will handle the punishment for any unsavory guests as we know Charlie is too soft and kind and who knows what other responsibilities you'll have when they come. I promise to be just and stick to the guidelines Charlie has given me in terms of discipline." He took Vaggie's empty glass and sat it beside him, "Anything else you wanted to get off your chest?"

"Yes... it's been bugging me, but, what are your feelings regarding Charlie?" She stared at him dead in the eyes.

"I beg your pardon?" He raised a brow and crossed his arms, ears twitching.

She shifted in her seat, knowing full well she was treading into dangerous waters, "Ever since the reception, I noticed that you look at her like you're plotting to eat her. I'm going to trust you that you're not literally going to because I know you're a cannibal, but she doesn't though. I just need to know, how do you feel about her? She's my partner, in more ways than one."

Alastor tilted his head, his hair and large ears flopped to his right. He did his best to smile kindly as he spoke softly, "She's fascinating, isn't she?" he dropped his arms and placed them on the desk behind him, "I haven't been here that long myself, though longer than you, dear, but I've never encountered such a light like the kind she emanates. You can say that I am like a moth drawn to the flame. Forgive me if you misread me. While I'm sure she'd be a delicacy, she does not stir my appetite like that. I prefer things bitter, she's far too sweet. I just wish to know her and be..." he looked toward the ceiling and pouted his lips a little though still maintaining an amused smile, "Friends. She's quite charming."

"Friends?" Vaggie was skeptical.

He nodded, "Again, forgive me. I'm not exactly the most expressive despite always smiling. I know she's quite special to you, most of all, and I know you are to her. She's told me as much. You two have a beautiful love that many can only dream of, myself included. My feelings for her are not what you think. I don't take kindly to most, so my circle of friends happens to be rather small. I'd very much like to be considered one to her." Vaggie blushed, "You have my word that I will not harm anyone... well, almost anyone... Angel, on the other hand." He raised his right hand as if to back hand someone.

Vaggie couldn't help but giggle. She covered her mouth. Alastor's smile twitched.

'Gotcha.' He stood up, "My door is always open if you wish to speak again. This was quite eye opening and delightful, I must say. I do hope we can chit chat about more pleasant things next time."

She stood as well and made her way to the door, "Maybe. I know it's been Almost two months but this is still weird to me. I won't trust you completely, but again... thank you. Thank you for helping us, Al." She gave him a small smile before walking out and closing the door behind her gently.

"My pleasure." He picked up his glass and crossed his arms once more.

He tapped his glass against his lips, thinking to himself. He shrugged and sat back in his seat to look over the paperwork he had to sort through for his sponsors.

"I won't hurt them, but we never said how I would truly discipline the savages. Time outs? Ha, this is no daycare. Hopefully we can get more poor souls to join before they get hungry."

* * *

As an early hoorah for my birthday tomorrow, I'd thought I'd share another chapter. This was actually a favorite one to write, but next chapter... oh boy! The fun is about to begin.


	8. The Final Countdown

**Chapter Eight:** The Final Countdown

It was mid afternoon and Husk was sweeping the front entrance to pass the time until the new tenants arrived, which was only a few days away. Charlie had spent the last couple of days holed up in her office, doing extensive research on how the mortals rehabilitated their people and had gone around asking everyone at the hotel what they could remember from their past lives.

Well... almost everyone. Alastor had suggested lobotomies and electro shock therapy right off the bat and laughed before leaving for a few days to tend to some 'business', much to Charlie's disappointment and Vaggie's relief.

The other was Angel, who still hadn't come back to the Hotel. She genuinely worried for him and the possibility of him jumping ship before any work could be done. She had tried on multiple occasions to call or text him, but to no avail.

"It's gonna be a damn circus here." Husk said to himself, stopping long enough to take a drag from his cigar and slowly exhale the smoke, tapping the butt so the ash could fall away for him to sweep. "I don't know that fucker's angle is with this one. The hell is he after with the hotel? Clearly she ain't close to her parents. Damn thing is a mess if you ask me." He shook his head and curled his lips around the end of his cigar to continue his chore.

The sound of a car coming up the graveled driveway caught his attention. A classy 1960s black Rolls Royce Phantom with heavy black out tinted windows drove up and stopped in front of the massive building. Husk narrowed his eyes, setting the broom down against the hotel and partially hid himself behind the large spirally leg of the awning. He had seen the 'FKSHTUP' license plate before, but couldn't place a claw on it. He dropped the cigar on the floor and smothered it with his heel. Something wasn't friendly about the vehicle.

The back right passenger door open and Angel fell out, groaning from the soreness all over his body. He sat up and glared at whoever was still in the car. Husk was unable to make out who it was from his angle. He arched a long red brow.

"Hey! What the hell was that about? I'm a god damn delicate flower, you sack of shit." The pink and white spider fumed, "I'll be back soon, but next time don't man handle the goods. Ugh, my sweet ass." A pink duffle bag was thrown at him, knocking him back down. "You limo dick ass wipe. That was unnecessary."

Angel stood on shaky legs and slammed the door shut, a scowl on his face. The car peeled away, causing Angel to jump back. He gritted his teeth from his discomfort and cursed under his breath. Turning around his eyes widen as he saw Husk leaning near the front door, still watching the car go down the long driveway.

Angel ran one of his many hands through his hair, while another pulled at the hem of his striped coat, and the other two dusted his behind. "I need a drink." He said loud enough for the cat demon to hear. He picked up his bag and threw it around his upper left shoulder with a grunt.

Husk was a little surprised that nothing lewd came out of the spider's mouth. For as long as he had been there, which wasn't very long at all, Husk had been subjected to unwanted flirting, sex jokes, and innuendos that he didn't think Angel knew how to NOT turn anything into something revolving around sex. It was amusing at times, but only when not directed at him. He jerked his head toward the door to signal Angel to follow him. It was 5 o' clock somewhere and Husk could use a drink too.

As they entered the bar area, Angel sighed exasperatedly then whimpered as he sat on one of the bar stools, dropping his dusty pink bag onto the floor beside him. Without requesting anything, Husk set down a shot glass and filled it with vodka. His patron wasted no time in swallowing it and slammed the glass down for another shot.

"Rough time at home?" Husk said, placing the bottle down and folding his arms on the polished counter top. "Charlie's been worried about you and Vaggie thought you bailed."

"You can say that." Angel swallowed the second shot. Husk poured him another, for as far as he knew, patients were only allowed two drinks. They didn't say anything about his 'coworkers'. "Can't get enough of this hot stuff, huh?" The spider snickered playfully and winked, "Had some work to do. Shit was more intense than usual but everything is groovy now, baby. I figured if I helped out a little more, I wouldn't need to go back again for a while. Them bitches don't need me much, any how, and I kind of wished I went to the bestie's place first because I could use a bump of nose candy or a shot of her special recipe of black pearl. Staying clean is hard."

The cat demon didn't press the matter, because truthfully he didn't care. He poured one more shot for Angel before opening a bottle of lunch beer for himself. "Well... If I were you, I'd stop by and let Charlie know you're back. She's been really worried about you since you didn't come back the day you promised her."

Angel was shocked. "Ooh, you starting to care for me, handsome? Took ya long enough." He tilted his head toward his chest and did his best bedroom eyes he could muster. The bartender noticed the dark rings under his eyes and frowned a little, his mouth twitching. "Wanna join me for a nap? I'll be big spoon if you want. Hehehe."

Husk rolled his eyes, "Fuck off. I actually liked how quiet it was. Ain't gonna be for much longer though."

Angel whistled, grabbing the bottle of vodka and pouring himself a shot, "It's really happening, this whack job idea Princess Peachy has going. Think it'll work?" He turned away from Husk and stared at the bottles behind the cat, a contemplative look on his face, his four arms folded on the counter.

Husk shrugged, "Doubt it. We were all damned for one reason or another. If it were possible, we wouldn't have the exterminators coming through every year." There was a moment of silence between to the two.

"Yea." Angel sighed at last, looking down as he grabbed his shot glass, "Well, sweetie pie, imma look for that broad and then take a much needed nap. I'll leave my door open if you wanna 'sneak in' to check on me." He winked at Husk and grinned, his golden tooth twinkling in the light.

"Whatever." Husk sipped his beer and watched his sultry coworker limp away after downing the last shot. His eyes narrowed slightly, finally remembering who's car he tumbled out of. "I knew he did porn, but for Valentino? How the hell is he able to still come here? Valentino doesn't let his toys out of his sight." Perhaps things at the hotel wouldn't be so relaxed as he had hoped. 'Wherever Valentino is... Vox isn't far behind. That asshole ain't gonna like this.' He finished his beer and tossed it into the recycling bin Charlie made him use. "Here I thought this gig would be easy."

Niffty's head popped up from behind the counter. "Hey there Husk! Mind if I join you while I take a lunch break?"

Husk scratched the back of his ear and closed his eyes, "Make yourself comfortable." He shook his body once he was done scratching himself and proceeded to whip up a martini for the little housekeeper who set her sandwich on the counter and took a seat

"Excited for next week?" She took the comically large glass with her tiny needle like hands, "I hope the patients coming are nice. I like everyone here, especially Charlie. Isn't she the sweetest? She found some sewing machines in the attic and is getting them repaired for me. When we have time, she was going to take me shopping for fabrics." She smiled wide, her red dotted cheeks disappearing behind her hair and her large eye shimmered with delight, "She asked me to be a teacher for a sewing class. She thinks it'll be therapeutic and she's hoping we could make and donate some stuff to the orphanages and shelters. I don't think she knows they're just meat factories for the cannibals, but it's still really sweet."

Husk opened another bottle for himself, "Yea, I gotta admit I like her too. That dame is something else, but it's hard to believe who her parents are. I could careless who's comin' so long as they don't give me lip."

"Think the master will hurt her?" She looked down at her glass in her lap and used a finger to circle the rim, cause the glass to sing lightly, but not enough to hurt Husk's sensitive ears.

He shrugged, "Ain't our business, Nift. You know that."

—

Charlie gnawed at her bottom lip, brows furrowed as she waited for Vaggie to finish reading her revised master plan to help the sinners that sought redemption. The project had definitely taken on a new life of its own and with the more mature approach for treatment, she hoped things would work.

She leaned back in her office chair and played with the ends of her hair that was draped over her right shoulder. Her girlfriend sat across from her.

The princess's mind drifted, thoughts filled with a certain male demon dressed in red swam in her head. It had taken a lot of courage to admit that yes, she wanted him physically, and after her confession she had hoped he would stop his teasing and give her the sweet release she wanted. Instead she found herself waiting impatiently and needy as he had left the next morning to attend some business that didn't involve the hotel.

She had forgotten that before his arrival, he had a life and a job other than them. She never bothered to ask what he used to, or at least, still did when he wasn't working for her and her cause. Perhaps it was something they should have discussed before things became so sexually charged. Charlie felt bad for not really knowing him.

Admittedly, she missed him, the way he stared at her with amusement and interest, the way he spoke to her that sent her pulse racing, and his touch... some moments it was a comforting warmth, and others, a cooling sensation that calmed her heated flesh, or the fire that ignited her soul. Charlie had hoped beyond hope that they would have an opportunity to be alone and maybe, if she was lucky, feel his mouth upon her again.

Memories of Hell's Fire Day surfaced and she felt herself blushing. He had left his mark on her for sure, tainting her from being completely satisfied with what she had had up to that point, and damn him, all he had used was his touch and his mouth. What could that wicked mouth of his do to her more... tender and intimate parts? She shivered. He was incredibly skilled at teasing, that much was certain.

They said absence made the heart grow fonder. In Charlie's case, absence made the heat get hotter.

Vaggie nodded as she read, high lighting certain areas as she went. She 'ooh'ed and 'hmm'ed, not once looking up at Charlie. As soon as she was done reading the three page statement, she looked up and smiled.

"Wow, this is great and very idealistic, way better than before. This could be a step in the right direction. I'm proud of you, babe." She handed the notebook back to Charlie.

The princess heaved a sigh of relief, putting her left hand on her chest, "Oh thank goodness. I was worried it'd be just as bad as my puppies and rainbows idea. Thank you so much for your input and helping me research stuff. I wish we had social workers like the living, but I think we can handle being pseudo-therapists and if we split it between group sessions and one-on-one, we might be able to find the redeeming qualities that could grant them another judgement."

The moth nodded, "I like the charity work idea, though, it'll definitely be difficult since there's always a catch here in Hell. I'm glad I haven't had to go to the hospital. I don't want to imagine which organ or limb I'd be missing for the down payment."

The phone on the corner of Charlie's desk rang, making both girls jump from the shrill cry it gave. The blonde demoness picked up the receiver at the third ring.

"Ha-Hazbin Hotel, Charlie Mange, Director of Patient Care speaking. How may I assist... you?"

Vaggie watched her as her eyes lit up, her mouth wide with an ecstatic smile that threatened to rip her face in half. She wondered who was on the line and what news she was being told.

"Y-Yes! We have plenty of rooms still. Move in day is the beginning of next week, you're welcome to come in any time for a tour and a free consolation."

Vaggie's eye widen. A new prospect?

"Mhmm, mhmm. Yes, yes. Sure, you can come after move in day. Let me get your information." The Princess flipped the notebook to the last page and began scribbling notes, "Of course! I can get you clearance to transfer from the fourth circle to the first. Mhmm. My pleasure!"

The grey skinned woman was at the edge of her seat, waiting for her girlfriend to fill her in what was going on even though she got the gist of the one sided conversation.

Charlie felt elated. Things were starting to look up it seemed. She gave whoever was on the line the address of the hotel and finished setting up a date and time that worked best for both parties. As soon as she hung up, Vaggie jumped.

"Did we... did we just get a new patient?" Vaggie asked, wringing her hands together out of nervousness.

Charlie nodded enthusiastically, a silly smile on her face, "Yes!" She slumped into her seat, "We actually have people calling in. I... I might not be a failure after all!" Tears brimmed her eyes, "Mom and dad said they'd visit before opening but... I haven't been able to reach them."

"You're not a failure, Charlie. You just have bad luck getting things off the ground and your parents are always busy. They probably don't have time."

The heiress straightened herself up, "I guess. Ever since that interview, I've been worried how others might see us. Washed up and broken before day one." She sighed, "I want to wait this time and make sure we do this right before I request another interview, if they'll give us one."

"Probably. That was a pretty good fight with Katie Killjoy." Vaggie stood up and giggled, "I love you."

"L-love you too."

"I'm going to get dinner started. I don't think Al's coming back today either and I should give Niffty a break."

Charlie snapped her fingers, a fiery portal opening up next to her, "Here, have Razzle and Dazzle help you." Her two goat demon helpers appeared and bleated, happy to return to the Hotel to assist their mistress after being away on 'vacation' as she put it. While they didn't mind being back home at the palace with the other servants, Charlie was much more kind than the head of staff Lucifer and Lilith employed to maintain their home.

The door knocked and Vaggie went to answer it. She gasped and a small smile settled on her lips before she frowned and glared up at the pink and white fuzzy spider demon.

"Angel, where the hell have you been?" She barked.

Charlie jumped up from her seat and rushed to the door. She squealed in happiness and threw her arms around him, crushing him in a massive bear hug, trapping three of his arms against his long torso. She nuzzled into his abdomen and felt happy tears prick the side of her eyes.

"You're back!" She sobbed.

"You're... crushing me..." he gasped out. Charlie's eyes popped open and she blushed, letting him go and taking two steps back to give him some room. Angel inhaled a large breath, "Shit... I might have to start calling you Lennie. Thought I was gonna die." Truthfully, most physical contact would be uncomfortable with how sore he was at the moment.

"S-sorry. I was really worried. I thought you left us and the hotel. Or something happened to you and I had no way of knowing because I couldn't reach you. You never answered your phone." She pouted at him and crossed her arms. "Promise me next time you'll let me know? I really thought something bad happened to you."

"She honestly thought you got hurt and that's why you didn't answer." Vaggie said as she slipped out the door. "I'll see you at dinner, Angel."

Angel blushed and felt his heart fluttered. He knew Charlie was a genuinely good person and he felt a little bad for making her worry. His eyes were down cast as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, toots. I-I'll be sure to let you know if I'm running late, but I don't need ya keeping tabs on me like I'm your kid or somethin'. Deal?"

Charlie shook her head, "All I'd like to know is when you'll be back. I'm not a warden, I don't need to know your every move. I trust you to make better ones since the Cherri Bomb and Sir Pentious debacle. It's dangerous out there, Angel, so I worry." 'I suppose I'm worried about HIM, too.'

Angel pat the top of her head, "Fine, I'll keep you in the loop. I'm going to head up stairs and sleep now. See you at dinner."

"See ya."

—

It was late at night and Charlie sat at the pool edge by herself, wanting some alone time to collect her thoughts and enjoy the rare quietness in the air now that everyone had retired to bed after dinner. She looked up into the night sky where the giant pentagram shown, giving the surrounding clouds a soft reddish tint. A breeze blew through, tussling her hair slighting. She was dressed in a black bikini with an upside down pentagram design on the front and back. It dipped in between her modest cleavage, accentuating and giving the illusion her breasts were larger than they were. Her bottoms were a plain black, tied at the sides. The black contrasted with her pale skin delightfully to her secret admirer.

Alastor stood behind her in the shadows, hidden in the cabana he materialized in, his eyes illuminated red radio dials in the dark and his jagged teeth glowing as he grinned.

He had returned from a major hunt and had taken some time off to dispose of the evidence. It would be sometime before the Dukes were noticed to be missing, especially with the chaos that had erupted from a major battle near by. Everything was going according to plan. He chuckled to himself and stepped out, the soft clicks of his trade mark shoes drawing Charlie's attention.

She gasped as her head whipped around, wondering how she hadn't noticed anyone in the area with her. Her surprise turned to happiness as she noticed who it was. Suddenly she felt naked and grabbed her towel to wrap herself up and hide her indecency. She wanted to smack herself suddenly, remembering that she practically threw herself at him and consented to the loss of their sexual game of cat and mouse. She had wanted him, but she was also shy and kind of scared, not knowing what kind of lover he'd be. Her heart raced at the thought.

'At some point... he and I will... oh dear...'

Alastor chuckled as he took a seat on cushioned lounge chair beside her, resting his microphone cane on his lap as he leaned back on the pillow supporting his back, "Good evening, my dear." He removed his gloves and placed them on the table beside him.

"Welcome back, Al." She said shyly, tucking a loch of hair behind her ear and moving herself so she could face him better. One leg still remained in the water as the other bent for her to rest her chin on, "I wasn't sure when you'd be back. Angel arrived today too so it's nice knowing everyone is back... home."

The Radio Demon patted his lap, his staff disappearing in its own in a small puff of black and red smoke. Charlie removed her legs from the pool and crawled to sit near Alastor, her towel slipping off her shoulders. His mouth twitch, knowing full well that she didn't realize how seductive that move was for him, having her crawl on all fours toward him with so little clothing on. Eyes half lidded, lips slightly parted. Absolute perfection.

She kneeled next to him, hesitant to move. Sensing her worry, Alastor wrapped an arm around her torso and pulled her gently to him. She got the hint and sat on his lap, her legs curled along his side as she settled into his chest. She knew she was blushing again as she tucked herself underneath his pointed chin. His hand rested on her hip just above the knot of her bottoms, but made no movement. She rested her right hand on his chest while her left laid limply on her pelvis.

There was a peaceful silence around them. Charlie actually enjoyed it. Could she consider this cuddling? She thought he would be more forceful or aggressive as they began their odd relationship. 'Friends with benefits?' Charlie had thought many times about what to call it other than mater and pet. It was a pleasant surprise that he wasn't forcing her to do anything that she wasn't quite ready for yet. She was still trying to adjust to the fact that no matter what, she was cheating on Vaggie willingly, if only long enough to satisfy a craving only he could cure since he planted the seed. Thankfully everyone's room faced the front of the hotel, and Vaggie had Razzle and Dazzle to keep her company, so the chances of anyone catching them curled up together on the chair was minimal.

"My apologies for being gone so long, dear. I hope you weren't worried. Once this place is officially open, I'll be sure to put you as a priority." His radio audience 'aww'ed.

She blushed and sat up to look at him. "It's ok. I wasn't that worried. N-not that I don't worry about you OR uh, everyone else. It's just... that... well..." she bit her lower lip and looked away, trying to figure out the right words, "I thought we would um... you know... p-play?" Charlie whispered the last word. She was certain if she faced him, her face would be glowing like the pentagram in the sky.

Alastor's left hand began to move away from her hip, teasingly gliding over her bare lap then down her long toned legs. She shivered.

"Impatient aren't we, my pet?" He chuckled and leaned forward to plant a kiss on the junction of her shoulder and neck. Charlie gasped, "I too wish to start, but I'm afraid I need to finish some work before you have my undivided attention." The hand on her legs moved her right one up. He trailed his index finger up her inner thigh, his claw tickling the sensitive skin. She inhaled a large breath, her eyes fluttering close.

His other hand, which at the point was still on her hip, moved up her side and brushed along the underside of her bikini top. His left massaged the tender area of her left thigh, his long fingers bumping the underside of her bottom. She whimpered and bucked her hips slightly as his thumb gently brushed her core.

Charlie did her best to remove his bow tie and unbutton the high collar of his shirt with shaky hands. Alastor slipped his right hand underneath the cup of her bikini and squeezed her breast. She hissed at the sensation of his palm pressed over her beading nipple. Once she managed to get his neck exposed, she trailed kisses from the underside of his chin to his collarbone. She marveled at the feeling of his skin on her lips. She wanted to feel more of him.

The Radio Demon withdrew his hand from her top and moved his left hand to rest on her hip again. She whined and sat up to look at him with a pout in her face.

"W-why'd you stop?"

He looked down at her and gave her a toothy grin, "As I said my dear, I have some work that needs to be done before we can freely indulge in one another. Perhaps you can help me get another sponsor. She is a good friend of mine, but I'm afraid I may have upset her a little. Maybe if she met you, your charm will break down her walls and convince her to help."

Charlie licked her lips, "I... I guess." She yelped in surprise as he suddenly stood, picking her up as if she weighed nothing.

"Splendid. Tomorrow night then. First impressions are everything to her, so I do suggest you wear dancing shoes." He carefully set her down.

"Where are we going?"

"To the B.O.P. Lounge, my dear. Mimzy owns it, as well as other night clubs, but this one is my personal favorite. Reminds me a lot of a life long ago with the music and aesthetic. I think you'll find it quite delightful." He took one of her hands in his and kissed the knuckles, "Good night, my dearest Charlie. I promise to take care of you soon." He grabbed his gloves and bowed to her before walking away.

Charlie frowned, "Damn tease." She dove into the pool to cool herself off before heading back up to her room.


	9. The Birds of Paradise Lounge

**Chapter Nine:** The Birds of Paradise Lounge

"I don't get why I can't go with you." Vaggie said as she sat on the bed behind Charlie, Razzle and Dazzle curled up on either side of her. She rubbed the area between their horns.

"I know... but Al said that she can be very condescending and obnoxious, two things that I know are really big pet peeves of yours. I don't want you to sit through all that and be uncomfortable." It was however, a lie. Alastor said Mimzy was quite the opposite, if maybe a little absent minded and pushy at times. "I'm doing this for the hotel. We could use another sponsor if we're going to try and implement all these programs. I'll be careful Vaggie, I promise."

Her girlfriend sighed, "I wouldn't be so worried if it wasn't the Birds of Paradise Lounge. It has a sex club in there." She frowned.

"Huh...?" Charlie blushed, staring at Vaggie through the mirror as she finished applying red lip stain over her black lips, creating a dark burgundy color like wine.

"That's what Bop is. It's a dance club as well as a speakeasy-esque sex club. Angel was telling me about it at lunch while you and Alastor had your afternoon meeting. Why does he have to take you to that one if she owns other clubs that don't have a god damn sex dungeon in its basement? Why can't you schedule a meeting here?"

Charlie turned to look at Vaggie directly. She wore light makeup on her face to brighten her eyes and tone down the red patches on her cheeks and black tipped nose. Hanging on the mirror beside her was a black with gold undertones open back fringed Gatsby style flapper gown that went down to her shins. She sat in her silken nightie with the tied straps. In her hair were giant curlers Vaggie had helped put on her. Mimzy, much like Alastor, preferred a particular aesthetic. Charlie didn't complain, she loved dressing up and it had been many, many decades since she last wore this dress.

"He's tried, but this Mimzy lady wants things done on her turf. I promise we'll just be in the dance club part. There's no reason for us to go to the dungeon area you mentioned. I thought you trusted me?"

Vaggie scooted off the bed to stand beside Charlie, the goat servants whimpering for a moment before cuddling one another and drifting off to sleep. The one eyed she demon was dressed in an over sized black hoodie and boy shorts as she had no plans to head down stairs once Charlie left. Her thick mane of hair was braided, tied off with a signature red bow.

She knelt in front of Charlie and held her hands, "I do, babe. I'm sorry, I'm just..."

"Worried?" Charlie smiled and kissed the top of her head, "I know, but Al isn't a bad guy as we pegged him to be. I've told you this. Sure, he's really eccentric, but aside from his reputation, he's been good to us and he needs my help this time. He said this Mimzy can be really generous, so... I'm going to trust him and I'm going to see what she's all about." She cupped Vaggie's face in her hands, "Remember, I love you and only you. He and I are business partners and... and just friends."

Vaggie thought back to the private conversation she had a while go with the Radio Demon. 'I just wish to know her and be... friends.' Echoed in her head. Maybe she was being over sensitive but she still couldn't shake the feeling of dread. She really wanted to give him a chance but his eyes... there was something about them that made her uneasy. Tonight was probably good as any though to see if he could be trusted.

She heaved a heavy sigh, "Okay. Call me if you need me to pick you up. I'd wish you'd at least let me drop you guys off but... have fun I guess." She pouted and leaned into Charlie's warm hands, "And please, please be careful Charlie. We don't know what kind of friends he has. I wouldn't judge them based on Niffty and Husk, they work for him so it's different." She stood and kissed her love's forehead before tapping her right knee to the side so she could turn back around. Vaggie helped her remove the curlers.

"I'll be careful. I promise. I'll text you when I get there, when we leave, and if it's so boring that I need saving." Both girls giggled. "Think of this as a business dinner. Not sure food will be involved, but this is strictly business." 'So we can finally play.' She shifted in her seat, feeling heat pool between her legs.

Vaggie removed the last few curlers and ran her fingers gently through the silky strands to loosen the hair, "I could make you something before you go."

"It's getting late. Al said to be ready by 9, which is in ten minutes. I'll have him swing by someplace if we're not eating there, ok? You don't need to worry. I know you promised to always protect me, but I'm capable of putting up a good fight and he's the Radio Demon. Doubt anyone would mess with us." She smiled at Vaggie through the mirror, "I love you."

"Love you too. Here, let me at least help you finish your hair. Pass me that head dress." Vaggie placed the black diamonds encrusted head piece with the golden apple sigil in the center on Charlie's head, tying it securely on the back but not tight enough to leave an indentation on her forehead and carefully wove her hair into the band for an updo.

She started on the right and section by section she looped the hair around until it collected on the left side. She fashioned a bun by twirling it up and with heavy duty Bobby pins, she pinned the hair in place just behind her ear. To finish the look, she carefully pulled some hair out on the sides to frame her face. Vaggie smiled proudly at herself, happy that the bun didn't look awkwardly large for the amount of hair and length Charlie had.

"I love having my own personal stylist." Charlie joked, making both girls giggle again. Vaggie snaked her arms around her neck and leaned down until their faces were side by side.

"I might have made you too beautiful. No funny business." She winked and kissed Charlie's temple. Vaggie straightened herself up.

Charlie gulped, "Ha, w-wouldn't dream of it."

They both heard knocking on main door to their unit. Razzle and Dazzle, startled by the noise, scurried to see who it was and bleated for one of the girls' attention. Vaggie sighed and rolled her eyes, knowing exactly who it was on the other side.

"We can add punctual to the list of good qualities he has, I guess." She closed their bedroom door to give Charlie privacy to put on her dress and shoes.

The moth opened the door and resisted groaning as Alastor stood in the doorway dressed in a red tuxedo, much like the one he wore during the hotel's reception nearly two months ago and a black and red top hat.

He did his best to smile warmly at Vaggie, "Hello, darlin', I've come to pick up Charlie. Is she ready?"

Vaggie crossed her arms, "She's just putting on her shoes. She should be out in about a minute."

"Splendid!"

"Hey, Al..."

"Yes, dear?" He leaned on the door frame with crossed arms, knowing full well Vaggie wouldn't let him in. No matter, Charlie would be his all night.

She shifted her weight between her heels, "Do me a favor. D-don't let Charlie out of your sight. When she gets excited, she lets her guard down and even if she might not be taken seriously most of the time, she's... she's still Hell's Princess and I don't want anyone to take advantage of her. She's too much of a pacifist to fight back if someone tries taking her for ransom. I know I'm being overly paranoid and over protective, but Charlie's just too good for this place. Hell, I mean." She rubbed her arms and turned her face away from the demon before her. "I saw on the news this morning that one of her cousins was murdered in a turf war. They're going after Dukes in the lower rings it seems, who knows when that shit ends up on our door steps."

'That was a bit faster than I anticipated. Duly noted.' Alastor chuckled, "I have no intentions of her leaving my sight. I know you are aware of what goes below this particular lounge, I overheard Angel telling you on my way to get some ice, but believe me, the crowd is much more savory than other clubs and I prefer the dance floor at this particular establishment. She'll be safe and have lots of fun. You have my word we'll be back well before morning."

The door to the bedroom opened and Alastor, for a split second, was in awe as he felt himself stop breathing. She was a vision, and had they both been back home in Louisiana during the time before he died, he was certain every bachelor from New Orleans to Baton Rouge would have been knocking on her doorstep. She was... beautiful, the very definition of elegance. Maybe he would need to ask Mimzy for a room later tonight after all. His hand twitched.

"Ho, ho, Charlie, my dear!" He stood up straight and opened his arms wide, as his radio audience clapped and hollered, "You look positively radiant, I almost didn't recognize you. You will most certainly be the demon belle tonight, not even your mother could hold a candle to you."

Vaggie rolled her eyes at his corny compliment and hugged her blushing girlfriend as she joined them in the foyer. She frowned, having caught flicker in Alastor's eyes that made her uneasy. She just couldn't figure out what it was.

"Remember, call me if you need me." She kissed Charlie's cheek.

"I will Vaggie. I'll be ok. Like I said, I have Al with me." She smiled up at her male partner, "Shall we?" She took hold of his offered arm, "You don't need to wait for me, ok? I promise, I'll be back before you wake up in the morning." Alastor chuckled, having said something along those lines.

Vaggie watched as they walked down the hall, whispering to one another and giggling, already lost in each other's company. A deep sadness washed over her. Charlie looked over her shoulder and blew Vaggie a kiss. Vaggie tried to smile, but her lips trembled instead. 'I don't think she realizes it... but I'm losing her to him.' She wanted to be angry, to cry out and stop her from going, but she knew it'd be no use to look like a possessive and controlling fool. The moth only hoped she was reading the situation wrong and Charlie kept her promise that there was nothing between them, it was all just business.

She looked down as Razzle, the pink haired goat, nuzzled into her leg and whined, sensing her worry. She smiled and patted his head, "You're right, I shouldn't worry. Charlie's never done anything wrong for me to not trust her. I'm just being paranoid and reading too much into it and it's been a long time since she's made friends, even if everyone here is goofy as shit in their own way." She turned to Dazzle who stood behind them, "Who wants some donuts?" Both servants cried out in happiness and scrambled to the kitchen. She laughed and closed the door to the apartment. She felt a little better.

—

Charlie bounced on the plush seat of Alastor's Bentley, excitement consuming her. She knew this wasn't a date, it was a business meeting, but being alone with the Radio Demon outside of the hotel was something she didn't think would be possible. Add in them both being dressed up and going to a swanky club, she just couldn't help it.

She liked his company, regardless of how hot and bothered he made her at times. Even if he had ulterior motives, like not wanting to truly help sinners that came to their door step and wanting to see them fail, Alastor was still rather fun to be around. He was interested in many of the same things as her, enjoyed theater, and hot damn could he cook. He even offered to teach her a thing or two for her future Mister or Missus. She frowned. She never really thought about settling down. Sure, she was heir to the throne, but her father and mother showed no sign of slowing down or passing the crown to her. Why would they though? Her father thought too little of her and incapable of ruling over the damned souls.

Alastor laughed, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're bursting at the seams, darling. Excited to go to one of the best dance clubs in town?" Swing music played in the background of his voice.

Charlie leaned her head on his shoulder, but was mindful of his ability to shift gears when needed. "To be honest, I think I'm more excited to be going somewhere with you. Nothing wrong with the hotel, but I don't know, it's like... exhilarating to know that we have this secret no one knows about." Her thighs involuntarily began to rub against each other, "Or maybe it's because after this, you and I... we... we could... you know?" She gingerly touched his leg, hoping he'd get the message. Her face was burning. She wasn't used to being this forward with anyone but Vaggie.

Alastor shifted and placed a hand on her bare knee, making her shiver, "Impatient still, I see. Fear not, my lovely, I promise the wait will be worth it, though it's a tad hard to resist when you're like this. I didn't think you'd be so direct once you opened up."

Charlie rubbed his inner leg, "Is... is that bad?" She wanted to touch him more intimately, but with him concentrating on the road, she didn't want to distract him too much either. Charlie was curious though; was he hung or was he a grower, not a shower? Even though he wore fitted pants, they weren't tight enough to gauge it. When was the last she was with a guy, anyway? Charlie couldn't remember. Her and Vaggie had toys they played with on occasion, but they didn't fulfill Charlie in the way she wanted. Could Alastor?

He slid his hand up her inner thigh to tickle the skin, the coolness of his leather glove soothing the heated flesh for a moment. "Not in the slightest, my dear. Different than what I'm used to, yes, but I do enjoy this far more. Who knows, maybe if you assert yourself more, it may be I who becomes your play thing. The predator becomes the prey, so to speak. I do like where this may lead to, your highness. Command me." She knew he was teasing, Alastor liked being in control. However, Alastor felt an uncharacteristic thump in chest at the thought. It wasn't often he got this excited.

He let out jovial laugh as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She looked like a sun burnt deer caught in head lights. Her face was an impossible shade of scarlet and if her eyes were any wider, they might just fall out of her head. She was definitely the most fun he had had since his untimely death or the day he received his 'stage name'. Her dainty hand gave his thigh a gentle squeeze as he placed both hands on top of the steering wheel to make a left turn at the light ahead of them.

He turned a corner and pulled up to the valets waiting outside of a three story building with "Birds of Paradise" in giant neon pink lights that reflected on the black vinyl of the awning. On each pillar of the archways that supported the front side of the building had a band poster. The one closest to the valet stand was bigger than the others.

On it was a short, but incredibly voluptuous grey skinned short blonde haired demoness in a short red flapper dress standing on a stage with a mic, her eyes closed and mouth open as if in middle of a song, both hands around herself, embracing her figure. In fancy gold calligraphy on the top of the poster said "Mimzy". So this was her?

Charlie stepped out of the car and took one of the valet's hand. She stared at the poster, and suddenly felt inadequate in many departments. The woman's bosoms strained inside her dress that seemed a size too small, and her curves could lose any man for days. Despite her huskiness, the picture exploded with unmatched confidence. What was she like in person?

Alastor handed his keys off to the other cowering valet attendant and looped his slender arm around Charlie's thin waist to pull her close to him. He guided them through the front door, passing the lined up guests as they waited their turn to enter the fine establishment. They whispered, glancing between Charlie and Alastor, some snickering, but most in awe. At him? At her? Both of them together? What was the disappointing Princess of Hell doing with the infamous Radio Demon? Who knew they knew each other? Only the sponsors he reached out knew of his involvement with the Hazbin Hotel and only few knew he had moved in.

Charlie leaned into her companion, self consciousness getting the best of her as she remembered why she didn't get out much nowadays. Everyone always stared, judging her and waiting for her to mess up again. Alastor rubbed his thumb over her hip, trying to sooth her and bring her out of her self doubting as he sensed her growing discomfort. She looked up at him with a small thankful smile, though his attention was with the bouncer as he used his free hand to lift his hat off his head slightly and gave a curt nod in greeting. The bouncer, a massive gorilla like demon with boar like tusks, nodded back and motioned with his hand for the doors to open.

The two large golden doors were opened up by a pair of gargoyle like rock demons. The doors rumbled, and Charlie realizes it was four or five inches of reinforced steel.

She squinted as the bright light of the lobby blinded her briefly, bouncing off the marble floor flecked with gold. They stepped onto a plush red carpet that led up to another golden doorway in between two grand staircases with red carpet also going up the steps. Through the other doorway she saw tables and people moving. Music, perhaps Jazz, floated in the air, but the chatter of the lobby warped the melody that Charlie couldn't tell what it was. That must have been the dance floor, she figured.

To her right way a massive bar where several dozen demons of all shapes and sizes sat at. Several bartenders and bar backs scuttled behind the mahogany colored countertop, mixing and pouring drinks for the crowd behind their sitting patrons. To the left was the rest rooms. She looked up and awed at the massive gold and crystal chandelier that illuminated the room along with the lamp lights along the wall. Large ceiling to floor tapestries lined the walls, depicting various demons in their iconic battles that brought them to fame. Above the over look of the second floor, a grand portrait of Mimzy in a turquoise and silver sequence dress and fur coat stared down at her guests with a small, welcoming smile. Her large black eyes with red irises glowed in the light of the chandelier.

The place was breath taking, and with everyone dressed between the late 1910s to the early 1940s, it was almost like stepping into a time capsule. She looked up at again Alastor and smiled wider, her fangs slightly hanging over her lips. He had been watching her expression the entire time since they entered. He returned the toothy smile, his eyes softening as he took in her expression of childlike wonder.

"Lovely place, isn't it?" He said.

Before she could speak, the duel heard an excited squeal. Alastor's ears redirected itself toward it. They turned to face the source, along with several other guests who wondered why a banshee was let in, and saw a tall pupilless demoness walking toward them, dressed in early 1900s fashion. Her tailored burgundy skirt with black lace accents swished around her ankles, and her white blouse had billowing sleeves that tapered at the wrist with a cuff fit her form just nicely. A large brimmed hat with burgundy and black feathers and a skull ornament flopped with every step she took. A large, sharp toothy smile stretched her face. She extended one hand out to her side while the other held a tall glass of wine.

"Alastor, you made it!"

Charlie couldn't help but hide a little behind Alastor. The Radio Demon let her go and as the woman drew near, he greeted her, "Rosie, dearest. I didn't know you'd be here tonight as well." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles then proceeded to kiss both cheeks.

She sipped her glass, "Mimzy insisted that I was. She said she has a new set she wishes to preform tonight, specially for our honored guest." Her attention turned to Charlie, who stepped away from Alastor's backside. "Good evening, your highness." Malice dripped from her mouth as she said 'highness'. "A pleasure to finally meet you in person. It's not everyday we lowly sinners get to interact with the royal family, especially the princess who likes to hide in her tower of..." she paused for a moment, choosing her words carefully as Alastor gave her a stern look, "...Dreams."

Alastor cleared his throat, "Allow me to introduce you ladies. Charlie, ma chère, this is my good friend Rosie, owner of the finest emporium in all of Hell. Many of my suits come from her shop if you ever want to pick up something stylish and she is a sponsor of the hotel. I'm afraid the two of you didn't get a chance to meet at the reception. Rosie, as you know, this is our esteemed Princess, Miss Charlotte Magne."

"I go by Charlie. It's... it's nice to meet you and thank you so much for your generosity. On behalf of Hazbin Hotel, we hope to have your continuous support." The princess stuck her hand out for a handshake. Rosie took it and curtsied.

"The pleasure is mine, my dear. What's the point of having so much money I couldn't possibly spend on my own when we're to live for all eternity rotting in this realm? I needed a new pass time anyway, so I look forward to hearing about what nonsen- excuse me, breakthrough you come across to deliver a sinner. That is quite an ambitious dream. Shall we head upstairs to the private bar? Mimzy is currently backstage and is due to hit the stage any moment. Charlotte... I mean, Charlie, dear, you're in for a treat."

She led the duo up the left side of the stairs and through a red door pass another gorilla like bouncer that opened up to a private balcony with several tables and chairs. To the right of the space was a mini version of the bar below and a lone toady demon cleaning a glass. He nodded his acknowledgment. Charlie looked to the left and saw a large blood red sofa with black wood detailing, a loveseat and two matching oversized chairs surrounding a glass coffee table. The sheet of glass was held up by a frame carved to look like several ravens taking flight from a bush. Red rubies were set for eyes. On either side of the balcony were velvety burgundy colored drapes with black tassels. The floor itself as well as the bar were stained black. The walls were lined with several oil paints of black birds and owls, all staring at what Charlie believed was her.

The trio sat at the table closest to the edge. Charlie was in awe again as she stared at the massive dance floor in front of the equally large wall to wall stage on the other end of the room. Several levels separated the musical instruments and Charlie wondered if big bands also preformed with how much room there was for additional set up aside from the instruments already on stage. She hadn't heard or seen anything yet, but she already knew she wanted to be back. She could see why Alastor liked the place. It was breathtaking and completely out of place in Hell, but in a good way.

Alastor waved to the bartender without looking at him. His eyes were focused on a pocket watch Charlie didn't know he had. Aside from his favorite coat that was tattered at the bottom, he was usually spic and span with a clean look so seeing an old beat up and tarnished copper watch in his hand was a little odd. She didn't think he was the sentimental type but the way he closed it and rubbed his finger over the top told her otherwise.

"What would you like to drink, dear? Jacque makes the best drinks, which is why he's Mimzy's private barkeep. Lucky for you, she shares him with us." Rosie said as she leaned back in her chair to the right of Alastor who sat between them.

"I... I don't really drink unless it's a really special occasion. Have to discourage sin after all." She giggled nervously. She stared into the void that were Rosie's eyes and couldn't help but feel like the woman was dissecting her.

Rosie chortled, "Is this not such an occasion? I know why you and our dearest Alastor are here. I believe Mimzy will say yes, regardless of the fight she may put up at first." The left corner of her mouth curled as she grinned.

"Oh? What do you mean?"

Rosie placed a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from laughing harder. She was a lady after all, "Hasn't he told you? Mimzy is positively furious with him for living with you! She may even hate you for now, sweetheart."

Charlie winced, "W-why?"

"She is head over heels madly in love with him and has tried for... I don't even remember, but for years to at least get him to consider her. Yet here you are, such a gem, out on the town with the infamous Radio Demon. He went to you, when she's pined and almost begged for years for him to be with her, even offered him a stake in her empire. That in itself sent her into a fit because Alastor doesn't make friends as easily as he does servants, yet he's your partner for a hotel that wishes to rehabilitate sinners in hopes of getting into heaven! In two months no less! Haha, I'm sorry dear, but it's laughable, especially considering who he is!"

Charlie felt her eyes water and her bottom lip tremble. She wanted the floor to eat her and take her away, but she wasn't sure why she felt so upset. The way Rosie spoke cut deep into her, made her feel inferior as she chased a hopeless dream. She wanted to speak up, but the words escaped her mind. Plus know that this Mimzy was in love with him made her uncomfortable and dare she say... protective of what was supposed to be hers? She was about to excuse herself when Alastor placed a hand gently on hers, which was balled up into a fist on her lap.

"Forgive Rosie, she can be rather blunt. Rosie, darling, Charlie is rather sensitive, especially about the hotel. Do be a dear and watch your tongue. I will not tolerate a single tear marring her pretty little face tonight." Despite his toothy smile, his voice was thick with venom, warning her to back down. The radio static in his voice flared, as if someone was quickly twisting the dial with no clear channel in mind. "Apologize."

Her smile waned, "Y-yes, my sincerest apologies. Twas rather rude of me, I suppose. I had too much to drink, mayhaps." She finished her wine glass just as Jacque the barkeep set a new glass down for her and a bottle of bourbon for Alastor.

"It-it's ok, Al. I... I should be used to it by now and I should learn to defend myself and the hotel better." She placed a hand over his and squeezed, giving him a small smile. "I have to grow tougher skin at some point." His eyes softened as his smile relaxed.

Behind her wine glass, Rosie stared between the two and cocked a brow, 'This is rich.' She thought as her smile returned, 'You never defend anyone. Not even your mother.'

* * *

I absolutely loved writing this chapter, but the next was the best. I'm not a dancer so describing whats to come took a lot of careful planning and research. I can't until next week! I may even drop yet another chapter early. Hehehe... I was overly excited about this that I had to share!

Don't forget to drop a line!


	10. The Devil's Dance Floor

So my job is shut down because of the coronavirus scare. I'll work here and there since we can't leave the warehouse unattended with the deliveries in route and what still needs to be checked in and brought up to the sales floor, but it really sucks regardless. With the weather being rainy, I'm stuck at home with people who drive me up the wall if I stay around them too long. I'm already restless. I love to work, I'm a workaholic, even if I'm addicted to sleep. Anyway, here's another chapter to make you all feel better.

* * *

**Chapter Ten:** The Devil's Dance Floor

Charlie felt better after Rosie's half assed apology and having Alastor wrap his left arm around her, pulling her close to him as he and his friend talked about things of unimportance. He had handed Charlie her phone he promised to hold as she didn't have any pockets or a purse to keep it safe. The princess texted her girlfriend of their arrival and gingerly took the glass of Moscato Rosie ordered for her from Jacque's webbed hand. She sipped and her smile widened as the sweet citrus and peachy notes washed over her tongue.

"Good?" Rosie asked.

Charlie nodded, "Yes, thank you. This is delicious."

The irisless demoness swirled the contents of her glass, "I thought as much. You seem to lean toward the sweeter things, yes?" She smiled and removed her hat, "Perhaps because you're so sweet yourself." Charlie blushed and drank more from her glass, subconsciously leaning more into Alastor.

Said Radio Demon chuckled, "Yes, she is. I'm quite pleased that the patients will be moving in soon and see whether or not a sinner can be redeemed. It's an idea I'm still wrapping my head around. Think you'll try your luck on the picture show once they arrive?"

Charlie sighed, "I'm excited, but scared to be honest. It's a lot of responsibility and I don't know if I would want another crack at it on the news. Katie Killjoy made it very clear no one really cares and find the whole thing stupid. You yourself said it's whacky nonsense but I really believe there is hope." She looked up at him, "I think I can save my people, and I'm going to keep believing that I can. I don't know how long it'll take, but I'll keep on trying. I have been for a long time, but this time... it'll work, I just know it."

Rosie hummed, "How noble of our dear, sweet princess. What's in it for you?"

"I'm sorry?"

She shook her head, "Never mind, another time. Alastor, dearest, why don't you take our princess down to the dance floor and nab a good spot? The show should be starting soon."

The Radio Demon nodded in agreement, "That sounds like a splendid idea. Come, my pet, shall we?"

Charlie nodded and downed the rest of the wine, feeling her face heat up from the alcohol. Alastor removed his coat and top hat before offering his arm for her to take. He escorted the both of them out.

As soon as they reached the stairs down to the lobby, Alastor spoke, "What do you think of Rosie? My apologies for her brutal bluntness when she's on a toot and bend. At least she calmed down."

Charlie giggled at his old time slang for drinking binge and drunkenness, "She's not too bad. She doesn't seem intentionally mean."

"Charlie, my dear, your naivety is both endearing and worrisome. Do be careful of her for now. Between her and Mimzy, she will not hesitate to rip you to shreds for her sheer enjoyment." He patted her hand holding on to his arm. He guided them to the bar and ordered another round of drinks, "Here darling, one more to relax you. I can tell you're still very nervous and I've seen a mess you can be when you're flustered. Well, anyone who watched the picture show knows."

Charlie blushed, "S-Sorry. There's just so many people here and I don't know what they must be thinking. We never announced your involvement with the hotel so it kinda looks weird that I, the sappy schmuck of a princess everyone likes to poke fun of, is out on the town with the feared Radio Demon. We've been getting glances since we arrived." She looked up at him, putting the new glass of wine to her lips, "When I think about it and say it out loud, it does look a bit suspicious. I'm still processing that you and I, you know... though it hasn't happened yet... will... Um... however this dom-sub thing we got going, even happened. You say I'm your pet, but I don't have to wear a collar, do I?"

Alastor threw his head back and laughed along with the ghost audience, drawing attention to them for a brief moment. "Goodness, my dear sweet girl, your innocence baffles me, and I enjoy every moment of it." He rubbed his eyes as he tried to regain his composure, "Dear me, I haven't laughed that much in some time. Oh Charlie." He leaned in, his bourbon scented breath hot on her cheek as he whispered for her ears only, "Only if you wanted. You stir a great deal of desires in me no one has, not this life or the last, and I cannot wait until we can begin. Is it your innocence? Your pedigree? Kindness? Mayhaps. It does make things a bit more erotic when we get down to it. I am very excited to see where all this leads, but understand that I'm not doing this because you're just the Princess. I am very drawn to you and I'm truly happy to explore this side of you, my dear. You have such great potential." Charlie could have sworn she stopped breathing and she mentally screamed that it must have been the alcohol talking for him based on the lazy expression he had and relaxed smile. He wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her closer to him. She hid her face in the crook of his neck as she wrapped her arms around his waist, "You are mine to play with, Ms. Charlie Magne, and I expect a lot of fun to be had."

The crowd began to make their way to the next room where the stage and dance floor was located. Alastor leaned back to finish his shot and let her go. Charlie once again resembled a tomato.

They entered the massive room. The perimeter was lined with booths that could sit anywhere from 4 to 8 bodies comfortably, set above the floor by two steps, and other tables scattered around, some at the very front of the stage, lit up by tea candles. Alastor, after scaring off some lowly demon and their date from a small booth near the stage with his radio eyes and the sound of crunching bones as he tilted his head, helped Charlie settle in as the lights dimmed along the wall, casting them into shadows as only a single, bright spotlight shown on the center apron of the stage. The dance floor was illuminated by the light of the chandelier above and floor lights on the outside, defining the area.

Charlie licked her lips, "What's she like?"

Alastor chuckled, "Mimzy is a very generous person when she wants, though first impressions are everything. I suppose I made quite an impression for her to be crazy for me" He pressed a button underneath the table which sent a signal to the bar for service, "While it's true she doesn't like you right now, there's no doubt in my mind you'll win her over."

Charlie looked around and very sneaky like, placed her hand on his leg underneath the table, "I-if... if I do this, will you and me... will we...?" She blushed. She wanted to say it, but couldn't muster the courage just yet. Why was it so hard to say 'sex' or 'fuck' or anything that called out what she wanted from him.

Alastor placed his hand over hers and leaned into her ear again, the radio static gone. He whispered, his voice thick with desire, "It hasn't been easy resisting you tonight, Charlie dearest. You really are lovely, and to be fair, that lady friend of yours still hovers around you though I do believe she's starting to slightly trust me. The opportunity just hadn't presented itself yet." His hand moved from hers to her knee than up to her inner thigh. "I have some regrets not taking you last night, however being out in the open isn't my style. At least not the first time we engage."

Charlie felt her pulse quicken as her breath became shallow pants. She was getting turned on by his touch, his natural scent mixed with the alcohol he had been drinking, and the sensual tone in his voice. Add in the effects of the wine, her head was spinning.

"Tonight then?" She whispered, almost desperately, not realizing that as she leaned into him more and put her other hand on his leg, she pushed her breasts in together more and made her cleavage more pronounced in the scoop neck of her dress. Alastor liked the view.

"May God strike me down where I sit." His eyes were lidded as he grinned at her. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against her neck, "You have my word, doll. With you like this, if Mimzy doesn't agree, I can still provide a little treat of release back home." He planted a firmer kiss and gently nipped at the sensitive skin above her pulse, mindful of his razor sharp teeth, causing electricity to shoot up her spine. She gasped and fought hard to not let out a moan.

Charlie and Alastor locked eyes when he lifted his head again. Her eyes swirled with lust. Alastor's eye swept over what he could see of her body as he licked his upper lip slowly, causing her breath to hitch as his hand moved up high on her thigh toward her source of heat, yet stopped short of making contact.

"A-Alastor..." she whispered, spreading her legs a little more to invite him in. She whimpered as he withdrew his hand instead when a server arrived at their table.

"I'll take a brandy, please, anything top shelf. And you, darling?" He turned to Charlie, "More wine?"

"N-no... I'll take a Shirley Temple, please." The red skinned imp nodded and walked away.

The large black and gold curtains were drawn across the stage and shuffling could be heard as the musicians took their respective spots. A spotlight was cast down on the middle of the stage. From left of the stage, a tall bird demon with a humanoid torso and head, and long stork legs with cuffs around his ankles, walked up to the microphone. His large brown tail feathers bobbed with each step. His nose was large and beak like from his profile and his hair, while mainly an orangish brown, was tipped a reddish brown at the front, matching the color of his sideburns, thick eyebrows, and thin mustache.

As soon as he got to the mic, he tapped it twice with a long slender finger before exhaling a breath. He scanned the crowd and made sure most, if not all, of the guests on the dance floor were looking at him.

"Good evenin', my humble ladies n gentlemanly sinnas. Tonight we got a very special performance by our dear, sweet lady, Mimzy Hanigan as we celebrate tha 69th anniversary of tha Birds of Paradise. Let's give 'er a nice round o' applause for bein' such a wonderful n gracious lady." He began to clap himself as the crowd followed suit. "Righto! Tonight we also got special guests joinin us. You be in fer a treat as we start off with classics to get y'all relaxed than move on to some exciting new beats. Without further adieu, I present to yas, Ms. Mimzy "Mockingbird" Hanigan!"

The crowd clapped respectfully as the curtains were pulled back again to reveal the band of demons and ghouls. The Master of Ceremonies joined them, taking his place at a double bass within the string section.

From center of the apron, a trap door opened up and a fog machine was set off. Slowly, a figure emerged. Mimzy slowly rose, her eyes closed as she posed with both hands folded under her chin of her of her round face, a small smile on her red stained lips. One foot was in front of the other. She was dressed in a red flapper dress with a deep v neck that framed her massive cleavage nicely with the help of a push-up bra. The dress stopped mid-thigh with beaded fringe hanging to her knees. On her tiny feet were heeled black tap shoes, polished to the point the lights of the stage reflected and shimmered off the surface.

She wore a simple feather black headdress, long black opera gloves that reached her elbows and a long black pearl necklace around her neck, looped twice around her neck that rested on her cleavage. Her dress sparkled as the fine beads caught the light just right. The band picked up their instruments. The drummer and pianist began to play.

Her black sclera colored eyes opened and her smile widen. The pinks of her irises scanned the audience, first looking up at her private balcony, searching, but she frowned a little and scanned the crowd.

"Welcome, welcome dear friends!" She started off in a relatively high pitched voice, "What a wonderful night this'll be. Thank you all so much for your continuous patronage that makes the Bop so successful as we know there are a lot of shallow, classless clubs out there to get down and dirty in." This illicit a chuckle from the crowd.

Charlie turned her attention to the stage and did her best to calm herself before she soaked through her panties. 'Every damn time... I'm going crazy!' She whined. She looked at Alastor who smiled calmly, his head propped up on his hand as he leaned on the table.

Mimzy giggled, cupping her right cheek as she titled her head, "I would like to thank our new members and guests. Aside from Caged Canary, this is the oldest, and most precious of my clubs. It's been a real trip here, but I honestly believe I'm more successful and happier down here with the lot of ya than I was above. I'd like to share a little story with you of how I found myself here in Hell."

She rocked her hips from side to side as the band started. The brass section began with the double bass and drum. She took a breath and began, followed by the rest of the band members needed to accompany the song.

Post Modern Jukebox: Gangster's Paradise

"As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death  
I take a look at my life and realize there's nothin' left  
Cause I've been blasting and laughing so, so long,  
That even my mama thinks that my mind is gone"

Charlie's eyes widen at the sound that came out of Mimzy's mouth. It was deeper than she would have thought, but beautiful and sensual. She forgot about her frustration as the song continued, delving more into Mimzy's past she shared through song.

"But I ain't never crossed a man that didn't deserve it  
Me be treated like a punk you know that's unheard of  
You better watch how you're talking and where you're walking  
Or you and your homies might be lined in chalk"

She swayed side to side, pointing her finger into the crowd in a gun like fashion. She fired her fake gun then walked down her riser, hands on her hips. The riser sank back into the floor.

"I really hate to trip but I gotta loc  
As they croak, I see myself in the pistol smoke, fool  
I'm the kinda G the little homies wanna be like  
On my knees in the night saying prayers in the streetlight"

She placed her hands together and looked up, closing her eyes to say a mock prayer. Mimzy looked as if she was seeing ghosts of her past as her brows burrowed slightly, her expression saddening.

"Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise  
Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise  
Keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise  
Keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise"

For a moment, Mimzy looked like she was elsewhere in her mind, remembering a time that once was and recounting the different what ifs or should haves that could have altered her life differently. Her eyes glazed over, pouring herself into the lyrics as she gently swayed, gliding across the stage.

"Look at the situation they got me facin'  
I can't live a normal life, I was raised by the streets  
So I gotta be down with the hood team  
Too much television watching got me chasing dreams"

"I'm an educated fool with money on my mind  
Got my 10 in my hand and a gleam in my eye  
I'm a loc'd out gangsta set trippin' banger  
And my homies is down so don't arouse my anger, fool"

She rubbed the fingers of her left hand together in a money like fashion and pointed her finger right to her eye than back to the crowd like a gun.

Charlie was hypnotized, as if in a trance from a siren's song. She felt a small twist in her chest at Mimzy's pain. Part of her also thought it could have been the two glasses of wine she had. She finished her drink and realized that Alastor did in fact, still ordered her glass of red wine.

"You alright, dear?" Alastor whispered to her ear. Charlie jumped a little, not realizing he had moved.

"Y-yes... just, she has a beautiful voice and it's making me a bit, I don't know... emotional?" She took a small sip and smiled as the Zinfandel entered her mouth and was happy to not have something as sweet.

He smiled, "That's one of her talents. You're not to first to think that." He turned back to the stage.

"Death ain't nothing but a heartbeat away,  
I'm living life, do or die, what can I say  
I'm 23 now, but will I live to see 24  
The way things are going I don't know"

"Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise  
Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise  
Keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise  
Keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise"

Charlie would have never guessed that in the singer's past life she'd have been involved in a gang, not with how petite and talented as she was. To be fair, Mimzy never thought she would have been either had life been fairer.

"Power and the money, money and the power  
Minute after minute, hour after hour  
Everybody's running, but half of them ain't looking  
What's going on in the kitchen, but I don't know what's cookin'"

Mimzy placed a hand on her chest and the other to cover her face as it twisted in anguish, memories of a different kind of turf war flooding back to her. Living in the prohibition era had not been kind to her, especially when she had gotten involved with Capone. If only she had left the life she had in Chicago sooner, the backlash probably wouldn't had resulted in death. She was young, and so naive. Careless and afraid.

"They say I gotta learn, but nobody's here to teach me  
If they can't understand it, how can they reach me  
I guess they can't, I guess they won't  
I guess they front, that's why I know my life is out of luck, fool"

"Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise  
Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise  
Keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise  
Keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise"

As she held the last note, the crowd cheered and whistled. Charlie clapped, in awe of Mimzy's powerful voice.

The singer laughed, grabbing the Bluetooth microphone from a stagehand and placed it on her ear, "It sure was a wild ride back in the day. Mmm, fun, but if I could take some of it back, I would in a heart beat. Had me runnin from Chicago all the way down to the bayous of New Orleans where I tried to start a new life. Met a fellow, fell in love, but the past had a way of catching up. Never got the chance to love him like I wanted, and even though he's here in Hell with me, he just won't admit it we are meant to be."

The crowd aww'ed. Alastor sighed, drawing Charlie's attention as he pinched the bridge of his nose, leaning back into the plush seat of the booth with his arms propped up on the back, "Well... This isn't good."

"What do you mean?" The next song began. Charlie looked up at him in worry. Did she miss something?

"Mimzy only talks about some nonexistent love affair we had when she's drunk. Do be careful, dear. She doesn't take kindly to 'competition' when she's like this." Charlie stares at him wide eyed, wondering what he meant by 'be careful'. She looked back at the stage.

'They knew each other before death? What is she to him, then?'

Robyn Adele Anderson: Freak on a Leash

"Life's gotta always be messing with me  
Can't they chill and let me be free?  
Cant I take away all this pain?  
I try to every night, all in vain"

"Sometimes I cannot take this place  
Sometimes it's my life I can't taste  
Sometimes I cannot feel my face  
You'll never see me fall from grace"

Mimzy closed her eyes and poured herself into the lyrics, thinking of a Mardi Gras parade down Bourbon St in the French square where she had met him.

She could sense him in the crowd. She was always drawn to his darkness, like an inviting empty abyss that promised no more pain or suffering, only a sweet gentle embrace. She remembered the first time he grabbed her small impish hand and brought it up to his warm lips, the way he smiled gently at her and raved about her voice he heard at the night club the day before. It was love at first sight.

"Something takes a part of me  
You and I were meant to be  
A cheap fuck for me to lay  
You and I were meant to be"

Mimzy stared at Alastor in the booth as she sung the chorus. Alastor smiled, but without teeth. His eyes were lidded as he stared back at her. Try as she might, Alastor would never reciprocate her feelings. She was too predictable and he had nothing substantial to gain.

He glanced down at Charlie as the band slowed its tempo for the second verse. In Hell, Mimzy was just another source of amusement with no real purpose in his master plan. While they had been alive, he and the femme fatale connected on a dark level very few would understand, but like everyone else he had met, she was just a potential target in his sick twisted game. It wasn't until he was sentenced to eternal damnation that he actually considered anyone a true friend.

"Feeling like a freak on a leash.  
Feeling like I have no release.  
How many times have I felt diseased?  
Nothing in my life is free"

At the second round of the chorus, Mimzy began to tap dance a little, starting off with her right tip toes, stepping forward only to roll back to her left heel for a light clap, clap of the shoes, then stepped side to side and clicked her heels together, clacking her shoes to the beat of the song.

"Sometimes I cannot take this place  
Sometimes it's my life I can't taste  
Sometimes I cannot feel my face  
You'll never see me fall from grace"

"Something takes a part of me  
You and I were meant to be  
A cheap fuck for me to lay  
You and I were meant to be"

"Boom na da noom na nanema!  
Da boom na da noom na namena!  
Da boom na ba noom na namena!  
Da boom na da noom na namena!"

She had tapped dance herself off the stage toward the table Alastor shared with Charlie. Her focus was on him and him alone. As she finished the final chorus and reprise, she managed to crawl onto their table and kneel before him, a loving smile on her lips. Charlie was a little irked at the woman's proximity to Alastor's face as she finished singing to him.

"Hello, Ally-bear." She cooed, leaning closer, not caring that her side of conversation was being broadcasted to the rest of the audience. Alastor summoned his mic and used it to stop her from getting too close by placing it on her chest with the back of it.

"Mimi." He gave her a slight nod.

She gave Charlie a side eye, her lips cast down in a frown as she gave her a once over. She grunted in disapproval and turned back to Alastor, causing Charlie to bubble with anger. Her scleras flashed red as her irises shifted to yellow for a moment. She took a deep breath to calm herself, not wanting to ruin the opportunity to gain Mimzy's help for the hotel.

"Ally-bear, love... it's been so long. You don't come to visit anymore. I miss the singing and dancing we used to have." She straightened his bow tie, but before she could grab his face, he politely moved her hands down with his left hand.

He chuckled, but his eyes narrowed as everyone else's were on them, "I've been busy, Mimzy." The crowd murmured as they noticed the princess. Charlie shifted uncomfortably next to him, scooting away just a tad. This displeased him. His pet place was by his side, and if she could assert herself just a little... Perhaps Mimzy would leave him alone and stop considering him a potential lover.

Mimzy sighed exasperatedly, "You always are, cupcake. Here I was worried about this little tart but all she is, is a little mouse!"

Alastor chuckled amusingly, "Your jealousy is unbecoming of a lady, dear. One of many reasons why I never took your offer. Perhaps you should continue your set, we can talk afterwards."

Next to him, Charlie chugged her wine, trying hard to not get upset as if she was speaking about a child when the rosy cheeked heiress was older than both of them combined. Something about the way Mimzy spoke angered her rather than hurt her like Rosie. Alastor had some interesting lady friends.

The singer scoffed and slid off the table, "Always playing with my heart, Al. I've got a song for you. You say it won't ever happen, but heaven be damned I won't stop trying, love."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

She began to whistle as she approached the stage. It was loud and crisp sound that cut through the air, drawing the crowd's attention back to the stage.

The Radio Demon turned to Charlie who stared daggers at Mimzy, "Come dear. Let's blow some of that steam of yours." Charlie nodded as she followed him to the dance floor. The crowd parted for them and created a circle as the two faced one another, Charlie's right hand on his shoulder, his at her waist, and their left up at their sides. They continued to murmur, speculating what it was that brought those two together.

As Mimzy began, they took a step back and turned to their left, bouncing on their knees then turning toward each other. Alastor held her waist and turned them around in a circle, Charlie left leg dragging behind her until they completed the 360-degree turn. He turned one more time about 90-degrees and stepped back, holding Charlie's hand as she too stepped away from him and squatted before being snapped back into his body where he caught and twirled them around, their legs moving along in a classic swing style, Charlie's leg moved higher high past his waist as she shook it around, the beads of her front tapping into one another.

PMJ: Bad Romance

"I want your ugly, I want your disease I want your everything as long as it's free I want your love Love, love, love, I want your love, hey"

"I want your drama, the touch of your hand I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand I want your love Love, love, love, I want your love"

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want your bad, bad romance  
I want your love, and I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your love, and all your lover's revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Mimzy tapped dance effortlessly on stage, the click clack adding a nice element to the song. She frowned a little as she watched Alastor dance with Charlie, a rare genuine smile on his face as they synchronized their movements wordlessly. Her eyes narrowed, not liking the look in his eyes.

The princess was pretty good, she had to admit, but how dare she get comfortable in his arms and how dare he dance with anyone else, in her own club no less! Princess or not, Alastor was supposed to be hers in the B.O.P.

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Caught in a bad romance  
Ra-ra-ah-ah-ah  
Roma-roma-ma  
Gaga, ooh la-la  
Want your bad romance

"Nicely done," Alastor commented as he twirled her under his arm then proceeded to spin them some more, their legs and feet moving with a mind of their own.

He pulled away from her and spun himself, both arms up. Charlie laughed and clapped in tune with Mimzy's steps.

I want your horror, I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal as long as you're mine  
I want your love  
Love, love, love, I want your love, uh  
I want your psycho, your vertigo shtick  
Want you in my rear window, baby, you're sick  
I want your love  
Love, love, love, I want your love

I want your love, and I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

The singer tapped dance her solo, using fancy foot work hardly anyone could keep up with.

Alastor and Charlie stopped briefly to watch and admire her.

"You know, I never learned to tap dance."

"Really?" Charlie looked up at him in amazement. "You're so talented I would have thought so."

He nodded, "The price of learning is a little too steep for me nowadays. Mimzy likes to throw herself at me every chance she gets. Sometimes it's amusing, but it's rather annoying to be honest. I've been here almost 90 years and never in those decades or before did I ever lay with her. She thinks to seem otherwise."

"Yea... I can tell." She didn't mean to snap at him.

"Jealous too, dear?" He cocked a brow as he looked at her. He resisted the urge to cup her face. It was best not to show too much affection in public, although it would help draw her in further into his trap.

Charlie only blushed and Alastor chuckled. He spun her under his arm again and turned his back to her when she came to a stop. She held onto both of his hands as they moved to their left. Several steps in, He twirled her again and moved the hand he had been holding over his head and held onto her waist as she stood flush to him.

As the song slowed, he held her close to his body, her chest pressed up against him as he gripped her around the waist, her left hand in his right. He stepped forward and she mirrored his movement, staring into his eyes. A please grin on his lips.

"Don't be," He whispered in her ear, "I came to you. You're the only one I want to play with." Charlie rested her head on his shoulder as they ball room danced for a verse. She was sure she was blushing again.

I want your love  
And I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends  
Je veux ton amour  
Et je veux ta revanche  
Je veux ton amour  
I don't wanna be friends  
I don't wanna be friends  
I don't wanna be friends  
Want your bad romance  
Want your bad romance  
Let's write a bad romance

I want your love, and all your lover's revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Caught in a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Caught in a bad romance

As the song ended, everyone clapped for the trio. Mimzy jumped off the stage and came between the two on the dance floor. Charlie stumbled briefly but caught herself, her eyes once again turning red.

Mimzy got into a starting position with Alastor who raised a brow. She nodded to him. "One dance, our song. That's the price for me to even considering that silly proposal you gave me."

"Very well. Charlie dearest, my sincerest apologies." He looked at the heiress and gave her a small smile. He snapped his finger and a shadow with a saxophone that resembled him appeared on stage.

Charlie huffed and stood within the crowd as the spotlight hit the oddly paired duo. Alastor was about twice her size, her head reaching to his abdomen.

The piano began, then the saxophone a few seconds later. The two began a salsa/tango mix of dancing, Alastor not bothered by the height difference.

PMJ: Careless Whisper

"I feel so unsure,  
As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor.  
As the music dies...  
Something in your eyes,  
Calls to mind a silver screen,  
And all those sad goodbyes."

"Hello, dear." Rosie's voice startled Charlie. She jumped a little again. She really had to learn to not be skittish.

"Oh, hey Rosie. Come to dance?" Charlie rolled back and forth on the balls of her feet.

Rosie giggled, "No, I just came to get a closer look at these two. It's so funny watching Mimzy try so hard and Alastor swatting her away like a pesky little bug."

"I'm never gonna dance again,  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm.  
Though it's easy to pretend,  
I know you're not a fool."

"I should have known better than to cheat a friend,  
And waste the chance that I'd been given.  
So I'm never gonna dance again,  
The way I danced with you."  
"Time can never mend,  
The careless whispers of a good friend.  
To the heart and mind,  
Ignorance is kind  
There's no comfort in the truth,  
Pain is all you'll find."

"I'm never gonna dance again,  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm.  
Though it's easy to pretend,  
I know you're not a fool."

Alastor picked up Mimzy by the waist and hoisted her up. She leaned back with her arms held out beside her as if flying. He put her down and decided to ballroom dance with her. The energy they had together was lackluster, at least to him. The only thing he enjoyed about this number was his shadow minion on the saxophone, jumping in and out of the chorus and during the bridge.

As the tempo picked up at the last measures of the bridge, Alastor spun Mimzy away from him, one hand firmly gripping her to spin her back to him to continue with a salsa tango fusion.

"Tonite the music seems so loud,  
I wish that we could lose the crowd.  
Maybe it's better this way,  
Wed hurt each other with the things we want to say."

"We could have been so good together,  
We could have made this dance forever...  
But now, whos gonna dance with me?  
Please stay.  
And now it's never gonna be  
That way..."

Rosie threw her head back and cackled, "This night is rich! You have her riled up, love. I do hope you come around more. I'd like to see how she is with you when she's sober."

"She's really... drunk?" Alastor did say so himself.

"Very much so."

Before Charlie could say anything, Alastor pulled her into the dance floor, replacing Mimzy who continued to sing, but with a scowl on her face. The fair skinned demonness tried to avoid eye contact.

"I'm never gonna dance again,  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm.  
Though it's easy to pretend,  
I know you're not a fool."  
"Now that you're gone...  
Now that you're gone...  
Now that you're gone...  
Was what I did so wrong?  
So wrong that you had to leave me alone?"

As the song came to a conclusion, Mimzy was red faced with fury. Who was this hussy that dared dance with her Alastor? Her head spun a little from all the moonshine she had earlier. Although she had asked for this Charlie Magne girl to come, she had gotten nervous the last moment and drank her liquid courage. Perhaps a little too much. She stormed to the two and tapped Charlie's shoulder the best she could.

"Hey, doll, I got a song for you too. Let's see how good you are. Alastor is only supposed to dance with me here at the Bop. Are you worthy?" Electro swing music began to play. The crowd moved further back, knowing full well Mimzy planned to make the heiress a fool on the dance floor. Charlie looked to Alastor. He smiled his usual smile and nodded.

"Mimzy likes to dance. Perhaps it'll sober her up enough to talk. Good luck." He moved to stand next to Rosie just as Mimzy began with the Charleston. A few measures more and she began to sing.

That's right I heard the story over and over again  
Gee, it's swell to finally meet [the] other friend  
That's right I heard the story, don't really like how it ends  
Gee, it's swell to finally meet [his] other friend

It took a moment for Charlie to figure out the beat and tempo of the song. She mirrored Mimzy's moves at first than moved onto v-steps, moving one way, kicking out into a T-step, than moving the opposite direction all while keeping her arms up by her chest and shimming slightly, her eyes on Mimzy.

What did [he] say about me? What did [he] say?  
What did you do without me? What did you do?  
Did you play games without me? What did you play?  
Did you think all this time that I wouldn't find out about you?

Mimzy grinned. She moved from the Charleston to the running man, then shuffling. This girl, Charlie, was actually pretty good at dancing.

That's right I heard the story over and over again  
Gee, it's swell to finally meet [you], other friend

Who am I? Who am I? What are you even saying?  
I'm the loser of the game you didn't know you were playing!  
Let's play another game this time I get to win  
Lives on the line  
Winner takes all  
Ready or not  
Let's begin!

Mimzy grabbed Charlie and twirled under her arm. The princess let the little woman lead them but held her ground as they moved forward and back, right sides tapping, then their lefts. Charlie's arm extended out, her left hand holding onto Mimzy's right hand, bring the small pudgy woman back and bending low for the woman to spin up and over her back and land on the other side. They both moved away in v-steps than shuffled, large smiles on their faces as the crowd roared with cheers.

Oh, that's right I heard the story over and over again  
Gee, it's swell to finally [meet his] other friend  
Oh, that's right I heard the story, don't really like how it ends  
Gee, it's swell to finally [meet you] other  
Other  
Other friend

They both giggled at the end of the song. Mimzy tore the ear piece off her and met Alastor's gaze, "Where did you find her! Alastor, dear, this tart may be a mouse, but lord in high heaven, she's a beast on this floor, and you know I don't say that about anyone but you!"

The crowd cheered and clapped. The band members left the stage as the DJ and his equipment morphed into view from the trap door Mimzy had came from.

"What a marvelous performances ladies!" The red clad demon beamed, "It was absolutely delightful."

"I see you've sobered up," Rosie commented, "Pity, it's was fun to watch you stare daggers into her. If looks could kill Charlie, dearest, you'd be in a place worse than hell."

Mimzy blushed, "I... I had a little too much moonshine this evening. Do forgive me. Charlie, was it?" She extended her hand out, "Mimzy. Pleasure to meet you."

The golden hair she demon shook her hand, "You have a beautiful voice. I would love to hear it again sometime."

Over the speakers, Benny Goodman's Sing, Sing, Sing began to play. Alastor perked up, "Charlie, my dear, I'd very much like a dance before we get down to business. Mimi, Rosie, meet you back upstairs?" Behind them the crowd began to dance in a frenzy of movements.

The club owner nodded, "Yes. I need to lay down anyway, I'm starting to get a hangover. You have fun, Ally-bear. Love you."

"I know." He laughed, pulling Charlie further into the dance floor.

For some time the duo danced to the beat of the electro swing mixes and classics. Alastor was surprised how easily it was for her to mount and dismount with the kicks and flips, but he especially loved swinging her around his frame, feeling her legs wrap around him when needed and overall the confidence that exploded from her body.

This was the most fun the Radio Demon had had in a very long time.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	11. Mimzy Mockingbird Hanigan

**Chapter Eleven:** Mimzy "Mockingbird" Hanigan

Sweat soaked their bodies as they twist and twirled around one another. Alastor occasionally picked Charlie up to flip her around his body in his favorite around the world move. A wide joyous smile on her face at the confidence and ease the male demon had as he brought her up into his arms, just to roll her down them so she could land on her feet with her back to him. Once again the crowd gave them space and stood in utter awe at the intense energy they had, shuffling and v stepping to the beat of the music blasting through the speaker in perfect rhythm with one another. Alastor felt drunk on the fun and excitement, for once having a dance partner he could comfortably dance with or who could keep up. The height difference between he and Mimzy prevented certain moved and the others either lacked the stamina or couldn't dance at all. One of his other favorite things to do was hold Charlie's hands up, both of them spinning under their arms until they were back to back then locking arms at the elbow and hoisting her over his back, over his shoulders, and finally his head to stand in front of him again with that lovely infectious smile that lit up her face.

Mimzy watched them from her private balcony and frowned, brows knitted in anger. She wished she could dance with Alastor like so. From her vantage point she could see the looks they gave one another and the strong attraction between them. Alastor fancied this one a great deal with the way he had spoke about working with the princess at her stupidly ambitious hotel, and judging by the way the princess seemed to respond to him meant she was already ensnared in his trap. Damn her. Damn that tramp for taking him away from the only person who ever loved him.

She was so pure though, Mimzy noted, and so open. Like a shining star in the dark. Mimzy could see why Alastor was drawn to her. Her flame would be hard to smother, and not without lighting up some dark corners within the Radio Demon.

She snarled as Alastor once again hoisted the blonde bimbo up, swinging her to one side of his body, then the other, swinging her up higher away from him so she could spread her whore legs to briefly wrap around his waist, each staring intently into one another eyes. He once more rocked her back so high that her entire body was almost completely above him, her hands gripped his shoulders for support until he brought her down again and spun her until her back was against his chest. He whispered something in her ear and she laughed, a blush spreading across her cheek. His usual, devilish smile was relaxed, happy, and reached his eyes. The club owner felt her eye twitch as her hands balled into fists.

Mimzy was jealous they looked so good together. The crowd was buzzing with gossip, but everyone knew better than to take pictures. While hell phone usage was permitted, photographs were not to preserve the anonymity of certain clients that frequented the rooms down below and to prevent the drab from coming in. Mimzy had high standards. Break her simple rules and you could expect a barrel down your throat.

"Come away from there dear, and let those two be." Rosie said, sitting on the couch with a long, thin cigarette stick in her hand. She patted the seat next to her on the sofa, "It's impolite to stare."

Mimzy sighed exasperatedly, "It should be me dancing with him! It's my club." She crossed her arms and pouted. Rosie shook her head at her friend's childishness. "I didn't think she'd be able to keep up. I almost had her! The nerve!"

Rosie laughed, "It was amusing. She's interesting, and I can see why our Alastor wants to play with her. Such rare purity for being the spawn of the House of Magne. You make yourself too easy, dearest. Alastor doesn't like easy. If he did, he'd be the biggest man whore in all of Hell." Mimzy flopped on the seat next to her tall friend. Rosie patted her head. "There, there love."

"He's mine." She whined.

"He's no ones." Rosie scolded. Jacque came by the table and sat down two martini glasses. "We've been over this before, Mimi. If he had wanted you, he'd have taken you already. Stop being such a child. Now then... Drink up, deary."

—-

Alastor and Charlie bowed at their audience as they decided to finally leave the dance floor. They didn't know if they were there for ten minutes or ten hours, but Charlie was incredibly tired and it had been a long time since she danced that much. Alastor was a real beast on the dance floor. She knew he could dance, but holy hell could he DANCE. Her weary feet began to hurt and while she was exhausted, Alastor looked as if he could keep on going, perhaps until morning.

"Jeez, Al... I had no idea you were that good. I had a hard time keeping up." She was panting a little.

"Nonsense, sweetheart, you were splendid. Look, I even broke a sweat!" He ran a hand through his damp bangs, "Not even dear Mimi could do that and we've literally sang and danced until day break. Why, I must be getting old!"' He wrapped an arm around her shoulders to guide her back to Mimzy's private quarters. "I hope we can do this again." The radio audience cheered.

Charlie nodded and smiled up at him, "I hope so too. Thank you. This was the most fun I've had."

"No need to thank me, but it was my pleasure. Anything for you, sweetheart." He gave her a lopsided grin, snickering as she giggled.

As they ascended the stairs, they hadn't noticed a familiar face at the bar, or at least a particular masked face. Tom Trench gawked as he saw the two now arm in arm, clearly flirting with one another. Was that really the Princess with the Radio Demon? Together? At the Birds of Paradise Lounge? Where there's a sex club? Where was his date anyway for said club?

A conversation next to him caught his attention. He looked over and saw several women; an insect type with a cat and blue skinned imp, giggling.

"Those two were amazing!" Said the insect. Her mouth resembled that of a millipede.

The calico cat nodded, "Think they're fucking each other? I've never seen that girl here, but I used to see him from time to time. I thought he was with Ms. Hanigan."

The imp giggled, "They've got to be. They were all over one another!"

"Uh, hello ladies." Tom interjected as he cleared his throat, "Tom Trench from the 666 News. Mind if I ask a couple of questions? Seems I missed quite the performance."

The cat purred as she looked down at him, her blue eyes lidded, "Ooh, my favorite news reporter. Mmm, I like watching you on the screen little man." Tom giggled and nearly lost his train of thought as the cat pulled at the hem of her skin tight red mini dress, the front of her dress threatening to spill her bosoms on to him. She must have been a DDD, Tom figured. Oh what he wouldn't give to get smothered half to death in those mamas. "What do you want to know, hmm?" She reached out and scratched under his chin.

"Heh, heh... oh!" He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and pulled out a pen and note pad, "What did you say you saw on the dance floor?" His eyes widen as the trio recounted the events. Katie was going to love this. She wanted a reason to drag that snob through the mud some more after kicking her on the head on live TV and she detested Alastor for some off hand insult he directed at her at a supermarket. This was perfect.

—

The four laughed as a charcuterie board was placed on the table to hold them over until their meal arrived. Charlie's stomach rumbled and she was grateful for the music still playing loudly down below that masked it. She had to stop herself from drooling as she spotted the assortment of cheeses, nuts, honey, fruits, small bread slices, crackers, and various types of meat. Jacque came to take their drink order.

Alastor leaned into her ear, "Darlin', I do recommend staying away from the three bits of meat in this corner. Trust me, you won't enjoy the taste. Try the cured meat on this corner, I think you'll enjoy them." Charlie nodded and grabbed a few choice pieces of cheeses and scraped a bit of honey comb off with a toasted piece of bread. As the glass of red wine was sat down beside her, Charlie couldn't help but feel sophisticated. Her parents never had her partake in the feasts they had at their palace while she was growing up. She was pretty sheltered most of her young life so when she was old enough to be on her own, the two of them pushed her rather than gave her training wheels until she could be on her own. Thankfully she had her inheritance to cover the financial means, but everything else she had to learn on the fly.

"I hear you like to sing, Charlie." Mimzy began as she speared a bloody piece of meat on the board with a toothpick, staring at the King's daughter across from her, "Tell me, have you ever performed on stage?"

Charlie blushed, "No... I've had recitals before but nothing like what you do. I only know how to play the piano and a little bit of the harp. My dad put me through singing classes when I was younger, and it's just stuck." She took a tooth pick and stabbed a piece of dried apricot.

Mimzy bobbed her head, mulling over the information, "I see. Alright... I'll admit you're... decent... at dancing, and I saw your musical number on the news so I know you can sing."

"Was there anyone who didn't watch it? It was breaking news!" Rosie cackled. Charlie groaned.

Alastor laughed lightly, "Settle down Rosie, you're embarrassing her."

Mimzy scoffed, "I don't know Al, I feel like I'm getting the short end of the stick here. You want my financial backing for this odd sounding project, but for what? Care to run that by me again?"

Charlie stared at Alastor as he sat straight in his seat and cleared his throat, "Well, I hadn't quite asked yet, but Charlie here can sing and dance, yes? Your fundraising event is toward the end of the year, and I'm sure you'll have a big turn out if her name is on the bill, not as a sponsor, but performer." The background audience "ooh"Ed and "aww"ed.

"Huh?" Charlie gasped, wide eye as she stared at him as if he sprung a second head. He smiled at her and shrugged.

Mimzy looked at her over the rim of her wine glass and hummed, arching a delicate brow. She set the glass down slowly and took a deep breath. "Ally-bear... that's crazy talk. You also asked if I'd help recruit sinners for your hotel and, and, record a song for you? Surely you can sweeten the deal if I'm not going to get any lovin'."

"I... I could perhaps get the royals to come." All eyes were on her, Charlie blushed and rubbed the back of her neck, "You have a sex club below, don't you? Many could use a new venue for their... orgies..."

Mimzy crosses her arms, "Go on."

"Many of the places I know they go to are mediocre in comparison to here." Mimzy felt her ego grow as she straightened herself up and puffed up her chest in pride, "This place is beautiful, and I can only imagine below." She glanced at Alastor for a second, "If I preform, I'm sure some would come out of respect for my family name." She took a small bite from a piece of prosciutto. "I can guarantee at least one would become an on going patron, and they will gladly pay anything if it's worth it."

Mimzy rubbed her chin, "Hmm. How do I know you're not lying? Getting one of them to attend anything sex related out of the seventh or eighth circle is rare."

"But not unheard of. I'll admit, it's a bit of a gamble, however you'd at least get bragging rights that not many have. Porn Studio is the only one on this level who holds that claim." Charlie felt herself getting nervous, but held her ground.

Alastor chuckled, "You surprise me, dearest. How do you plan on getting them to come? This whole time I've been at the hotel, you haven't mentioned your connections and I didn't think you had any. If so, I'd probably be figuring out how to get them to assist us instead."

The princess shook her head, "I've already tried, they wouldn't help. Most only care about sex and violence and my cause is opposed to that. I don't want blood money either. I know someone who would for sure come and it'll attract the other, lesser royals."

"Who could that possibly be?" Rosie interjected.

"My parents. If they come, others will. Everyone wants to be part of their entourage."

Mimzy was quiet for a moment as she processed the offer. A royal in the club would bring in more customers who would want to socialize with them. If that were the case, some rules would have to be modified or added to guarantee the continued support. Plus, having the king and queen would draw in a lot of patrons in general.

"I suppose I can take that gamble. Alastor's told me you're quite reliable. Know this though, if you fail to give me one royal patron, not only will I withdraw my support of the hotel, I'll expect compensation, ten fold." She turned to Alastor, "What of you, honey? What do you offer me?"

"Aside from visiting a little more often? I suppose I could sing and dance a bit. I've nothing more to offer." Alastor sipped his wine glass.

The club owner giggled and placed a hand on his arm, "Oh baby, you know we wouldn't have to go through all this if you'd just stay with me."

"I'd rather not spoil our friendship Mimzy, you know this." Alastor rolled his eyes, his smile falling just a fraction.

Mimzy sighed exasperatedly, "Fine. I'll do it then. I'll come by the hotel sometime next week so we can discuss the details. I also have been meaning to see Niffty. I miss her and I've been a bad friend." She snapped her fingers. The board of food disappeared in a blue puff of smoke as an imp walked in with a tray that held their dinner. "Well, time to dig in!"

—-

Charlie and Alastor waited at the curb for their car. It was close to three in the morning by the time they decided to leave. Rosie and Mimzy had invited the duo downstairs for a few hits in the hookah, but Charlie had kindly declined to Alastor's relief. Mimzy had a knack for causing trouble when she was impaired and the amount of wine she had a dinner meant a fight could have been brewing. He could tell she wanted to like Charlie, especially when they began to talk about their favorite musicals and dances, but she was reluctant to admit defeat.

"You did very well tonight, better than I expected." Alastor said as he fixed his hat. The car pulled up and Alastor helped Charlie in despite the valet there to assist them. He carefully closed the door and chuckled as she slumped to the side, fatigue written all over her face as she heaved a heavy sigh.

The car ride was silent as Charlie had instantly fell asleep. Alastor had placed his coat over her to keep her warm as he rolled down his window to let the cooler night air in. He hummed a merry tune to himself as he mindlessly drove them back home.

Tonight was definitely more successful than he had imagined. He thought it would take another trip or two to get Mimzy to cave but as was expected, Charlie's charming ways opened up the little song bird usually threatening demeanor when it came to other females he associated with. Charlie was gifted, that was certain, and he was intrigued what other doors she could open when she has more confidence in herself or at least a little more forceful in letting her voice be heard. She had a terrible habit of shying away after temper flairs or allowing others to talk over her. He didn't mind her willingly subservient, however, it should only be to him. Everyone else should bow to her, or at least respect her family name.

Charlie was undoubtedly a wildcard in comparison to his other pets. His previous pets had either some kind of established influence or had something to offer such as monetary gain or adding to his power, but Charlie... she had a great deal of potential for anything and everything, though wealth nowadays meant very little to the Radio Demon. The question was if she was capable of adapting and utilizing whatever it was he could unlock. He had noticed the difference in her when Mimzy had upset her, and it sent a wonderful shiver up his spine.

Alastor's grip on the steering wheel tightened and his eyes glowed red. His smile stretched, a wicked thing that threatened to split his face in half as a thought popped into his head. If she could bring out the higher ups for things like Mimzy's club, maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't need to rely on information from outside sources and reduce the chances of having loose ends as he continued his quest for power. It was a long shot as he knew she wasn't well liked by her peers, but her name and title did command a fair amount of respect if she just learned how to work the angles. The next question was, could he do it without Lucifer getting a whiff and becoming suspicious? They had a very fragile relationship, built on respect that both were immensely power and unpredictable. Alastor also had to tread lightly that his plan to toy with Charlie in the bed room wasn't revealed either. Who knew what the king or queen would do or how they'd react.

Alastor pulled up to the parking garage located near the pool of the hotel and settled for the first available spot near Charlie's limo. He turned off the engine and turned to Charlie who had a small content smile on her lips. She looked quite angelic, which was ironic as she was basically the AntiChrist. Such a terrible fate for such a wholesome person. The irony was amusing.

He reached over and gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, his fingers lingering a bit longer than they should have as she inhaled deeply, sighing happily from whatever dream she was in. Alastor couldn't help but smile lovingly at her as he traced his thumb along her jawline to her chin. Charlie involuntarily leaned into him. He would enjoy tainting her and making her his.

Moving forward, he knew he'd had to up his charm. Her jealous flare ups has been an indicator she did have some kind of feelings for him that evolved since he first noticed. It tickled him on the inside in a funny way.

"Charlie, dearest," He said softly to not startle her, moving his hand to hers on her lap. He held it tenderly, stroking her knuckles with his thumb, "We're home. Time to wake up, love."

Charlie's eyes squeezed shut in displeasure as she groaned. She reached up to rub her eyes and yawned, freeing her hand to stretch. Alastor's ears twitched as she arched her back and let out a moan that sounded very sensual to him. He felt something stir in him.

"Already?" She said sleepily, eyes fluttering open. Alastor loved how big and innocent they were.

"You fell asleep, sweetheart. Knocked out as soon as the seatbelt was on."

She blushed, "Thats embarrassing. I hope I didn't snore." She lifted his jacket that had bunched on her lap to cover the lower part of her face.

He chuckled, "Barely, dear. Shall we head up?"

She sunk into his coat then and looked away, blushing a little harder, "To be honest... I don't want this night this end. I had a lot of fun. Thank you, Al. Despite the rocky start with Mimzy and Rosie, I can kinda see why you're friends with them."

He grinned, "I'm glad you like them. We can go back anytime you want. How are your feet by the way? I couldn't help but notice you were limping by the time the car came around." Alastor placed his hand on her lap and rubbed the area down to her knee.

"I'm... I'm fine." Her heart skipped a beat. Were they still going to...?

"Very well. Let me at least help you out. Wait there." Alastor got out the car and walked toward Charlie's side. He opened the door for her and held his hand out for her to take. Carefully he pulled her out and caught her as she hissed in sudden pain from the blisters forming on her feet. Guess she really did dance too much.

Before she could think or say anything, Alastor hoisted her up and shut the door with the bump of his hip. She let out a small yelp and threw her arms around his neck, his jacket crumpling on her abdomen. He cradled her gently and rested his cheek on top of her head.

"No! You don't have to carry me, I just need to take off my shoes. I... I can walk! Or just teleport us upstairs."

"Nonsense. It'll take you the rest of the night to get inside. Besides, I want to hold you, dear. It was quite nice having you in my arms and I suppose I too don't want this night to end just yet. Who knows if we'll have another like it once the patients arrive." He kissed the top of her head.

"O-oh." She leaned into him more. Alastor made his way to the back entrance and with great ease, managed to hold Charlie up with one arm as he reached for the keys to open the door which opened up to the main kitchen. He carefully maneuvered them around the appliances and eventually the dining room.

Husk was fast asleep at the front desk as they exited the mess hall, the smell of booze permeated the air. Charlie was about to say something to wake him but the Radio Demon shushed her. She didn't argue. He quietly ascended the stairs, carrying Charlie bridal style with great ease. As soon as they got into the elevator, he carefully set her down to his left. Charlie placed his coat over her shoulders.

A peaceful silence enveloped them as they headed to the top floor, the only noise being a small ding for every floor they passed. Charlie bent down to remove her shoes and frowned as she noticed the cut on the back of her right foot. Yup, it definitely had been a while since she danced that much, let alone that intensely. She stood up again and held her shoes in her left hand.

"Do you want me to wrap that up for you?" Alastor asked as he knelt down to look at it, "Does it hurt much?" He tenderly caressed her leg and brought it up to rest her foot in his knee. He began to massage her calf.

Charlie groaned and slumped against the wall. "I'm... I'm fine. I have a bandage in the room." She sighed and looked up, peering at the reflection from the mirrored ceiling. Alastor looked up at her and gave her a toothy smile. Her breath hitched in her throat.

He kissed her knee, "Charlie, did you still want your treat? You were a very good girl tonight." Alastor's gaze bore into her soul and the sound of his voice was laden with desire.

"I... I..." she cleared her throat to stop her stuttering, "I do... but... I should um... freshen up... and ch-check on Vaggie. I feel icky."

He tsked, "If she knows you're home, I doubt you'd join me tonight, but if you must..." he set her foot down as the elevator stopped and the doors opened, "I'll leave my door open if you do decide to join me."

The princess shuffled away from him as quickly as she could, a bright blush on her face. She scolded herself mentally for being a chicken shit and tried to convince herself to just go with him. She reached the door to her suite and looked at him as he followed her close behind.

"I... I'll be out in fifteen. D-don't fall asleep."

Alastor chuckled, "My dear, I rarely do."

* * *

Next chapter has me very excited. Close... so close! Until next week!


	12. Late Night Snack

Warning! This chapter contains explicit sexual content, noted by / at the beginning and of the scene if you wish to skip it.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:** Late Night Snack

Charlie took a deep breath to calm her racing heart as she screamed internally. She slumped against the door after removing his coat, 'You dumb bitch!' She face palmed and groaned, hoping Alastor didn't think she was flaking out on him. She wasn't, she just didn't feel comfortable getting... naked... when she had been sweating as much as she had on the dance floor. She was probably ripe where it counted. Blushing, she hoped Alastor wasn't into that kind of thing.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. I could of just showered in his room... with... with him? Oh boy." She felt a sudden rush of heat between her legs at the thought of them getting down and dirty when they should be bathing instead. She blushed from head to toe. Was this really happening?

"Fifteen. Fifteen minutes... shit!" She realized she was wasting valuable time as she dropped her shoes by the door and hobbled over to hers and Vaggie's bed room, gulping as she saw a faint light from underneath the door. "No... no..." she carefully opened the door and bit back a groan of disappointment as she saw Vaggie sitting up reading a book near her bed side lamp. Razzle and Dazzle were curled up at the foot of the bed.

Vaggie looked up and smiled, "Hey amor, I was getting a little worried. I was going to wait a little longer than call you. Forgot to text me when you left, I see." She closed her book and set it on her nightstand. "How'd it go?"

"I'm sorry, I knocked out as soon as I got in the car. It was... Good, it was good. Both his friends were there, Rosie and Mimzy. I like Rosie, but I don't think Mimzy likes me much because we're business partners, but she was still nice to hear me out." she set Alastor's jacket down, which stupidly she hadn't given back but a plan formed in her mind. She placed it on the dresser by their door and began removing her dress, "She's coming next week to talk to Al about being a sponsor so overall, a success but..."

"But?" Vaggie swung her legs over the side of the bed to assist Charlie in taking down her hair which surprising hadn't gotten too beat up. "You didn't sign your soul, did you?"

Charlie laughed, "No, Vag, not this time. She agreed to help but I have to apparently put on a show at some fundraising event later this year. I don't know the details yet, but I guess I'll find out next week." She removed the pasties from her chest.

Vaggie nodded, "Ok. Weird, but it could be worse I guess. So nothing bad happened?"

Charlie gulped, thinking of all the inappropriate touching that transpired, "We just danced. Al and I. I had some wine but I didn't get drunk." She stared at the clock on the wall. Ten minutes. Dammit. "Say, I'm going to shower then return this jacket back to Alastor before he goes to sleep. He let me borrow it since it got a bit cold. Why don't you go to bed, babe? I'll be right behind you."

Vaggie yawned, "You can do it in the morning or I can give it to him while you shower. It's no problem, we're kinda cool with each other, I suppose. I've been trying to be a bit nicer to him." She kissed the top of Charlie's head.

The princess pouted, "I got it. I want to thank him for tonight anyway. Besides the business stuff, I had a lot of fun. I'll tell you all about it in the morning, I promise. The Birds of Paradise is beautiful, Vaggie. Before you ask, no, I never went downstairs, it was never a suggestion either. We should go one of these days though and at least see Mimzy perform. She's amazing! Nothing like what I thought. Sure, rough around the edges but... she's a good ally to have."

Vaggie sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine. Good night, mi princesa."

"Good night my love, sweet dreams."

Charlie practically ran to the shower and didn't bother to wait for it to heat up as she jumped into the icy cold water. She gasped and flinched, screwing her eyes shut as she shivered until it began burn like lava. She squealed and pressed herself up against the wall to adjust the temperature as she lathered herself up. She squirted a giant blob of shampoo onto her hand and scrubbed her hair furiously. As soon as the water was set to her liking, she grabbed her bar of soap and loofah and made sure to pay close attention to certain parts of her anatomy she hoped would get some kind of attention by a red clad deer demon.

She blushed again. This was happening. She and Alastor... she fought back a sudden sob as she thought of the woman in the room next to her, covering her mouth to muffle the cry. What was she doing? What was she thinking? Was some dicking worth throwing away the love they had? Was Charlie really going to cheat on Vaggie, the only person in their god forsaken world that loved her truly and believed in her? She felt tears sting her eyes.

Alastor... what had he done to her? There was no denying she was incredibly attracted to him physically, but her stupid school crush still remained. The way he treated her and teased her didn't help either. Charlie wondered if maybe the Radio Demon felt something else too rather than the sexual attraction. Why did she even agree to be his pet? The word... her purpose... it should have turned her off but the idea that it was Alastor who wanted her, was like a wet dream come true. He wanted it to be a lasting thing, but after she got what she wanted, she would demand for it to stop and bury the guilt deep, deep down. She had to... for Vaggie. At least he gave her the option to back down.

Or maybe it would be easier to not go through with any of this at all.

Charlie sighed, slowly bringing her hands down to her sides. Maybe she was a flake. She stepped out of the shower once she finished rinsing and dried herself off then wrapped the towel around her lithe body. She contemplated backing down once more, her heart ready to leap out of her chest out of sheer nervousness.

'Why do you keep denying yourself?' Taunted the dark part of her, 'When was the last time you had a really good fuck?'

'Stop...'

'Even if it isn't that good as you want it to be, bet you Al could at least take the edge off a little. You haven't been satisfied in some time. Always aching for more. What's more erotic than banging the Radio Demon at least once.'

"Just once... Vaggie would forgive me... if she found out..."

As she exited the bathroom, she smiled sadly as she noticed Vaggie had indeed fallen asleep, cuddling Dazzle with their backs to her.

"Psst, Razzle."

The other goat demon who had still been at the foot of the bed looked up groggily, then perked up as he spotted his mistress. He carefully slid off the bed and quietly walked to her, curious as to what was needed at such an hour.

She closed her eyes and placed her index finger of her right hand on his forehead, whispering something in a language long forgotten. Pink smoke and golden sparkles circled his body, but he stood calmly. His little body was engulfed in a soft light, then he began to shift. In an instant, Charlie was staring back at herself, dressed in black night gown. The real Charlie snapped her fingers and a fake Razzle appeared back at the foot of her bed. The princess opened up her eyes to reveal red scleras and golden irises. She blinked and her eyes were back to normal.

"Cuddle with Vaggie for me, will you? Momma has to do some stuff." She petted Razzle's new blonde hair.

The fake Charlie nodded and yawned, heading back to bed and spooned the grey skinned moth. Vaggie audibly sighed in happiness and snuggled into the arms of who she thought was her lover. That should buy Charlie some time.

She ripped the towel off her body and dried her hair. She cursed under her breath that her fifteen minutes were up. Charlie tiptoed to the dresser and slipped on a pair of red and black lace panties ('Subtle...' she rolled her eyes at herself) and donned an oversized black shirt that barely covered her bottom. Not entirely sexy, but she also didn't look like a complete bum. She grabbed the coat and noiselessly slipped out of the room after brushing and braiding her hair.

The princess managed to cross the pitch black room without bumping into anything and made it to the hallway. She sighed in relief and looked up and down the hall, knowing full well nobody was around, but still trying to be cautious. She gulped as she approached the Radio Demon's door.

'I'll leave my door open if you do decide to join me.' Replayed in her head. She nervously reached for the knob, already feeling herself clam up.

'Stop, stop!'

'Yes! Do it!'

She stopped short of making contact and closed her eyes tightly. Her heart raced in her chest. The heiress took a calming breath.

"Charlie, sweetheart, are you going to stand there all night?" Came Alastor's filtered voice. He chuckled as she jumped a foot in the air, "I was about to lock my door but lo and behold, here you are, looking rather enticing." He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame, a smirk on his lips.

She gave him a once over and felt goosebumps of excitement spread across her flesh. Her stomach flipped. Alastor was dressed in nothing but uncharacteristic loose fitting flannel pants that hung low on his narrow waist. His hair was damp, an indication that he too had showered, and seeing so much bare skin on him made Charlie's heart do summersaults. Not even Vaggie doing a strip tease for her made her feel this way. Holy hell...

His skin was ash gray, riddled with scars that caught her breath. Some looked deeper than others, yet instead of being repulsed, she found him... beautiful. Each scar was a story she wanted to know. Her eyes drifted to the puncture wounds along the side of his neck. Charlie gulped. What kind of death did he endure? Regardless of the marks, he was a fine specimen. He was deceptively lean, rather than lanky as she had thought. His muscles weren't incredibly defined, but there was some definition is his abdomen and as she suspected, some meat on his biceps. She hadn't realize she was drooling as she ogled him.

She made a small noise and looked away embarrassingly, hands on her cheek, his coat squashed again her right bicep and forearm. "H-hey Al... um... I-I brought back your jacket." She snuck another peek at him and extended her right arm. Alastor took the coat and grinned wider.

"What's the matter, dear? Cat got your tongue? Come inside before you catch a cold with this draft." He took her hand to pull her inside and closed the door behind them. Charlie felt as if her heart would explode as nervousness gripped her once more.

They were engulfed in darkness save for the light coming from the open doorway of his bedroom. Charlie could make out the shapes of some furniture, such as a couch and coffee table in the middle of the open space, but not much else. She could feel her pulse quickening and had to fight down the urge to flee. She wasn't a lamb being sent to the slaughter house, she wanted this, truly, but the guilt was also tearing at her frazzled mind.

The two entered the room and the princess looked around. Ahead of her was a massive bed, inside an equally massive and intricate wooden bed frame with posts, a wooden canopy, and a headboard that went from floor to canopy. The mahogany was carved with silhouettes of deer skulls and rose vines. The rim of the canopy was decorated with human skulls, with a blood red curtain tied back on either side of the top of the bed with golden tassels on either side, and protruding from the very top of the headboard was a massive skull of a great big stag, runes carved into it and its antlers that looked like gnarled and twisted tree branches. Underneath the canopy, which was raised in the center, hung a small gas lamp. The bedding and pillows were burgundy with black pin stripes. A bench with a red plush top was at the foot of the bed.

On either side of the bed were night stands. To her left, near the entrance to his walk in closet, was a large nine drawer dresser with a mirror secured behind it, a coat rack (which he was currently at to hang his tuxedo jacket) and two long back accent chairs with a table in between, followed by a large book case, stuffed with various works of literature and knick knacks. To her immediate left, a vintage armoire stood with a chaise that had an arm rest one side and an arching backside that stopped down at the end with no rest. Two more book cases, one with an several decanters is various alcohol and glasses, finished the last wall that had the door to the master bathroom and in the middle of them, an accent table with a cathedral style vintage radio sat. She looked up at the bookcases and felt her skin crawl a little at the various creature skulls. Nothing else hung on the negative space of the amber colored walls and from the ceiling hung a small chandelier that lit up the room.

So this was Alastor's room. She didn't know what to expect but the aesthetic was very him. She tugged at the back of her shirt and rolled on the balls of her feet, unsure of what to do with herself as The Radio Demon sat on the bench by his bed. He patted his lap and Charlie came.

She stood between his legs and avoided eye contact, putting her hands up to her chest. She shivered as his cool hands rested on her hips underneath her shirt.

"Nervous?" He said calmly, eyes lidded and a small smile on his face, as usual.

She stole a quick glance at him, "Y-yea... I don't know what to do, I guess. First times are always awkward for me." She blushed. "S-sorry..."

Alastor chuckled and sat her on his lap, not minding that her cold wet hair was on his chest. "How should I help you relax then? We can't play if you're like this, it's no fun." He wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "You don't need to be afraid, dear, I won't bite... hard." He smiled widely to bare his teeth.

"I... know." She felt herself blush harder. "It's just that... I would have never thought I'd be ok doing something like this."

"Honestly, neither did I. Teasing had been fun but I was and am delighted you're here. However, if you don't want to do anything tonight, as slightly disappointing as it would be, I understand. That's what makes you charming. You're so innocent, it's positively adorable, but I know there's a sassy little minx in there that's dying to come out and play with me." His hands moved to her thighs as he ran them along the inside. Charlie's breath became shallow. He nudged her legs open and moved her knees so they were above his own, his legs forcing her legs to open wider. "Do you want to stop?"

Alastor waited with bated breath. This was the moment he would see how far his his plan had gone. He knew she wanted him, it was clear as day every time they locked eyes when they were alone, but was she ready for this?

/

"N-no..." she gasped as he lazily ran his middle finger up her core, applying slightly more pressure where her bundle of nerves was and gently rubbed it in small circles. Charlie's hands clamped down in his legs.

"I won't force you to do anything you don't want to, my dear, but please know, once we do this, you are mine. I will allow you to still be with your lady friend to keep up the normalcy around here, but I will play with you every chance I get, and as we learn more about one another," His other hand reached up into her shirt to knead the soft mounds of her breasts, "I expect you to have a little more confidence in yourself. You're not some young virgin girl. I take only one pet, one lover at a time and there is nobody I desire as much as I do you this moment." He nipped her pulse, eliciting a cry of pleasure from the woman melting in his arms. She rocked her hips the best she could to make more contact with his finger, "You are mine, Charlotte Magne. Do you understand this?"

She panted, "Y-Yes."

"What are you to me?"

"A... play thing?" She whimpered as she felt his middle finger toy with the edge of her panties near her womanhood. 'Please!' She mentally pleaded.

"Very good. You're learning already." He opened his legs slightly wider. Charlie removed her hands from his legs to remove her shirt and tossed it to the ground. Alastor kissed her bare shoulders."When do I expect for us to play?"

"Whenever... you... desire. Ah!" The demon below her slipped his finger underneath her panties from the front and delicately stroked her dripping slit, mindful of his claws, up to her delicate clit. His smile grew, baring teeth, "Ah...Alastor..."

"Tell me, Princess, what is it that you desire from me? I won't always be so generous with giving but because you were such a very good girl, I'll take care of you tonight, but next time I expect compensation." He pinched her nipple and twisted slightly, causing her back to arch away from his chest. The pad of his middle finger ghosted over her clit in short strokes. Charlie writhed, grinding her bottom into his pelvis.

"I want..." She took a deep breath and leaned back into him, her right arm reaching behind her to entangle itself in his hair while her left rub her neglect teat. "To... to... feel you touch me. Your mouth on me."

"Taste you?" He whispered into her ear, his voice dripping with the hunger he felt for her. Before she could respond, he grabbed the sides of her panties and sliced them off with his claws. Charlie would have been upset had it not been for his fingers return to her now fully exposed clit and rubbing it in firm circle motions with two fingers.

Charlie grasped a fist full of his hair, but the red head didn't mind. Instead he trailed hot, open mouth kisses from the back of her neck to the middle of her shoulder blades and ran his tongue back up. Charlie let him go and dropped her left hand to rest on top of the one at her core. Wordlessly, Alastor understood what she was asking for and trailed his fingers down toward her throbbing opening, her juices already leaking out to coat his skilled fingers more.

"My, oh my, Charlie dearest. Wet so soon?" He chuckled darkly. He slipped his middle finger inside and relished at the hot velvety feeling of her insides clamping down on him with need. He gently pumped her.

Charlie's eyes closed as her head fell toward her chest, a breathless moan escaping her lips. She braced herself on his strong legs to lift her hips to rock into his hand as he inserted another finger into her.

"Al... Alastor." It was like music to his ears. She made a whining noise in the back of her throat as he pulled his hand away to see how thick the clear sticky liquid of her excitement was.

"Do you taste good?" He teased as he brought his hand toward her lips. Without thinking, Charlie took the two digits into her mouth and swirled her tongue around them, suckling them like a new born babe. In all her years, she never actually tasted herself, only on the lips of her lovers. To taste herself purely caused her to moan delightfully. "I'll take that as a yes."

Alastor picked her up bridal style. Charlie reached up to kiss him but he pulled away, "Nuh uh, darling... no kissing. Not yet at least. You may do so if things between and your lady are done and I have you all to myself. I know what that naughty little mouth of yours has done with her and I don't wish to taste her. Only you." She pouted. Alastor chuckled and kissed her black spotted nose.

Gently he placed her as close to the center of the massive bed as he could, crawling in after her. Charlie suddenly felt shy and closed her legs and covered her chest as she laid on the soft duvet. Alastor shook his head and peeled her arms away.

"Too late for that, my dear. Now, let me take a good look at you. Open up." He kneeled between her legs. Charlie gulped and nodded, slowly relaxing her legs to bare herself to him. She reached up for a pillow to put behind her head and kept her hands on either side of her head.

Alastor nodded approvingly, "Stunning, simply stunning, sweetheart. Oh how I can't wait for next time already." He leaned forward until his hands were on either side of her head to hold himself up above her. He gazed down at her and licked his lips, "I'm going to thoroughly enjoy this while it lasts, and may it last for a while."

Charlie wanted to slap herself for just nodding like a idiot. She should be hoping that whatever he planned on doing to her would quench the fire he started so she could pull out from their arrangement and forget that she was ever unfaithful to her girlfriend. A deep part of her snarled at the idea of hitting and quitting it. His gentle touches were addicting, imagine his dick? Her lips parted as she began to breathe harder.

Alastor retuned his right hand to her folds and once again inserted his fingers into her and placed his thumb on her clit. He started off slowly as first as Charlie began to squirm beneath him, her eyes fluttering close. He caught her wrists in his left hand and held them above her head as he watched her watch him descend on her chest. She let out a shuttered breath as he planted another open mouth kiss in the middle of her chest and trailed feathery kisses to her right nipple.

He continued to watch her with hooded eyes as his tongue slipped out to caress and swirl around the beaded and sensitive nub. She hissed, inhaling a large amount of air that caused her chest to push into his mouth. He closed his mouth around the pink areola and gave it a harsh suck before letting go and soothing it again with his tongue.

Charlie's mind began to blank as she concentrated on him. 'Holy shit...' she thought as she rocked her hips the best she could in her position, 'Me and Alastor... I'm being finger fucked by the Radio Demon.' The thought sent a wave of electricity to course through her body, her arousal spiking and more juices to flow out of her tight little hole. Alastor chuckled.

"I wonder darling, are you a squirted?" His smooth voice, unfiltered, drove her mad as he talked dirty to her. "I've been curious as to what you are like in bed, but tonight I'll let you be my pillow princess. Does my hand make you feel good?" His middle finger arched up and touched a pleasure spot deep inside her she didn't know existed. His long, dangerous fingers had more reach than Vaggie's small feminine ones. Her eyes popped open and her mouth made a little 'o', her muscles clamping even harder on his fingers, as if begging him to stay where he was. "So expressive you are, Charlie. I absolutely adore it." He let her go and kissed the column of her neck, softly nipped at the delicate skin, causing Charlie to shutter. He then continued down her body, kissing and nipping at the nipple he hadn't played with and further down he went toward the source of her heat, his now free hand trailing behind with his claws carefully teasing her skin.

Charlie felt as if her heart was going to burst out of her chest. Was he really going to eat her out? She was surprised she wasn't worried about his very sharp teeth. It actually excited her more.

Alastor removed his fingers and spread her folds open, admiring the rosy colored flesh of her dripping pussy. She smelled sweet. He leaned in and kissed her clit, causing Charlie to cry out. He licked his lips. She tasted just as delicious.

"Ah... Al..." she whimpered, propping herself up on her elbows as she began to tremble, "Please..." she hesitantly ran her hands through his bangs toward the valley of his antlers.

"Please what, dear?" He leaned back to stare at her, "I'm a little preoccupied at the moment." Charlie fell back into the bed and put the pillow over her face as a loud, pleasurable moan erupted from deep within as soon as the Radio Demon's wicked tongue tortuously licked her sweet spot, flicking her bud when it made contact. He savored her. It was almost reminiscent of cherries in taste. A man could get addicted.

Alastor suckled her clit as carefully as possible, mindful to not knick her with a point of his jagged tooth. Dear sweet Charlie... the noises she was making made him want to forget what he said about him doing all the work as a reward for tonight and just take her, allowing her to ride him until they couldn't move.

'No...' he scolded himself, 'Deny her true fulfillment tonight. Make her crave it. She'll never think to leave you once she gets it. Nothing will satisfy her like I can. Ruin her for all others once you're done with her. Just like the others.'

He grabbed onto her hips and pulled them up with him as he kneeled again, her top half of her body supported by her shoulders. One of his hand reached for her tender button to rub soft circles on it as he reached as deep as he could inside her with his tongue. His mouth filled with her essence. The Radio Demon couldn't contain the deep moan that escaped him. It was as if a starving man was getting his first real meal in decades.

Charlie's muscle began to spasm and her thighs clenched around his head. Her moans became louder, and suddenly she didn't care if she was heard by the other occupants of the hotel. Alastor wasn't stopping her.

"Alastor!" She yipped, reaching behind her and felt around for him. She gasped as she made contact with a certain part of his anatomy she desperately wanted. Her eyes bugged. He was definitely a bit above average and based on what she could feel through his pants, he had girth. How the hell did he hide that on an average day? She wanted to see it and taste him. "Alastor please... I want you... in me. Fuck me."

He lowered her hips to rest on his lap and leaned over her again, "Not tonight, I said only a treat." His hand returned to her, "Now then... why don't you cum for me, darling? Let me see what that pretty little face of yours looks like, hmm?"

Charlie's mouth hung open as her eyes closed again. She rocked her hips against his hand, trying to make them go deeper. He found her g-spot again and she let out a sob. She was going to...

"Alastor... oh, god... Alastor!" She opened her legs as wide as she could for him, one hand gripping the sheets tightly, threatening to rip through the material with her sharp nails. She pressed the back of her other hand against her mouth as she gasped like a fish out of water, fighting back the urge to wail his name for the angels to hear. She was close to release.

"That's it, Charlie, be a good girl and cum for me." She squeaked and arched her back again as she felt one of his fingers from his other hand effortlessly insert itself into her ass. The sensation of both holes being toyed with took her over the edge. Her entire body tensed. She covered her mouth with both hands and screeched to high heaven, feeling something coil then rupture as the flood gates opened up. She poured into his waiting hand like a burst water pipe. Alastor cocked a brow. So she was a gusher.

She let a ragged breath and collapsed, her body glowing in the aftermath. "S-sorry... I... I got all over you and your sheets."

Alastor laughed, "It's alright. It's what I asked for anyway." He raised his hands to his mouth and sensually licked his fingers as Charlie watched him, "Lovely, absolutely lovely dear. I definitely will enjoy this."

Charlie gulped, knowing damn well she was better off denying herself this pleasure. "Me too."

* * *

There you have it... Charlie has fallen down the rabbit hole of lust and desire for Alastor, yet her love for Vaggie makes things complicated. Please know that I do not, in any way, condone cheating, but for the sake of fiction, it adds a nice touch of drama. How will our princess fair?

Stay tuned!


	13. Unlikely Confidante

**Chapter Thirteen:** Unlikely Confidante

Charlie was in a trance as she sat through Alastor's projected budget estimates for the first quarter of the hotel's opening, set in three days. The morning had started rather rough during breakfast service as the news reported her and the Radio Demon at the Birds of Paradise Lounge together and snapped a picture of them entering and exiting the building. Thankfully Mimzy had called in and ripped the morning news anchor a new one for violating her guests' privacy and no picture rule within the building or within 100 yards. An apology was immediately issued, especially since one of Mimzy's many regulars down below was the station head who did not want to encourage such behavior from his reporters. Charlie wished she never listened to Angel about installing the large plasma TV in the dining room.

Vaggie had been peeved, but calmed down as Alastor had taken it upon himself to apologize for not being more careful in maintaining Charlie's and the hotel image, which shocked both girls at how sincere he sounded. Charlie was impressed, he was a fantastic liar. She blushed and looked away every time their eyes met. She still couldn't believe that in the wee hours of the morning, he was knuckle deep inside her until she literally exploded on his hand, wrist, and lap. The looks he would give when Vaggie wasn't paying attention promised many wicked things to come and it left her in a messy puddle.

Angel had been the one to get the biggest kick out of the report and laughed at the absurdity of it. As he put it, "Deadly Deer Daddy is no way in hell interested in Princess Goody Goody, but if so, then [he] was the Virgin Mary." Of course, the whole time their resident porn star gave the golden haired owner a look that promised relentless teasing. Charlie hid her face as Vaggie stared daggers at the spider. Husk actually cracked a smile and laughed a little at how the media tried to spin the story into something scandalous while Niffty giggled. If only they knew...

Charlie gulped. Angel was more perceptive than he let on. Had there been that strong of an an attraction since the beginning? Why hadn't anyone else noticed? Last night had blown her away, and try as she might to deny it, she wasn't sure she'd be strong enough to tell Alastor 'no' any time soon, or ever. Could Angel be trusted to be a confidante? Probably not, but she needed someone to talk to and her options were limited.

"Charlie, honey?" Vaggie's voice broke through her thoughts. Charlie jumped a little.

"Huh? Oh, sorry... guess I spaced out." She covered her mouth and yawned.

Vaggie smiled a little, "It's ok, you were out late." She turned back to Alastor, "Color me impressed, Al." Vaggie said, crossing her legs as she went over the numbers again, mindful of her short spaghetti strap white dress, "We only got three out of the six that came to the reception, plus this Mimzy friend of yours, contributing already. Our other sponsors won't until after move in day. The only thing is... what's the catch?"

"Vaggie!" Charlie gasped. Alastor had been more than helpful since his arrival. Had there been ulterior motives, surely one of them would have caught on by now or the very least he'd had upped and left as the wait for the residents had been a long time.

The moth held her hand up toward Charlie, effectively silencing her, "Look... if it were this easyto get nearly thirty grand, if Mimzy will donate this much, it wouldn't be suspicious. This is a lot of money for 13 people a month, for now, and you're telling us they'll up their donations should we get more patients? This doesn't feel right. We couldn't even get anyone to listen to us."

Alastor smiled as sincerely as he could, though it creeped Vaggie out more than anything as he leaned forward to put his arms on his desk. "My dear, here I thought you were beginning to trust me." The radio frequency shifted.

"Trying to... but don't count on it." She shot back with a smirk of her own. "You said so yourself it wasn't wise to."

"Touché." He grinned and clasped his hands together on the desk, "There isn't much of a catch and being who I am, I can at least get an audience. Aside from advertising once we believe we're sustainable, the donors have asked that I keep them within the circle of what goes on. Much like myself, they believe this to be amusingly ludicrous and would like a report on our guests for entertainment purposes from time to time. I'll make sure to be brief and vague for confidentiality purposes and fluff the contents to your liking." He cocked his head to the right, his ears bouncing, staring at Vaggie as his radio voice shifted in the static. "While I may not believe in the success of what you're trying to achieve, I still wish for success in keeping this place running until they and I get bored. If all goes well, they may continue to aid you financially even after I take my leave, whenever that may be."

Vaggie glared at him as Charlie's heart dropped. Entertainment, it was always about the entertaining idea this would blow up in their faces. In Charlie's case, she didn't want him to go yet, not when she was exploring a new side to herself she didn't know she had until he came along, "How do you plan on that? You're not heading any of the programs, and I really hope you're not helping with sessions." She glanced at Charlie. "We shouldn't be discussing what goes on during therapy."

The princess frowned a little, her large black eyes staring at him, "Al, I don't know... we're dealing with a lot of sensitive information here. I don't want to ruin their trust before we even build it. We revised how we're going to get to the root of their punishment here in Hell and hopefully find a way to rehabilitate and redeem them. Even if you didn't mean it, you made us realize that on day one. This isn't a daycare anymore. We may actually have a chance of redeeming sinners."

He drummed the fingers of his left hands on his desk, his claws clacking on the hard wood, "Need I remind you without their help, what's left of the money given by your parents will deplete quickly. I find it unwise for you to sink all personal your money into this." He stopped his drumming and propped his chin on his palm. "They drove a hard bargain. This was the best I could do under the circumstances that didn't involve them visiting to see how we spend their money as you want to be a non-profit, but feel free to renegotiate new terms next time. Perhaps you would have better luck?" Alastor's grin never wavered. "Of course, they may drop by on the occasional appointment with me, but I will not allow them to roam the property, unless you wish for them to have that freedom to snoop around and stumble upon something or someone they shouldn't?" He smiled wider, both Charlie and Vaggie shifted uncomfortably, "Did you ladies forget that you have given us all the manifest of our intended and the reason for staying? How many do you think would turn tail if they knew we let sponsors, lesser overlords, come and go as they please?"

Charlie rubbed her cheek with her right hand, "He has a point Vaggie. Before you say anything, I know... we shouldn't discuss what goes on during sessions outside of us and our patients. However, what if we give him summaries? That way they only know what we want them to and Alastor won't get roped into patient care, just disciplining." She batted her lashes at Vaggie, a hopeful smile on her face.

Vaggie crossed her arms, weak to Charlie's cuteness, "I suppose that's a better option if we have to. I don't exactly want to lose our sponsorships before getting a chance to put it through good use." She pursed her lips for a moment before sighing, "Ok. I agree with Charlie's plan. We give you summaries of information that will appease them but keep our patients information as confidential as possible. Sponsors may come for their appointments with you, but they can't walk anywhere they please."

Alastor nodded. "Very well, I'll make due with it. Thank you ladies. Is the budget distributed to your liking?" Both of them nodded as they stood up to leave. "Excellent. I will see you later for that interview on the picture show to fix this little mess of a misunderstanding we found ourselves in."

"I wish we didn't have to go back yet. Not until everything is settled here." Vaggie sighed, looking back at the Radio Demon as she reached the doorway, hand on the knob, "Well, I suppose we couldn't keep you hidden as a silent partner as I had hoped."

Alastor cocked a brow, "Best we keep things transparent to avoid such scandals in the future. They were bound to find out anyway."

Vaggie rolled her eye, "Worried about your reputation?"

Alastor chuckled, "Hardly. I only wish to avoid any future public ridicule toward our dear, sweet princess before the real fun begins. I'm sure you understand. If only everyone could be in awe of her as they were last night." 'And when she and this ridiculous place serves it purpose, I'll enjoy the cries of their sweet pain and suffering before ending it all.' He flashed her a toothy smile as he tilted his head. Vaggie said nothing as she turned to walk out, shaking her head at his typical answer.

"I'll be out in a moment. I'll meet you in the front." Charlie told Vaggie as she closed the door behind the moth. She leaned on it and shyly looked up at Alastor through her lashes. She let out a shaky breath.

"Yes, doll?" The Radio Demon leaned back in his seat, one hand on the arm rest, the other adjusting his monocle.

"A-about last night..." she stood up straight and walked toward him to sit at the edge of his desk next to him, "I don't know how often I can trick Vaggie for a midnight rendezvous, but maybe we could like... set up a schedule or something?" She smiled and laugh nervously.

Alastor's radio frequency crackled and he chuckled while the ghostly audience laughed, "Where's your sense of spontaneity and adventure?" He ran his hand through his hair, ears twitching slightly.

She smiled at him, "Spontaneous sexcapades, hmm? I should have known." Charlie slid off the table and put her hands behind her head as she faced away from him, "I feel bad."

"Do you regret it?" His voice was indifferent.

Charlie looked over her shoulder, "No, it was the best orgasm I've had in a long time, maybe ever, and that's why I feel bad. I know I should feel guilty, but I don't. Vaggie... she gets me. She accepts me for who I am and believes in me. I shouldn't... WE shouldn't be doing this." She dropped her hands and turned to look at him.

"But?" Alastor crossed his legs at the knee and rested his folded hands on his lap. He really didn't care what she had to say, but he made no move to stop her. His red, red eyes studied her lithe figure. She was dressed in a sheer button up blouse with a white tank top underneath tucked into black slacks. "Backing out already? Pity... the fun hasn't even started."

"No!" She covered her mouth for a moment, embarrassed about the desperation in her voice, "I mean... I don't know. I'm just babbling now. I guess l don't know how to put into words what's in my head. I'm just worried that you'll get bored easily and leave... and... and so would the sponsors, of course. I know Vaggie means well, and I'm glad she's starting to kind of warm up to you even if it doesn't seem like it, but she's right. We can't say much about what goes on during our sessions. I hope they understand and don't withdraw. I'll um... I'll see you later."

"Good day, my dear."

As she walked to the door, she looked back at Alastor as he opened a drawer to his left to pull out a typewriter to make a new revised draft. She smiled a little and slipped out the room, closing the door behind her.

Alastor looked up and narrowed his eyes, his smile falling until it was nearly nonexistent. He needed to do something about Vaggie. She was hindering his progress with the princess.

"I suppose if I up the lovey dovey-ness, perhaps she may see things my way. It would be much more savory than offing her. How else do I find the lowest of the low without knowing as much? "

—-

Vaggie had gone to help Niffty put fresh linen in the rooms that were to be occupied in a few days, leaving Angel free for the rest of the afternoon. He was at the bar enjoying an afternoon Margarita and browsing through HellFace and InstaSin when Charlie stood to his left. He gave her a side eye, his brow up in question.

"Afternoon, Ms. Goody Goody." He snickered, "What brings you down from your tower to join our lowly ranks?"

"Can... can I talk to you? Perhaps in the green house?" She looked down at her shoes and rubbed her left arm.

He set his margarita down, "Am I in trouble again?" He frowned, "I didn't mean to break another bed when I was napping. I swears this time."

"What? No... wait... what bed?" She furrowed her brows, "Angel, we've been over this. You don't need to 'test' every bed. What are you even doing on them that's causing them to collapse? We had to replace three last week. Alastor's said you're going to have to start replacing them yourselves if this keeps up."

He rolled his eyes, "Quality insurance for the old ones? Not my fault mites got in to some rooms when this was a dump."

"Angel..." Charlie said in disappointment, crossing her arms.

"I'd gladly say 'take it out of my check' but seeing as I live here rent and pay free, you're tough outta luck. Mom." He sipped from the straw, purposely slurping the contents.

"She could always just kick you out." Husk interjected, leaning on the bar with a bottle of booze near his lips, "Save her some money in the long run and spare us from our pain and suffering listening to you yap all day."

Angel looked at him with a mock hurt expression, "Ooh baby, don't go giving her any ideas. I just wanted to see which ones are good ones for us to have a little fun on. I like it rough, after all." He rested his head on two of his hands and winked.

"Fuck off." The cat grumbled.

Angel laughed, "Been trying to with you, handsome. Top or bottom, it's your choice though I like being bottom. You won't know if you like it until you try it!" He got up and turned to face Charlie, missing Husk bare his teeth and fight back a disgusted snarl, "After you, toots."

The two walked to the east side of the building and turned the corner pass the offices to reach a door at the end of the hall that opened up to a large two story Victorian style greenhouse roughly the size of a basketball court. Most of the plants had withered and rotted away, but the dark purple, almost black, succulents clung to life. Angel picked up a pot with small skulls clinging to the dried stem. The label on the pot read 'Snapdragon'.

"Neat. So... what did you wanna talk about that has us secluded?" He set the pot down on the table and picked up pruning shears to examine with disinterest.

Charlie rubbed her eyes with the heels of her palm and let out a frustrated sigh, "How... how did you know?" She dropped her hands to her side and sat on one of the stools at a work table near them. Angel raised a brow in question, "About... about Alastor?"

Angel was quiet, still confused at what the princess was trying to get at. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and blushed, looking away and gnawed at her bottom lip. The spider gasped excitedly.

"Oh... my... god... you slut!" All four hands clenched into fists at his chest as he squealed, "Details... DETAILS! Does he got a shlong like a regular schmuck or an actual like... deer?"

Charlie groaned, "Angel! This is serious." Charlie's face contorted into a pained expression, "You can't breathe a word to Vaggie. She... doesn't, and can't, know. I... I honestly don't know how it ended up like this. I'm trusting you Angel, please. I... I need someone to talk to about this." She looked up at him, tears pricking her eyes, "I don't want to lose Vaggie, she completes me in almost every way but the sex... I didn't realize I needed more than what she could give me and he and I haven't even gone all the way yet... but... damn." She covered her face and took a calm breath.

Angel rubbed the back of his head and looked up, feeling awkward already, "Ya know, it's nice to be trusted. I promise, I won't snitch. I never was and never will be a snitch. Least I can do for you keepin' a roof over my head. One condition... maybe two." Charlie looked up at him hesitantly as he smiled devilishly, "I want all the juicy details. I wanna be able to picture his dick when I close my eyes. Second, I want three days off instead of two per week." He put his two upper hands to his cheeks as he leaned back on the other two on the work desk, "Is he as delicious as I think he is? Daddy's got a face I would love to sit on."

Charlie felt her face heat up. Maybe this was a bad idea. "I... I haven't seen it yet but... I kinda felt it. Um, I haven't been with a lot of guys but he's pretty um... well endowed? I don't think it's a deer penis, not that I've ever seen one."

"I knew that big dick energy was legit! Tell me, Princess, what made you do it? I thought you were all high n mighty with that anti-sin bullshit, but I see you're just like the rest of us." He crossed his arms under his chest fluff and crossed his legs at the ankle. He smirked, his golden tooth biting his lower lip.

Charlie looked away, "I know. I'm being hypocritical with discouraging acts of sin. I mean, Vaggie and I aren't married, but cheating is still just as terrible, regardless. I don't know why I caved... he just makes me feel, alive? He woke up something in me Vaggie never did and try as I might to ignore it, I couldn't say no. I thought I was going crazy so I caved. My dad was right... I am weak willed." She rubbed her arms and frowned.

Angel tsked, "To be fair, I'm sure Vaggie would be sucking his dick if he paid her any attention. He's a sick and weird bastard, but fuck me, I'm jealous he only swings one way." The spider stood up straight and walked around a little, "Is that all you wanna talk about?"

"N-not exactly. Angel, I haven't been with a lot of guys, and I'm a couple hundred years old. I've been with more girls if anything, and last night I realized I can be kinda awkward. He said next time I should be more confident, but I'm honestly really nervous. I was wondering, since you're so... versed..." She pursed her lips, wondering if she should continue.

"Are... are you asking me for sex advice?" He threw his head back and laughed when she shyly nodded. Charlie pouted. Angel wrapped his arms around his torso, trying to breathe through the fit "I'm sorry... it's just funny. Sure toots, I'll help. So we got a deal?"

"Consecutive or spaced out?" She smiled thankfully at him and offered her hand to him to shake on it.

"Honey, consecutive."

—-

The trio sat in the back of Charlie's limo as her goat butlers drove them to the news station for their interview on the 6 o'clock news. Vaggie was going over Charlie's cue cards and sighed as she spotted the pictures of rainbows and unicorns again, but decided it was best not to comment on them. She just hope they didn't have another musical number. She glanced at Alastor who was also guilty of randomly jumping into song and dance numbers, albeit it had been a one time occurrence since he made life into a brief musical.

Vaggie leaned her head on Charlie's shoulder and closed her eye, "I swear, if that bitch says anything rude again and talks crap about the hotel... ayudame dios... I'll ram my spear so far up her ass and put her over a fire to feed her to the cannibals." She smoothed down the front of her favorite double titty x dress.

Charlie giggled, "It'll be fine Vaggie. At least we have more to talk about this time on air. I just hope it doesn't scare off anyone about to move in. I want to avoid putting a gate around the property, but if they start harassing us..."

"Leave it all to me dear. I can handle the security measures at the hotel while the both of you direct your attention to our hopeless sinners, at least until we know how well this revised plan of yours works." Alastor looked up from polishing his mic staff.

Vaggie frowned and was about to say something but Charlie cut her off, "Vaggie is in charge of security, but you can help. Thank you." Vaggie felt her heart flutter a little as Charlie defended her position. Maybe she wasn't completely at his mercy.

"As you wish." The car came to a stop, "Ah, seems we've arrived. Put on your best smiles, ladies. The show is about to begin."

* * *

I just want it to be known that DLP has been written up to Ch19. I will not be making adjustments. I will most likely go on a brief hiatus once we reach that point as Ch20 & Ch21 are incredibly important to me and the fans who have blessed with with their OCs.


	14. The Picture Show

**Chapter** **Fourteen:** The Picture Show

"It's going to be one hell of a crazy week weather wise so watch out for those acid rains and hail storms! Back to you Tom and Katie!"

"Thank you, Bob, for that weather update. Next, at the top of the hour we have a returning..." Katie Killjoy sighed exasperatedly and gritted her teeth. She closed her eyes and clicked her pen, "guestwith us who promises not to throw the first punch. Plus an exclusive on this morning's big news we had to apologize for but apparently can talk about now because station management can't make up their damned minds!"

"That's right folks. Hell's Princess is back in the studio with none other than the elusive Radio Demon himself, Alastor! More after the break!" Tom said cheerily.

"AND CUT!" Cried the camera man. "Two minutes folks, two minutes!"

"God dammit!" Shrieked Katie as she threw her hands in the air, knocking her head back to let out a sickening crack as her neck snapped. A red skinned female Imp intern with a bob cut carefully slid a mug of scorching hot coffee over on the counter and lit up a cigarette for the white skinned news anchor who snatched it. "Why couldn't we just send the junior news reporters to interview them, catch them in the act if they're actually fucking."

Tom shrugged, "Hey, sorry... it's not like much gets out of B.O.P., but I'm telling you what I saw and what I heard. There's something sexy going on." He wiggled his brow on his masked infused face and let out a lecherous giggle. "You gotta know how to read eyes."

Katie snapped her head back into place, setting her pen down, "Can it, you limp dick noodle. I told you, that's going to have to be done by a P.I. or something to see if it is true. I would just love to drag that Goody Goody through the mud. Oh great, they're here." She frowned and looked away, taking a large drag from her cigarette to blow toward Tom. He coughed a little and fanned the smoke away. "Charlotte." She said with disgust once she and Alastor reached the riser, eyes narrowed.

"It's Charlie." She looked everywhere but at the news anchor. She picked some lint off her pink blazer and black slacks. She wasn't ready to face the two after last time.

Katie rolled her pin needle eyes. "Whatever."

"Ladies, ladies. Let's be civil shall we? We're about to share the spotlight!" Alastor said, pulling a seat out for Charlie to sit in. Vaggie stayed behind camera to cue Charlie when needed in case she froze up. The Radio Demon sat between the princess and the news reporters.

Katie rolled her eyes, "As if you're any better? Last time we ran into each other, you were such a dick."

Alastor took his monocle off to polish it, "Have we met? I don't recall." He said with a bored tone to his voice despite the smile on his face. Katie snapped her cigarette in half and growled, but opted to bite her tongue instead of responding. Charlie giggled behind her hand.

"Back on air in 3! 2!" The camera men zoomed in on Katie and Tom as they shuffled their notes.

"We're back, and with us is Princess Charlotte Magne and Alastor, the notorious Radio Demon. As we heard from sources, and by sources I mean micro penis here," Her fake smile was strained as she turned her head to face the duo.

"Hey!" Tom cried, slapping his hands on the counter.

"Last night you two were seen together and looking rather cozy at the Birds of Paradise Lounge, a Hell renowned sex club with strict near media blackout rules. While we can't ask for details on other patrons or how one gets access to the club below because not even the fiend next to me made it in, we can, however ask you a few questions as to why you were there since you're willing to be on air. Care to elaborate?" Katie cocked her head, the sound of more bones snapping mercilessly caused some of the camera crew to mutter.

"Certainly!" Alastor said with a big smile, staring directly at the camera, "Charlie and I were hoping to wait a little longer before making an announcement, but this is a good time as any!" His background audience cheered, "After the brilliant performance on this here picture show two months ago, I sought out our dear princess and offer her some assistance. The poor thing was a little in over her pretty little head." Everyone in the room whipped their heads to look at the Radio Demon who just sat there and smiled wider, chuckling a little, "Despite my reputation, I can be quite charitable if the right chords are struck and this here charming demon belle of ours played me like a fiddle."

Katie tilted her head a little, "So, you believe a demon could be redeemed and go to heaven?" She cocked a brow.

Alastor laughed boisterously, "Good heavens, not at all!" He folded his hands and placed them on the table, giving Katie and Tom a side glance, "I find it amusing and I'm a curious fellow. It seemed like a good idea at the time and I haven't any regrets thus far, though the residents haven't arrived just yet. We still have a few days left before the grand reopening," the radio clapped excitedly, "which at that time we had hoped to make this announcement once our princess's patients settled themselves in." He reached over with his right hand and patted Charlie's shoulder, "A new program has been developed since it was made clear the last idea was nothing more than fantasy! Charlie, dear, care to tell our listeners?"

Charlie blushed. He didn't have to say it like that. It wasn't just fantasy. "Thank you, Al. Ooh, I wish I had a board." Alastor snapped his fingers, materializing a black board and some chalk for her. He gave her a toothy smile, "Thanks. Yes... well... after much consideration and debate, we figured the best route to take on the road to redemption is to first analyze why a sinner ended up in Hell in the first place."

"So it's a program for sinners and not Hell born demons?" Tom asked, looking bored as he leaned on his hand. Katie yawned next to him.

"For now, yes. Once we figure out the best treatment, we can expand on it. As I was saying..." she cleared her throat and wrote 'sin' on the board, "We first need to get to the root of their sin, try to classify it by one of the seven deadly sins. By determining which one, or ones, they committed, we can see which path to take." From the word sin she extended other bubbles and wrote down each sin. From them she continue with another bubble at each one, "Wrath? Anger management. Sloth? Charity work to keep them going. Gluttony? Dieting and self control. So on and so forth. We need to figure out why these sins were committed, and through one-on-one sessions and group therapy, we can hopefully find redeeming qualities. We also need to break any bad habits they may have that are questionable." She smacked the chalk stub on the board, wrapping up the bubble chart she created. Her eyes were wide with excitement. She glanced at Vaggie who gave her two thumbs up, then at Alastor who looked a tad bit impressed as this was the first time he was hearing all this. She didn't know it, but a sense of pride washes over him as she stood there, radiating confidence. "I believe those who have been here the longest may have a good chance at rehabilitation and be redeemed because theoretically, they would have repented for their sins for some time. Together, despite what my partner thinks, I believe we have a chance for another judgement."

"What about serial killers, rapists, child offenders?" Tom asked, slightly more intrigued now.

"Ah yes, what of those who commit such atrocities for the sheer fun of it? Not out of pride, wrath, envy, or lust. I suppose greed could work." Alastor summoned his mic and tapped the end of it against his chin to keep himself occupied. The background voices murmured before the frequency shifted. "We haven't had a chance to thoroughly discuss treatment. While I may just be helping in assisting you take care of the hotel finances, I ought to know what's in store of our helpless sinners."

Charlie bit her lip, "Without sitting down and discussing their past, I wouldn't really know, but that's why this is a leap of faith for all of us involved who believe in this project." She turned back to her board, "I won't rest until I find the right formula that'll help my people, no matter the reason why they're here."

The news anchors sat in silence for a moment. Katie frowned and rolled her eyes, "One question, Princess..." Charlie nodded for her to continue, "What of the gays? If I'm not mistaken, your assistant manager at the hotel is also your girlfriend. Is that not a sin in most religions? While you might be able to rehabilitate a drug addict like Angel Dust, I don't think there's enough Holy Water in heaven to cleanse him of all the dirty dicks he's been on. Hypothetically, wouldn't your relationship with what's her name prevent her from ascending? Isn't that... selfish?" She smirked. "Here you are trying to act all high and mighty, trying to do a selfless thing for 'your people'." She used air quotes at the last words, "You want to discourage sin, yet you're committing one."

Charlie's eyes widen in horror. The piece of chalk slipped from her hand and clattered in the floor, breaking in half. Even Alastor looked a little shocked as his eyes widen briefly, but he quickly regained composure and turned to look at the female anchor next to him, neck cracking as he didn't fully turn toward her. The short haired blonde was quick to tear down Charlie, that was for sure.

"My, my, my... such animosity toward a vulnerable class. Love is love, is it not? I have yet to meet anyone here in Hell who is damned for the rest of eternity for the mere fact they're a homosexual, or any sexual but hetero." He pointed his staff toward Katie, clicking his tongue in mock scolding, "I do believe that kind of belief is conjecturing of the living who don't know how the judgement works. The Bible and all other religious works have been revised and revamped to fit the times, who is to say it was never a sin at all? Look at the ancient Greeks and Romans, even the Chinese and the Japs. They have been known to take same sex lovers. It's common knowledge, even if still a bit taboo, yet they weren't stoned to death for it until much later." Hymns began to play on his current radio frequency, adding to his lament of the injustice, "Even now, men of God up above say being anything but a heterosexual is a sin, yet year after year there are scandals, many with children!" The hymns came to a screeching halt, "I would love to see Charlie here redeem such a deplorable sinner. Even that makes my skin crawl. Of course, I am certain they are here for tearing away the innocence of a child, not because he laid with someone with genitalia like his own . A child is pure. Only a monster would ruin that."

He turned back to Charlie who was fuming, scleras red, irises golden, and horns protruding from her forehead as she glared daggers at Killjoy. She snapped out of it as Alastor stood and reached for her hand to calm her, not caring that they were still live on the air and how the interaction would be perceived. As much as Alastor would have enjoyed seeing his partner rip into Killjoy, he knew it wouldn't help the hotel in the long run and he had a deal to uphold. Charlie blinked a few times then sighed, returning to her chair with Alastor at her side. They continued to hold hands underneath the table. Charlie was thankful for it as she squeezed his hand in thanks.

"Like I said... without sitting down and discussing why they're here, I can't comment much on it. Same goes for any suiciders out there." She let go of Alastor to rub her temples and stared at Vaggie who was shaking with rage, spear in her hand. The look she gave the news anchor promised a million painful deaths. Killjoy's comment has rattled the both of them as neither thought to consider what their relationship may have seemed to others of more 'recent' times.

Tom leaned over to look at the two from behind his partner, "Interesting... What were you two doing at the B.O.P. lounge any way? You looked rather cozy."

Alastor rolled his eyes, "That again? You two are trying to spin some whacky nonsense out of it. If you hadn't realize it from the lashing this morning, Mimzy is a very dear friend of mine and I do frequent the dance floor at that establishment quite often." Katie nearly choked on her coffee. The Radio Demon had friends? And danced? "While I cannot name any of the other sponsors, for confidential reasons, Charlie and I were there to talk to Mimzy about our project and the hopes of receiving her financial assistance. Of course, aside from what goes down below in the whoopie cellars, my dear partner and I also went to dance, another thing this establishment is known for aside from the wild parties, I hear. Pardon us for having some fun. Who would have thought it create such hearsay. I honestly didn't know the news reported speculative gossip like the tabloids."

Katie's eye twitched as she clicked her pen a few times to calm her nerves. The way he spoke irritated her, "So it was business?"

"Yup! Also a night full of dancing." Charlie chimed. Her heart was racing. She shouldn't have felt this nervous all of a sudden, but it felt like the walls were closing in on her, especially with the radio frequency coming Alastor slowly became louder and louder . She looked over at Vaggie who motioned for her to calm down and gave her a loving smile, despite her still being visible upset at Killjoy's attempted verbal beat down. Charlie took a deep breath.

Tom rubbed his leathery forehead, "You guys missed out on some fun stuff then. Is the Radio Demon also in this program with Angel Dust? The last time you were here, Angel made you look like a complete jackass." Tom chuckled at the memory, especially thinking back to when the princess and his co-host got into a physical altercation. He frowned then. No one knew who set him on fire still.

It was Alastor who spoke up, "No, I am not looking for redemption, but the charity I'm providing for the hotel has brought some kind of fulfillment to pass the time while I waste away for eternity. It's good to have hobbies."

Katie's frown spread into a sinister smile. She put her right hand to her ear piece and gasped, "This just in! Does she know you're a cannibal, Alastor? Some might see this as a rotating buffet for you and a big conflict of interest with her anti-sin sentiments."

Vaggie gasped and covered her mouth as she looked at Charlie, who sat motionless, staring blankly into the camera that zoomed in on her face. She had had her suspicions considering how he liked his steaks and had heard rumors. She should have been surprised, but she wasn't.

The air around Alastor was dark and buzzed with radio static. For a brief moment his eyes glowed dangerously, radio dials flashing where his irises had once been. Runes floated about him. His shadow form appeared behind the camera crew, startling several of the employees as its raggedy form twitched in anger, eyes and mouth glowing.

Alastor sighed, a strained smile on his lips as he glared at the news anchor, his demonic shadow dissipating before a camera could capture it, "She... had not. No, I'm not there to eat the patients, I have a more refined palette than most cannibals. If I was such a glutton, I'd be working at the orphanages instead. I'm at the Hotel to see for myself if such a thing as rehabilitation and redemption is possible. Is it not a fascinating concept after hearing her speech?"

"What are your thoughts on his dietary preferences, Princess?" Tom asked, ignoring Alastor as he bounced in his seat, hoping beyond hope the murderous red demon would take out his partner. Maybe this interview wasn't going to be so boring after all. He glanced at the Ratings Board, pleased with the numbers as they slowly ticked back up.

"I'm..." She began, running a hand through her hair, snapping out of her momentary daze, "...a little shocked but my thoughts on him remain the same." She looked at him and smiled, "He has been up front with us, with me, since his arrival. My fault for not asking." She placed her right hand on his arm and reached out to hold his right hand on the table with her left. She could feel him relax a little as he reached with his left hand to cover her right hand, his staff disappearing, "I have yet to find a reason not to trust him so far. It's supposed to be a temporary partnership anyway, until he decides to move on from us. His interactions with the patients will be kept to a minimum so we have nothing to worry about."

Alastor let her go, "Well, that's a relief, my dear."

"Sources also say you're shacking up at the Hotel." Katie continued, "Is this true?"

'This woman...' Alastor thought, clenching his fist slightly, the leather of his gloves creaking, "I am living on the premises, yes. I am part of Hotel staff after all, as I am assisting Charlie, so being on the property makes it easier for us to determine where our finances should be focused on. Charlie and the others are more concentrated on patient care while I handle the rest." He turned his head slowly to look at both news anchors, trying to maintain his composure on air, though his patience was running paper thin. His classic Cheshire smile spread across his face but his eyes burned with a heated passion. "Anything else you'd like to know, my dear?" His eyes became dials again, as he slowly tilted his head to the side, "Comments perhaps?"

Katie and Tom gulped, leaning away from him. Tom was the first to speak up, "Is there anything going on between you and the Princess aside from a partnership? You two looked very close last night."

Charlie blushed. Alastor chuckled, "No, not that it's any of your business anyway. We had a little too much to drink and got caught up with the dancing while celebrating. Aside from that, she is just a business partner. Nothing else." Alastor didn't like the taste it left behind in his mouth. She was anything but 'just a business partner'. She was a great deal of things. A key to opportunities, an alibi, entertainment... a lover. He mentally frowned at the sentiments. "Charlie is in a committed relationship. I respect that, not that I have any feelings for her outside of our mutual friendship and business endeavor. If you have nothing else to ask about the hotel, I do believe we're done. I am not interested in sitting here to discuss such foolish and childish gossip. We have much to prepare."

Charlie turned toward the camera, "If anyone would like to give us a shot and join the program, stop by anytime for a free consultation at the Hazbin Hotel, formerly known as the Happy Hotel. We are here to serve the community and put an end to yearly exterminations." She smiled awkwardly and let out a nervous laugh.

Katie frowned, "Well, looks like that wraps it up for now folks. You heard it here, live on the 666 News. We'll definitely touch base with these two to check up on their rehabilitation efforts. I'm your host, Katie Killjoy."

"And I'm Tom Trench!"

"More after this the break."

"CUT!"

"I'll be keeping my eyes on you two." Katie said as they stood. She lit up another cigarette from her coat pocket, "Especially you." She looked up at Alastor, "I probably wouldn't have cared much about this crap but knowing you're there makes things a bit intriguing."

"I'll be sure to be on my best behavior, but you'll be disappointed to know I can actually be rather boring most days." He placed a hand on his chest and bowed, "Ms. Killjoy, Mr. Trench. Until next time."

"Did you hear about the killings in one of the other circles? Lots of low born royals were killed." Katie looked away, examining her razor sharp nails, "No one knows who it was, but some evidence points to something similar that happened to a couple of overlords in the third circle a decade ago. Viscera everywhere, hearts missing. Claw marks. Some even say it looked similar to what you've left behind when you went on your rampage during your arrival."

Alastor snickered, "Please. If it was as ghastly as you say it was, I'd probably have broadcasted it again for the sheer fun of it. As I've stated, I've found a new hobby." Charlie looked at him with a concern look. Vaggie came and held her hand.

Katie chortled, and looked at Alastor's female companions, "I'd say be careful, but I don't give a shit. I'm just hope I'm there first to get it on camera when shit hits the fan and that place falls apart because of him."

Alastor chuckled darkly, "My dear, I may not have the same views as our sweet princess, but I wouldn't dare bite the hand that feeds. It's all for entertainment purposes, and if it doesn't provide what I seek, I'll simply move on. I am not as cruel as some other overlords who are displeased. It's when I am angered or wronged that you should be wary." His head tilted as his eyes burned red again. Radio static echoed and a speaker at the far end of the room exploded. "Be careful who's toes you step on, Ms. Killjoy, you're not as powerful as you think, and I do believe you would taste quite delicious." His eyes went back to normal as he licked his lips, "Au revoir."

The trio left the studio and headed for the elevator. The air was thick with tension. Charlie looked up at Alastor and frowned, "Why didn't you tell me you were a cannibal?"

Alastor placed both hands at the top of his staff, leaning back against one of the walls of the elevator, his ears laying flat against his head. "It was never brought up. Besides, it's not like it's something that I crave often like some savage. I can be quite picky with what I eat and it's why I prefer to cook." Charlie opened her mouth to say something, but Alastor chuckled, "No, I have not fed any of you demon meat or blood, nor have I brought it in. Venison on the other hand, considering what form I have, is perhaps the closest I've come to cannibalism at the hotel."

Vaggie sighed, "I... I should have told you. I'm sorry." She rested her head on Charlie's shoulder, "I should have considered your thoughts on it. I thought I could handle it on my own since you already have so much on your plate."

Charlie placed a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's head, "It's ok. It was shocking to hear at first, but I guess I'm not surprised. My parents dabble in it after all." They reached the first floor and exited into the lobby area. They could see the limo outside the glass doors, "I just realized there's still a lot I don't know about you, Al. However, for what it's worth... Thank you for not trying to eat us yet." The three laughed. "I know you're not in the program but... maybe we should have one-on-one sessions to discuss... you? I'll keep it confidential." She winked at him as he opened the back door for them, allowing the women to enter first.

Alastor cocked a brow, "You're not worried that this was my devious plan all along?" The radio audience 'ooh'ed.

Charlie shook her head, "No, it's pretty common. So long as you promise not to eat our patients, I'll let it slide."

'I'd prefer to eat you.' Alastor thought as he crawled into the limo.

"You're too lenient sometimes." Vaggie said, a concern look set on her features.

Charlie looked out the window, watching the skyline fly by, "I have other things to worry about than be upset or whatever. If anything, what he's done for us so far outweighs him not telling me." She looked at him from the corner of her eye and smiled.

—-

Everyone in the hotel had turned in for the night, except for Alastor. He sat alone in his dimly lit office, staring off into space as he recalled the interview. He nearly lost his composure. That Katie Killjoy really knew how to get under his skin. The Radio Demon frowned. He had wanted to put her in place more than anything, slice her throat with his claws, crush her neck, hell... rip out her entrails for provoking him. As glorious as it would have been to do it on live television, he couldn't do anything to cast the hotel in a bad light. At least not yet.

He sighed as he got up to pour himself a drink. His mind drifted off to the possibility of the media snooping into places they didn't belong, but he was thankful for the warning. He would take care of fail-safe measures, especially since he was sure his presence would catch the eye of some overlords he wasn't on good terms with whose territories were near by. He growled as he bared his teeth. A minor set back, but nothing he couldn't handle.

He heard a faint knock at his door and snapped his fingers to open it up. "Yes?" He said, still not facing his visitor, pouring the contents of the decanter into his glass.

"Is this... a bad time?" Came Charlie's shy voice, "I can come back tomorrow."

Alastor whirled around, a smile reappearing on his face without him even thinking about it, "Sweetheart, forgive my rudeness. Please come in. I thought you had gone to bed, it's almost midnight."

Charlie tightened her silk robe as she entered the room and closed the door behind her, "I couldn't sleep. I was on my way to the kitchen to get something since I haven't had a chance to do grocery shopping for me and Vaggie and saw your light on."

He sat back at his desk and sipped his drink, staring at her over the rim of his glass. He studied her for a moment before setting his drink down on his desk and licked his lips. She looked enticing in red. The robe barely reached her thighs. "You should rest, darling. I can make you some tea if that'll help. Never cared for it, but my mother used to make some when she couldn't sleep at times. It always seemed to do the trick."

Charlie slowly crossed the room. As soon as she reached his desk, she dragged her index finger across the smooth surface as she neared him, looking down while biting her lips.

Internally, she was screaming at herself to go back upstairs and not do the thing Angel told her to do. The damned spider had assured her the best way for him to help her was to first assess her flirting skills.

_"Listen, I'm shocked he'd go for someone like ya. I'm not saying you're a bad catch, but god dammit are you two stupidly different. I think... I think I might know what his kink might be, but we gotta know for sure." his eyes were wide with excitement, fists clenching at his sides._

_Charlie hesitated for a moment, "What do you mean?" She bit her knuckle, regretting telling her housekeeping assistant anything._

_"Power play. From what you've told me..." he waved a finger on his right upper hand, his left moving behind his head, and the other two on his hips as he paced around, "He's a top for sure, no doubt about it, but I also think he's a switcher. Telling you to be confident? Command him? You gotta read between the lines, and believe me, it's clear as day. Like a fucking neon sign." All four hands extended out. "Girl, I'm jealous, so you better hold your end of the deal."_

_Charlie blushed, "I don't get it. What's a switcher?"_

_Angel smiled sadistically, arching the brow of his blacken eye, "Whether it's intentional or not, he wants you to be the dom from time to time if he's not giving you the straight dicking. Probably because it's royal pussy he's fucking with." He giggled, "Holy shit, this is sweeeeeet."_

_Charlie looked like a fish out of water, "R-really? But... he's... like a super powerful demon. Vaggie told you what he did when he first arrived. I think you're wrong. I-I don't know."_

_Angel cackled, putting a hand to his forehead, closing his eyes in disbelief, "Nah, of course you wouldn't. You haven't been around the block or the world like I have." He then gave her playful look, "Strip to your underwear, bitch."_

_"What!"_

_The spider walked toward her and with one set of hands began unbuttoning her blouse, the other set on his hips again, "I gotta see what I'm working with. I ain't trying to cope a feel or see them... oh wow you got bigger titties than my fluff." He reached for her hips, "How the fuck do you do that? Why are you hiding these? Oh my god, we're going to drive him crazy. First and foremost, ditch the pants. You need skirts. You want quick nookie? Skirts. Finger blasted in the elevator? Skirts. Go to pound town anywhere and everywhere?"_

_"Skirts?" Charlie said as she buttoned herself up, feeling her blush darken. What had she done?_

_"I like Vaggie, and I feel kinda bad for helping you with this, but you'll be a god damn masterpiece when we're through." He let a squeal that startled the demoness, "Ok. Here's what I want you to do the next time you get a chance, and you better make this daddy proud. It's simple so you shouldn't fuck this up if you're as awkward as you say you are."_

'Now or never...' she groaned.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I started a new job at FedEx as a Package Handler which has been physically demanding and has caused my tendinitis to flare like crazy. It's incredibly difficult to type too much on a phone and the last few days I've felt like crying from the pain.

Anyway, I will attempt to resume normal updates.


	15. Point of No Return

**Warning:** NSFW CONTENT AHEAD!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen:** Point of No Return

Charlie lingered at the edge of Alastor's desk, lazily drawing circles on the polished top with her left hand as she tucked a stray strand of hair with her right behind her ear. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked up at her business partner with half lidded eyes. Alastor extended a hand to her which she graciously took. Gently he tugged her toward him, pushing his seat out so she could sit on his lap, legs over an arm rest. She snuggled into him and savored the warmth that radiated off him and his now comforting, familiar scent. Her head rested on his shoulder and her right hand moved to tug and loosen his bow tie until it came undone. Her heart thundered in her chest as he lazily wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her gently in place.

"What's the matter, my dear?" The radio static crackled before remaining a soft, relaxing buzz. "You need all the rest you can get before the day after tomorrow."

Charlie smiled. Was he always so sweet with her? Was he really as bad as everyone said he was? "I know... it's just..." She looked up and placed a soft kiss on his jaw, "I wanted to thank you for today at the station with Katie. You didn't have to defend me. I could have handled it myself."

Alastor chuckled, relishing at how innocent the princess was. The poor soul. "I'm sure you could have, and I'm proud of you for not striking her," he cupped her cheek and rubbed his thumb against the soft, delicate flesh. Charlie leaned into his touch, a faint blush on her already rosy cheeks, "...but that woman was quite infuriating and I did it mostly for my peace of mind. I'm sure you would not have appreciated if I decapitated her then and there on live television. It was rather tempting though." He grinned sadistically.

Charlie nervously laughed, "Heh... yea, that'd be kind of bad." Right... he was still a murderous sinner. A part of her screamed to end this and get away, but it was so far in the back of her mind, it was barely a whisper as another, stronger part of her swooned with the way he looked at her. He always looked hungry, predatory, amused, yet behind all that, a flicker of concern made its presence known that moment, and at times, something else, like a shadow in the distance she couldn't make out. "Thank you for not doing that." She rested her head back on his shoulder and began to unfasten the first few buttons of his shirt. A sense of déja vu washed over her.

"Is that all, my dear?" He said, radio frequencies shifting again. The soft crackling somehow soothing the princess. "You look perplexed." He rested his cheek on her head as he held her close.

He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he enjoyed moments like these. Just the two of them basking in each other's presence with not much care in the world. Peace was something foreign to the Radio Demon, yet here at this silly mental institution masquerading as a hotel for wayward souls looking for a second chance of redemption, Alastor could forget for a moment his quest for absolutely power. Charlie Magne was a funny one, indeed. His brows furrowed as a cynical smile settled on his lips. When did such soft thoughts come about? This wouldn't do... perhaps he stepped a little too close to the flame before it was ready to be contained. He would have to correct that.

Charlie took a steadying breath, "Actually...I wanted to show you my, um... my appreciation for everything you've done so far. I haven't properly thanked you." She brought her hands up to her face to shield her scorching cheeks.

"Is that so?" He lifted his head and leaned back to look at her, arching a brow. "I'm merely doing what I promised."

Charlie slipped from his grasp to stand in front of him. Alastor looked up at her curiously, head tilting slightly to the right. The princess cupped his cheeks with her hands and mustered as much courage as she could to not stutter.

"Yes... I can either show you here or we could go back to your room." She got down on her knees and rested her hands along his inner thighs. "A treat from your pet?" Her large, doe eyes stared up at him through her dark lashes, a slight hint of fear of possible rejection.

"A treat, you say? Oh, ho! My darling girl, I would be a fool to not accept." He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head up higher. Her lips parted slightly as she exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Let us retire to my room, then. As fun as it would be here, Husk has sensitive hearing and I've learned that being quiet isn't your strong suit." Charlie made a noise in the back of her throat out of embarrassment, causing Alastor to laugh at the cuteness of it.

Together they stood up and Alastor wound an arm around her waist. He smiled widely down at her, eyes narrowing, as Charlie bit her lower lip, feeling heat already begin to pool at the pit of her stomach. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he bent down to pick her up by the knees and hoist her up to his chest effortlessly, bridal style. With a snap of his fingers a portal surrounded by black and red smoke opened. He stepped through it and emerged in the middle of his room. He carefully set Charlie down. She toed off her flats as Alastor removed his coat to hang on the rack and undo his suspenders.

Charlie crawled on to the bed and kneeled in the middle. She tried to remember what Angel had told her if they had gotten this far without her turning to a puddle of shameful embarrassment. She gasped a little as Alastor removed his dress shirt. His back was toward her, and all across she could see even more claw and bite marks like that on his chest, though deeper and angrier. Her hands balled into fists on her laps. 'I really don't know him, do I?' She thought to herself.

The bed dipped as Alastor sat down to remove his shoes. Charlie crawled to sit behind him and gently placed her hands on his shoulders, massaging them to the best of her abilities. Alastor let out a filtered hummed, delighted by the feeling as his head lulled forward, a content smile on his lips as he closed his eyes. Encouraged by the response, Charlie continued between his shoulder blades.

"Maybe you should lay down?" She said softly, "It'll be more comfortable." Alastor said nothing as he situated himself in the middle of his bed, face down with a pillow under his chin, cradled in his arms. Charlie continued to work the stiff muscles underneath his skin. She straddled the back of his legs, running the heels of her hand along side his spinal column. "Does it feel good?"

"Heavenly so. I had no idea you were such a masseuse, your highness." His teasing voice was muffled by the pillow. After some time, Charlie finished, satisfied she worked out all of the kinks in his back. She moved off him. The Radio Demon rolled over, tucking his arms behind his head as he gave her a lazy smile. "Not the treat I had in mind, but still pleasant."

'Here goes nothing...' Charlie thought to herself as she once again straddled his pelvis. Alastor's expression didn't change as he watched her, hands coming to rest on her hips. He felt a silky material brush against his skin.

"That was... just a warm up." She undid the tie holding her robe together and slid it off her shoulders in a slow teasing manner before slipping her arms out to fling it off the side of the bed. She wore a black lace teddy with a naval plunging neckline. It was open backed with a satin bow on her hips. The design was simple, but judging by the lust that entered his eyes as they roamed over her body, Charlie's self esteem boosted.

Her mind then froze as all the advice Angel gave her flew out the window. This was it. This was her opportunity to be fulfilled and stop the aching in her core... and she forgot what he said so she wouldn't freeze up or make Alastor regret his decision. She needed him. 'Guess I'll just wing it. It's not like I've never done this before... it's just been a long time. I can test Angel's theory another time.' She gulped, 'If there's another time.'

Hesitantly, the princess ran her hands down his torso, her black fingernails gently scraping against his skin. As she reached his waist, she trailed her hands up her inner legs to her bikini line, then taking hold of his hands and held them just above his head as she leaned forward and trailed wet kisses down his jaw to his neck, nipping the junction of his neck and shoulders. She followed up with soothing the assaulted area with her tongue, much like he had done with her on several occasions. Her hands released his, trailing over his forearms, his triceps, along his sides to settle on his waist. She eyed the scars on his chest and placed sweet, butterfly kisses. She raised herself off his legs to settle to the right of them as her kisses lowered, over the plane of his abdomen.

Alastor made no noise, it was literally radio silence, but he began to breathe deeper, trying to keep himself collected. He inhaled a sharp breath as one of her hands boldly stroked his member that strained against his trousers. She was a tease, and he enjoyed every moment of it. He knew he wouldn't last nearly as long as he used to this time around, especially after so many year of abstinence as none caught his fancy nor offered anything of value to him. The princess was a wildcard for sure, but with the proper training, he knew he could use her for many things for hopefully a very long time.

Carefully, or perhaps nervously, Charlie unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, swallowing a lump in her throat as she did so. She grabbed hold of both of his pants and undergarment and peeled them off his form toward his knees, revealing even more painful looking scares. He lifted his hips high enough for her to slide his garments pass his rear. Her eyes bulged as she finally gazed upon him and her lips pursed to prevent her mouth from hanging agape. She knew she must have resembled a tomato. It wasn't even up all the way. Charlie gulped a little as she finished removing his clothings and settled between his legs.

Gently, she took hold of him with her right hand, feeling his member pulse and grow both in length and width a fraction as she stroked up, the foreskin bunching slightly at the tip until she stroked down with a more sured grip, revealing the head as it glistened with his excitement. With each pump of her hand, Alastor increased in size until her fingers could no longer touch her thumb and the length of him briefly had her worry he could potentially bottom her out. With her left hand, which had been resting on his thigh, went to cup his neglected scrotum.

Alastor watched Charlie as her shyness melted away to fascination and admiration. He took deep, calming breaths, his eyes barely open as she mustered the courage to lick the tip of his now aching cock. He couldn't tell if it was because it had been some time since the last time he had a release or it was simply because it was Charlie, innocently sweet, beautifully naughty Charlie, that made the experience all the more pleasurable, and he could feel the pressure in his loins build quicker than it ever had. He sighed happily as her mouth took as much of him in. He propped himself up on one of his elbows as he ran his fingers through her hair at the top of her head.

Charlie looked up at him, mouth filled with his thick staff. As she lifted her head off him, her tongue lapped the underside and very carefully allowed a fang to graze the top side. Alastor shivered and couldn't suppress the moan that escaped his lips, head rolling back as his eyes closing and his hips slowly rocking up into her. Sweet merciful Satan... as she reach the end, she gave a small suck then licked up from the very bottom of his balls to the very tip of his cock, lapping up the bit of ooze that began to secrete. She was surprised to find that he wasn't bitter in the least bit like the others before him. Aside from the saltiness, there was a hint of sweetness mixed in that made her want more.

"Here I thought I'd have to guide you through this." He chuckled as he lifted his head to look back at her, eyes glowing brightly, "Such a wicked little mouth you have, sweetheart."

Charlie blushed and looked away, though continued to pump him in slow, deliberate strokes, "Al?"

"Yes, dear?" He purred, half listening as he savored her touch.

"C-can I..." she reached for her most intimate part, her juices already seeping out and trailing down her inner thighs. The heiress stared back at him with a pleading look, too shy to finish her request.

The Radio Demon sat up completely. His right hand grabbed her breast through the soft lace material of her teddy as the other grabbed her behind the neck to pull her toward him. His mouth latched on to her neck, sucking and licking her jugular carefully to not leave a mark. She moaned as her eyes fluttered shut.

"Darling, just do what you will. I am just as much yours as you are mine. And who am I to deny a request from Hell's princess? While you are my pet, I think I'll enjoy letting you take the lead on occasion."

Charlie opened her eyes and pushed him back down as she unclasped the buttons at the crotch of her teddy and practically ripped the garment off her body. Alastor was a little taken aback by the forcefulness, but couldn't deny the rare jolt of exhilaration grip his senses. Her eyes drooped as she began to pant, blood rushing through her veins as she crawled on top of him like a hungry, predatory feline.

Her center hovered above his erection. Alastor could feel the heat radiating from it. Their eyes locked, both panting as the tension began to build. Alastor waited patiently, eyes concentrating on her face. He loved the expression she had. Large bedroom eyes swirling with unmasked desire, black lips slightly parted as her moist hot breath came out in shallow breaths, and the faint blush spread across her wonderful angelic face stirred something deep within him. In all his years and all his lovers, both while living or in the afterlife, none had quite ever made him feel this way. While he enjoyed sex, he never needed it as badly as he did now or made his heart hammer as furiously as it was now.

"To hell with this..." She seethed, brows furrowing as she ignored the part of her that resisted all this since the beginning. Something about the demon below her and the way his eyes communicated his need for her flipped a switch inside her and Charlie couldn't help but feel like she was on fire. She crashed her lips into his for a hungry kiss, not caring as one of his dagger like teeth nicked her lip, blood pooling into their mouths as she plunged him deep into her body.

Charlie pulled away and shrieked at the sensation, body convulsing in pleasure. Alastor's hands shot out to steady her hips as he growled excitedly, shocked still that his usually timid partner decided to take the lead and move them to the next level of this game. He licked his lips where her blood had dripped onto him. The smile he always had stretched and he felt his pulse reverberate with energy.

'Oh Charlie,' he thought excitedly, 'You surprise me with every turn.'

"Alastor..." She whined with need, sitting up and lifting herself off him until just the tip was nestled inside only to fall back down on him. She rocked her hips back and forth, turned on more so by the squelching sounds and slapping of skin. Her eyes closed as she tangled her left hand in her hair and pulled at the roots at a poor attempt to keep her grounded as every thrust caused her mind to blank. Her right hand came up to her mouth, her index finger touching the now healing cut on her lip.

"Mmm, my dear... you're incredibly tight and unbelievably wet..." he breathed, his hands roaming her body, and a wide, sexy smile spread across his face. She opened an eye to stare down at him. "Exquisite, darling. You're a sight to behold. No. Look at me Charlie, don't close your eyes." Alastor fought hard not to lose control so quickly, but having the princess bouncing happily on him with blood still dripping from her mouth onto her valley of her breasts nearly did him in. In his aroused state, his usually dainty antlers began to grow nearly a foot and twist like gnarled tree branches. There was something about this princess that made him want to loose control.

As she continued to ride him, Charlie began to play with herself with her left hand, mewling helplessly. Her right hand moved to kneaded one of her bouncing tits as a distraction. She fought to keep her eyes open at Alastor's demand. His heated gaze was intense, driving her mad with the need to find release. His grunts and unreserved moans were a melody that sung to her soul, and Charlie felt shameless pride that it she who was riding his glorious cock that soothed an ache she had carried for so long. It was she who brought them there at that moment. It was she who took the lead for just a moment and for once, allowed herself to take what she wanted without fear of repercussions. The look in his eyes said it all. He wanted her too. She felt the coiling in the pit of her stomach tighten.

"Charlie..." he cooed, almost lovingly as he caressed her thighs and began to pump his hips in sync with her bouncing. "That's it. Be a good girl and cum for me. Cum all over my cock. I wanna feel your pussy quake around me." His eyes narrowed mischievously as she stared down at him with wide eyes at his vulgarity.

Her body ceased for a second as a powerful orgasm took hold of her, causing her thighs to clench his hips as she shuddered. There was something about that sultry voice of his she couldn't resist and way his antlers grew during the frenzy of their fucking made her feel even more powerful. She knew his control had slipped, if even for just a moment. Maybe she did have it in her to be confident in herself in the bedroom with a man. Her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head as she screwed her eyes shut, her hands on his abdomen to keep herself steady. She wanted to scream toward the heavens, but managed to contain herself and let out a low, sensual moan. Alastor responded with a groan of his own as his body arched. The sensation of her inner muscles constricting around his member nearly did him in, but he somehow managed to not blow his load in her. He wasn't done yet. Spasms rocked Charlie's body as the last bit of her excitement rushed out of her, soaking his lap and bedsheet once more. She nearly collapsed onto him but yelped in surprise as he rolled them over and began thrusting into her, not once losing contact.

"Oh god... Al!" She cried as he hit a part of her that felt too good to make any of this real. "Yes! Ooh!" 'Holy shit!' Her mind screamed happily, 'I needed this, oh my god I needed this so fucking bad!'

He lifted her legs and hitched them over his shoulders, rolling his hips in a steady rhythm. He leaned forward, the angle sending Charlie closer to the edge again. She looked heavenly, a euphoric look on her face as she smiled happily. How pent up was she? Alastor wondered briefly if it had been all him who did this to her. Her expression told him it wasn't completely so. His eyes narrowed.

"You kissed me." He stated breathlessly, moving her legs back to either side of his hips, and stopped, much to her displeasure as she snapped her head up to glare at him. "What did I say yesterday?" The murderous look in her eyes turned him on a great deal.

Charlie cocked a brow and whined, "W-what? I... I don't..."

"It would be wise for you to remember." He nearly pulled completely out. "Or else you won't get to finish a second time."

They stared at each other for a moment, Charlie trying desperately to clear her foggy mind, and Alastor trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. He couldn't remember a time he desired someone as much as the blonde, paled skin demoness below him. The Radio Demon had to stick to his rules though, just as much as she, for his sakes.

'What has she done to me?'

Charlie felt tears well up in her eyes as she suddenly felt like she was body slammed by a ton of bricks, "Vaggie... we could only k-kiss if..." she hissed as Alastor licked the drying blood off her sweaty chest, neck, and chin. His tongue teased her lips but as much as Charlie wanted to feel them on hers again, he pulled away.

"I'll forgive you this time, Charlie, only because I now have my cock deep inside you." He snapped his hips back toward her pelvis, causing her body to arch up as she let out a delighted cry, a single tear falling and disappearing into her hair, "Next time there will be some consequences if you and her are still fooling around." He grabbed her left nipple to tug and twist it nearly painfully. Surprisingly, Charlie enjoyed the sensation as she whimpered his name, "Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes... please... please just fuck me..." She begged, "Alastor, please... give it to me. I'll be a good girl." She rocked her hips, hoping to coax him back into their fucking.

Alastor chuckled, "Who would have thought you'd be such a dirty girl when you like to act so clean?"

There was no turning back for either of them as Alastor once again began to move his hips, though his antlers shrank back to normal size as he finally collected himself. With a few more powerful thrusts, Charlie once again exploded and collapsed onto the sheets, heaving for much needed air. Alastor pulled out of her and tiredly Charlie rolled over to allow him to lay back down. She got on her hands and knees and pumped him with her hands to keep him hard as she kneeled to his right.

Alastor grabbed a fist full of hair and guided her head down toward his aching cock. She bobbed her head on his length and moaned at their combined flavor. She felt him throb and suddenly her mouth was filled with his seed. She hastily drank him in, enjoying his taste as he climax came to a stop. When he was done, she swallowed and crawled up to his waiting embrace. She nuzzled into him and sighed contently, feeling fulfilled sexually for the first time in what felt like ages.

"That was some treat." He said amusingly, stroking her hair. He was thankful she chose to rest her head on his chest. His brows furrowed a little as he mentally scolded himself for his small slip ups.

Charlie laughed, "Yea... I only meant to blow you."

"And blew my mind you did."

The princess grinned, "Yea, well... things don't always go according to plan, do they." She smiled as she felt one of his fingers lazy draw patterns on her shoulder.

"No..." he breathed out, "I suppose not."

Charlie giggled. Her eye lids felt heavy. She sighed contently and drifted off to sleep in the arms of the Radio Demon.

* * *

My apologies for not updating on Tuesday. I hope this makes for it!


	16. Unexpected Guests

**Chapter Sixteen:** Unexpected Guests

Alastor turned the page of the morning paper as he reclined on a pool lounge chair outside the hotel's parking garage entrance with a small coffee table beside him that held his morning beverage and a plate of nearly burnt toast. He wore a solid burgundy colored shirt made from soft combed cotton, sleeves rolled to his elbows, black slacks, and instead of his usual monocle, rounded aviator glasses covered his eyes. He set the paper down on his lap and yawned behind his right gloved hand, for once feeling a bit exhausted since he arrived at the hotel. A devilish smile curled on his lips as to why.

It was mid morning the day before the big opening and with everything already in place, the hotel crew decided it'd be a good day to relax on their final day of peace. Well, mostly everyone got to relax. Husk, wearing a navy jumpsuit to protect his overall body from getting dirty, was underneath the Radio Demon's Bentley in the process of doing an oil change under a black canopy Razzle and Dazzle set up for him. Niffty was filling a bucket to prepare the car for a wash, dressed up in clothing similar to Husk's as she assisted him with servicing Alastor's vehicle. A radio was set near her, playing 50s tunes she hummed or mumbled along to. She looked up at her boss and smiled toothily, waving at him happily. Alastor, noticing her from his peripheral, smiled kindly in return and waved back.

The winged feline grunted as he rolled himself out from the underside of the vehicle, "We're going to need to order some new brakes soon. I reckon it's been about several years since the last time since you don't drive too often." He took a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his forehead. "It's not a priority though. They'll be good until the next tire change." He moved to sit on his haunches, barely putting his weight on the creeper. Niffty handed him an open beer bottle from a small cooler to Husk's left. He grunted his thanks and took a large gulp of the amber liquid.

Alastor nodded, "You have my thanks for keeping my car in such pristine condition. Could I trouble you to check the left headlight? It seems a bit loose." He folded the paper and set it on the table, stifling another yawn.

"Late night?" Niffty ask as she returned to the hose to water the plants near them all, "Charlie looked exhausted herself, but I don't blame her. She's been waiting for this day for a long time." Her pupil shrank as she smiled wickedly, looking up at the murder of crows that flew over head, "I hope the guys are handsome. Not enough eye candy around here and I barely remember what anyone looked like during the consultations other than that blue wolfy guy. Ho boy!"

Alastor chuckled, "Settle down, Niffty, your day dreaming is drowning the marigolds Charlie's lady friend planted." He smirked as memories of Charlie writhing beneath him and the sounds of her yips and moans filled his head. Charlie herself indeed looked worse for wear when she came down for breakfast, but content despite not being able to make direct eye contact with him and covering the blush that spread across her cheeks. They had coupled together thrice more after she had woken up from a brief nap. Alastor's bed was thoroughly soaked by the end, he wondered if it was better to buy a new duvet than try and get her juices off. Charlie had been so tired at the end of it all, he had to bathe her (which led to another orgasm or two for her as she was fucked nearly raw for not having a man as well endowed as he for so long) and teleport her to her bedside just before the crack of dawn, only for them to come down nearly three hours later. He was impressed with her illusion magic as she kissed her other self in the bed on the forehead, only to reveal one of her goat butlers sleeping in her place.

Vaggie and the others had been slightly concerned but she passed it off as being too nervous and excited for the opening, as Niffty had theorized. Most of them seemed to buy it, but Vaggie noticed Charlie's slightly unusual behavior around Alastor. Charlie had laughed it off, and mumbled something about a whacky dream where Alastor did some hilariously ridiculous things. Vaggie wasn't convinced, but didn't pursue the issue either.

'Naturally she would be suspicious about anything when it comes to Charlie's well being and myself,' Alastor thought amusingly, looking at the pool's direction where the girls and Angel decided to test out the new sauna he surprised them with, 'She's no better than a guard dog, and despite how close they are, I'm surprise she hadn't smelled me on Charlie or noticed the marks still healing.'

He could still feel Charlie's hand on him, her soft tantalizing lips moving down his body, and the richness of her blood in his mouth. It had been the most delectable thing he had in sometime, if ever, that sent his own blood racing with anticipation and the strong urge to feed sooner than required. She tasted better than the others he had had, and the energy provided by just the bit of her half angelic blood that night was intoxicating, almost as if it were a drug. He almost lost his self control... Almost. The deer demon licked his lips. He could have easily devoured her in the literal sense had it not been for the fact her body pleased him a great deal more and her presence was integral to his plan. Alastor absentmindedly began tracing his lips with the pad of his left thumb, sitting up to straddle the seat and prop his arms on his knees.

Charlie was quite the lover until the sensitivity at her most intimate area was too much to handle and the noises she made were music to his ears. He was pleased with the progress made with her and it'd be only a matter of time before she was his lovely little puppet he could use to get to the other royals and her father. He saw what little bit of will power she possessed to resist him dwindle. He had her body, without a doubt, but her mind? It would take a little more time. He would have to find a new approach to make her his alone. The red demon would feed soon enough, but a small hunt tonight would satiate his hunger and clear his mind. He would just have to make sure she didn't have any other outbursts like the kiss they shared. Those lovely, pouty black lips that paid marvelous homage to his needy cock were like heaven. Soft, supple... dangerously addictive.

He lowered his hand and clenched his fist. Perhaps he should gag her next time to teach her a lesson about breaking his simple rules. It was the only thing that stopped him from continuously taking her. He was surprised by his lack of restraint as soon as her lips came in contact with his. Perhaps she was part succubus like her mother but no one knew. It would explain a few things. And her blood! The taste was indescribable, and he craved more, even if just a sip.

Alastor made a mental note to be more careful next time. Four rounds of intense sex should be enough to satisfy her (and possibly him) until at least the end of the week once they had an idea what kind of workload they should expect. He had to make sure Vaggie stayed busy enough of if he wanted to play midday with the princess between sessions. It was the most respectful thing he could do given the situation, and only because Charlie had begged him for Vaggie to not find out. He may be doing un-gentlemanly things with the Princess of Hell, but it was a request he was willing to accommodate for the time being.

The sound of an engine drew him out of his musing. Recognizing the limo pulling up to the parking structure, Alastor got up from his seat. As he passed by Husk, he patted his servant's shoulder, "After you're done here Husker, please finish the request I made." Husk rolled his shoulder to remove Alastor's hand from him but nodded in response. "I would prefer it'd be done before the cattle arrive."

The doors of the black limo opened up and from the back, Mimzy and Rosie appeared. Alastor opened his arms and offered them a friendly, tooth filled smile. "Look what we have here, my two favorite gals! Ladies, had I known you'd be dropping by, I'd have prepared lunch. Mimi dear, I thought you'd be dropping by later. Eager to be a benefactor for this righteous cause our princess has started?" As he reached them, he greeted them with a kiss on each cheek, "Come, let's head inside before you get burnt Mimi."

The stout woman rolled her eyes, but smiled and chuckled "I'm only here because Rosie insisted we come before the sinners came but we figured this would also be the best time to talk before this place ends up as an insane asylum. We will be back soon, though. We want to know what you're working with in regards to the others and get first pick. What are friends, right?" Mimzy looked around, "Where is Charlie anyway? I wanted her input on that jingle you requested." She placed her hands in the pockets of her pants. Mimzy wore a navy three piece lady's suit with a white blouse and black tie, the bottoms stopping just below her knees, meeting long cream colored socks and her coat long enough to reach the back of her thighs. Her black dress shoes were shined to the point they reflected the sunlight.

"What can I say, dear? We need to know what it is we're investing in! Plus, isn't this place just quaint, Mimzy? You should have seen it at that little party they had. The renovations were a brilliant idea, Alastor. I would very much like a tour." Rosie said as she opened up her dark purple parasol with black lace and fringe on the edges, small skulls of pixie like creatures dangling. The pupil-less demoness wore a white and black pinstriped blouse, a plain full length black skirt that hovered just the gravel of the driveway and black leather gloves. Her hair was swept into an elegant bun and adorned with a headpiece that consisted of purple flowers, black feathers, and a rat skull. With her free hand, she flicked her wrist in a shooing manner as the limo pulled away.

"Mim?" Came Niffty's surprised voice, "Mimzy!" She squealed and ran to the woman, hugging her from the side, "Long time no see! I'm sorry I've been busy!"

The singer returned the hug, "No, I should be apologizing! I was caught up at the clubs I haven't made time to at least ring you, dear! Once I'm done with this bonehead here, let's catch up, yes? Is that alright with you, Ally-bear? Can I whisk her away for a few hours?"

Alastor chuckled, the radio static clicking as he did so, and dismissed the light insult, "Yes, so long as she's back to get a good night's rest. Tomorrow is sure to be entertainingly chaotic, but truthfully I am quite proud how prepared our Princess is. While there is bound to be hiccups, she has worked tirelessly to make sure the transition for these wayward souls into their new lifestyle goes as smoothly as possible. I think she's more worried about the media snooping around." He turned to Niffty who had let Mimzy go, "Niffty, darling, can you please run ahead and prepare a pot of tea for our lovely guests? Take it up to my suite when it's ready. Would you ladies like the Darjeeling or Earl Gray? I think we may have some jasmine."

"We also have Rose Congou, the black tea with the rose petals." Niffty said, scratching her head as she tried to remember their pantry.

"Ooh! That sounds lovely, Nift. Rosie and I will have that one, yes?" Mimzy looked up at her companion. Rosie nodded.

"Okie dokie, you got it!" She dashed away toward the pool area.

Alastor lowered the rim of his glasses as he looked at the other male demon, "Husk, on second thought, take a brief lunch break my good sir. I think you earned it." He removed his glasses complete and folded them to hand from his shirt pocket.

"Lemme just tighten the light and put the oil in before I forget."

Rosie looked up at the building, a sharp tooth smile stretched across her face, "I wonder what's in store for us, Alastor. This is the biggest endeavor you've tackled and is sure to be the most difficult to accomplish. When you first talked to us about this partnership, I honestly thought you had gone mad with your boredom."

Alastor held his arms out for the both of them to hold on to as he escorted them toward the building, "I'll admit I've gotten side tracked more times than I can count since I arrived and things may not have gone according to plan, but overall, everything seems to be coming together quite steadily and it sure has not been dull the entire time." He looked at Rosie, "After last night's turn of events, I can't say I've ever felt this invigorated!"

Rosie gasped excitedly, eyebrows shooting into her hair line and her hollowed out eyes wide, "Oh ho! Mimzy, darling, looks like I win this bet!" She craned her head to look down at their short companion, "I get the heart of the first one!"

Mimzy scoffed, refusing to believe the news, "So... I take it you and her...?" Her voice trailed for a moment as she looked away, a blush in her cheeks and a deep frown on her lips. "The way you two were at the club definitely suggested things were headed that way. You're just too handsome for your own good Alastor, and you know how to use it to get your way. I also can't deny that the daughter of Lilith has some sort of beauty even you couldn't resist."

Alastor's head tilted back as he burst into laughter, the background audience echoing behind his voice, "I'm usually not one to kiss and tell, but yes, I may be using her to satisfy other needs... in fact she was the one to pull the trigger, my dear. I thought I'd have a bit more fun with the teasing and building tension, but it seems I've riled up something fierce and needy in that one, though she is the sweetest and most wholesome little thing I've ever encountered." Her bright smiling face entered his head, "To be honest, I may have finally found a gal who can keep up. Even if this hotel thing doesn't end up as entertaining as I think it will be, she sure will keep me occupied." He glanced down at Mimzy who was simmering with jealousy and anger, cheeks puffed out as her lips were pressed into a fine line. Every time he had a new play thing, she would be like this. Sometimes it was funny while other, like now, it was quite pathetic even if she was a dear friend and only one of two confidants. He rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly, but his amused smile never left his face.

Rosie giggled, "Oh Alastor, darling, you're a terrible one. When I first saw her on the news, I noticed she was so incredibly pure and daft, but indeed a beauty! Good genes that one has. I would have thought she'd surely die of embarrassment at the very suggestion of something as scandalous as this but I knew sooner or later you'd be railing her like some whore at a brothel! I'd be shock if you didn't at least have a taste of her. Terrible Alastor, just delightfully terrible!"

"Not as terrible as you, Rosie dearest. At least I don't eat my toys in one sitting and I don't eat them for dinner on a silver platter. It'd be much too cold for her. She is truly a treat I'm happy to stumble upon! I won't be throwing her away any time soon."

"Oh! Enough you two! I don't want to hear any more of Alastor sticking his dick where it shouldn't be! If it weren't for her promise to get me a royal patron, I'd have put that bitch in her place!" Rosie laughed as Mimzy stormed off, arms crossed as she growled dangerously, her eyes going completely black as she bared her teeth.

Alastor sighed, "Look what you've done, my dear. I'm afraid Charlie's going to have to deal with a disgruntled Mimzy. Good thing I have a bottle of her favorite wine. That should calm her down."

"Sorry, love. I'll calm her down before she bites that pretty little head off of your dearest Charlie. Oh Mimzy!" Rosie called, "We were just teasing!" She let go of Alastor as well and scooped a handful of her skirt to pick up her pace, cackling gleefully as she chased her short friend. "Mimzy! Wait up!"

Alastor chuckled to himself as he shook his head, summoning his microphone with a snap of his fingers. Tapping the eye to awaken it, he cleared his throat, "Relay a message for me. Oh Charlie," he said in a sing song voice as he looked over toward the pool area, "My sincerest apologies for disrupting your day off. We have guests who would like to see you. Do be a dear and join us in my suite when you're decent."

"I'm on it!" The mic said cheerfully. Alastor's shadow minion appeared to receive the cane from its master. Mic in hand, it sunk back into the floor and slithered away.

The Radio Demon sighed, "Here I thought today would be quiet." He stuck his hands in his pants pockets and caught up to his two female companions who waited for his at the kitchen's back door.

—

Charlie, Vaggie, and Angel sighed contently in unison. The heiress used a long wooden ladle to scoop up some water from a large wooden bucket and poured it over smooth super heated rocks and eucalyptus leaves in the center of the room. The hiss it gave off was relaxing.

Vaggie, adjusting her pigtails, chuckled, "Ok, admittedly I've been giving Al a bit of a hard time but I really got to hand it to him with this one. The sauna was a great fucking idea because I haven't felt this good in ages. I should thank him and say sorry for being an ass to him at breakfast."

"I can thank him for you." Charlie said as she sat back and crossed her legs, "Plus, I just got a great idea to open up a soup kitchen in the downtown area so I'm wondering if he could set up a budget to acquire some space down there in the future." Charlie twirled a strand of hair in her right hand, "I would like for you to focus more on the patients arrival for tomorrow. We've got some interesting characters for sure and I'm just hoping they get along."

Angel cocked a brow. With one set of hands, he adjusted the halter top of his pink bikini while the other set was folded across his torso and crossed his long spidery legs. "I'm surprise you two aren't freaking out right now. The first few days after I started, you bitches were like two headless chickens running around." He snickered. "You finally got a solid plan instead of just asking me to stay outta trouble and the drugs."

Charlie was thankful the steam left her pale skin rosy in color as she blushed from embarrassment, "I g-guess. I hadn't really thought things out back then. It was pretty childish to think if you stopped cussing or making sexual innuendos, it would solve anything."

Vaggie shrugged, "I'll admit, your first plan had me worried, but now I do think this'll work."

"You... have doubts?" Charlie couldn't help but feel a bit hurt, "I had no idea."

Vaggie bit her lower lip and rubbed the back of her neck, "Well... this has never been done before. I'm not saying it's going to be a complete bust... but babe, I don't know if it will until we start the process." Vaggie sudden felt guilty as Charlie's shoulders slump, "Hey, hon, look at me."

Angel felt awkward as he looked between the two. Charlie had a far off look on her face as she stopped listening to Vaggie's apology. He could see the wheels turning in her head. While he may not have been the smartest person in the hotel, or anywhere really, he could at least see how passionate she was about all this and determined to make things work, despite constantly being put down or made fun of. But how long would it be before the weight of it all got to her?

He placed one of his hands on her shoulder, "Hey, you ok kid?"

Charlie jumped a little, "Huh? Oh... sorry..." she cleared her throat and turned to her girlfriend, "It's ok. It's all wishful thinking, I know. I should keep one foot on the ground and brace myself should this fail. But if I could just make a small positive difference, at least better my people somehow, maybe God would show some mercy on us and we could focus on our overpopulation ourselves. Maybe expand past the wastelands of insanity or something. I just want the Day of Cleansing and the senseless killing to stop." She sighed, "No matter how you look at it, it's a childish dream, but I do believe there is a rainbow in us all. It just needs the right kind of light to shine."

Vaggie was about to say something when suddenly Alastor's shadow emerged from the corner holding onto the Radio Demon's signature cane. The trio jumped in fright as the radio crackled unexpectedly.

"Hello Charlie!" The mic said cheerfully, "A message for you from Alastor!"

"Oh?" She got up and took the mic from the shadow who phased out of existence.

"Oh Charlie," his voice sent a shiver down her spine and a fire to pool at the pit of her stomach, "My sincerest apologies for disrupting your day off. We have guests who would like to see you. Do be a dear and join us in my suite when you're decent."The sound of radio static was heard as the message finished.

"Guests?" Angel asked, "Who the fuck would stop by today? The media or something?"

Vaggie groaned, putting her head in her hands, "I hope not. I'll come with you."

"Sorry, doll! Only Charlie is requested." The mic said as it glanced over at the moth.

"Why his room though and not the office?" Angel smirked, shoot Charlie a knowing look then to Vaggie who frowned and stood up.

"Charlie, ask him to go to his office instead. There's no reason for you to be in his room. Who could it possibly be?" She looked down at the mic, "Who is it that he has up there?"

"Why... Mimzy and Rosie! Two of his favorite gal pals!" Vaggie felt a little more at ease knowing there were other women, but still wasn't comfortable with the fact he was hosting them in his room and had asked for Charlie to join them. Sure, Charlie talked quite a bit about them from the club and they seemed like decent women, except they were friends of Alastor. They could have easily gone to one of their offices.

"It's fine, Vaggie. I know why Mimzy is here, it's business related. I told you she's eventually stop by. Maybe being in his suite makes it less awkward for them since they're friends even though this is serious stuff. I promise, it shouldn't take too long." She pecked the grey demoness on the lips, "Relax some more with Angel. After tomorrow, I don't think you'll get much alone time here."

"Ok." Vaggie sighed dejectedly.

"Knock 'em dead toots!" Angel called as Charlie walked out of the sauna. 'Smiles really knows how to keep Vaggie away long enough. She better spill the beans soon!'

—

Charlie, with cane in hand and her towel in her right arm after drying herself off, dash toward the back entrance of the hotel, perhaps a little faster than necessary. With each step, she gained speed until she was practically sprinting as best she could with flip flops through the dining room, down the hall, and up the stairs, too eager to see Rosie and Mimzy again. Or perhaps it was Alastor she wanted to be near. Flashes of his face filled her mind, with his seductive smile and eyes half lidded, focused on just her. She gulped as she felt herself get excited.

Last night had been surreal, and had it not been for the soreness in her nether region when she woke up, she would have thought it was some unbelievable vivid dream. She had heard many things about the infamous Radio Demon, mostly terrible and cruel things, and even with having gotten to know him a little better the last few weeks, 'gentle' was not something she expected him to be. Yes, they had literally fucked until dawn, a whirlwind of raw passion and pent up frustration exploding like a broken dam that left them huffing and puffing in each other's arms. He rammed into her and hit her core with such force at some points, it was a miracle they didn't break anything on his bed. Yet, at other times, he displayed such tenderness and care, kissing and licking areas his teeth had grazed or held too hard, carefully running his much larger hands over her body while nuzzling her and inhaling her scent, it was enough to drive any woman mad with the desire to be with him again. It was down right dangerous, in fact. Her body began to hum and she sucked in a breath, feeling the need return to her once more nearly tenfold that had caused her to initiate things to begin with. His teasing had been too much.

She pressed the button of the elevator and bouncing in her spot, holding the cane to her chest. Charlie briefly wondered if they'd have a moment or two alone together. She had hoped once they actually slept with one another she could officially call it quits, but that had back fired on her horrendously. There was no denying it: She wanted to feel whole again, she wanted to be filled, pushed over the edge and drown in pure bliss she didn't think existed with a soul jerking orgasm. Vaggie couldn't hold a candle to what he did to her body and what made her feel terrible was the fact she didn't feel an ounce of guilt about any of it. Only shameless pride that the infamous Radio Demon, one of Hell's most lethal Overlords, was hers. He made it clear that he was with the gentleness he used to bathe her and return her to her bedside. At least, that's what she felt. Despite his stoic, endlessly smiling face, his eyes betrayed him occasionally. His eyes told her that he indeed belong to her, and for once in her life, Charlie felt powerful. It was a strange feeling.

"Excited to see them again, I see." Came Alastor's voice from behind her, radio frequency clicking between channels. Charlie yelped in surprise and jumped a little in the air. Her business partner chuckled, "They're waiting for us upstairs already. I had Niffty escort the two. I decided to wait for you, but you ran right past me darling." He snapped his fingers and his staff disappeared from her hands.

Charlie turned to face him, eyes wide and face flushed as if caught red handed in doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing, "Uh... just um... just trying to hurry up so they don't wait too long for me." She couldn't help how her legs began to rub against one another as she shifted nervously. She mentally smacked herself for acting like a horny teenager as her body trembled.

The doors opened and both stepped inside. Charlie looked down at the ground as she moved to the left of the elevator. Alastor entered after her and pressed the button to the top floor then moved his hands behind his back, humming to himself behind the radio static. Charlie's ears strained to make out the tune.

"Al?" She squeaked as soon as the doors closed, looking up at him from the corner of her eye and capturing his crimson gaze.

"Yes, darling?" He practically purred.

"Thank you, f-for last night." 'Smooth.' She mentally groaned. 'The hell you thanking him for like he did you a service?'

'Well, he kinda did. Your sexually fulfilled after so long.'

He chuckled lightly, "Any time." He turned and took a step toward her, leaning in and putting his right arm over her head. Charlie backed up against the elevator wall as it began to ascend, dropping her towel on accident. "Though really, I should be thanking you, sweetheart. I didn't expect that from you since you like to act like such a good girl, but really, you are a very naughty minx and I am pleasantly surprised each time we take things further and further." He raised his freehand to cup her breast, eliciting a moan from the princess as he squeezed, the palm of his hand rubbing against her nipple. "Here I was going to wait a little more to bed you again but seeing you scantly clothed in your swimwear... I'd be foolish to not at least enjoy the view."

Alastor's hands ran down Charlie's side. He bent down a little when he got to her hips then continued further to the back of her knees. He surprised her by picking her up and pinned her between his body and the wall. Charlie wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned again as he began to nibble and lick her neck. Her arms circled around his neck. He breathed deeply, inhaling the eucalyptus that temporarily clung to her natural scent.

Alastor hiked her up higher on the wall until he was at eye level with her breasts. He lifted the bottom portion of her pentagram top and suckled on her rosy nipple. Charlie gasped as she began to run her hands through his hair to distract herself. She felt a pulse in her womanhood.

'Should I?' She thought to herself, 'They're waiting for us though.'

'The need is strong.' Her darker self hissed in response. 'Just make it a quick release and finish later.'

'But we can't do this every night. Vaggie will notice.' She whimpered as his tongue circled her areola then flicked hard over her beaded nip.

'It wouldn't be a problem if you two didn't have sex so far in between nowadays.'

'Only because of work.'

'Excuses...'

"Ah! A-Al?" She exhaled. The red eyed demon looked up at her as he continued to tease her chest, moving on to the neglected twin, "You think we have time for maybe a quickie?" She attempted to rock her hips against his torso but failed miserably as he was pressed up against her tightly.

Alastor leaned his head back, releasing her mound with an audio 'pop'. "If my princess commands it." She could only nod, too afraid of her voice cracking, "Then my princess shall receive."

He fixed her top hastily and set her back down on two wobbly feet, and picked her forgotten towel. The bell chimed as they reached their floor and the elevator doors slid open. Charlie grabbed his hands and with long strides, led him to her room. Once inside, Charlie locked her door for the first time in ages.


	17. Afternoon Chats

**WARNING:** NSFW CONTENT AHEAD

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen:** Afternoon Chats

Vaggie rubbed her face with her hands then pinched the bridge of her nose as she began to count backwards from ten to zero in Spanish. Angel watched her amusingly, three arms folded across his midsection while one cupped his cheek, fingers drumming against the damp fur. He crossed his long legs and waited for Vaggie to calm down.

As soon as Charlie had left the steam filled room, Vaggie looked like she was slapped across the face then a look of pure anger washed over her. The air was thick, and Angel, at this point, knew better than to move or say something while she brandished a spear in her white knuckled fists. As soon as it disappeared into nothingness, he let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding and spoke.

"Ya done?" He said calmly, "What has your taco in a twist? Them two just talkin business with sponsors. I don't see why yer so worked up."

Vaggie looked at him, eyebrows furrowed, "Don't you see it? Lately Charlie's been spending more time with him, and I'm the one who has to hear about," she began making quotations marks with her fingers in the air, her face twisted in a sneer, "all the good bullshit he does." She sighed exasperatedly, shaking her head in disbelief. "I'm sick of it. I want tomorrow to be here because then it puts distance between them and... and..." she caught her head in her hands.

"Uh huh..."

"I'm really trying to give him a chance Angel, don't get me wrong, I really am." Vaggie looked up at him, turning her head so she could face him with her good eye as she leaned forward and placed her elbows on her knees so her arms could hang limply between her open legs, "I'm grateful for what he's done for the hotel, for her, and we're all in debt to him for it, but when it comes to him being near or alone with Charlie... I don't know..." she slumped as she sat back on the bench, her feet barely touching the floor as she swung them back and forth, "I'm losing her, I just know it. She says not to worry about it, but that worries me even more."

Angel didn't know what came over him, he usually wasn't one to show concern for anyone but himself, yet he felt a little pang of guilt strike a chord within him. He carefully scooted closer to his missing eyed companion, "Have ya tried talking to her? Princess Goody Goody is all about that shit after all." He grabbed the ladle and poured another scoop over the rocks and leaves.

Vaggie inhaled deeply, "Yea, I have on a few occasions. I feel like I've gotten no where with her though. If anything, she feels further away. Maybe it's me sounding like a broken record." She gnawed her bottom lip, looking back down at the floor.

'You have no idea,' Angel thought, looking up and nodding as he contemplated his next words carefully. If he had to choose who he was loyal to at the hotel, it would hands down be Charlie for the mere fact she was kinder to him and even trusted him when everyone else found him annoying or bothersome. This was probably the first time he and Vaggie were in the same room alone without an argument erupting.

"So..." he said slowly, trying his hand at the whole 'talk about your feelings' Charlie insisted on, "how does that make you feel?"

Vaggie's head whipped toward him, eye wide. Did Angel just...? "Why do you care?" She said, not angrily, but weary. "I thought you only cared about yourself."

Angel stood up and stretched, "I don't, but seems to me ya need to get some stuff off yer chest, so might as well, right? Come on, let's get ya some fresh air before we prune. I might not be willin' to listen next time you're moping like your high school crush ended up banging the entire football team without ya. You being down in the dumps is makin me sad and that's saying something!"

Vaggie gave him a small smile as she followed him out to the pool area, stopping just enough to turn down the heating source. They dried themselves off and walked over the covered cabana Charlie had set for them when the trio were to finish together. Angel bent down next to an ice chest and grabbed them both a bottle of water. Vaggie settled on one of the chairs and sighed, watching the water sparkle in the sunlight.

"Do you trust her?" He asked.

"I do." Vaggie said without hesitation.

Angel crossed his upper arms behind his head and inspected the nails of his left lower hand, the right holding his bottle, "So why you so angry and tense if he wants to conduct business in his room? Ain't nothing gonna happen and from what I know, and what my gal pals like Cherri told me, Smiles ain't had a girlfriend in like... ever. Don't think he's capable of it. Too full of himself, really."

"But... I know he's had lovers. It's been a long time, but he's had... companions."

'Fuck...' he gulped. 'I didn't think taco breath knew.'

Vaggie sighed again, "I don't know Angel, my mind is a jumbled, jealous mess. They were single demonesses too," Angel let out a breath of relief, "so I should believe he wouldn't try taking someone in a relationship. I really want to trust them, both of them, but you don't see the looks he gives her. I know he's using her for something and sometimes she's so gullible. Yea, we all know he's in this to see us fail horribly, but there has to be something else and I just don't know what."

"What makes you say that?"

"I haven't seen his shadow much, so where is it? When I do see it, it's as if it's looking for something. Or inspecting something but as soon as it senses me, it goes away. It's weird to me." She brought her knees up to rest her chin on them, "Am I just paranoid?"

Angel scratched his head, "Sounds like it... but sometimes it's good to be. Keeps you alive. But it's also not healthy. I think you're reading too much into things, toots. A lot has been going on in a short time so..." he moved a hand around, trying to figure out the words to express what he was trying to say, "so... it might feel like that but she's just doin her job to make sure this place is... what's the word..."

"Successful?" Vaggie offered, turning her head to face him again.

He snapped the fingers of three of his hands, "Yea! That. Before it was just yous two, right? Then Mr. Perfection came in. Now we got this motley crew of degenerates runnin the place and it's no longer just the two of yas. She spends time with me, Niffty, and Husk too, not just Big Red. They're business partners, so of course they'll spend a bit more with one another to get this ship sailin', but who does she go to bed with every night?" He looked her dead in the eye. 'You owe me Charlie.'

Vaggie smiled, strangely feeling reassured, "You're right... it's been busy even if doesn't look it. I guess I've just been used to how things have been since we've been together. I don't think she realizes how it looks from the outside though, the way she looks at him too, but you're right. She always comes back to me. I know she loves me."

"See? So what if she has a puppy crush she doesn't know she's got? Baby cakes comes to you every night, kisses you every day, and lemme guess, says she loves ya, yea?" Vaggie nodded, "Do you believe her?" She nodded again, this time with a look of guilt, "So quit fucking worrying like it's the end of the god damn world. Once these fuck ups come in, she'll forget all about our resident Hot Stuff. She's gonna need ya, not him. You're the only one who is gonna understand and give two shits about what she thinks or feels, ya hear? Smiles don't give a flying fuck, you said so yerself, and I know that's true too. Let 'er do her thing, it'll be ok." Angel gave her a smirk, but deep down he felt a little bad, 'I have second thoughts about knowing little miss sunshine's dirty secret and now she's got me wondering about Al too. Guess I should pay better attention. He's just as bad as Val, maybe even Vox.'

"Thank you, Angel. I feel better. You're not so bad when you're not making things into a sex joke or about you." She flashed him a toothy smiled and giggled.

The spider demon rolled his eyes, "I have some fuckin' class, hon. Plus y'all ain't fun anymore. No one bats an eye unless I flash some ass, but Husk... oh baby." He licked his lips, eyes narrowing mischievously, "I swear I'll make Kitty purr for me one of these fuckin days. That's the kinda pussy I want." Both let out a laugh, then laughed even harder as they heard a loud sneeze, a metallic clink, and Husk roar profanities in the distance.

"Pinche cabrón..." she giggled, relaxing in her seat finally with a small smile on her face.  
—

Mimzy and Rosie sat in Alastor's living room, tea cups and saucers in hand, and waited patiently for their hosts/beneficiaries to arrive. Rosie had a small inkling they'd be waiting a while as she was powdering her nose in the guest bathroom by the main door when she heard footsteps in the hall outside and the distinct sound of radio static before a door being shut almost violently. Mimzy had been distracted by Niffty to not have noticed.

'Oh Alastor, she'll have you wrapped around her finger in no time instead.' She chuckled to herself as she sipped from the ivory cup with a red silhouette of a stag surrounded by black throned vines. 'While you've snuffed many flames, none have burned as bright as she.'

With hollow eye sockets she scanned the room, taking in the details of Alastor's new home and nodding approvingly of the aesthetics that reminded her of a time when she walked amongst the living. The suite was much larger than she imagined. The top half of the walls including the ceilings were painted red while the bottom half was dark brown slabs of wood with a thin black border separating the two. Upon entering the place, the first door to the left was the guest bathroom. To the right, an accent table with a small cathedral radio sat with half melted red candles on black three tiered candelabra. On the wall space above, a painting of a moonlit bayou hung. The detailing were so life like, it looked like a window separated the occupants of the room from the outside rather than canvas. Further down the wall, a giant wooden book case housed several large tomes and pictures of Alastor and some of his associates through his years in Hell. At the top, much too Rosie's and Mimzy's pleasure, was of the three of them after a show at an opera house. On either side of the book case, glass display cases protected peculiar artifacts such as voodoo dolls, small animal skulls in various states of completeness, and the stuffed hides of critters, professionally executed by a taxidermist.

On the adjacent wall were two large sliding glass doors that led to a balcony overlooking the side of the building, the blackout curtains pulled back to allow the natural light to filter in. In between the doors, an ornate fireplace with another antique cathedral style radio sitting on the mantle with more three tiered candelabras, underneath a painting of a mighty red furred buck standing majestically on a hill overlooking what one could describe as the gaping maw of hell's entrance. The frame was masterfully carved to resemble tree roots and at each corner, an eye stared at the scene. Set up in front of the fireplace we're two high back red velvet plush chairs with a black stained coffee table in between, and matching ottomans tucked neatly underneath the table.

Moving further around the room, two doors led to the bed rooms. Rosie was certain the one without the carved symbols was the Radio Demon's private quarters. On the walls, several paintings of hell were hung. "The Last Judgement" by Jan Van Eyck, "Dulle Griet" by Pieter Bruegel the Elder, "Pandemonium" by John Martin, and lastly, a painting of "Dante and Virgil" by William-Adolphe Bouguereau. In between each one, a wall mounted candelabra was fastened. Between the doors, underneath the paintings, a long accent table with vases of dark wilted flowers completed the wall.

Flushed against the next wall was a large wooden cabinet that housed fine china at the top and had three, large drawers underneath. Like most of the other wooden furniture, the wood was stained dark brown, nearly black. The top details of the cabinet resembled that of jagged claws or teeth with an eye at the center point, mere centimeters away from touching the ceiling. Tucked to the right corner was a covered item, most likely a large radio type of equipment, Rosie figured.

The wall continued on to the modest kitchen with a long counter that extended into the room, creating a nice defined space for the large table that could host eight guests at a time (located in front of the cabinet). Lastly to complete the perimeter was the pantry door. In the center of the room, located between the sitting area of the fireplace and dining room area was where the women sat. A large oval black marbled coffee sat at the middle with the black and red plush couch backside facing the kitchen and dining room. On either side were square tables with large stained glass lamps with red lampshades with black tassels. To the left and right, facing one another, Rosie and Mimzy sat on large high backed chairs. They were nearly blood red in color with floral stitching on the cushions. Across from the couch was a love seat. Behind the love seat was a small table with several decanters of various colored liquids for Alastor to entertain his guests with rather than his personal stash in his room. The final piece of the room was a black grand piano, sitting nearest the wall with the book and display cases.

The entire room was lined with a dark reddish brown carpet. Above the sitting area and in the dining room, chandeliers hung, and if one looked closely, the detailing were breathtaking as if was resembled to look like bones and melted creatures clawing their way up.

The housekeeper emerged from Alastor's kitchen with snacks the deer demon kept for guests and a stack of napkins. She placed the tray down with assorted biscuits, thumbprint cookies with various jelly centers and plain crackers. She arranged everything a few times on the table as both women moved to sit in the loveseat to better share the snacks and nodded approvingly before looking up and smiling at the two.

"I wish I could stay and talk more but I should get lunch started or else Husk won't have anything other than booze and cigarettes again. Anything else I can get you ladies before I go?" She ran a hand through her hair. "I'll come back up with some cake. Charlie loves sweets and I made this really good one with strawberries and custard filling I think you'll like."

Mimzy shook her head, "No, thank you Nift. Don't eat too much though! We'll have dinner and drinks, yes?" She looked at her companion.

Rosie set her tea on the coffee table, "I'm afraid I'll sit this one out, deary, I should get back to work at the emporium. I've been commissioned to make a new suit for some clients and I have several appointments in early morning. I can have Alastor drop me off at home. Thank you for the ride here."

The stout demoness whined, "I should have thought of that... ugh, fine. You can have him to yourself this time. I'll see you later Niffty. We'll catch up tonight."

Niffty bowed and scurried off, turning on the radio by the door and let the swing music fill the air. Both women sat back and relaxed.

"I wonder when they'll get here. He said he went to go find her." Mimzy crossed her legs and gently blew at the piping hot liquid in her cup.

Rosie tried hard not to smile too much, "It's a rather big place, Mimzy. She could be anywhere and you know Alastor doesn't have a phone in which to call her." She reached for a cracker and a napkin.

Mimzy sighed, "Yeah. What do you think of her, anyway? I'm conflicted because I like her, she seems like such a sweet girl, but thinking about her with Alastor... it drives me crazy!"

Rosie chuckled, "Mimzy, dear, come now, you go mad with jealousy if he even breathes toward another woman. How he puts up with it is beyond me! Our dear Alastor is just having his fun. It's been a while after all since he's had a play thing. What she has to offer though, I'm not certain as she's the queerest one he's ever pursued with not much going for her but a pretty face, a name, and unfathomable wealth. I find her quite a curiosity myself, though. I supposed I should have paid more attention to the royal family, even if they paint her as such a failure in the media and a shame to the Magne name."

"Yes, but... She's such a doll though, literally looks like one too! Who would have thought with a lineage like hers, she'd be so...?"

"Whacky?"

"I was going to say a contradiction but yes." Both women giggled as they reached for a random biscuit. "How does the daughter of Hell's first sinner and a cast out Seraph end up as pure as she is when her heritage screams sin? I can't imagine the kind of power she has! If she has any at all." Mimzy shoved another biscuit into her mouth. "Maybe she is weak."

"Doubt it. Perhaps that's why he's drawn to her. Whether she'll end up like the rest, it's hard to say. But he also just enjoys creating chaos. I'm sure Lucifer wouldn't appreciate his heir being eaten."

"Imagine the power he would gain?"

"For all we know she has nothing, and is weak which is why she's been such a pushover from what I've heard. Rehabilitating sinners?" Rosie snorted unladylike, "Whacky nonsense. Perhaps she has a few screws loose in that pretty little head of hers. She's witty though, I'll give her that."

Mimzy rubbed her chin, "I do want to get to know her more, make sure she's the right fit for our Alastor and his plans."

Rosie's brows knitted, "So... you approve? Just like that? You were about to snap her neck when you learned those two were intimate, dear. You even said the thought drives you crazy."

Mimzy rolled her eyes, setting her now empty cup down to sit further in the seat until her feet were off the ground, "Truthfully, Rosie... I... I should change that, and we know why he's with her. He sees something that we don't, and if it'll help him get to where he wants to be, I'll help him get there the best I can. I just know it's going to make me uncomfortable but it's the price I've always paid for loving him."

Rosie turned to face her, arching a brow as she sat her cup on the saucer, "This 'love' of yours is getting you no where, Mimzy. I adore the both of you, all things considered, but seeing you with unrequited feelings is rather depressing. Almost 100 years you've claimed to love him. I think you're just obsessed at this point and don't know what love really is."

Mimzy flinched, "Ouch. Is that how you feel?" The other demoness nodded, "If you weren't my dear friend as well, I'd probably slap you, but I value your input. Hmm..." she placed her right hand on her round cheek and drummed her fingers against her skin, changing the topic, "Where do you think they are?"

"Who knows... close by I'm sure. Be a dear and fill up my cup while I use the restroom again? Thank you, love."

—-

Downstairs, Vaggie and Angel, both wearing towels over their bodies, joined Husk at the bar who had an ice pack strapped to his forehead with a sweatband. Angel and Vaggie tried not to laugh or say anything as the bartender sent them a glare as soon as they noticed. The moth enjoyed a regular glass of iced tea while Angel had a martini. Husk, who removed his jump suit, was cleaning between the bottles in preparation for tomorrow. The trio were having a light conversation about the up coming residents.

"I didn't get a good look at 'em at the reception but got any good lookin' fellas?" Angel said with a grin, licking his golden tooth.

Vaggie rolled her eye, "Angel, we went over this... you're not allowed to be alone with the male patients."

"Good luck with that." Husk said with his back toward them, "This asshole is a spider. Fuckers always pop outta nowhere and this place is huge. I can't use the lobby bathroom for a quick piss without this guy waltzing in." He turned to pick up his open bottle of beer and took a drink, "I'm just wondering how you and Charlie plan on doing this shit."

Vaggie turned her stool around so she could lean against the bar, arms on the counter. She crossed her legs and bounced her foot, "Well, we're going to give them a day or two to settle in and then work out a schedule as most have jobs while others I'm sure are just here for the free rooms and food. From there, we'll work on one-on-one sessions, group them according to appropriate sins for group therapy, and then we'll have to wait and see what Charlie decides. It's a work in progress so she's trying to take things as slow as possible. She's rushed so many other projects before it ended up a disaster." Vaggie smiled a little.

Angel leaned forward on the counter, resting his head in his two upper hands while his bottom left drummed it's fingers on the counter and the his right stirred the olive in his glass, "I'm still trying to wrap my head around this. I mean... I wish her all the best but fuck, it's Hell for Christ sakes."

"I ain't never seen anyone else as stubborn as her than fuckwad. Maybe she might not get the result she wants, but I can see her changing some things around here. Ya think her being a princess means shit, but it don't, so she's gotta work for it. The fact some of these assholes think it's possible to change makes me think some of this might work." Husk removed three stoppers from some bottles and threw them into the sink to clean.

"I didn't think you could be optimistic." Vaggie said, turning back around. "Coming from you, I actually think you're right. Maybe we can't get anyone to heaven, but we can make some positive changes. We just need to keep the momentum going and hopefully this batch won't be our only one. Sometimes people want to see examples."

"Say, toots," Angel said, finishing his drink, "Didya always doubt this? Doubt her? You were so damn gun ho about this crap when I got here, I'm actually surprised."

Vaggie sipped her tea, "I don't doubt Charlie. I doubt the people. Not everyone can change, or will change."

"I brought lunch!" Niffty cried as she rounded the corner with a push cart with four silver domes. Angel stood to help her and passed out the platters. Once she seated herself at the counter, they removed the tops and licked their lips at the towering sandwiches and sides she put together.

The winged feline opened up a soda can and passed it to the cyclops, "Thanks, Nift." Husk said as he speared a pickle slice with his sharp claws.

"No worries. Vaggie, when you go up could you stop by Alastor's room and drop off some cake for them? I have it ready in the kitchen. I'd do it myself but I have a few more chores to do before I go out with Mimzy for dinner."

"Sure. I was going to head up after lunch anyway. Thank you."

"Say, Husk?" Niffty said, picking up a carrot stick, "Why do you have an ice pack on your head?"

Husk rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly, "I sneezed my brains out while inspecting the Bentley's headlight and almost knocked myself unconscious."

"Why you do that...?" Niffty was genuinely curious. Everyone stared at her. Angel and Vaggie covered their mouths as Husk's left eyebrow began to twitch, the long red hairs bouncing. "What?"

"Forget it..." Husk opened up another beer bottle for himself and took off the ice pack and headband.

—-

As soon as the door had slammed shut behind Alastor, Charlie attacked. She hastily undid the buttons of his dress shirt though half tempted to rip them off. For every inch of skin she could reach she placed open mouth kisses, causing the demon before her to take in a deep breath. As soon as the last button was undone, Alastor shimmied the shirt off his shoulders and ripped his hands out of the sleeves, tossing the shirt into the corner with a snap. In the time it took him to complete said task, Charlie managed to remove her top and discarded it near his shirt.

"Your servants?" He breathed, the static in his voice dissipating while his eyes drooped as her hands returned to him to stroke him through his trousers. He scanned the room, nearly forgetting the two goat demons that served the hotel's owner. He let out a small gasp as Charlie's fang grazed his collar bone.

"With my parents until tonight. I send them back when I don't need them." She ran her fingers down from his shoulders, his pectorals, then side by side down the rest of his torso to his trousers, hard enough to leave welts by her sharp nails, but soft enough to not break skin. Her eyes flashed red as she looked up at him. His lips curled in a lopsided smile. "Do you wanna do it out here or...?" Her voice trailed as she looked over her shoulder toward her bed room, "You said you don't like smelling Vaggie."

With a slash from his right hand, he tore a portal into her room behind her and shoved Charlie through it. She squeaked as she landed on her back on the bed. Alastor climbed, practically jumping through, landing above her with his arms and legs on either side of her. The predatory look in his eyes caused Charlie's breath to hitch in her throat. His crimson eyes roamed her body as he grinned devilishly.

"I can stomach it for the sake of some more privacy. Lets not forget, walls have ears, darling." He dipped his head to kiss along her jawline, down the column of her neck and moved further down her body.

Charlie moaned, hands tangling in his hair as he returned to her chest, biting gently at a nipple, then continued further down to tickle her stomach with butterfly kisses. He undid the ties of her bottoms, removed the piece of cloth, and as delicately as possible, slid his middle and index fingers inside as he moved to kneel between her open legs. He grinned as her inner muscles clamped down on them, throwing her head to the side and arching her back off the bed, mouth hung open as she sighed blissfully. She was still sensitive from the night before.

"Al..." her voice was thick with need.

Charlie's mind was in a lust filled haze, the eroticism of them being on the bed she shared with her significant other fueling her excitement. She closed her eyes tightly, covering her face as Alastor settled on a slow, torturous rhythm. Her breathing became labored as she tried to rock her hips to quicken the pace but whined instead as he pulled away.

Alastor undid the buttons of his trousers. Charlie stared up at him, propping herself up on her elbows, then down at his pelvis as he slid the remainder of his clothes off him. His member twitched as she delicately touched the underside, stroking from base to tip and ran her thumb over the tip.

"Turn around for me, darling." Charlie's eyes widened a little but did as she was told, getting on her hands and knees. She looked over her shoulder, slightly embarrassed at the position she was in. Alastor knelt behind her and placed his hands on her hips, teasing her skin with soft strokes of his claws. The princess shivered. "Tell me dear, do you like a little pain mixed with your pleasure?"

Charlie sucked in a breathe, "What?"

Alastor, without warning, slapped her rear. Charlie gasped, and while it had been hard enough to sting, a warm feeling washed over her. Her eyes male demon laughed at her surprised expression, "We'll definitely be exploring that another time. Unfortunately we're on a time crunch."

He leaned forward and pushed down on her upper back. Charlie took the hint and rested her head on the pillow and left her bottom up to present her aching center, already dripping with her juices, to her lover. Alastor moved his legs so there where on either side of her shins to keep her tight as possible, and slowly entered her from behind, causing the blonde demoness to whimper happily. She didn't know what about him made it addictive but dammit did it feel so good.


	18. Defining the Line

**Warning:** Explicit Sexual Content

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen:** Defining the Line

Charlie gripped the bedsheets tightly, burying her face into a pillow to stifle her screams of pleasure as Alastor rammed her from behind with powerful thrusts. He loved how soft her body was, and the way her bottom bounced against his pelvis. She was simply marvelous and better than what his imagination could ever conjure. Charlie was simply irresistible now that he finally had a taste of her.

"It amazes me how tight you are, darling." He grunted, placing one hand on the middle of her back and the other on her waist to help steady her as her hips began to move on their own. "Especially after last night. Goodness me, Ms. Magne, you're quite insatiable, aren't you?" With his middle finger on her back, he ran it down her spine, leaving a welt in its trail.

"Ah! I just... I needed this." She whimpered, more so to herself than an answer to his rhetorical question. Charlie's toes curled as Alastor rolled his hips into a slower tempo.

Charlie shuddered. She moved her head and through heavy lidded eyes, attempted to crane her neck over her shoulder to look at him. She wanted to see his eyes. If there was one feature she liked best about him, it was his smoldering gaze that reminded her of looking into one of hells many lakes of fire. Wild, untamed, and so full of raw emotions that his otherwise smiling face couldn't convey properly. Her heart then lept into her throat as her mind screamed at her for allowing him into her home, her room, the very bed she shared with Vaggie, and fuck her like some cheap prostitute off the street. It barely had been a few days since their partnership became dangerously sexual, and already she knew she had more (and incredibly powerful) orgasms than what she received in the last few months with her dearest Vaggie. If ever... and she didn't want it to stop. She couldn't stop it if she tried.

Vaggie.

Her heart stopped at the thought of her girlfriend walking in on them in such a compromising position. Where was she now? How much time did they have left? The prospect of them being caught should have worried her, but again, Charlie was shocked that she felt the complete opposite. It excited her. Charlie squeezed her eyes shut as another breathless moan escaped her lips. What had gotten into her?

"What dirty thoughts are you having, dear?" Alastor chuckled, noticing the sudden increase in fluid pouring out of her. He leaned forward to grab one of her breasts and pinched the nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger.

"Ngh... nuh-nothing..." she whimpered helplessly. "Ah...Alastor!" She cried.

He loved the way his name rolled off her tongue. Her voice and the noises she made were like a siren's a call, beckoning him to lose himself and give in to his carnal desires, but he had to stay strong. It wouldn't do to break her just yet, if he didn't break himself first. Alastor gulped, his smile growing a fraction. He slowed his tempo to allow himself to regain composure as well as to get an answer from his partner, his curiosity now piqued.

"Ah, ah, my dear. It's not very wise to lie or keep secrets from me." He nearly pulled out all the way, his penis lathered with her juices. The lost of contact immediately calmed his mind. He wouldn't admit aloud that his little pet held more sway over him than anyone else ever had and it only been a few days! Perhaps being at the hotel most days softened him a little too much. He would have to fix that as well. He hadn't considered his partner's possible nature, but it didn't matter. He would succeed regardless.

Though... How was it that with so little effort, in so little time, Charlie some how made him want to slip? He wanted to ravish her, cover her in markings, whether it was from his teeth or his claws, sample the sweet nectar of life, and shockingly, make sweet sensual love until neither could move anymore. All he wanted was to feel her against him, explore every inch of her... savor her like it was his last meal before being sentenced to death. He had to tame this succubus before she knew her influence. Perhaps he could consider sharing her if she had that kind of power in the bedroom. Perhaps... though would he want to? Regardless, he would make her fall for him, and be an obedient pet, one way or another. She was just a piece in his game. A lover to toy with.

Charlie cried out in protest, but yielded to his demand in hopes of him finishing. She was close, "I-I... I was thinking of Va-Vaggie." She wiggled her hips, inviting him back in. "Al... please..." she didn't care how desperate she looked, all she wanted was for him to be deep inside her.

"Oh?" The rosy cheeked princess couldn't see it, but he arched a brow, grinning deviously, "Why are you thinking of her at a time like this? Am I not good enough for you, Princess? Your cries say otherwise." He slipped out completely.

Charlie lifted herself up and turned enough to stare at him with wide eyes and knitted brows, pouting adorably. She rocked her hips against him, trying to find his cock to return to her pulsing womanhood.

"No!" She shrieked, "I... I was thinking... about what if she walked in on us... and... and I..." she blushed, "I got excited at the idea." she whispered shamefully, turning her face back around and stared at the headboard of her bed, feeling tears well up. She broke out into goosebumps as Alastor chuckled darkly.

"Goodness me, Ms. Magne," He pushed her upper body back down toward the mattress, "Here I thought I knew you, kitten, yet you surprise me almost every time." The new pet name caused Charlie to bite her lower lip. When his radio filter fell and it left his voice bare, Charlie always felt she'd go mad with her need. Alastor took hold of his erection and teasingly rubbed it against her frothing slit. He moved away when she rocked back, clicking his tongue in mock disappointment. "I don't think naughty little princesses should be rewarded for such terrible thoughts."

"What if... what if I command it?" She squeaked.

His eyes flashed excitedly, baring his teeth sinisterly, "You better mean it then, sweetheart."

Charlie took a shuddered breath as she closed her eyes to calm herself, "Alastor," she began, "I order you to fuck me." Her voice wavered a little, trying hard to sound authoritative and not let 'please' slip out. "Don't stop until I've cum again." She moved her head so she could glare at him from her peripheral, hoping she looked serious rather than a scared puppy. "Do... you understand?"

Alastor bit back a chuckle as he gently bit his lower lip before speaking, "If thats what my princess demands, then she shall receive." He scooted back and surprised her by holding and spreading her glutes, causing her to squeak embarrassingly. Before she could ask what he was doing, she gasped as he ran his tongue from her clit to her anus. The sensation of his tongue on such a hidden gem was new to her. Yes, he had let one of his fingers slip inside her ass the other night, but his tongue? Sweet merciful Satan... the things she was discovering with him.

He returned his cock to her folds and slid it back inside slowly, both moaning at the sensation. Before Alastor started a rhythm, he collected saliva in his mouth and let it slide down his tongue to lubricate her anus as he continued to hold her cheeks apart. Once the saliva hit her, he gently rubbed his right thumb around the sensitive area before carefully inserting.

"Ah!" She gasped, reflexively clenching herself which only seemed to bring him in further. He gave his finger a few pumps and wiggles it a little before rocking his hips. The dual sensation had shut Charlie down of any coherent thoughts as she closed her eyes, panting helplessly. "Ooh... Al... what the... hell? Ahh!"

Alastor began to move in her faster, his testicles slapping against her clit, his cock pulsing, and within a few thrusts, they were both close to their climax. Alastor pulled out once more and before Charlie could shriek profanities at him, he managed to flip her over and crawled back in between her legs before her mind could process the motions.

"I enjoy watching you cum." He whispered as he pressed his lower body against hers, his arms on either side of her head. Charlie held him close and couldn't help it when she sunk her nails into his back to keep him in place, drawing some blood and causing Alastor to lose a bit more control as his antlers flared, his groan a mixture of pleasure and mild pain. The Radio Demon could barely keep his eyes open to watch his lover's lovely face. He barely managed to stop himself from clamping down on her shoulder and taking a bite of her as his eyes then seemed to illuminate with a red glow. Instead, he held her close, holding the back of her head with one hand while the other circled her behind her back. He nuzzled her neck and breathe deeply, enjoying her natural scent now that the eucalyptus dissipated from her skin. Without a doubt she would be his favorite pet to date and he had no intentions of letting her go soon. He would take and destroy everything she had to offer outside the bedroom, but her body... her body was his alone to worship.

Charlie's legs wrapped around his waist and as she finally reached her climax, she could have sworn she saw stars. Her mouth opened in a noiseless scream, her body arching into his as she dragged her nails done the plane of his back, her essence flowing out of her like a tidal wave onto her lover's pelvis. Alastor wasn't far behind, but managed to pull out in time, spilling his hot seed between their stomachs as he shuddered, growling in pleasure as he was hit with a powerful orgasm as Charlie inflicted more pain on him.

They laid in each other's arms with the Radio Demon's full weight pressing down on her, catching their breaths for a few minutes. Charlie didn't mind, in fact she found it comforting to have his body on top of her like a blanket. She blushed, noting how well they seemed to fit against each other. Her black tipped nose crinkled as she frowned, squashing down the sentiments the best she could. Fuck buddies and business partners, that's all they could ever be, she decided. She really shouldn't have a crush on him, not when she loved Vaggie so.

Guilt washed over her. She loved Vaggie, she really did. Vaggie was perfect in almost every way but the sex she needed to feel whole... Alastor was the only one who could fill in the blank. Ever since he arrived her libido was out of control, but Vaggie couldn't tap into the source, not like the demon on top of her could. Vaggie could only fill in the rest, but even now, as she thought about it, was it enough? She sighed blissfully as she felt her partner's lips give the side of her neck and shoulder butterfly kisses, her guilty conscience forgotten almost instantaneously.

"We should shower, sweetheart" Alastor sighed at last, not entirely thrilled they'd have to get dressed again, but the stickiness would be bothersome soon enough. He rolled to his side, holding the princess close. Without thinking he threw his leg over hers.

Charlie groaned, burrowing her face into his scar ridden chest, "I know but I don't wanna." She pouted as she rubbed his back. She sighed and let him go, but gasped as she noticed the blood on her hands, "Oh my g-... Al! You're bleeding! I'm so sorry! I thought it was sweat." They both sat up and she scrambled to look at the claw marks she left behind. "Do they hurt?" She carefully touched his back, "I don't think they're deep."

He chuckled, "Think nothing of it, my dear. I hardly noticed as I've dealt with far worse and honestly, I enjoyed it a bit." Charlie blushed, causing him to shake his head as he smiled amusingly, "I can be a masochist at times, not just a sadist. Come, let's clean up quickly before they start looking for us."

"Oh... ok."

He helped her off the bed and frowned at the mess they made with their cum and the few drops of blood from his back.

"I assume your laundry chute is in the closet as well?" He ripped the covers off the bed.

Charlie nodded, "Oh shit... yea. Here, I'll take it and grab a change of sheets. I'll meet you in the shower, ok?" She grabbed the soiled sheets.

—-

Vaggie exited the elevator, humming to herself as she pushed the food cart down the hall toward Alastor's room. She wondered what Charlie and the others were discussing, or at least would discuss. She stopped by the black door and was about to knock, but looked down at herself and frowned. It probably wasn't a good idea to introduce herself to sponsors while dressed in a bikini and a towel.

'I should at least slip something more presentable on.' She parked the cart off to the side and reached for the handle toward her apartment. Her eyes widen as she discovered it was lock. "Weird." She whispered to herself, reaching for the wall mounted light and removing a secret panel to take out a spare key, "She never locks the door, but I guess we should start with everyone coming in tomorrow."

Upon entering the apartment, she whistled first herself and removed her towel as soon as the door clicked shut behind her, never noticing the shirt or bikini top on the floor. She walked into hers and Charlie's room and heard the sound of the the shower turning off. There was a odd musty scent in the air, but she thought nothing of it as she began to straighten the messy bed she and Charlie hadn't made in the morning. She frowned a little noticing it wasn't the sheets they had been using, but figured it was time to change them anyway. The moth picked up Charlie's bikini bottom and tossed it toward the corner of their room to put in the laundry basket later before going down the chute.

"Charlie?" She called, fluffing the pillows, "You done in there?"

—-

Charlie nearly fainted at the sound of Vaggie's voice. Her head whipped over to Alastor who was toweling himself off. He looked at her and shrugged nonchalantly, hanging up the black towel and sorting his belongings quietly, pulling out his boxers first and noiselessly began to dress.

"That you, babe?" Her mind was racing, 'Shit, shit, shit...'

"Who else would it be, silly? I brought up some cake Niffty made for you and Al's friends. I was going to change and say hello to them, ok?" Vaggie said through the closed door. "Any suggestions on what I should wear?" Charlie smiled in relief as she saw her window of opportunity for Alastor.

"O-ok. How about you wear that pretty white dress I got you with the pink buttons? Ya know, the one with the black petticoat? It's toward the back of the closet. I'll help you find it." She wrapped a towel around herself, and looked at Alastor who was just about dressed. He snapped his finger to open up a portal to her front door. Charlie nodded as she exited the bathroom, looking out first to see where in the room her girlfriend was. Alastor picked up his shirt as he stepped through the smoke and slipped it on before quietly stepping outside the women's suite unnoticed, a content smile on his lips. He took a moment to button himself up.

He opened the door to his apartment and smiled from ear to ear at his friends, "Ladies! My apologies for keeping you waiting. Charlie will be over shortly, she had to freshen up a little."

Mimzy stared at him and frowned, noticing the state of his wet hair and untucked shirt, "I see you did too." The Radio Demon snickered as he went to pour himself a drink from his mini bar.

Rosie giggled giddily, "Alastor, darling, you're positively a riot! Her lady friend is in the room, isn't she?" There was silence before all three burst into laughter.

Alastor tucked in his shirt and smoothed down the front of it. He then shook his head rapidly from side to side to magically dry it out, "You know me; I like to live life on the edge sometimes. Makes me feel alive again. This is honestly the most fun I've had in ages."

Mimzy chuckled, a small crooked smile on her lips, her brows furrowed slightly, "Yes... I see that, love. I suppose I'm happy you found something worthwhile after so long. Do you think she will help you continue on your power quest?"

Alastor stood beside her, "She's good for something. It's still too early to tell but once the bodies start arriving, and I see for myself what she's capable of, I should have a better understanding of how to make this work to my advantage. You get better results when you have examples to show off." He sipped at his glass, "While we wait for her, my dear, do you need a warm up?"

Mimzy nodded, opening her coat and pulling out a folder from a large inside pocket, "Yes, I suppose I should if we're serious about this. I have the sheet music with me right here, Ally-bear."

Alastor helped her up and walked toward his piano, lifting the key cover and setting his glass down on the seat while Mimzy stood to his left. He sat down and cracked his knuckles.

"Do, re, mi?" Mimzy nodded. He tapped at an ivory key, the sound resonating through the room. The note carried for a few seconds before he pressed it again, this time Mimzy starting the exercise to loosen her vocal chords, matching the piano pitch.

—-

"This one?" Vaggie asked as she pointed to a dress matching the description Charlie gave her. The princess wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her neck, swaying them from side to side. Vaggie giggled, "You seem to be in a good mood."

Charlie nipped her neck, "I am. Things are falling into place, it feels. I should be nervous for tomorrow but I have you by my side, Angel hasn't gotten into trouble, Husk, Niffty, and I have Al's help... I feel like I have a great team."

Vaggie sighed, "Yea... he's really been a big help."

"Vaggie, look at me." Charlie cupped the moth's cheek as she turned around, "You're still jealous, aren't you?" Her girlfriend nodded, "What do I need to do so you're not? Tell me, and I'll do it." She gulped, afraid for the answer.

Vaggie thought back to Angel's words. He was right, after tomorrow Charlie would be fully absorbed in the work load and Alastor wouldn't really care nor would he understand the pressure this would all entail. Only Vaggie knew, and Charlie would need her more than ever.

"Nothing, mi amor. It doesn't matter anymore, not when the patients get here. All this down time was nice but not being able to enjoy you for myself seems have gotten to me. I guess I forgot that you've been needing to work on more things than the rest of us to prepare. You and him. I'm sorry, I should have understood that, and after tomorrow... you probably won't have a chance to talk to him much during work days anyway."

Charlie felt as if her heart was pierced by an arrow. She kissed Vaggie gently and rested her forehead on her, "Baby, never forget that I love you." She embraced her, "You... you complete me." Her eyes were downcast as she moved to rest her cheek on the top of her girlfriend's head. She didn't want Vaggie to see the doubt creeping in. Vaggie used to... but after the words left her mouth, they felt... empty.

Vaggie blushed, "I love it when you're sappy. Come on! They're waiting for you and I'm pretty sure you don't wanna get there in a towel. I wouldn't mind... but your body is for my eyes only." Vaggie removed Charlie's towel and kissed her collar bone, fondling the princess breast for a moment.

"Ha... yea..." Charlie reached for a black halter dress with a rose print on it. She bit her lower lip as Vaggie went to rinse off her body quickly in the shower. "Should I?" She shook her head. "No, don't be a tramp. Rosie and Mimzy are here." She went to her underwear drawers and pulled out a matching red bra and panties set.

—-

Alastor opened the door when he heard Vaggie knock, "Ah, welcome my dear. I see you brought our guests a treat, how kind of you." He stepped to the side and smirked as Vaggie looked around the area, wide eye at the decor, "You can set the trolley over by the sitting area. Ah, Charlie! Just the gal we've been waiting for."

"Charlie, good to see you again." Rosie said as she stood, crossing the floor to embrace the princess and giving her cheek a kiss, "Thank you for meeting with us at such short notice." Her breath was laced with wine. Charlie glances at the table and noticed three empty bottles.

"Indeed, but I just had to share what I had, dear!" Mimzy said as she too, though a bit awkwardly, hugged Charlie. "You have a... ahem... lovely hotel."

"Hello Mimzy, Rosie. I'm sorry to keep you ladies waiting." She looked over Rosie's shoulder at Vaggie who looked around feeling uncomfortable, crossing her arms knowing she was being ignored. "Um, I'd like for you to meet someone. Vaggie?" She stepped between the women and looped her arms around the moth demoness's shoulders, "This is my girlfriend, Vaggie. She's also my assistant and a manager here at the hotel." She kissed her cheek, "Vaggie, this is Rosie and Mimzy. Friends of Alastor's I've told you about and two of our sponsors."

The moth looked at the two and smiled, "Hi, pleasure to meet you." She reached out her hand to shake theirs, "Um... I brought you ladies some cake Niffty made. She apologizes she couldn't deliver it herself."

"Charmed." Rosie said with a bored toned, shaking Vaggie's hand unenthusiastically, "While I'd love to chit chat some more, dear, we do have some business to attend to. I'm sure we'll meet again and have a talk. Veggie, was it?"

"Vaggie" There was something about Rosie that unnerved her, but she kept calm, remembering Charlie say it had taken her a while to warm up. She turned to Mimzy and shook her hand.

"Aren't you a pretty one?" Mimzy said, eyeing Charlie, "The princess is quite lucky to have someone like you by her side. Why... I'm sure you needn't worry about Charlie having a wandering eye."

"Um," she blushed, sneaking a peak at Alastor who was reading sheet music by the piano, "Thank you. If anyone is lucky, I feel like I am. Charlie is a great person and thank you so much for helping us. Both of you. It means a lot to us here at the hotel." She returned to Charlie and kissed her cheek, "Ok, amor. If you need anything, call or text me, ok? I'll be downstairs with Husk and Angel. I love you."

Charlie kissed her lips, "Ok. Love you too."

Vaggie made her way toward the door, "Good bye ladies. Nice meeting you. Bye Al, see you later."

"Yes, I'll see you at dinner." He closed the door behind her, "Well... shall we get down to business ladies? I'll put more water to boil. Charlie, kitten, do you want tea or coffee?"

"Tea, please. Thank you."

"More wine would be nice!" Rosie giggled, returning to the couch and patting the seat next to her, "Charlie dear, come, sit with me. Mimzy has a catchy little tune for you."

—

The meeting lasted all but two hours before the four started joking and relaxing. Charlie was really happy Mimzy seemed more comfortable around her now, and the other woman was very pleased with what Charlie had to say about the song she made for the hotel she was to record and play on the radio or at her clubs to promote them. Alastor and Charlie sat across from the two other she demons as he finished a punch line of a corny joke, causing them all to burst out laughing. His arms was around her shoulder while she leaned into him.

"Oh my, you and your terrible jokes dear." Rosie said as she sat her tea cup down, "Anyway, it's getting rather late. Alastor, darling, would you mind giving me a ride home? I have work to finish so I can't join Mimzy and Niffty."

"Did you want to leave soon?" Rosie nodded, "Hmm, I'm afraid not dear, as tempting as it would be but I need to finish up a few things before opening tomorrow."

"I've got it!" Charlie said, snapping her finger. A portal open and from it jumped out Razzle and Dazzle. Rosie and Mimzy's eyes widen. Only powerful demons could rip the fabric of time and space, and even then, it was a difficult trick to learn. They both stared at the princess.

What other tricks did she have up her sleeves? No wonder Alastor was infatuated with her, even if he didn't seem to notice himself.

"These two are my personal servants, Razzle and Dazzle. They can take you home in my limo. Go on, bring it around front you guys." She scratched between their horns, the duo bleating happily before scampering off.

"Meeting adjourned I suppose, though I should talk to my partner about somethings, less I forget . Mimi, I'll have the paperwork ready for you to sign when you stop by again. Thank you for this check though, I'll swing by the bank in the morning to deposit it."

"Are you sure, though? It's so much!" Charlie said, collecting the dishes and putting them on the trolley to take back down.

"Nonsense. Think of it as an apology for how I behaved toward you at the club, honey. It's the least I can do." She stood and walked toward the door, placing her folder back into her coat pocket, "I'll make the adjustments to the melody when I get home. I'm heading down to the lobby. You coming Rosie?"

"Yes. After you dear. Alastor, if you're not busy, do stop by the emporium. Charlie, it was good to see you again and I already look forward to next time!" She looked between the two hotel owners, a coy smile gracing her lips.

"Same to you Rosie, Mimzy! Enjoy the rest of your day." The duo left, leaving Alastor and Charlie to clean up the area. "So, what did you want to discuss?"

Alastor chuckled, "Nothing. I just didn't want to take the elevator with them and Rosie likes to gossip. I'm not in the mood to listen about her clients." He flopped on his couch and sighed, "I'm quite spent now after our romp and hosting those two." He moved himself to lay across the cushions and sighed.

Charlie leaned over the back of the couch, "H-how's your back?"

He shrugged, a lazy smile on his lips, "Fine, I suppose. Care to check for me?" He wiggles his brow playfully as he toyed with the first button of his shirt.

Charlie blushed and giggled, walking around the couch to kneel beside him, "I probably should check them just in case. I'm glad they stopped bleeding in the shower though. Sit up."

"As you wish." Alastor sat up, Charlie between his legs, and was about to unbutton his shirt but was stopped as Charlie moved his hands away.

"Allow me." She leaned up and began undoing the buttons, trailing soft kisses down each inch of exposed skin. Alastor leaned back and couldn't stop himself from gasping a she nipped his naval.

"Frisky again, I see?"

Charlie ran her hands along his waist inside his shirt, then carefully moved her hand away from his body toward the side, untucking the material. She stood and removed the fabric away from his shoulders. Alastor's face was at eye level with the underside of her breasts. He leaned forward to rest his head on her stomach, mindful of his antlers. The princess examined the crescent marks that were halfway healed and the near nonexistent scrapes. She smiled and ran her hands down his back.

A peaceful near silence embraced them, Alastor's playback buzzing softly in the background. Alastor laughed internally, knowing full well this was the perfect opportunity to display some kind of affection to make the princess fall for him. He really needed to get Vaggie out of the picture somehow that didn't involve him disposing the body. He would have to make Charlie do it if he wanted to freely nurture her and see what potential she had.

'Eat your heart out, Romeo.' He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her hips and looked at her from underneath her breasts, doing his best to feign innocence and adoration.

Charlie's breath hitched as she looked down at him, uncertain of the intensity his eyes meant. She had the sudden urge to kiss him, but she was hesitant to know what kind of consequences she'd endure if she broke his simple rules. All she knew was that the look he was giving her was not something she'd imagine you'd look like if staring at a willing and living sex doll. She sadden a little at the thought.

"What's the matter, kitten?" He said, pulling away from her and tilting his head in curiosity, "Why the long face all of a sudden? A smile suits you much better."

Charlie sighed and cupped his cheek with her right hand, her left resting on his shoulder, "Nothing really, just now realizing I'm only a living sex doll to you."

"I see." Alastor sat back, bring Charlie along with him. She straddled his hips and sat back on his lap, "Contrary to how things may seem right now Charlie, do know I respect you as more than just a play thing. I would never consider or refer to you as a sex doll or sex slave. Want to know why Id rather refer to you as a pet than my play thing?"

Charlie twirled a strand of hair in her left index finger, "Why?"

Alastor smiled, "As master, you are to be my companion and entertain me as I see fit, but it is also my job to take care of you as you of me. I will never purposely hurt you, at least never more than you can handle. I am not abusive, I don't want you to fear me. Everyone does. I want you to trust me, as I you. You are not a toy." 'Oh, but she is...'

Charlie's eyes widen as her face turned beet red. What was he saying? What did he mean?

"I don't think I follow."

Alastor chuckled, "Things will make more sense as time goes on, trust me." He reached up to cup her cheeks in both his hands, "There is a fire in you my dear that could incinerate all of Hell in a heart beat. It's why I'm drawn to you. You have a passion I've never seen before and I want to help you achieve your dreams, if you'd let me. I can help you, but only if you let me guide you, like a person trains their animal companion. Not that I think you're a wild animal, unless we're talking about the bed room." Charlie chortled, "Everything I've done for this hotel, I've done for you." He began to rub his hands from her hips down to her knees and back, going up her dress to stay in contact with her skin.

This was the moment he had to play up the charm and cast his line far to win her over. He could see she was teetering on the fence, see the concern as she no doubt thought about her significant other, that blasted woman. Alastor had to ensure he wouldn't lose her, not when the next part of his plan was ready to enter its next phase. He needed her loyalty and trust if he wished to succeed and the only way he could guarantee it is if she could fall in love with him instead.

Charlie's breath began to stagger as her heart thumped rapidly. She wonder if he could hear it. "Wh-Why? What is master training his pet for?"

The Radio Demon's grin nearly split his face in half at the way she worded her question. She was smart, and obedient. She would indeed be a very good pet, "My darling demon belle, if only you could learn to embrace yourself and who you're meant to be. See what I see you can become."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He was tempted to undo the knot of her dress, especially since the heat on his lap from her core began to grow, "I'm enamored with you."

Charlie let out a shocked whine, her hands flying to cover her face. It wasn't a love confession, but what the fuck was he saying? How much did he have to drink this afternoon?

Alastor laughed and sat straight up to embrace her, bringing her in to rest against his bare chest. He definitely had her caught in his web.

"W-What about your other pets?" Her muffled voice wavered. "Were you enamored with them too?" If he didn't know better, he would have thought she sounded jealous.

He rubbed her back soothingly, "No. Lusted, perhaps, like most sexual relationships are brought about that doesn't require the labels bestowed when you court someone. Some yes, I may have helped them achieve their potential, while others were merely for sexual satisfaction. None which I can say I felt anything more than what it was. Just sex."

"I... I'm more than that?"

"Technically, you're my boss, but also my business partner. A friend. My lover. Let me train you to be the best version of yourself. While I adore how soft spirited you are, don't forget you're the daughter of the devil and first sinner. You let others walk all over you, but darling, everyone should be bowing." He moves them to a laying position as he continued to hold her to him. Charlie snuggled more into him and inhaled deeply, allowing his scent to calm her. "You are my pet, not a play thing. When I want to play, well... as you know, it's code for something we both rather enjoy. Sex just sounds... unsavory, and the word 'fucking' is more so. I don't want to be mistaken for Angel."

She was certain he was probably drunk.

"You... you would probably make a good motivational speaker." She giggled, relaxing as her heartbeat returned to normal.

The deer demon chuckled, "Does that mean I get to host seminars with our incoming sinners?" He moved her leg to to rest on top of his and proceeded to caress the skin on the back of it up to her bottom.

Charlie shook her head and laughed, "No. Vaggie would kill me, and you're an ass most of the time so I don't think you're qualified."

It was Alastor's turn to laugh, "My feelings are hurt. I dare say, take it back or else!"

"Or else what?" She challenged, doing her best to look him in the eye as she smirked.

The male demon didn't answer as he attacked her with his fingers, tickling behind her knee, her side, making her squeal and try to wiggle out of his grasp. She struggled as her laughter echoed. After a few seconds Alastor stopped and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll let the insult slide this time, but next time I won't go easy on you dear." Charlie gasped for air, a smile on her face, "Come. I should get our last feast started. Tomorrow is a big day for us."

* * *

Well, there ya have it! One more chapter to go before we catch up to what I have on AO3. I finally have a laptop and have begun to type the next arc of DLP but do expect a slow down with updates as I get over my writer's block. I have also been promoted at work so it'll take some time to get used to my new schedule as I'll be working 6hrs earlier than I have been the last two months. It should be easier on my body though so I shouldn't be as exhausted.


	19. And so it Begins

**Chapter 19:** And so it Begins...

The day had finally arrived and Charlie was over the moon as she got ready, having finished putting on a pair of black suit pants with a white dress shirt and red bow tie. She combed her hair in front of the vanity where she sat and giggled gleefully, unable to contain her excitement that for once in her life, things were falling into place for her and the hotel as today had started without any cancellations, major set backs, or worse... blowing up in her face before the ship could set sail.

**Move in day.**

This was it, the day she had been waiting for; the start of her passion project that would pave the road for her people to better their chances of survival and find everlasting happiness so many were denied. It was still a little over two hours before the residents would come for their official orientation and brunch, prepared by none other than Alastor himself as his contribution to the welcome wagon since Vaggie had insisted- and won the argument- that he would not be involved with the last bit of paperwork and room assignments. Only orientation. He hadn't mind, not with another potential sponsor on the line. He had shown her the letter from the demoness inquiring about the hotel and her interest to help support the cause. Charlie couldn't help but notice Alastor sure did have a lady friends even though he was feared more than anything.

Charlie gulped, nervousness starting to set in. Although she was allowing a few more days to pass before starting the rehabilitation process, the heiress of Hell couldn't shake off the jitters as she suddenly became wide eyed, her breath caught in her throat. Was she dreaming? Ever since Charlie woke up, it felt like she was on a emotional roller coaster. Mostly positive feelings, but with so many failures under her belt, she couldn't let herself get too carried away.

Vaggie came up behind her and slid her arms around her shoulders, resting her head on top of Charlie's. The moth grinned at her girlfriend through the mirror and Charlie looked up, a small thankful smile gracing her blacken lips. A sense of calmness washed over her, thanks to Vaggie's warm, comforting embrace. The princess's heart fluttered for a moment in her chest as she wondered what it would be like to have a certain red deer demon hold her instead with his powerful arms. She reached up and held onto Vaggie's, wishing away the thoughts of her business partner gone secret lover.

His words the day before had resonated within her and she felt she could make a difference with his help. Even if Alastor didn't truly believed her people could ascend, the red clad demon believed in her, in her influence over the denizens of Hell, if she could just blossom into the ruler her father had long forsaken. For some reason Alastor's support meant more to her than anyone else ever had... which had only been Vaggie and partially her mother up until then.

It was rather strange, really. It had been just over two months since Alastor had enter her life with Husk and Niffty, and in that short time he had gone above and beyond all expectations to help her and the hotel. Who knew the Radio Demon could be so generous? She wondered when would be the next time she could "thank" him for his support.

However, Charlie was hesitant to completely trust him as he had wished. He was the deadly Radio Demon after all, one of Hell's most lethal overlords and a confirmed cannibal who had massacred a legion or two worth of her people when he first descended to the fiery pits of his new home, and countless more before arriving at her doorstep. Charlie should have been more cautious, maybe even cave to Vaggie's wishes and boot him from the hotel, but since his tenure there, her people were safer with one less bored overlord who needed to pass the time somehow.

She didn't fear the thought of him consuming her residents as she did of him tormenting them for sheer unadulterated amusement, possibly breaking them before progress could be made. Charlie admittedly was naive at times, but not stupid. The princess saw it in his eyes, the undertones of sick twisted joy every time their arrival had been brought up in conversation. Charlie was aware of the kind of person he really was. She dreaded what could be. There was a side of him he had yet to show, and Vaggie had made sure to never let her forget to be wary of him with their patients. Heaven forbid she kept a closer eye on him... meaning more one-on-one quality time to keep him out of trouble. Yes, heaven forbid.

In addition to assisting her with the hotel, in some sick twist of fate, they became lovers. Charlie supposed it was another thing to distract him from harming her people. Was it not her royal duty to protect them at any cost? As guilty as she felt for cheating on Vaggie, it was a small sacrifice Charlie was willing to make, or so she kept telling herself rather than the mind numbingly euphoria the powerful male demon had so far given her and guilty pleasure of it all. Just the thought of him now caused a jolt of excitement to tingle her nether region.

"You ready?" Vaggie asked, kissing the top of her love's head. She stepped back, showing off her outfit for the day. Charlie mentally scolded herself as she whistled approvingly at Vaggie's outfit. She wore a white camisole with a sheer yellow long sleeved shirt on top, tucked into high waisted black shorts with thigh high black socks and heeled booties.

Charlie shrugged and set the brush down, a small smile on her lips, "Ready as I'll ever be. I never thought this day would really come, Vaggie. I'm not dreaming, am I?" She turned to face her girlfriend directly, "If it is, I don't think I want to wake up."

The moth smiled adoringly at her and bent down to kiss her, cupping her rosy cheeks tenderly, "It's happening babe, it really is. Shall we head down?" Charlie nodded and stood up to follow Vaggie out of their suite, putting on a black blazer and buttoning it shut. As they walked down the hallway, Charlie glanced at her neighbor's door. She knew it was going to be difficult to continue their secret rendezvous for a while and it saddened her a little. She grabbed Vaggie's hand, settling with what was available to her.

'It doesn't matter... we have Vaggie. Vaggie understands better than he ever would and right now she'll give me the support I need. A lot of pent up sexual frustration was released so things should be better.'

'Not all of it. You know you want more, you insatiable whore. Vaggie doesn't know how to give you the release you crave. You want him buried deep within, painting you with his color. You want to do so many wicked things you never dreamed of with her.'

'No. I really mean Vaggie is all I need right now. Al needs to take a seat on the back burner. He'll... he'll understand. It's going to be busy. I don't have time for sex.'

'It's not only just sex, and you know it.'

"You ok?" Vaggie's voice cut through her inner monologue. She gave her princess's hand a gentle squeeze, "I'm nervous too."

Charlie let her hand go to rub her own face, "Yeah, I'm just going through a lot of emotions right now. I'll be fine once they get here. Even if only one shows up, I'll be ok, I promise."

Down in the first floor, Angel was sweeping and dusting at the same time, per Niffty's orders. The house keeping demoness zipped by, dashing toward the dining room with a wagon full of fresh linen. Angel stopped as soon as the princess and the moth walked down the stairs. He rolled his shoulders and snapped his head to one side to pop his neck.

"Yeesh, thought you bitches would never come down to help. I don't see why we gotta clean every damn day. I'm dustin' thin air over here." The third set of arms appeared to rest the hands on his hips, his hips cocking to the side as he held out his cleaning items toward them and his left upmost arm shaking a fist in annoyance. "Save the morning nookie for another time, we got shit to do and I wanna wrap this up so I can hit the bar tonight with Cherri to, ya know... celebrate." He lost eye contact with them as he frowned a little , 'I've been slacking on making the funds for Val. His goons are coming soon, I just know it.'

"Either you clean or you be bell hop with Husk and help with tonight's chores." Niffty bit out as she rushed back into the room, "This place has to look spic and span for the patients coming in! Alastor's just about done making breakfast for us so we'll break then. Plus you're almost done! I finished getting the tables set up for brunch. The earlier the better!" She was gone again in a flash.

Alastor walked into the lobby while drying his hands with a rag, "My apologies, I may have made her too much espresso this morning." He whipped the towel over his left shoulder and rolled down the sleeves of his red and black crossed dress shirt then patted the front of his vermillion colored vest. He pulled out the beat up pocket watch from the left pocket, "Well, everything is set for us to dine, my dear. We have enough time to enjoy ourselves before setting up the trays for the buffet line. Husk is making mimosas, I believe."

Charlie's stomach rumbled embarrassingly loud, causing her to flush from head to toe in a lovely shade of scarlet. Everyone in the room laughed, except the heiress who hid her face behind her hair as she groaned.

—

The hotel staff sat in the dining room at their usual table, chattering away and laughing, wondering what things would be like moving forward with the new addition to the hotel. The sound of plates being passed around or that of cutlery against ceramic echoed between the voices. Alastor had prepared quite the feast for them, making grillades and grits, pain perdue with fresh berries, powdered sugar, homemade whipped cream, with a side of sourdough toast, butter, scrambled eggs, sausage, a batch of Creole coffee punch made with chicory, and a pitcher of Husk's mimosa.

"You spoil us, Smiles." Angel said as he moaned, having taken another mouth full of meat and grits, licking the savory sauce off his lips, "Fuck, this is probably the best you've done by far. Fucking wife material!"

"Yea, this is amazing! Thank you." Vaggie said, somewhat shyly, "I kind of wish we had something like this more often."

Alastor chuckled, "It's a very special occasion my dear, not just for the hotel itself, but for all of us as we finally stop lollygagging and get to work in helping our dear Charlie here attempt to reach success! I look forward to these poor little bunnies stumbling about." He adjusted his monocle, "I can arrange for these type of meals on other special days, if you'd like. I hadn't realized simple pancakes or frittatas weren't a show stopper in the morning."

Charlie loaded another two slices of the New Orlean style French toast and a generous serving of berries onto her plate, "Everything you make is delicious. And just you wait, Al. You and everyone else are going to eat your words! I'll show you we can convert sinners into cinnamon rolls that Heaven will have to accept them. These people want to change, and I'm going to help them be the best version of themselves." Alastor locked eyes with her, a pleased smile on his lips as she grinned confidently at him.

"Well, I suppose we'll see soon enough if there is rainbow or a lost cause in every demon, won't we?"

"Wanna bet?" Charlie looked at him, egging him on.

"Naturally."

Husk's ears perked up as he watched the exchanges. He felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. 'Don't do it Charlie. You're a good kid, don't fall for his tricks and charms.' The bartender snuck a glance at Alastor and felt the hair on the back of his neck rise, 'Oh no... I know that predatory look from anywhere. Don't fucking eat her. Don't make her into another meal. She's a good kid.'

Husk wanted to tell her in private to be careful, but due to the magic of their deal from long ago, he knew he couldn't utter a peep of his handler's plan. Not without dire consequences and unimaginable pain and suffering.

"Charlie..." Vaggie said with a warning tone, "I wouldn't recommend that."

Alastor's smile grew, his eyes narrowing, "We can agree on a wager later, my dear. I usually don't turn one down if the odds are in my favor." He drummed his fingers together as he tilted his head to the right, red eyes glowing with mischief.

Niffty clapped her hands enthusiastically, "I'm just so excited to see the new faces! I hope we have some lookers." She squealed as she bounced in her seat, "You have no idea how happy I am to have new faces here!"

Husk rolled his eyes, squashing the terrible feeling down as best he could, "I just hope they don't give me lip about your booze policy. You said some were soldiers, huh? Shit... I'll let you guys handle that."

"No need to worry Huskers, my friend. Send the unruly ones my direction, I'll see to it they pipe down and obey our simple rules." Alastor sipped at his coffee, leaning back in his chair as he finished eating.

Vaggie sighed, "Run it by me first. I rather handle stuff like that than you launching them through a wall or something. It's a miracle you've let Angel live this long."

The white and pink spider to her left whined, "Hey, I might be a dumbass half the time but I learned better than to fuck with him after watching him move all the new furniture around like he was clippin' nails."

"Well... he was filing them down while doing it." Husk scratched the underside of his chin.

Before anyone could speak, a clock located in the lobby began to chime at the top of the hour. Charlie's breath caught in her throat as she shot up from her seat, wide eyed as if a deer caught in headlights, "It's already 10? They'll be here soon... oh no! We're already behind."

Vaggie stood and grabbed her hand, "Hey, hey... it's fine. Go to the lobby with Angel, the rest of us will clean up and get the trays out and set the tables, ok? It's fine."

Alastor was next to stand, snapping his fingers as shadowy minions emerged from under the table, "Yes, we'll handle it from here, sweetheart. Go greet the newcomers." His puppets began to clear the table, some scurrying toward the kitchen while others floated about, grabbing fresh clothed napkins from a stack on the buffet table and clean cutlery.

Charlie smiled in relief, thanking everyone as she and Angel exited the room to stand at the entrance to greet their guests. Once Angel was sure they were out of ear shots from the others, he snickered, "So... anything up with Daddy Deerest yet?" He wiggled his eyebrow suggestively before taking his post at the check-in counter.

"Angel..." she groaned, blushing from embarrassment and causing the spider to laugh.

"I ain't asking ya to spill the beans yet, toots, not with Vags walkin' around, but tell me this. Regular dick or deer?"

"R-regular..." she fixed her hair as she fought to contain her blush, "And he's... um... pretty uh..." she grabbed the basket Angel held out for her, containing small welcome packages for their arrivals. "You know..."

"Mmm, daddy thick huh? God damn... super fuckin jelly here! We gotta have like... a girls night or somethin' because I seriously gotta know." He giggled as he rested his head on two of his hands, the other set grabbing a clip board with the tenant roster and a pencil. "Been a while since I had a spa night. It's gonna be one hell of a week so maybe we should."

Charlie bit the tip of her right index finger, "That sounds nice. I kinda also need to vent a bit and you're the only one I can talk to. Thank you Angel."

"Eh, whatever. I just wanna know what's up with Al and what gets him up. He's probably some kinky bastard. Does he have you callin' him daddy or somethin'? Master?" He tsked as Charlie shook her head, "Damn. What a let down."

Charlie giggled a little, leaning on the counter, "I'm glad he doesn't. I know it looks like he'd be into that but..." her mind drifted to their conversation the evening before, "He's actually a very sweet guy. Look how much he's helped me."

Angel cackled, "Sounds like you got yourself a fuckin sugar daddy then. How many times you two do the horizontal tango?" He leaned in closer, his eyes lidded as a coy smile spread across his thin lips.

Charlie cocked a brow, "I thought you weren't gonna ask a lot of questions." She looked around the area before closing the distance between them to whisper in his ear, "At least five. I don't even remember how many times I got off, but Angel... oh my lord... I feel a lot better than I have in a while."

The spider leaned backed and whistled, "It's been like two days. Damn, poor Smiles must have one hell of a stamina." He frowned, "I just realized something... what did I tell you to wear?"

"Huh?"

Angel stood to his full height and peered over the counter, his frown deepening, "Ya come ta me for advice and ya don't even take it? What gives?"

The princess shrugged, "I don't have a skirted suit?"

Angel rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly, "Toots, yer gonna be busy for a while and I don't know what you and Strawberry Pimp have arranged for play time, but if I think I know ya well enough, you're gonna want to be in skirts for easy access. Especially with this Dom/Sub pet shit going on between you two, Al's gonna appreciate it, and you're gonna thank me."

Charlie rubbed the back of her neck, "Yea... I know I'm not going to have much time for a while, b-but Vaggie's still good in bed so I'll be fine without him. I'm just using him for sex is all. Vaggie is my world and I care more about that, so maybe this will be good for me. Ween off him already before I get addicted."

"That good?"

"The best." Her hands flew up to her mouth as Angel sat down and let out a loud, boisterous laugh that echoed, his arms wrapped around his torso as tears pricked his eyes at Charlie's quick answer and instant embarrassment as the words left her mouth.

"Fuck, babe. I can't wait until you give me the details." He wiped his eyes, "That was great." He settled down and coughed a little, booting up the computer that was there to officially christen their first day as a rehabilitation hotel. 'I'll tell her about Vaggie later.' He thought as he typed away on the keyboard.

Charlie took a deep breath and stepped outside to wait by one of the pillars to greet her soon-to-be arriving guests. She frowned as she noticed a small crowd of news reports begin to swarm around the area. She knew she should have expected it but she was still surprised to see at least six camera crews and a handful of bystanders form to see what the commotion was about. She gulped, not sure how she felt about the identities of her patrons being unmasked so soon. A hand on her shoulder caused her to jump.

"Ah, I see the roaches have come." Alastor's smooth voice mused between the radio frequencies, his invisible audience booing in the background. She placed her hand on his, fingers interlocking as he gave her a comforting squeeze before letting ago and summoning his staff, "No worries, sweetheart, they cannot cross a certain threshold."

The blonde demoness looked up at him curiously, "What do you mean?"

The Radio Demon chuckled, "I may or may not have installed a protective barrier around the area that will be good for at least today." He raised his free hand and clenched his gloved fist, causing the air to crackle with static as a soft red glow appeared between them and the news reporters. The news teams and pedestrians yelped in surprise, a camera too close to the static going on the fritz as it sparked and smoked. Alastor chuckled as he patted her head like he would a puppy, "I knew you'd be worried about the guests. Your lady friend will see to it that they come in safely should the vermin slip pass the seal, though I suppose I should take my post on the third or fourth floor for a better vantage to conceal our guests identities."

Charlie wanted to hug him but knew better than to publicly display any type of affection, especially toward her business partner. After the interview, it was best to, at least from prying eyes that didn't belong to the hotel, she should keep some distance from him. She turned to face him to take a good at him dressed in his trademark pinned striped suit. He looked at her with half lidded eyes and grinned, his sharp teeth looking menacingly.

"I do look forward to seeing your performance, my dear. I have the utmost confidence that this will be the most entertaining adventure I've been apart of."

Charlie felt her eyes water as she smiled up at him, "Thanks, Al."

He arched a well groomed brow, his eyes glowing faintly, "Whatever for, my dear?"

She shrugged, "Not being an asshole like everyone says you are. Deep down I think you do care."

Alastor let out a jovial laugh, a hand on his chest as he threw his head back, "Haha, oh my darling demon belle, I'm merely protecting my investments." He sighed, leaning on his staff, "I can't have them running away from the jitters and I surely don't think it would be appropriated if the trash scared them off with their cameras in their faces. Ha, no. It's not so much for you as it is for me." He stood straight and kicked his cane up, causing it twirl over his palm as he caught it with his other hand, "I take my leave for now. Once they arrive I'll be back down."

Charlie shook her head as she gave him a small grin, "You say that now, but I honestly think you'll actually enjoy working here."

He began to walk back inside. Alastor looked over his shoulder and returned a grin of his own, "Of course I do, especially now, my pet. I've never had to work closely with someone I'm intimate with, but there's a first for everything." He turned back around with a wave, leaving a flustered Charlie to rocked on the balls of her heels.

Just as she calmed down, the sound of a car engine roaring in the distance caught her attention, making her heart leap into her throat. She looked to the west and saw her limo round the corner. The new reporters began to shoot in its direction, but suddenly a curtain of eldritch tentacles surfaced from the asphalt, blocking their view, muffling their cries of protests as an otherworldly growl filled the air. Charlie smiled as Vaggie joined her side, happy that they weren't attacking rather than flailing and shoving the reports to prevent them from getting any footage.

"It's show time." The moth sighed, holding Charlie's hand.

"Yea... it's finally happening."

* * *

Alright, so we finally caught up to AO3. I currently have Ch20 in the works and maybe within the next two weeks I'll be done.

You can follow me on Twitter GlitchtheMighty for the occasional update and insight on my day to day life, RTs, and whatnot.

If you would like to join my 18+ Dearest Little Pet/Charlastor Fanfics discord, please DM me on how to do so. I may not be too activate on there as compared to Twitter, but there are a bunch of amazing people there who share the same kind of love for Hazbin and my fics as well as other things. Art, Anime, Games, General stuff... it's a pretty nice place to hang out. It is for anyone 18 and over, so if you are under, please don't bother trying to get access.

Thank you so much for the support guys! I'm so happy to finally be getting back into DLP and hopefully this is the end of my hiatus. Until next time!


	20. Welcoming Party

**Chapter Twenty:** Welcoming Party

* * *

"Settle down, everyone, settle down." Charlie said, a bright smile on her face as she picked up a stack of papers on a foldable podium set up in the dining room. She looked at the three tables: two for the guests and the other for her staff. Her eyes landed on Alastor first who stifled a yawn with the back of his hand, crossing his legs as he got comfortable in his seat next to Husk who was nursing an Old Fashioned. His attention was on Niffty who poured the deer demon a steaming cup of black coffee, her large yellow eye ogling the few new males in the room. Vaggie gave her a thumbs up with both hands, mirrored by Angel with four.

Charlie's smile grew even wider as she scanned the small gathering, her heart thumping happily in her chest as a strange sense of excitement and nerves filled her. Things were going better than she anticipated as she stared at the repenting sinners before her.

When her limo had pulled up to the front curb of the hotel, a vortex made of black tentacles with a red glow to them guided the guests to the front entrance, not giving the news reporters a chance to snap a picture of anyone as the curtain disappeared in front of them. They had swarmed the car but Vaggie had jumped up on to the roof of the vehicle with her spear drawn, but refrained from pointing it toward the mini mob, and told them to back off and that their guests would not be answering questions or taking photos. Her aggressiveness made them fall back as Alastor materialized in front of them all to distract the crowd. Charlie didn't see it as she ushered her patients in, but Vaggie was relieved and even stood beside him to answer the few questions they were willing to answer as she twirled her spear before willing it away to appear more approachable. The identities of the patients were a top priority until they were ready to announce themselves as to avoid being ostracized and discouraged from continuing treatment before any work could be done. It had been Alastor's plan, one Vaggie and Charlie had not considered but were all for it, to keep them anonymous for at least a few days.

One by one the new occupants lined up at the check in counter to get their room assignment after being handed their welcome packages of homemade cookies, a pair of slippers, a fluffy bathrobe, and a scented candle with a hand written letter welcoming them to their new temporary home and words of encouragement. Charlie and Vaggie had decided it was best to organize the patients according to their sin, one side for males, the other for females. Once checked in and given their room key, Husk and Niffty loaded their belongings onto a luggage cart numbered to its corresponding floor to be taken up by Husk or Angel later.

Alastor and Vaggie distracted the reporters long enough until the last guest entered the hotel. Vaggie withdrew to lock the door and with a bow, Alastor disappeared. Before the small mob could advance toward the door, Razzle and Dazzle appeared from a portal and transformed in to large, towering beasts with large fangs, sharp tusks, and gnarled but deadly horns. Their hulking forms sat on either side of the door while the red barrier shrank around the property to conserve a bit of Alastor's powers as everyone got situated.

Charlie cleared her throat as she passed out the packets and began to talk.

"Good morning, everyone! As you know, my name is Charlie and I am the Director of Patient Care and owner of this hotel. While I may be your princess, please do not let it discourage you from getting to know me, as I would love to get to know each and every one of you on a personal level. I'll try to make this quick so you can enjoy your brunch before we take a tour of the hotel then show you to your rooms. I do hope you enjoy your stay here, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for being the first to try and rehabilitate yourselves."

For every packet passed out, she shook the hand of her new resident. Upon reaching Thorn, who had a special place in her heart for being the first to sign up and agree to join, she placed a hand on his back and smiles warmly at him.

"I'll be honest. It's not going to be easy, and the road ahead of us will be bumpy and hard but know that by just being here and helping us navigate these untested waters by trial and error, already puts you on the right path. This is a selfless act, even if you think it may be selfish of you to try and better yourself. You are all paving the road for future souls to come! For this, I thank you again. Together we will refine the rehabilitation process and bring an end to the annual culling our people. No more fear of the exterminations! Instead, I hope to create a yearly sendoff of the ones who have truly redeemed themselves."

Angel leaned toward Vaggie as he stirred his cup of coffee, "Damn, toots is really something, ain't she? Like, even I'm kinda believing in this crap with how she's pitching it now but it's also kinda cult like." He thought back when Charlie and Vaggie had approached him about the hotel when he answered the flyer after their first encounter. Charlie, as excited as she was that she managed to get someone to come by, even if Angel had only been interested in the free room at first, was uncertain and fumbled with her words a little. Her interview at the news station had taken some practice and he had listened to it at least a handful of times while they refined it, only for it to blow up in her face into catastrophic proportions. Yet, here she was still preaching the possibilities. Charlie's heart was definitely too pure for this place.

Vaggie smiled warmly as she leaned forward, drawn to Charlie's energy. "Honestly, she's been so nervous and scared for this day, I would have thought she'd be right now too, because she didn't think it would be possible. You have no idea what that interview did to her self-esteem and confidence, but this morning, she woke up a changed person." She took a sip of her cinnamon tea, her eye never leaving her girlfriend's figure as she returned to the front of the room. Vaggie gently sat her cup down as to not make too much noise, listening to Charlie carry on with her introduction. "This really is going to work. Maybe not completely, but Charlie is going to make a difference, and for the better."

"No doubt, my dear. Charlie is truly an enigma." Alastor's filtered voice broke their conversation, "I'm looking forward for what is to come now." He smiled playfully, but his eyes glinted with malicious intent that went unnoticed as he turned away.

Vaggie rolled her eye, "Just don't meddle with the patients' treatment and maybe I won't skewer you out front."

Angel glanced at Alastor who sat to his far left with Husk and Niffty sitting in between them. He too watched Charlie intently as he returned his attention to her, his smile relaxed and eyes half lidded. He rested his head on his palm, propped up on the table. The spider raised a brow curiously, 'Smiles' helping her out in many ways . Maybe there was a reset button so far up her hoo ha only his dick could reach. On the flip side , I don't think I've ever seen him this soft looking either. Shit's getting really interesting, toots.' He turned back to their host and truly examined Charlie.

What Vaggie had said had not gone unnoticed by him. Since the interview, Charlie had shied away and had an air of self-doubt about her, but still she clung on to hope. Over the weeks after the reception, Angel had noticed a shift, especially when it concerned the red dressed demon sitting nearby getting closer to her. During the staff meetings they had had, Charlie's determination to prove everyone wrong and help her people became fierce, her will power and belief burning like a raging fire the last few days, and exploded like rays of the sun since last night. What the hell happened up in Alastor's suite? Angel himself had to wonder if Vaggie's wariness was truly justifiable. Aside from him trying to steal Charlie right from under her nose, was he really that bad of a guy? If so, he dreaded to know what the Radio Demon's true purpose that warranted such a manipulation of his friend. Angel felt a nagging in the back of his mind but brushed it off as opening jitters. Alastor wasn't foolish enough to mess with Lucifer's daughter, was he? The effeminate fellow was no stranger to two face manipulators, however, he could tell Charlie's purity was doing something to him as well with all that he had done without asking for favors or deals, something very uncharacteristic for an opportunist like the Radio Demon.

On the other hand, Husk couldn't help but feel a pang of worry, knowing the cruel intentions of his handler and the princess's new wards. Such naivety on her part. Despite her being a pawn in Alastor's quest for power and probable future meal, something was truly starting to shine through in her. She stood before everyone tall and proud, a look of triumph in her eyes as everyone sat patiently, listening to her opening spiel before being able to hit the buffet line. Who would have thought even one person would show? Alastor's trap was a success, and so far, Charlie was benefitting as she became more entangled in the web of lies.

Alastor's shadow appeared beside him and leaned in, as if whispering to him. The stag sighed in mild irritation as he leaned toward Niffty . Husk's turned an ear toward him but keep his attention on the princess.

"I'll be right back dear; I seem to have an unannounced visitor. Let Charlie know if she calls upon me."

"No problem!" She whispered back as Alastor melted away. "I wonder who would visit at a time like this." She pursed her lips as she stole a glance toward a blonde male and smiled.

Charlie sighed dreamily as she held up her own packet, having returned to her podium, not noticing the deer demon's exit. "In this packet, there is a couple of key things I would like to go over. I included a tentative itinerary for this month's social activities both here and outside the hotel, class schedule, such as sewing, needle work, cooking, meditation, and water aerobics for now, as well as kitchen hours. New therapeutic classes will be added once we evaluate the effectiveness of the current ones. We may remove some, or rotate classes weekly once we start seeing more souls come in. Everyone has their own kitchenette with a mini fridge, microwave, sink, and two gas burner stove top, but in order to encourage socialization and bonds, we will have a continental breakfast every Tuesday and Thursdays, brunch on Sunday with mimosas should you earn a voucher, with a limit of two in addition to your two daily drinks, and dinner services on Wednesday and Friday, and every other Monday. Saturday the kitchen will be closed as it will be your free day, unless of course you sign up for any additional therapy sessions. Any questions on that?" A large, burly hand rose into the air. Charlie nodded for them to speak, "Yes, please state your name and question."

A massive man rose, dressed in a Soviet uniform. Out of politeness, he removed his ushanka fur hat, revealing his rugged face with old battle scars that disappeared into his thick, yet well-kept beard. Charlie smiled kindly at him, unable to help herself from thinking that he truly did look like a teddy bear with his ears and bearish nose. She just hoped he was a softy as his sheer size was intimidating.

"Hello, my name is Sergei," he said with a Russian accent, "I am normally not one to talk, but my concern is with this alcohol limit. As Russian, it is part of my custom to enjoy the vodka and as you see, I am big man, and need lots to even become drunk, compared to mousy at the table there." He tilted his head toward the other table, where a red headed mouse frowned and crossed her arms, her crimson eyes glaring at him as she raised a brow, "For someone like me, I can handle much more than two drinks. This is an insult to my people. I thought it to be some kind of... joke. Two is what I drink before breakfast."

Beside him, another soldier fellow with blonde hair under a barrette nodded in agreement, "Ain't that the truth." He looked down at his hands and picked at a bit of dirt underneath his claw like nails, "However, we are trying to better ourselves. I guess it's a start?"

Charlie nodded solemnly, "Thank you, Sergei. Unfortunately, I will not make any exceptions to the rule as I must be fair with everyone. You have an opportunity to 'win' additional drink vouchers if you prove that you are being responsible and sticking to the curriculum, because yes, as Artyom beside you said, we are trying to better ourselves. There shouldn't be a need to drink excessively, and I understand that sometimes a drink or so is all that's needed to unwind, which is why I'm not asking you to abstain unless you want to." She pursed her lips, "While I encourage you to cook for yourself, and allow you to do your own grocery shopping, I will however ask that you do not bring outside alcohol into the hotel. If you turn to page six, you'll see the rules for personal groceries. We will inspect your bags until we feel that you will not abuse our trust if you wish to opt out of our grocery pick up service."

In the lobby, Alastor materialized and sighed, walking briskly to his office. Of all times for one of his associates to call upon him, why must it have been right then? The demon would have preferred to watch the star on stage. It came as no surprise his words really stuck with her and gave her a confidence boost. She was truly radiant. Alastor opened the door and with a strained annoyed smile, greeted his guest. Immediately he recognized the silhouette of the demoness in his office. Her long white hair with blonde tips that reached to the back of her thighs and fluffy ears much like his own swiveled toward him.

"Quennie, how nice of you to stop by. I see you've finally gotten my letters." He leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. "I almost thought you wouldn't come to pay me a visit. However, the day you chose is perhaps the worse one. You have terrible timing sometimes, and that's funny considering where your talents are."

The doe demoness turned her head to her right, her light blue eye dancing with mirth as she smiled at him, "Hello, Al," She said with a British accent that always tickled Alastor . "I always arrive when I'm needed. You were making those poor souls nervous out there, I'm afraid they weren't quite listening to your partner, love." She turned around completely, leaning against his desk as she set the book she had been reading down. She arched a well-groomed brow. She was petite in stature, coming up to his lower ribcage and dressed in a regal navy double breasted pea coat that was buttoned up to cover her dress, save for the white petticoat underneath. She crossed her legs at her ankles, fitted with black stockings, and looked down at her black leather booties with gold button accents on the side. "Besides, I would have come sooner but my work comes first, as you know." She once again looked up at him, revealing her left eye that resembled the face of a clock.

"Understandable, my dear. I must make this quick though as the Princess want us to introduce ourselves after her speech, which should be wrapping up soon enough. Did you consider my proposition ? Can I count on your support?"

Quennie giggled, "Of course. What are friends for? You've helped me with some of my projects, I'm happy to return the favor."

Alastor stood straight and stoked his chin with a gloved hand, "Excellent. Only three more to heed the call. I'll stop by tomorrow to go over the paperwork. In the meantime, would you be a darling and take this with you to look at? It needs to be recalibrated." He opened up his jacket and removed his pocket watch, placing it in her open hand, "The usual, please."

The albino doe nodded, "Very well." She rubbed her thumb over the top, "It's quite beaten up. Are you sure you don't want another one? You can come by my office and look at the catalog."

The Radio Demon shook his head, "You know this watch means a great deal to me on a sentimental level. "

The two discussed a few more things before she decided it was time to go, having noticed her friend was getting a little agitated. Alastor walked out of his office toward the front door of the hotel where her limo waited for her. A skeletal chauffer bowed and opened the door. Alastor helped her in and bid her farewell, still a little irate that she took him away from the orientation and getting a feel for the new souls to inhabit the hotel for the time being. Just then his shadow appeared at his side once more. He stared at him and nodded.

"Finally, the moment I've been waiting for." Alastor snapped his finger, a flame forming at the tip of his index finger much like the one on the first day he arrived. He flicked it up toward the air and his coat changed into a stripped vest as a straw hat appeared on his head, his ears sticking out from the top side. He ran a finger along the brim and began to hum to himself as he made his way back to the dining room.

"Lastly, before we let you guys chow down, I would like to introduce you to the hotel's staff. Feel free to ask us any questions, however, if it is regarding your treatment, please come to me or Vaggie." She turned her attention toward the staff table "Guys, could you please stand and introduce yourselves?" She looked around the room, scanning the back as she wondered where the tall red dressed demon ran off to.

Vaggie was the first to speak as she stood, waving at the new tenants , "Good morning. It's nice to finally see you all again after the reception. Thank you so much for your patience as we finished the renovations of the hotel. I am Vaggie , Assistant Director of Patient Care, Head of Security, and Hotel Manager. I look forward to our one-on-one sessions and getting to know each other more. So long as you follow our rules, we won't have a problem." She bowed slightly and took a seat.

Angel cleared his throat as he stood, adjusting his blazer with one set of hands, and fluffing up his chest with the other, "No introductions needed, but I guess for formality sakes, why not?" He grinned, his golden tooth twinkling, "The names Angel Dust, porn star and sex symbol as most of yas probably know." Vaggie groaned beside him as Charlie palmed her face, "I take care of the front desk and help with house cleaning. If you all don't want me finding out your dirty little secrets, I suggest you don't leave your toys out. Oh!" he sighed exasperatedly and rolled his eyes, crossing all four of his arms, "I am also obligated to say, the male populace of this sad shit show of a place is to stay out of my room and to not invite me into yours."

"Angel..." Vaggie growled under her breath, clenching her fists to prevent herself from punching him. "Shut. Up."

"What? You told me to not fuck ' em , so I gotta lay down the rules. Jeesh!" He ran a hand through his hair as he sat back down. "Better to get straight to the point, am I right?"

"M-moving on..." Charlie said rubbing her eyes between her thumb and middle finger of her right hand.

"Hi! I'm Niffty! I'm head of housekeeping and kitchen! So long as you pick up after yourself, we won't have a problem. Let me just say, all you guys are so good looking and I'm so glad there are more men around!" Her attention turned toward a black-haired gentleman in a blue button-down shirt and black vest. Her smile widened, causing the fellow to raise a brow as he frowned, a black ear atop of his head twitching in mild nervousness.

Next to introduce themselves was the resident grumpy cat, "Husk. Bartender. I don't fuck around, nor do I give a shit." He hadn't bothered to stand as he chugged from his bottle of whisky. "So long as ya keep to yerself , we good. Don't sass me or expect much from me as I ain't part of the treatment side of things here."

"Right. Thank you, Husk." Charlie looked around the room again, "Hey, where's Al?" As if on cue, shadow minions appeared, giggling in static voices. Charlie smiled as suddenly instruments appeared in their tiny hands. One tooted on a trumpet, another happily swayed with their saxophone and the other brass player marched with their trombone. A drummer pranced behind them next to a banjo player.

The door to the dining hall burst open as suddenly the room became dark, then one by one the tables and guests where luminated with neon lights with each pulse of invisible energy that passed through them. The patients began to murmur in confusion.

"I didn't know this was a brunch and show." The black-haired wolf demon said to Sergei who nodded in agreement, "Though, I can kind of dig the vibes . I prefer jazz, but this isn't so bad." His breath hitched in his throat as the missing overlord suddenly came into his line of vision.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Came Alastor's jubilant voice as he suddenly popped up near Charlie, causing her to jump from the suddenness of his presence. "Welcome to the Hazbin Hotel! I hope you enjoy your stay here and I'm sure you all are tired of speeches, so my message to you comes in a more delightful and entertaining way!" He snapped his fingers again. His staff appeared in midair . He grabbed it and twirled it before tucking it underneath his arm and clapped his hands, "Please do not let my reputation hinder your thoughts of me, as I do wish you all the very best and despite what some may think, I hope I can one day get to know you all!" Vaggie shot him a glare, but he merely shrugged it off as his smile stretched more across his face, "Chin up, children, and let's have ourselves a ball!" He snapped the fingers on both his hands.

Everyone gasped as their clothes morphed into older fashioned clothing, the men in something similar to Alastor , with spats on over their shoes and long-sleeved shirts with sleeve garters. Alastor's smile widen as he began to sway, the ladies looking down and each other as suddenly they were wearing dresses from a distant era, some in cloche hats with ribbons, or their hair in a bob cut.

"What is going on?" The short haired mouse demoness as she bared her sharp teeth, fists clenched as she tried to prevent herself from panicking. She grabbed the sides of the skirt she was dressed in and tore away a substantial portion, revealing her legs from midthigh down then ripped the sleeves of her blouse and loosened the top two buttons as to no longer feel like she was being suffocated. Her ears twitched as she stared at Charlie who looked calm and excited and suddenly felt her flight or fight response diminish. If the princess wasn't worried, then there shouldn't be cause for alarm, right?

Beside her, a geisha looking demoness frowned, scanning the room as she watched the marching band of shadow creatures prance by. The grip on her closed fan tightened. She looked down at herself and grimaced as she at the new attire. "Such disrespect. However, something tells me we won't see the last of this."

Vaggie looked down at herself and groaned again, "Not this again... Life isn't a musical!" She frowned as she saw the wide smile on Charlie's face as Alastor twirled her under his arm. 'That bastard, making a fool of us!'

Angel laughed as he leaned back in his seat, folding a set of arms behind his head, "It doesn't matter to them. I sure as hell don't mind the show."

Alastor straightened up and began to move toward the tenants .

**I can hear them bones**  
**Rattlin' in the closet**

Alastor placed a hand to his ear as he leaned down toward Thorn while he moved passed him, his eyes half lidded. The lizard gulped as he leaned back, grabbing his straw hat, and hiding behind it as he cowered in his seat.

**Snatch that key**  
**Hide it in your pocket**

The Radio Demon threw an arm around the Wolf and winked, patting his shoulder with the other hand, causing the other man to stiffen momentarily before slinking away.

**Show your teeth **  
**Oh, when you smile**

He placed an index finger on either side of pink furred demoness mouth as he neared the next table and moved the muscles up to make her smile. Her brows furrowed as she looked up at him, her large bushy tail freezing in shock at being so close to such a deadly and unpredictable overlord.

**'Cause**** you're ****sweatin****' like a sinner on a preachers' lap**

The Radio Demon placed his hands together as if in prayer then wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He made way toward the center of the room, his marching band of minions following behind him as they played merrily.

**You can snap your fingers**  
**Tap your toes**  
**Prick your finger on a beautiful rose**

He reached for the Geisha's head, causing her to lean back uncomfortably, but with a quick flick of his wrist, a ruby red rose with black tips appeared in his hand as he handed it to her, his attention now on the blonde sinner sitting behind her in silence the whole time, taking in the situation with a hand on his now empty holster.

**Well every dawn**  
**Will have its day**  
**Well, trust me son**  
**You ****gonna**** pay!**

Charlie clapped her hands and bounced, letting the happy tune and Alastor's voice wash over as she lost herself to the music, and in her eyes, seeing her clients slowly get comfortable as her partner weaved around the chairs.

Alastor would have laughed to himself if he wasn't in the middle of a dance number. With each guest he came in to contact with, he read their expressions, figuring out the weakest links, and concocting the optimal scenarios for the more stubborn, and tantalizing guests. He knew they were faking their bravado, but the scent of fear and hesitation rolled off them in waves. Not too bad for the first batch.

Oh, this was going to be very entertaining indeed .

With a quick look at Thorn, the lizard suddenly opened his mouth and unwillingly became Alastor's backup singer. A look of shock crossed his eyes as he tried to throw his hands over his large mouth.

**Now, you can buy your way down**  
**To the playground**  
**But you will see**

Thorn slumped back in his seat as Alastor's shadow appeared next to Alastor, surprisingly echoing him now in both dance and song, who now stood in front of the small crowd again, everyone's eyes on him as he danced and sung for them.

**You won't find what you're looking for**  
**Unsatisfaction**  
**Guaranteed**

The two leaned into each other.

**You can try make your heaven on a devil's cape**  
**The heaven you find is the heaven you make**

Alastor grabbed Charlie and held her by the waist while holding her right hand up, bringing her close to him as whisked her away on his imaginary dance floor.

**I'm not ****tryin****' to teach ****ya****'**  
**I'm just ****tryin****' to help ****ya****'**  
**Make life better for ****ya****'**  
**Shake it, never fake it**  
**Don't you do the devil's dance**

He let the heiress go and disappeared to the floor, before springing up behind Vaggie and Angel, startling them as he threw his arms around them, giving up a side glance as they watched the guests look around to watch the band of shadow players pop up around the area, playing their instruments with large, yet sinister smiles on their hollow faces.

**I'm not ****tryin****' to preach ****ya****'**  
**I'm just ****tryin****' to reach ****ya****'**  
**Make life better for ****ya****'**  
**Shake it, nearly break it**  
**Don't you do the devil's dance!**  
**Yeah!**

Standing tall, he cleared his throat as his minions continued to play.

"Come now, everyone, do feel free to join in! It's such a merry little tune that should have you all up and twirling to your little hearts content."

"It's ok Al, they just got here." Vaggie said as she dusted off her offended shoulder.

He chuckled, "Perhaps, a little bit of encouragement is needed."

The guests became stiff for a moment as Alastor's snapped his fingers once more, his eyes becoming static as he continued his song. A moment of panic shone through their eyes as they involuntarily began to speak, their limbs moving on their own accord as they stood and began to move, as if invisible hands were forcing them join in the dance.

**(Don't hesitate) Evaluate the offer**  
**(Calculate) ****Reevaluate**** the proper**

Alastor hopped on the table, hoisting Niffy up and holding to him like he would a small child, grabbing her dainty little hand danced with her.

**(Don't contemplate) State your case and look both ways when you cross that path**

Charlie made her way over to Vaggie, Angel, and Husk, a little worried about the panicked expressions on their guests faces. She would have to have a talk with him again about the do's and don'ts with the guests.

**(Estimate) You ****gotta**** estimate the damage**  
**(Elevate) You ****gotta**** climb the highest level**

Whatever magic had originally possessed them had dissipated. Everyone sighed in relief, and for some strange reason, couldn't find themselves upset as they looked into the face of the Radio Demon as he stared at them apologetically.

**If you want to get to heaven on the devil's cape**  
**The heaven you find is the heaven you make**

**I'm not tryin' to teach ya'**  
**I'm just tryin' to help ya'**  
**Make life better for ya'**  
**Shake it, never fake it**  
**Don't you do the devil's dance**

As if the song lyrics were finally sinking in, the new tenants realized that maybe this overlord wasn't so bad after all. If the princess, whom they knew didn't have a single malicious bone in her body, could trust him, maybe they could relax a little too. To be fair, to some, like Sergei and the mouse, found the whole ordeal rather amusing. Strange, worrisome at first, but feeling the beat and being forced to move to it hadn't been completely unpleasant.

**I'm not ****tryin****' to preach ****ya****'**  
**I'm just ****tryin****' to reach ****ya****'**  
**Make life better for ****ya****'**  
**Shake it, nearly break it**  
**Don't you do the devil's dance!**  
**Alright**

Alastor jumped down from the table and set the giggling cyclops down. Before Charlie could say anything, Vaggie got up and with a heated stare, pointed a finger at him, "We said no using voodoo bullshit. That means no possessing the clients!"

The Radio Demon laughed as he tilted his hat toward her, "My apologies, but look at them now, up and moving around! Look at the sense of fellowship I am creating." He pointed to the guests were laughing and talking to themselves now that the Radio Demon was no longer singing during the brief interlude, "No harm, no foul, right? I thought it was quite the ice breaker."

"Al," Charlie said in a disproving voice, "We'll discuss this later, after everyone eats and head to their rooms."

The trumpet blared, cuing Alastor for his final moment, "As you wish, my dear. In private?" He eyed her with a look of mischief that went unnoticed by Vaggie. Charlie blushed as he walked away, throwing up his arms wide as the room lit up, no longer in darkness and neon colored lights.

**I said I'm not ****buyin****'**  
**You're not ****tryin****'**  
**Make life better...**

Alastor grabbed the hands the pink skunk demoness and twirled her under his arm, much as he down with Charlie. Rather than shy away, she let out a laugh. Her large bushy tail bounced behind her. He spun her toward Sergei and Artyom who caught her, chuckling themselves.

The radio was rather... silly.

**I said I'm not ****buyin****'**  
**You're not ****tryin****'**  
**Make life better...**

Alastor took off his straw hat and tossed it away from him, bringing his mic up to his lips as he wrapped up the last verse of his song.

**I'm not ****tryin****' to teach ****ya****'**  
**I'm just ****tryin****' to help ****ya****'**  
**Make life better for ****ya****'**  
**Shake it, never fake it**  
**Don't you do the devil's dance**

"Welcome, one and all to the Hazbin Hotel. May your stay be life changing." He bowed toward them, delighted as they clapped. He stood up straight and with a clap, the band players disappeared, and everyone returned to their normal attire, several sighing in relief.

Charlie sighed, "Well, time to dig in everyone!" She stared at Alastor, gnawing her bottle lip a little out of nervousness. As happy as his tune and message was to her, she did not know nor appreciated the display of power he had used to command her patients to move involuntarily.

* * *

I fucking hate it... but I overcame this writer's block and it's only going to get better from here so I'm sorry for this piss poor quality.

A lot has been going on that prevented me from making the time to write, and while there are still obstacles, hopefully I can overcome them that doesn't require a doctor's note to be off work for 4 days because I got injured lol


	21. Settling In

**Chapter ****Twenty-one****:** Settling In

* * *

Brunch was a success. True to what he said, Alastor's small dance number had indeed been an icebreaker amongst the new residents. Even the stoic geisha, Ume, was having small talk with the two other women sitting at her table: Meitsa the mouse, and Mandy the skunk. Her attention, however, was more focused on Meitsa as she believed the punk rocker was much too unsophisticated for her liking. Their time of deaths separated them by several decades that the more prim and proper demoness didn't see it necessary to keep up with the evolution of certain things. While yes, the geisha understood the usage of modern technology such as phones and the internet, the loud rambunctious noise known as today's music was mostly ignored. How could an electric guitar compare to the tranquility and elegance of a shamisen or koto? Or even Western Classical Music? Something to ease the senses suited her better than whatever was popular in the world of the living and damned nowadays.

At the men's table, the four also made polite talk with one another. Artyom and Sergei finally had a chance to look at each other's attire, and were surprised they were from the same era, though the blonde's uniform was a bit worse for wear and his stature paled in comparison to the hulking man bear. They chatted in their native tongue briefly before sitting in silence, nursing their mimosas. The wolf demon, Sebastian, let out a breath as he lifted his cup of coffee up to his lips, his deep blue eyes set in black scleras skimming over the packet that had been passed out by the princess.

"Weird bunch we are." Thorn said as he tossed a piece of buttered and jammed toast into his open maw, "Not sure if this shit will work, but damn is the food good. Guess I could humor them a little and follow the rules." He lifted his plate and licked the crumbs off.

"Oh? Is food your only motivation for this?" Sebastian said, slowly setting his cup down as he leaned back in his seat and straightened up, "I would like to believe there is a chance, however farfetched this shit may be. I'm fucking tired of Hell. Princess seems nice enough and optimistic. Not sure if I like her company, but so long as the Radio Demon stays the fuck away from me, it's cool." He glanced over his shoulder toward Alastor who was walking around the tables slowly and quietly observing the others. Sensing someone was staring at him, he made eye contact with the wolf and smiled wickedly. He inhaled sharply, turning back around and shook his head.

Thorn shrugged, too busy licking his claws clean, "Nah, I didn't mean it like that. I'm tired of the shit that goes on too, and it's lonely. My family is up there. Been twenty years, but lord knows I miss them."

The wolf smiled as he focused his gaze on his now empty plate, "Yea, I can relate." He felt a tap on his arm and looked down to see an awestruck Niffty. Her gaze made him a little uncomfortable as he raised a brow, "Can I help ya?"

"I can clear your plate if you're done." She sighed dreamily, already picking up the plate and utensils and putting them in the dish cart to transport them to the kitchen.

"It'll be my pleasure."

"You can have my plate as well." Artyom smiled as he piled his things onto his plate before sliding it over toward the housekeeper. "Spasibo."

"Mhmm, yea... You can drop in the tub yourself." The small one-eyed demon said as her smile widened before walking away with the cart, leaving the others high and dry with their dirty plates. The blonde soldier raised a brow as the large grizzly bear of a man beside him bellowed with laughter. Niffty made her way to the women's table and curtsied, "Are you ladies done?"

"Yea! The food was great. Who made it? My compliments to the chef!" Mandy praised, removing her hair from the high ponytail it had been in to settle just over her shoulders again in messy yellow waves.

"Why, that would be me, darling." Came the radio filtered voice of the red clad demon, back in his usual attire. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." He took the napkin off the table and dabbed the corner of her mouth, "I see you left a little syrup. There we are."

Mandy stiffened as she gulped nervously, shying away from him as she tried to not let one of her defenses go off, the white stripes of fur on her tail flashing between a dark red and yellow hue before settling on a green color. While the room was big, it still wouldn't do to gas her new housemates. "Um, th-thank you."

Ume spoke up, "I never knew the Radio Demon was such master of the culinary arts. I must admit myself; it was quite delightful." She slowly fanned herself, her snake like eyes watching him methodically. "Here I thought I would need to prepare my meals myself, as communal dining usually seems to mean lower quality food." She smiled politely. "Domo arigatou gozaimasu, Radio Demon." She bobbed her head down in appreciation.

Alastor reached for her other hand and held it up to his lips, gently kissing her knuckles as he bowed a little towards her, "I'm honored, my dear." Meitsa rolled her eyes as she assisted Niffty with her dirty plates and collected the forgotten dishes at the other table. It was a good reason as any to keep some distance between her and the hotel's more notorious co-owner. Ume's breath hitched in her throat, uncertain of what to do while her hand was in his grasp, even if he held it delicately. Hiding behind her fan, she stared at him, the corners of her mouth tugging down as her brows knitted and her irises became two thin slits. The look in his eyes were unsettling to her, as if he was trying to read her condemned soul. Seeing him up close sent her heart fluttering a little then. She took a calming breath and relaxed. "I will assume that was a Thank You I just received in your native tongue. How wonderful to hear it. It is as elegant as you are, madame." 'She's a snarky one. I'll definitely need to keep my eyes on her.'

"Hey, hey... back off, Al." Vaggie chided as she came over to the women's table, pulling the geisha's hand away from his. She crossed her arms and cocked her hips to the left, her eye narrowing in annoyance.

He stood up straight, tugging at the lapels of his coat to readjust it on his frame, "I'm merely getting acquainted with our guests. While I may not play an active role during their treatment, we are all sharing the same roof. It would be a crime for them to not get to know me a little and see I am nothing like the stories said on the streets." He grabbed the rose he had given Ume during his dance number and carefully placed in her bun, mindful of it not disrupting the placement of her hair ornaments. "Ladies, I do hope you make the princess proud. Au revior." He placed a hand on his chest and bowed once more before stepping away from the table, an amused smirk on his lips.

"Still, you're not to get too close to them, remember? You do your thing, we do ours. That's the deal." Vaggie said as she followed behind him until she was comfortable with the distance between him and the guests.

Alastor willed his microphone to existence and tapped the tip onto his chin, "I suppose." He shrugged, his eyes half lidded as he stared back down at the moth, "I'm really not that bad of a person everyone makes me out to be, but to each their own, I suppose. I may have said you were wise not to trust me, but how long has it been since our little chat, hmm? Have I not been transparent enough for you to see I have no ulterior motives?" His lazy smile widened, showing his teeth, "My interpretation is that I couldn't get close to them on a personal level, I wasn't aware it was proximity as well. I'll be sure to discuss this slight misunderstanding with Charlie during our meeting." He turned to walk toward the mentioned princess.

"Al," Vaggie said exasperatedly, causing him to look over his shoulder at her, "We said interactions were to be minimal. You straight up using your creepy voodoo magic, which I remind you, you're not suppose to use anyway. Especially to shadow possess the patients to dance or whatever. We're trying to avoid scaring them off. Having a resident Overlord is a gamble, one I wish Charlie never agreed to allow happen."

"Duly noted, darling. As I said, I'll be sure to talk to Charlie about it. To appease you and physically distance myself from your inmates, I will see myself out shortly."

Vaggie shook her head, placing a hand on her cheek as she exhaled a deep breath, "Ay dios mio." As much as she had wanted to ask why she had been catching his shadow snooping around the place, Vaggie bit her inner cheeks and decided it was best to save it for another time. Perhaps it was better to talk to Charlie about it first.

After what just occurred, maybe she would finally listen to her worries.

Charlie and Angel were consolidating the bit of leftovers into takeout boxes for the guests to take up to their rooms. Her back was toward the room as she giggled about something Alastor hadn't caught. Angel snickered and rolled his eyes, all six of his hands busy at work. He looked up in surprise once he noticed the deer demon approaching them and cocked his head to the side, "Sup Al, gonna take any leftovers?"

Alastor shook his head, "No, please give them to the guests. Charlie, my dear, can I speak to you for a moment before you and the others show everyone the property and their rooms?" He placed a hand around her shoulders and escorted her out of the room, not giving her time to protest or agree to go along.

Vaggie frowned but didn't follow as she sat in the seat next to Husk who was nursing a bottle of Everclear. "I'm surprised how relatively smooth things are going. I'm thankful, but also a little worried." She confessed, not really caring if the gambling feline heard her or not.

He grunted, deciding to humor her with a little bit of conversation. "If there's one thing he's good at, it's preparing for shit. He's a calculating mother fucker, and because of it, shit tends to go his way. Fuck me sideways, but he wants this place to thrive just as much as her, redemption or not."

Vaggie leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms and legs and huffed, "That's what I can't wrap my head around still. Doesn't matter what he says or what Charlie thinks, something just doesn't feel right. His song was just a little bit too cheery, if not a little back handed. I don't get him." She stared blankly at the glass of water on the table, lost in thought.

Husk chuckled as he stood, the chair squealing behind him, "I don't either, and I've worked with him for a very long time. All ya can do is stay on your toes and watch out." He began to walk away.

"Is that a warning?" She said uneasily, turning to look at the bartender's retreating form. "He wants me to trust him, but I can't bring myself to do it."

"Never said that. But it's also not a bad idea." He lifted the bottle to his lips and tilted his head back, taking large gulps as the liquid poured down and burned his insides. Sometimes it was nice to feel things. "Honestly, trust is for the weak. All it does it get ya hurt. In the end"

Once they were out of ear shot of the other occupants, Charlie turned to face her partner. "What did you want to talk about? I was going to have that meeting with you after everyone settled in for the day." She played with the hem of her blazer, looking down at the ground as she rocked back and forth on her heels. She let out a small gasp as he carefully placed a finger on her chin and forced her to look into his eyes.

"Nothing much, my dear, only that I am quite pleased with what you've done so far. I figure you don't ever get enough praise, especially for small achievements. This is momentous and truly an unprecedented moment for us sinners." He let go of her face, "Congratulations darling. I also wanted to let you know before it slipped my mind after you give me a verbal lashing, I managed to get us another sponsor." Alastor chuckled as her jaw dropped, "Another deer friend of mine. I hope you'll consider hosting a dinner party with me to thank our sponsors sometime in the near future. Just a few more to follow up with and I think this place with thrive long after I am gone."

Charlie blushed, unused to being praised by anyone other than Vaggie, and on rare occasions, her mother, "Uh, yea... sure. W-we can talk about it later. Sounds like a good idea. Don't think this gets you off the hook, though."

"Not at all. I'll be in my office when you're ready for that chat. I'm sure you would appreciate me distancing myself a tad."

Before he could walk away, Charlie grabbed his wrist, "Alastor, wait!" She blushed harder as he stared down at her with a quizzical look, "Um, thank you, really, for everything. I don't think I... we could have gotten this far without your help. If there's any way I can repay you..."

Alastor fully turned around and cupped her cheek, "My silly little pet, you already are." He gave her the sincerest smile he could muster as he moved his hand on her cheek to bop the tip of her nose with the padding of his index finger, causing her to look away shyly as she fought down a shy giggle. 'You finally brought in the cattle. More is sure to come soon. Just a little longer before they can be fed.' He snickered as he walked away, humming to himself. He stopped himself at the hallway's entrance. Turning around on the tip of his toes, he placed a hand on his own cheek, "I do hope it's a private chat we'll have, my dear, so you can show me your appreciation in that special way like last time."

Charlie was certain she must have resembled a tomato.

It had taken a little over an hour for Vaggie and Charlie to show the residents around the hotel. Charlie was most thankful that Alastor's barrier concealed the back portion of the property as not a single lurking journalist could be seen hanging around the parking garage or pool area. Everyone seemed to have been satisfied with the amenities provided to them, causing Charlie to thank her lucky stars the renovations were a success.

The group returned to the lobby where Angel awaited with the keys to their room. "Alright you fuck ups, time to head on up and check out the new and improved place. Trust me, this shit was a dump when I first started, so be thankful it no longer looks like it's gonna collapse on yas. Our resident overlord sugar daddy made sure we are well above code, because let's face it, it's Hell and building inspectors are a god damn joke. Am I right?" He handed them their assigned keys with a smile and a wink for the men. "Therapy starts in a couple days, so relax and unpack. Your bags are in your rooms."

Charlie and Vaggie shook everyone's hands and thanked them for their stay. While everyone piled into the elevator, the trio let out a sigh of relief. The women plopped themselves on the couch in the lobby, a content smile on their faces.

"Holy crap. Please tell me I'm not dreaming!" Charlie squealed suddenly as she sat up, rubbing her cheeks in excitement, "Ah! It's happening!"

Vaggie laughed as she placed her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders, trying to still her as she began to bounce, "No babe, this is real! We're going to prove to everyone that it's possible." Once the princess stilled her movements, she hugged her and kissed her rosy cheek, "You're gonna be amazing and do incredible things."

Charlie grabbed the moth's face and smothered her with a kiss. Vaggie hummed happily. Angel gagged, "For fuck sakes, get a room." He rolled his eyes as he went to the front desk and leaned over the counter, picking up a small duffle bag Charlie hadn't noticed earlier, "Well, I ain't needed for the rest of the day. I know ya wanted to talk to me about some stuff, toots, but my gal pal Cherri wanted to go out and celebrate. I promise to stay outta trouble." He avoided eye contact with them. 'I gotta make some quick cash before Val starts blownin' up my phone. Shit, I've really been slacking.' "I'll be back tomorrow afternoon most likely, so don't wait up. If ya need me, I got my phone on me. Later." He sauntered out the door. His voice could faintly be heard as he said his goodbyes to Charlie's butlers. "Man, you guys are ugly mother fuckers in that form."

"We should celebrate too." Vaggie said, pulling herself and Charlie up off their seats, "I think it's time we popped open that bottle of wine you've been saving." She once again placed her hands on Charlie's shoulders then moved them down to her sternum, a flirty look settling on her eye as she looked up through thick lashes, "I could give you a rub down as well. You've worked so hard, hon. There's plenty of time before dinner if you want to have a snack."

Charlie placed her hands over Vaggie's to take them off her and hold them instead, their finger's intertwining, "That sounds great, honey, but later, after dinner when I can focus on you. First, I need to talk to Al before we call it a day. I shouldn't wait on it. I'll head up with you then come right back down to get this over with, ok? I feel like I need a bit of body spray or something because I've been sweating like crazy from being nervous." She mentally scolded herself, 'I can't believe I'm thinking of agreeing with Angel that I need more business skirts and dresses, it would definitely keep me feeling a little fresher. Lord, I hope I'm not becoming a nympho, I really should be mad at him for that stunt, not hot and bothered.' While yes, she had every intention of scolding Alastor for somehow possessing their patients, his subtle invitation to do the nasty was also tempting. Charlie, in a million years, would never have thought that the idea of such risqué behavior would turn her on. She could already feel herself dampening her underwear.

Vaggie pouted, "We can do it right now, together. I promise I'll let you do the talking. That way we can wrap things up together and he doesn't try to weasel his way out this. What he did was wrong and could have jeopardized our one shot of starting this."

The taller girl chuckled nervously, pulling her girlfriend toward the elevator, "No, it's ok. You've helped me a lot as is for today, like always, so you should rest. Besides, I noticed I seem to get through to him better if we're alone. Maybe he has ADHD or something. I'm not saying you're a distraction, but at least he'll focus on me." She bent down to kiss Vaggie's cheek, "You're right, he might talk his way out of it, but I'm putting my foot down on it, I promise." She pressed the up arrow to summon the elevator.

The grey skinned girl sighed and rolled her eyes, "I don't like that you'll be alone with him. I never have, but... I trust you, Charlie. Just promise you'll give him an ear full for me, ok?" The doors opened and the two entered. "I understand that you need to be more assertive, and by doing this yourself you are asserting your dominance. Just... don't back down, ok? I'm just a call away. If he tries something, and you're not comfortable, get me."

Charlie tugged her hand and spun Vaggie toward her so her back was against the blonde's chest. She wrapped her arms around Vaggie's waist and rested her cheek on the back of her head, "I will. I just don't want to burden you with more work than you can handle right now. You're right, I need to put my foot down and he'll realize soon enough I'm not a pushover. In the future, when he..." She sighed, "When he does leave, I promise we'll shift responsibilities accordingly or hire someone reliable who can do it for us. I've taken some accounting classes before, so I can figure it out in the meantime when that happens."

Vaggie leaned back and rested her head on Charlie's shoulder, looking up at their reflection of the mirrored ceiling. The princess looked up as well, "Alright. I hope he gets bored soon."

"Ha... y-yeah."

Artyom looked around his studio suite and nodded approvingly. It was decently sized for a hotel room, with a small wall partition separating his room from the kitchen and living room. The room was furnished with a couch, coffee table, a wall mounted TV with a small entertainment center below. Beside the couch against the wall was a moderately sized table for two near the kitchenette and full-sized fridge he had not been expecting. On the other side of the room, a door leading the bathroom was left ajar. He walked over to his room and smiled, seeing another Thank You note on his bed from Charlie, his duffle bag, a box, and welcoming package he had gotten upon his arrive. He opened the wall to wall closet and took out some hangers.

"Guess I settles in." He opened his bag and rummaged through the few articles of clothing he had, pulling out a delicately folded red colored flag. He unfolded it gently, taking great care to smooth out the creases. He laid it on his bed and opened the side pocket of his bag, pulling out a small case of thumb tacks to hang up the flag. Once that was done, he finished putting away the few belongs he brought with him. Satisfied with how the books were arranged on the entertainment center, he dusted his hands.

He sat on his bed and took the note on his pillow, skimming over the neat girlish handwriting and smiled. It had been a long time since he felt hopeful. "I should start getting ready for dinner."

Sebastian plopped down on his couch and took the remote from the coffee table, kicking off his shoes and throwing his arms over the back rest as he got comfortable after putting his belongings away. He flipped the TV to the news channel, half listening to Katie Killjoy make snide comments about their arrival to Hazbin Hotel. He clicked his tongue, changing the channel once more and settled for some detective show.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, reminding himself why he was at the hotel. His life was probably not as hard as everyone else there, he managed to make a name for himself, but it wasn't something he wanted for the rest of eternity.

"Fuck." He sighed, picking his head up again as he looked a photo on the entertainment center, set in a decorative frame. He smiled ruefully, "Here's to hoping, guys." The picture was a family portrait of him and his family, a wife and two children. "Daddy's coming." He reached for a bottle in front of him of amber liquid, "Glad they didn't check the bags coming in. Damn, hope they got some good shit at the bar if I can't sneak anything else in."

Sergei opened the fridge and exclaimed in excitement to see that there was some food already provided. He placed the leftovers he took from brunch and set them near the half gallon of milk.

"Ha! I live like king here. There are other ways to bring vodka secretly." He took a bottle of water and closed the fridge. "They never said they'd do room inspections, but maybe I find hiding place just in case."

He removed his unshanka and placed it on the small round table in the dining area. He looked comically large with how large he was. He glanced around the room and hummed, "I hope bathroom is big enough."

Ume stood at the entrance of her suite, satisfied they were able to accommodate her request for a single rather than a studio, thus giving her a slightly larger living quarter than the rest. She stared at the décor, or lack thereof, and felt the corner of her mouth twitch in disapproval.

"At least I can decorate this place to my liking without much trouble." She stifled a yawn behind the large sleeve of her black kimono, detailed with red flowers and golden butterflies. "A bath sounds nice."

Mandy flopped on her bed and sighed blissfully, her arms resting above her head. She stared up at the ceiling and smiled contently, happy that she too was able to get a one-bedroom suite. She pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts, tapping the screen when she came to the one she had been looking for. The phone rang twice before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi!" She said, turning over to her side, "I just finished unpacking. The hotel owner doesn't want us leaving the premise for a couple of days, but she was going to allow me to pick up Melody after dinner, when it's probably safer to leave. She doesn't want the reporters to know who we are yet, as we don't know what will happen if they do. She'll allow us to come out at our own time by the end of the week. How's my baby girl?"

Meitsa sighed happily as she finished unpacking and exploring the nooks and cranny of her studio suite to make sure there was nothing that needed immediate fixing or any secret pockets she could use. She remembered what the place had looked like before when she came for her consultation while they barely began their renovations. The architecture of the building was still nice and the mouse was more than excited to explore the place in depth. The greenhouse especially piqued her interest.

Lazily, she reached for an object still left in her bag. She lifted the bottle of whisky and smiled. "Za tych co nie mogą!" Her tail unscrewed the bottle as she held it in her hand, "Just a sip for celebration, then, off to explore."

Thorn groaned as he kicked off his shoes and crawled into bed, amazed that it felt like he was laying on a cloud rather than a mattress. He buried his face into the pillow, enjoying the faint lilac scent of the linen freshener he had found in one of the nightstand's drawers next to his bed. Suddenly, a yawn erupted from his mouth.

"Damn, I'm beat and ate too damn much. Ugh, so full still. Maybe a nap will do." He got to his knees and removed his jacket to get more comfortable.

Charlie anxiously chewed her bottom lip as the elevator descended back to the first floor. She only hoped Alastor was still in his office or wasn't upset with her for keeping him waiting. She shook her head. She leaned against the back wall of the elevator and crossed her arms, pouting as she scolded herself.

'No, this is my place. He should be waiting for me for as long as I want him to. In fact, I shouldn't give in to his invite, I should be pissed at him! Vaggie's right, he could have destroyed our mission before it left the ground! Then what? Without them, what do I have to show that this is a real thing?'

'If you're so mad at him, why are you dripping with need still even after changing panties?' her other self taunted, 'Admit it, you were hoping for a good fucking, you just didn't want to say it. You want him to bend you over the desk and take you from behind as a reward to yourself. You rather celebrate with him for today than with Vaggie. Without him, you wouldn't have gotten this far.'

'Maybe not as quickly, but eventually...'

'Don't kid yourself. You just need to learn how to use him to your advantage. Take what you can get. You already feel better about yourself.'

She gulped. Closing her eyes, Charlie took a long shuddered breath to calm her nerves. "Maybe..." She tried to think back to what Angel had told her about turning the tables to her advantage and see if perhaps he was secretly hoping she would dominate him.

-Flash Back-

"Alright, first things first. You need to ease him into it, bring down his guard. If he doesn't realize that's what he's been asking, he's going to shut down and either one," Angel held up a finger on his right upper arm, the two lower ones crossed at his waist as he leaned back against the work desk of the greenhouse, "Assert his dominance, which could get ugly with these overlord types, or two," he out up another finger, "Get so freaked out, call the whole damn thing off because it got awkward."

Charlie tilted her head in confusion, her brows coming together as she pouted. She too crossed her arms as she sat on a stool chair, "So, how do I do that?"

"Easy, you flirt and play a little hard to get, but lowkey show him who is boss." Before Charlie could ask him to clarify, he laughed, "There's a bunch of ways to do it, toots, and my methods may not work for ya, but I think I know a way that will be easy for you because you are such a fucking softie, I'm surprised none of us got diabetes being near ya."

"Oh... kay..." She crossed her legs and leaned forward, placing one of her elbows on her knee to rest her head on the palm of her hand while the other draped over her lap, "What do I need to do?"

Angel snickered, his eyes narrowing into thin slits with how large his smile was, "Simple. Watch and learn." He straightened up and slicked his hair back and adjusted his coat at the same time, "Ahem, so... to start off, put the ball in his court let him think he's the one in control. Maybe even given him a little praise if something warrants it, ya know? Compliment on something he did or thank him. Both if ya can. It will really help if ya wear something sexy. Not only are you stroking his cocky ego, giving him a bit of eye candy is gonna make him want you, kinda like putting him in a trance. Once he starts to warm up to ya, he's either gonna ask for something, or ask you what you want. If he asks for something, then yea, he's definitely making a statement that he can and will get what he wants. But," he held two index fingers up at her as he leaned forward, "by asking what you," he pointed both index fingers at her, "want, the ball is now in your court. It's a subtle invite to explore things and this is where you will need to be a big girl and be the boss ass bitch I know you can be."

Charlie blushed, "Boss ass bitch?"

He nodded slowly, "Mhmm, sadly I can't walk ya through every scenario to guarantee your success, but I know you want things to end up on the sexier, kinkier side of things. If you can manage to get him to submit to you in any way, even if just a little, you can either go for top, or power bottom."

The princess clasped her hands in a prayer like way and placed it in front of her mouth, her lips pressed together in a thin line. She exhaled and moved her hands forward to point at him, "I feel like I'm missing a bunch of steps."

Angel shrugged, "It's a crash course, sista, this shit takes years to master if ya ain't got the talent like I do. So... All I can do is pray ya don't fuck it up."

She rubbed the back of her neck, "What do I do with either of these scenarios?"

"Glad ya asked! So, if you wanna be the feisty power bottom, praise him, and ask him to do all the kinky shit ya want from him. Asking will tell him you are submissive to him, but in reality, you're the one calling the shots. He might resist a little, but keep at it like," He cleared his throat before moaning sensually as he leaned back, drawing one leg up a little, two arms on his thighs while one of his upper arms grabbed a fist full of hair and the other his cheek, " 'Ooo, harder, please... fuck me till I can't walk. Yea, you like being in this tight hole, Daddy? Take it, it's all yours. Fill me up, honey. Give it to me.' Yadda, yadda, yadda." He chuckled as Charlie covered her beet colored face.

"Oh god..."

"Say that sexier and he'll be ready to cream ya."

"ANGEL!" She squealed in embarrassment.

He continued, "You can still make him do your bidding like this, especially if you can figure out his erogenous spots. I cannot stress this enough. Find them. Sometimes there are in the least expected places besides the typical dick, taint, ass, prostate. Some guys like nipple play, so give em a lickin. Some go crazy when ya kiss or bite their neck, collar bone, shoulder. They may not be as sensitive until he's aroused though, so don't be pokin or proding until you're ready to fuck like animals."

"A-alright. Um, so if I wanted to be top...?" Her eyes looked away from Angel as she bit her lower lip.

He smiled as he raised a brow, "Not sure if you can handle it toots, but if that's what you're hoping for, it's pretty simple. You tell him what to do to you, to him, when, where, and how much. You want him to submit to you. You want to make him beg for release, hell, to touch you."

"Touch me?"

Angel squealed as he rubbed his hands together, "Word of advice, and probably my favorite thing to do. This can go for either scenarios. Play with yourself." Angel hopped on the work bench and stared down at a hand.

"Huh!" Charlie wasn't sure she could take much more of this. She was definitely going outside her level of comfort discussing sexual things. She didn't even talk to Vaggie like this. Her stomach felt like it was doing summersaults.

"You heard me, play with yourself. Path one, when you do, tell him shit like 'I think of you when I do this' or 'I love feeling you do that to me'. If he doesn't come cumming to you, then he's got one hell of a tolerance. Path two, play with yourself, talk dirty to him, but don't let him touch you. Tell him how he makes you feel, physically. Give him a view, a show, and whatever you do, don't look away. It's like... hypnotizing to him. Men are very visual when it comes to sex, while ladies are emotional most times. Both, obviously physical. When you touch yourself, have him touch himself for you. Trust me, it's kinky in a good way because most guys I've been with start opening up when in that state. I got so much blackmail material, it ain't funny anymore. If you're top, don't let him finish until you do. Get your rocks off before he does. If he obeys, then he can touch or have his release. He'll be treating you like some sex goddess. When ya work him, path one, praise him for what he's got and what he does with it. Path two, tell him what to do with it. Call the shots. Boss. Ass. Bitch."

Charlie rubbed her eyes and groaned, "What have I gotten myself into? This is all so damn confusing."

\- End-

As the doors opened, she carefully made her way to his office, feeling her heart thunder in her chest almost painfully. "I'm just going to have that talk with him, lay down the law again, and like... invite him out to dinner or something at his favorite restaurant as a thank you because that's reasonable. We'll test things out another time."

"Who are you talking to?" Came a high-pitched voice. Charlie, who had made it down the flight the steps to the lobby, stared down at Niffy.

"O-oh, no one. Just myself. Is um... Is Alastor still in his office?" She rubbed the back of her neck as she giggled nervously.

The little red headed Cyclops nodded, "Yea, I just brought him some coffee. Would you like any before I start preparing dinner?"

The princess sighed in relief mentally that the housekeeper wouldn't potentially hear things she shouldn't, "No thank you, Niffy, I'm fine. I just need to talk to him about a few things. I'll see you at dinner, thanks." The two walked in opposite directions.

Each step felt heavier than the last. As soon as she stood outside his door, Charlie raised a hand to knock but stopped short.

"I'm just going to scold him, then invite him to dinner. Just going to scold him, then invite to dinner. Scold, invite. No sex... Just business, because this is serious."

'Sex is part of your business with him.' Charlie covered her face and groaned in embarrassment.

"Charlie, my dear, were you going to come in or talk to me from the doorway?" Alastor's radio audience laughed. Charlie jumped in shock. When did he open the door?

"S-sorry to keep you waiting." She slipped past him as he closed the door behind her, locking it to prevent any interruptions from walking in.

"Oh, it's nothing darling. I know you need to focus on your tenants." He took a seat at his desk as Charlie sat in one of chairs across from him. She sat back and crossed her legs at the knee, both arms on the arms rest as she drew lazy patterns with her right hand on the slick, dark wood. He chuckled as he calmly folded his arms on his desk, "Well, let's first clear the air about what happened for I have another bit of wonderful news I'm sure will make up for it." His eyes glowed as he watched her closely.

Charlie perked up, "Good news?" Alastor nodded, "Ok... well, yea... I do want to talk to you about what happened, Al. That was wrong. I told you, no voodoo magic, and you could have possibly scared everyone away before we got a chance to get things started. While I appreciate and enjoyed the song, I'm sure you could have done it without forcing them to be backup singers and dancers." She frowned as she looked down at her fingers, picking at nothing underneath them, "At dinner, I... I would like for you to apologize." She snuck a quick peak at him, "And never do it again."

He laughed, "Fine. As you wish darling."

She blinked, "That's it?" 'That was easy.'

"I'll be sure to abide by your rules. It was a simple slip up on my part, as I've been nearly as excited for this day as you have been." He snapped his fingers and an antique cathedral radio appeared next to him on his desk, "Though, honestly, I don't see what the problem is. No harm was done, and it seemed to get everyone to chit chat a little more. Was it truly that bad?"

The blonde sighed, "That's not the point. We agreed no voodoo magic."

"We did, and I can assure you it was not voodoo by any means. I kept my end of the bargain. Do you wish modify it and actually make a deal?" His eyes narrowed slightly but his smile did not waver. "While voodoo is associated with me, my powers lie far beyond that."

"How so?"

"I'm afraid I cannot elaborate on it, my dear. You have your trade secrets, I have mine. Simple as that. You can beg or command me all you want, but I won't utter a single word on the matter."

Charlie rolled her eyes, "Fine. Just please, don't let it happen again. Promise?"

"Cross my heart, and hope to die."

'I guess that's as good as it's going to be for now. I'm really lame.' She sighed, "Ok, well... what was the other good news?"

Alastor straightened up in his seat and cleared his throat, "Mimzy called not too long ago. Her song is ready, and I shall be playing it on my station in a moment.

Tomorrow, she will be preforming it live, if you wish to see it before it will hit the air on multiple stations. Are you ready for a listen to just a snippet, darling? I think you will enjoy it more live and in person."

Charlie's face lit up, already putting her sad excuse of bravado back into the deepest part of her as her heart skipped a beat, "She works so fast!"

Without saying anything else, Alastor turned the knobs on the radio. There was a shift in frequencies as he tuned into his channel, his eyes and smile glowing as radio dials replaced his irises. The air around him darkened as voodoo symbols floated around him. Suddenly, a tune was heard as the symbols disappeared one by one.

The sound of a muted trumpet and trombone began to play in an upbeat and almost energetic tone, followed by piano, double bass, and the drums. Charlie's eyes lit up as she covered her mouth excited. Before the lyrics could be heard, he turned the radio off. The princess whined.

"Now, now, I said only a snippet. I'm pleased the intro was to your liking."

'He's expecting a thank you.' She thought to herself. She attempted to resist the thought, "Awww, but Al, I really want to hear it."

"We'll see it live tomorrow. I promise." He snapped the radio away, "I would play more for you, but your anger wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, so no need to really appease you, hmmm?" He stared directly at her, his face relaxed and a small smile settled on his lips. "Do I get a thank you for expediting it?" He licked his lips almost sensually.

Charlie gulped, pressing her thighs together. "Y-yes, I suppose one is in order. Thank you. I was thinking..."

'Don't do it. Don't say it. Dinner, you were going to invite him to dinner, you whore!'

'Yes, yes! While there's still time! Who knows when you'll truly be alone again? Take it!'

Charlie bit her lip as Alastor tilted his head to the right, one of his ears twitching curiously as she suddenly began to breathe a little harder.

His voice was void of radio noise, "What are you thinking, sweetheart? You look a little bothered." He snickered, loving the sudden flashes of different emotions displayed in her large, obsidian eyes. Hesitation. Fear. Excitement. Lust. Worry.

Desire.

"Let me... show you..."

* * *

As a celebration for Hazbin being picked up by a production company, I decided to upload earlier than usual.

I am incredibly surprised how much this fic has blown up on here. I'm incredibly honored and so glad you all have been enjoying this adventure.

All OCs belong to their respected creators who have given me permission to do with as I please within my story. The following have been featured and their creators (I will use what I know them as on my discord)

**Quennie** by Quennie Chess  
**Meitsa** by Meitsa  
**Sebastian** by Passivity  
**Artyom** by Strum  
**Sergei** by Husk  
**Ume** by Amelia831  
**Mandy** by Amy_Welsh  
**Thorn** by ME! The Author of DLP

If you are 18 or older, and can verify with photo ID, message me with how to join my discord dedicated to my fics and Hazbin Hotel. I may be more active on Twitter but my discord is the best place to get sneak peaks at coming chapters, join in on Q&A sessions, see exclusive fanart from other members, learn more about their OCs, and join the shenanigans that happen as well as art streams from our resident artists, especially Dandylinn whom I adore. If you know of my Twitter, her comic based on DLP is pinned on my page.


	22. Push and Pull of Tides

THIS CHAPTER IS ALMOST EXTREME NSFW

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**: Push and Pull of Tides

* * *

Alastor's eyes roamed Charlie's figure as she stood up slowly. She took a deep calming breath. Charlie knew she shouldn't feel as nervous as she was, not when they had already fornicated on multiple occasions within the last week and he had made it clear he saw something worthwhile in her, a part of her she didn't know existed until he woke the sleeping beast. He was enamored with her, but rather than it being 'love'- which she refused to give it any thought on- all the current signs pointed to him admiring her tenacious attitude to bring life to her project, despite the ridicule and setbacks. This gave her some courage that she could freely do things with him at her own pace and not be pressured to try and keep his attention on her with more women coming to the hotel, which she hoped would not be an issue. She craved his touch the more she was with him, desired to explore the hidden corners of her being only he seemed to know where to look, and knowing he wanted her physically as much as she did him sent her heart fluttering. Charlie never considered herself exceptionally attractive in any way. Cute at best, maybe, especially compared to her mother and other royals and overlords. How could someone as powerful, feared, influential, and handsome as him be interested in a weirdo like her? The princess knew she wasn't normal by Hell's standards, yet she loved her people all the same and wanted to help them regardless of being considered a laughingstock and a failure to her father.

She stared into his hungry eyes. Charlie didn't feel afraid of him, not anymore. Not in the way many others felt. He wouldn't hurt her. He had been gentle with her thus far, keeping to his word that he wouldn't unless she asked for it. She could do this. She could play this game he started. If Angel was right, she needed to stay strong and remind the Radio Demon that his place was not above her. Even if she originally agreed to be his pet for pleasure, that didn't mean he could do as he pleased whenever he wanted. She would abide by his rules, just as he would need to follow hers. He would need to submit to her. The excitement of it sent her blood racing. She was royalty, and despite her efforts to try and connect with her people and help them, they should respect her and listen, which included him as well. Everyone should be bowing. Those were his words, were they not? She slowly exhaled, feeling her eye lids droop as she bit her lower lip.

So why did she want him to dominate her all the same? Even if she couldn't take the reins on their arrangement, at least keeping him occupied and away from whatever evil, cannibalistic overlords do on their down time would be enough, as she told herself when she decided to go down this path of infidelity. Her father did tell her not to take shit from other demons after all, and sadly, that's what she had been doing the last couple of months with this smug bastard. It was time to take back some control. She was his boss, he said so himself. He wanted her to be greater, the best version of herself... he wanted others to bow to her. That meant him too, right? She was the Devil's daughter, born from the first and greatest of sinners, she was the heiress of this wicked place full of sin, fire, and brimstone. Charlie felt another sudden pulse of excitement shoot through her veins. Even if Alastor didn't believe in her cause, he believed there was something special in her, and that was all she needed to try and find whatever it was he saw. Now was her moment to try and test the theory.

Was she more than a failure?

"...and whatever you do, don't look away."

'Angel... I hope you're right about this.'

"I'm thankful for what you've accomplished, however..." she undid her bowtie and slid it off slowly as she continued to look at him with half lidded eyes, "Even though I accept your half assed apology for what happened during brunch, I don't think you deserve that kind of reward. Maybe after you apologize properly to them, and I think you're sincere about it, I may reconsider another time."

The corner of Alastor's mouth curved up more, "Oh? Pity." He leaned back in his seat, resting his left arm on the arm rest as he rested his chin on his knuckles. "Well kitten, what do I win in the meantime for all the arduous work I've put in on your behalf? I've neglected other duties of mine to see all this come to fruition without any more bumps. Surely my pet is willing to show her appreciation somehow if we're not going to play like I had expected." He raised a brow as Charlie removed her suit jacket. He drummed his gloved claws on the other arm rest. 'What are you up to, sweetheart?' he thought to himself, watching his lover's facial expressions as she tried to conceal her shyness and embarrassment. She was simply too adorable for her own good sometimes and undeniably entertaining. How he cherished her innocence that still clung to her, despite the naughty things they've done thus far. 'I love tainting you more and more with every moment we're alone together.'

"A show." she breathed, mindful of the items on the desk as she crawled on top to kneel in front of him, slowly unfastening the first three buttons of her blouse to reveal an ample amount of cleavage. She hooked her thumbs underneath the straps of her suspenders at her shoulders, then slid them along the underside slowly, gasping a little as her knuckles brushed over her nipples. She felt them bead up in excitement as she moved her thumbs back up to slide the straps off her.

Alastor had to stop himself from laughing in glee, intrigued with this side of her he hadn't expected to come out so soon, if he was lucky enough to ever see it at all, 'Is she really going to do what I think she's doing? Amazing what a little bit of encouragement does for her. She's more gullible than I thought if simple praises make her this bold with her actions. It will be easy to manipulate her later down the line, that is certain.' A warmth spread through his chest and his blood quicken in his veins, 'I must admit though, I do like this side of her. How far is she willing to take it?' Despite how amusing the situation was, he felt his loins stir with such a craving to plunge deep inside her. He crossed his legs at the knees, his right leg on top bobbing gently to keep himself calm. His naughty little minx didn't have a clue of what she did to him, did she? "Well, well, well... I'm sure it'll be quite the performance, darling." He snapped his fingers, everything on his desk disappearing.

Charlie did her best to maintain even breaths, though her mind was racing a mile a minute. She had done plenty of strip teases for Vaggie, so this shouldn't have felt as terrifying as it did at that moment while his predatory gaze stared directly into her soul. His eyes began to glow faintly, luminating his face in a way that made him look sinister. She tilted her head slightly to the right, her hair cascading over her shoulder as she removed her usual hair band at the end of her hair. She ran her right hand from her scalp to the ends, combing through the golden curtain to undo the few knots she had.

"Mhmm, I think a nice little display of my gratitude for what you've done will suffice for now. Honestly, who knew Alastor, the Radio Demon, had such a soft spot?" She did her best to give him a flirty look much like the one Vaggie had given her not too long ago. "You say it's an investment for ongoing entertainment, but I think there's more to it, sex aside." She moved to sit on his desk, her legs hanging over the ledge toward him. Her legs were at first closed, but she opened them wide and arched her back as she undid the last couple of bottoms of her blouse to reveal a lacy black bra with a white under bust and a red ribbon tied in a small bow in the center. The sight caused Alastor to shift in his seat.

Alastor chuckled, smiling wide as he licked his sharp, jagged teeth slowly. "Is that so, princess? You really think that, despite my reputation and recorded carnage?" He laced his fingers together and placed them on his knee, shifting once more while he kept his legs crossed. His eyes were fixated on her hands as they undid the button of her pants, then slowly unzipped them. This was a lovely kind of torture. When was the last time he had gotten a strip tease this stimulating for him? He couldn't remember. His eyes wandered back up to her face. He arched a brow, his eyes shining brilliantly with the hope of her continuing. It was all Charlie needed to let go of her uneasiness. She had his full attention.

She nodded, "Of course. I do believe deep down there is good in everyone, a rainbow as I've said, even in you. I want to find it because that's the key to rehabilitation. Some will shine brighter than others, and perhaps, there may not be one in a few. However, you've done so much for us with so little compensation, especially for a deal maker such as yourself, Al, so I want to believe there really is good in you." She took off her blouse and tossed it behind her, secretly hoping it wouldn't wrinkle too badly when she had to leave. 'Come on Charlie, you can do this. He's watching you like a hawk so don't fuck this up.'

'Make him so worked up he'll beg for release!' the devil on her shoulder snickered, 'Never forget your lineage has succubus blood. It's about time you find it.'

'If I don't cave first.' Her lips parted just enough to allow her tongue to lick the bottom side of her upper lip slowly. 'I feel like this is gonna be worse for me than it is for him.'

"Oh really?" He snickered as he closed his eyes and shook his head, "Is that so, my demon belle?" His eyes snapped open, revealing radio dials. His aura flared as a black shadow formed around him and runes floated in the air, dancing around his antlers that branched out. His teeth looked impossibly sharper and his smile stretched maniacally. He leaned forward and slammed his palms on his desk on either side of Charlie, causing her to jump a little from the suddenness as he stood up to almost smash his face against hers. "Are you sure my master plan isn't to have you let your guard down so I can kill you and devour you, then feast upon everyone in this god forsaken establishment?" The words dripped from his mouth venomously in a warped radio voice as the air grew thick, the radio static almost deafening. Tentacles appeared around the table, writhing menacingly as ghostly shadows hovered above her with taunting smiles and hollow glowing eyes.

Charlie continued to smile, unafraid at the display of power for she knew it was for show, and placed a hand gently on his cheek, startling him briefly at how delicately and calmly she reacted. Though truthfully, her heart was hammering so hard, it was a wonder he couldn't hear it, let alone see it attempt to jump out of her chest, "You've had plenty of chances to do that while fucking me, and unless you're a bottomless pit, I don't think you could eat everyone in one go because I'm sure the fight they would put up wouldn't be worth the hassle." She kissed his forehead where the x shaped scar glowed. Alastor blinked, his eyes returning to their usual color of crimson set in maroon as he leaned back, everything else returning to normal. He raised a brow in confusion as his smile became a small smirk. The princess giggled as she moved her hand from his cheek to his chest, pushing him back gently for him to return to his seat once her heart beat regulated itself, "Believe it or not, I do trust you..." She looked at him from head to toe then back up, "A little."

Alastor covered his mouth as he sat down, fighting back a bark of laughter. His shoulders shook as he tried to contain himself for a moment, "I honestly did not expect that, my dear. Goodness me, you almost had my sides split open!" He sighed as he ran a hand through his bangs once his antlers returned to their usual state. "You know, you're the first to not cower in fear when I do that. I'm quite pleased that you do trust me, if only a little."

"You said so yourself not fear you. You said you wouldn't do anything to me I didn't want or hurt me on purpose. Everything that I know or have heard about you, a liar isn't a trait of yours. You're strong, probably stronger than you let on, but I also know there's no need for you to flex your power all the time like others. You're more of a diplomat when you're not wreaking havoc and devouring my people." The statement elicited a chuckle from the red eyes demon, "I admit, I can be naïve sometimes, but I'm not stupid." Charlie readjust herself on his desk, leaning to her left as she moved her legs to the right. She propped herself up with her left arm, her right middle finger running up her leg from her ankle to her hip teasingly, "So... are you ready for that little treat of yours?" She dropped her chin toward her chest slightly as she smiled coyly at him.

"I'd be a fool to deny it." He looked up into her face, excitement in clear view. "Please, do continue."

"One condition." She locked eyes with him, her tone serious. He lifted his chin a little to motion for her to continue, "As punishment for scaring the guests today, you can't touch me. You can only watch." She lifted her right leg and placed her wrist on her knee, tapping her kneecap expectantly.

Alastor stroked his chin, "That is quite a punishment. Especially with how marvelous you look, my dear. Nonetheless, I am at your mercy for this afternoon. I willingly relinquish my title as master. Temporarily, of course." He pushed his chair back away from his desk to get a clear view of Charlie. She was a remarkable sight indeed. He once more crossed his legs and rested his hands on his lap, intertwining his fingers that itched to touch her soft inviting skin. There was something powerful about her pose as she sat on his desk half dressed, her shyness melting away to something bolder and surer. 'This will be very amusing.'

Angel growled as he flicked the butt of his cigarette away, upset that the strip clubs he performed at on occasions couldn't make room for him for the night on such short notice and none of the other dancers were willing to give up their spotlight. A few dances would have easily made him a couple hundred and kept him off the streets where he was less likely to get into trouble. It was the least he could do for Charlie and everything she had done for him, at least for now with the Hotel the talk of the town. He walked aimlessly down the street as the sun began to set. He only had a few hours to think of something before resorting to cheap hand jobs and weirdos.

"Fuck..."

"Angie?" Came a feminine voice behind him, "Holy shit, I'm surprise you're outside with no paparazzi. Heard the hotel opened up to new patients today but the media is fucking pissed they couldn't get footage of ya, mate."

Angel chuckled, suddenly relaxing at the much-needed company, "Cherri, babe, I need a drink." He looked over his shoulder, smiling in relief.

Cherri slapped his back as she came to stand beside him, "You don't have to tell me twice! The fuck you been up to? Holding down the turf is kinda hard when I don't have reliable back up. These fuck lords are such babies when ya hand their balls to them in a fight."

The two began to walk toward a bar at the corner of the block. Angel rolled his eyes, "Sorry girlie, but big boss Charlie doesn't want me involved in anything that's bad publicity. Thankfully with the new inmates, I can kinda fly under the radar for bit from the paparazzo." He held the door open for her. The musty scent of cheap booze and cigar smoke wafted out from the building, "I'm surprise I haven't fuckin lost my mind or my head with the Strawberry Pimp in the house. He's good eye candy, but damn he's a strange one." He rolled his eyes, still in disbelief that Alastor and not so saintly Charlie were fucking behind Vaggie's back. The poor angry moth girl. Who would have thought the princess and a ruthless overlord would be lovers? He honestly couldn't wait to hear more about it from her.

"The who?" The two slid into a booth and picked up the drink menu, "You mean that asshole Radio Demon, huh? How's that goin? What's the deal? I saw the interview the other night and I couldn't fucking believe it. So, it's true then." She continued with her questions, causing him to chuckle at how enthusiastic she was to know what had been going on with his time at the hotel. She was the only other person who probably cared if he lived or died.

A waitress came by to take their drinks as there was no one around at the moment since happy hour hadn't started. Cherry propped a leg up and rested her head on her knee, her large singular eye staring at him with anticipation. Angel pulled his pink shimmering cigarette case and offered his companion one before taking another to light it for himself.

"Fuckin weird, honestly. I'm being all domesticated and shit, but at least Val has been kinda chill about it. I need to make some cash though before he comes a knockin' 'n' I don't want that. They still don't know too much about my business with him, and I wanna keep it that way or else I'll end up in a jam I don't wanna be in. Val was fucking pissed when he heard about me being there so I can't imagine what he's doing if he saw Al is there too. I figured if I came on my own with a big chunk of change, it would kinda, I don't know... Alleviate the situation." They both took out lighters and took a moment to get a puff or two in, "I thought I could do a couple of dances, but none of the usual places could squeeze me in. Heh, can you fucking believe they rejected me? I bring in the clients and bucks! I ain't scheduled to do another taping session until the end of the month and escorting is outta the question because my usuals aren't answering their fucking phones. On top of it all, I gotta think about the hotel image. That's why I haven't been able to help ya hold down the fort, doll. Sorry." He gave her an apologetic look. "I gotta stick with the program somehow. Charlie wants me to try again and I think it's time to get my head outta my ass and try Girlie's been doing a lot for me and I've been kinda an ingrate most days."

Cherri shook her head and smiled sincerely, "Nah, it's ok." She reached over and placed a hand on one of his that had been resting on the table, "I'm sorry I dragged ya in with that egg lord fight. Truthfully, Ange, I'm really glad you're trying to get clean. I thought I was gonna loose ya last time, you didn't wake up for a couple of days. Have you been hitting again? You still were the last time I saw ya." Their drinks came. She took the massive glass of dark beer and took a sip, humming happily.

Angel picked up his martini glass and brought it up to his lips, "Nah, not since the last shoot at the studio. I ran out and haven't had the chance to get some. Been helping with the remodeling and redecorating of the hotel. It's kept me busy which is kind of a nice change of pace. It's feels good to have some kind of purpose other than being a sex symbol and flaming cum dumpster. I'm surprise I haven't had withdrawals. Probably because we've been so busy getting that shit hole ready." Angel gulped down his drink, sighing blissfully as the sweet taste followed by the burning alcohol rushed down his throat. "We got a puppy I wanna play with and make howl since pussy cat won't. Fuck, even the bear and blondie aren't half bad. Little worse of wear, but so long as the goods are intact, I ain't too picky."

Cherri snorted as she giggled. Once she calmed down, she shrugged, "Once that piece of pentagram city is all mine, it'll be us calling the shots, doing whatever the fuck we want, and the other overlords will respect us. Val and his other shit head friends can kiss your ass if they don't treat ya like an equal, and that's if we don't fucking kill them for being in our territory." She sighed, "You can be you and not worry anymore." She held her glass in both hands and stared into the dark liquid, lost in thought with a small smile on her thin lips.

Angel flicked the ash of his cigarette into the ash tray on the table, "One day babe, one day. You're just gonna have to do it without me bein' in the picture at some point though. Just depends on what happens first."

"Still think this redemption bullshite is gonna work?"

He snickered, "Part of me kinda does hope for it, actually. Been down here for sixty years, give or take, and quite frankly, it ain't all what it's cracked up to be anymore. Who knew sex could get boring after a while?" They were silent for a moment.

"Say, Angie... why don't you come over for the night to my place? Fat Nugget's been missing you, and with the hotel done, I'm sure you can bring him home with you. How bout I loan ya the money ya need to give Val this time, plus a little on top? Maybe talk to that goody goody princess about paying you for helping, even if it's a little. Seems fair to me, and if she gave you that much cash just to talk to ya about the place, I'm sure she won't have a problem reaching some kind compensation agreement."

"Cherri..." Before he could continue, she raised a hand at him to silence him.

"You're my best mate, and ya always got my back. Let me have yours this time, ok? Just think about what I said. If ya don't wanna do anything hard, we can get baked and order some shitty takeout and watch some chick flicks like we used to."

Angel felt his eyes begin to brim with tears as his heart leapt into his throat, "Thank you. Th-that sounds nice."

Vaggie sat on the couch with a bowl of vanilla ice cream topped with mangos. She watched the soap opera with disinterest, only having settled on the channel after flipping through multiple infomercials. She rolled her eyes as the main female character shrieked in surprise, having caught her husband in bed with another woman from his office.

"Typical." She said, shoveling a giant spoonful into her mouth. Curled on either side of her were Razzle and Dazzle, now off duty. "Can you believe that crap? Like seriously, the signs were there. Going places alone with the homewrecker, faking late hours at work, ha... bunch of crap." To her left, Dazzle looked up at her and shrugged, though Razzle's expression was a little concerning as he watched the television intently while laying his head on Vaggie's right leg. His mistress had been acting peculiar lately. The Radio Demon's scent was all over the night she asked him to stay in her place in bed. The poor little fellow shook his head and yawned. That wasn't like her. She wasn't some soap opera actress. Such a silly thought.

The moth sighed as she grabbed the remote to access HellFlix, hoping to find something else to watch, "Maybe I'll watch that documentary on Jack the Ripper, I heard it was good. Or you know what, maybe something sappy. Our anniversary is coming up soon, so maybe I can get some ideas. I want do something different than a date night." Dazzle jumped up in excitement. Vaggie laughed, "What's up?"

The goat demon scampered away into the guest room then returned with a music book in hand. He presented it to the moth, tapping a hand on the cover. Vaggie set her bowl down on the coffee table. Razzle sat up, also curious at what his brother was up to.

"Music?" Dazzle nodded excitedly, turning to a page toward the end of the book. Vaggie looked at it, though she was still confused by what he was trying to get at. Razzle understood and nudged her, vocalizing happily. "Oh, a song. I should sing a song?" The two nodded, "Hmm... I suppose. She does like to sing and dance. It would be up her alley, and special since I normally don't do either. Maybe I have been a little harsh about it." She scratched the area between their horns, "You guys are so clever." She looked at the song picked out by the butler and smiled, seeing small notes in Charlie's handwriting, "Hmm, seems like she really liked this one. It would be fun to serenade her. The lyrics are quite nice."

The two goats motioned for her to follow them to the piano tucked away in the guest room. Vaggie giggled, "I should start practicing now, huh? Alright. It's been a while since I've read music, but here goes nothing. It's the thought that counts, right?"

The two bleated happily in agreement.

Charlie slid off his desk to stand in the space he made between himself and his desk. She slowly rolled her hips as she hooked her fingers on the waistband of her pants and slowly and as sensually as she could, she wiggled out of her pants until they dropped and pooled around her ankles. She kicked them to the side and leaned back on his desk, her hands and arms stretched out behind her while she lifted one leg up to squeeze her thighs closed. Alastor inhaled sharply through his nostrils and couldn't help but gulp as he felt his mouth salivate. He had not expected her to be wearing sheer thigh high black stockings with rose patterned lace, held up by a garter belt and a matching pair of panties to go with her bra with three red bows going down either side, tying her garment together.

"Al?" She said softly, her voice laced with need.

"Yes?" He removed his gloves, feeling his palms begin to sweat at how sensuous Charlie was. 'I really don't remember any of the others doing this to me.' He was transfixed on her hands once more as they roamed over her body, skimming over the places he knew she enjoyed attention. 'Perhaps keeping the barrier around the hotel is taking a little more out of me than I had anticipated. That must be it. I'll need to go hunting soon if I wish to get my strength back up.'

Charlie set her leg back down and ran her hands up from her thighs to the underside of her breasts, cupping them in her hands and gently pressed them together as she groped her nipples through the thin fabric of the lace. She watched her partner's eyes on her hands as she explored her body, "Al... It's... really been a pleasure having you around here, and..." She gasped a little as her arousal spiked, "I really am thankful for all your hard work. I don't think I could ever thank you enough for it. I was grateful for the sponsors you managed to get, but to get another one this soon is amazing and very welcomed. Even getting someone as musically talented as Mimzy to do a song for us has me in shock." She then hoisted herself back up onto his desk, "You really are good to your pets, hmm?" She opened herself up, her nails grazing the delicate flesh of her inner things to the apex of her legs. Her index fingers then barely slid underneath her panties and moved up slightly to brush her knuckles against her thighs.

He shifted his gaze from her core, taking note of the damped fabric covering her womanhood and looked up into her eyes, "Of course. I've already told you why." Charlie leaned further back on his desk and ran a hand over the moist fabric as she propped her right leg up on the workspace, gasping lightly at the feeling, "Though out of all of them, you definitely work the hardest and so I spoil you the most." His eyes returned to her wandering hand; his smile relaxing as he enjoyed his little vixen toy with herself. "Now that I think about it since you brought it to my attention, maybe I have done a little too much with not enough compensation. And now I can't even touch you when you stir my appetite for you? You are cruel to me, darling. You're treating me as if I have been your pet this whole time. I'm not sure how I feel about that." His eyes told her he meant it in jest.

She left out a breathy giggle, "Spoil me? Really?" Her right hand that had been caressing herself moved toward her breasts again, her left tugging at the bottom left ribbon of her panties until it came undone, "In the bedroom, maybe."

Alastor couldn't stop himself from breathing a little harder, "You think otherwise?" The radio frequency crackled.

Her middle finger skimmed over the top of her breasts, then from her cleavage to her collar bone. She crossed her legs and leaned back, propping herself up with her left hand, "I wouldn't be surprised if you were hoping to cash in for a bigger prize of some kind. Remember Al, I'm much older than you and know how you overlords work. Sometimes I have to remind myself when Vaggie isn't badgering me about it that dealmakers like you are dangerous."

"Clever girl." He sighed. He gave her a slow three clap applause, "Everyone thinks there's nothing but hot air in that head of yours, but you truly are brilliant as you are gracious and lovely. Definitely wise with age." He chuckled darkly, "Maybe that is what I am planning. Or maybe I really do just want to watch the world burn for these patients of yours. I'm to be here until the end of time, or maybe I'll be bested and end up in the void at some point, forever alone and bored. I must keep myself entertained somehow until then, darling, and this is truly an endeavor I want front row seats for. Our little game has been the greatest addition to all this."

Charlie hummed, biting her lower lip. She rested both hands on the desk and drummed her fingers, her leg bobbing up and down as she took a moment to let his words sink in, "Perhaps. I'm no mind reader, but I'll take your word for it, Al. Truthfully, I really do enjoy this too when I know I shouldn't." She looked at him, her eyebrows furrowing a little in worry, "I keep trying to convince myself not to but..." She leaned to the right and undid the bottom right bow of her panties, "I should understand what sinners go through in terms of addiction and doing bad things willingly. I was born down here, so I can't really empathize, can I? That's why Vaggie's involvement is so dire to this operation until I get to know my patients and they open up to me. Or, maybe this'll help me help them better if I experience these kinds of things for myself." She straightened up and pulled the ribbons on the middle bows of either side. "Would you believe me if I told you I never liked to do anything that was considered a sin? It always made me uncomfortable. Yet here I am, a slave to lust, but I know I am borderline with pride as well because of my belief this will work. Hopefully it's not my downfall, but my strength."

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" Alastor bit the inside of his cheeks, his erection becoming a bit too uncomfortable for him as he heart fluttered when he noticed her horns begin to poke out from her hairline. Red began to bleed into her sclera, her obsidian colored eyes starting to transform to golden pools. "I think it's a sin you haven't committed any atrocities of your own, my dear, not when your very heritage is built on the foundation of eternal damnation."

"No, quite the opposite actually. I've never been so sure of myself than when I'm with you. Sin or not, this is something that I want and quite frankly, needed." It was the honest truth. Any time she was with him, she found a little piece of herself she had either lost a long time ago or never knew was there. It was strange that someone as deadly as Alastor would bring out the fearlessness in her, rather than the love of her life who wanted the best for her. In some ways... Vaggie held her back, she realized. Charlie gave him a toothy smile, her fangs now prominent.

'This is delightfully torturous.' Alastor thought to himself as he watched Charlie stand up and turn around, shaking her bottom at him slowly as she grabbed the last two bows, playfully tugging on the ends without undoing the knots. He placed his hand on his groin in an attempt to hide it from her gaze, curious to know what else she had up her sleeve. He watched her intently. She spun around for him, running her hands through her hair once more. Alastor's mind blanked for a moment. She was simply stunning.

Charlie looked down at him and smirked, feeling her chest swell with pride at how hot and bother he was, despite his calm composure. She was elated at the fact that she did that to him. She could do this. He would be at her mercy. Charlie felt like a completely different person at the moment as she allowed her devilish side to come out and play. This was actually fun, and she could see why Angel enjoyed it so much, however, she knew she had to work quick before he snapped out of the daze he was in and tried to take back control. It was only a matter of time. Perhaps she wasn't playing exactly as how Angel explained, but she definitely never felt surer of herself than at that moment.

She took a step forward and stood in front of him, leaning in to place both hands on the arm rest of his chair. She brought her face close to his then moved toward the right side of his head, up toward his ear and whispered breathlessly, "Don't look away. I want you to see what you do to me, Al."

His face was centimeters from her breasts. He breathed in her calming natural scent, "I wouldn't dream of missing a single moment, kitten. You have my undivided attention."

"Good, because the show is about to begin." She closed her eyes and shook her head a little. Her horns disappeared and when she opened her eyes, Alastor stared into two pools of inky black. He couldn't tell which side of her he liked best.

She moved back toward his desk and with one quick flick of her wrists, she undid the last two bows holding her panties up. The fabric fell between her legs. Alastor was simply in awe at this new Charlie. Where had this succubus come from?

'Remember who her mother is.' His inner voice chuckled.

Ah, of course. So, his suspicion could be true. He would have to tread lightly and not let her gain control of the situation if she tapped into that part of her and used it against him. As much as he loved the feeling of being at her mercy at the moment, it would do him no good if he couldn't complete his mission. Yet... all he wanted at that moment, besides power, was her. He wanted to be in her badly, feel her beneath him, dominate her, be deafened by her cries of passion, and hear his name echo as she screamed it for heaven to hear. If he were lucky, he could perhaps get another sip of her blood. 'I must be using a little too much power if I'm becoming this loopy. I haven't been eating right, now that I think about it.'

Charlie sat back and spread her legs open, one hand gripping the edge of the desk while the other came to rest on her needy center. She spread herself wide using her middle and index finger. She stared at Alastor as he stifled a gasp by breathing in deeply, blindsided with a sudden rush of painful arousal. Normally, he would be upset of any liquid making any kind of contact with the mahogany, but seeing her juices slowly dribble and pool made him hungry for her. His eyes briefly flashed with static.

"Look what you do to me. I should be upset you've turned me into some kind of sex fiend, but..." with her free hand, she reached up for the bow on her bra and undid the clasp hidden underneath. Her breasts swung away and bounced a little, causing the Radio Demon's eyes to shift upward and his hands to ball into fists. Charlie peeled away her bra with both hands and tossed it onto the floor, "I've never been so in control and at peace with myself than when I'm being naughty with you. Thank you for helping me find this part of me." One hand squeezed her left breast while the other returned to its spot between her legs, ghosting over her clitoris. She gasped and whimpered softly. "You make me feel so good."

"I've done nothing, sweetheart. You had it in you all this time and I've just been fortunate enough to see the transformation." Alastor mentally snickered, finding the window of opportunity to drive the stake he needed to slowly remove the meddling moth, "Perhaps the company you've had thus far hindered you from reaching your true potential and seeing where your strength lies. Sex is not only an enjoyable pastime; it can be a useful tool. Don't worry, I promise when it comes to you, it's more for pleasure of the flesh. I'm still just a man with certain needs a dish like yourself is desired and greatly appreciated. Only a sap would let a Sheba get away."

Charlie pouted, bringing her legs up onto the desk. She adjusted herself so she was laying down lengthwise with her knees up. She turned her head to look at him, feeling her heart fall a little at the thought. 'Vaggie supports me in a lot of ways, but doesn't like when I do certain things either...' "I don't think so. I've just had a lot on my mind and lost sight of myself and my goals briefly." This time she kneaded both mounds of her chest and rubbed her nipples between thumb and forefinger, making them taut. She watched him watch her, feeling another rush of confidence at seeing him attempt to not squirm. With her right hand, she reached between her legs yet again and stroked herself. Her eyes nearly closed, but she resisted. 'Don't look away. Don't look away.' she repeated to herself like a mantra. Her breathing began to labor.

Alastor placed a finger on his lips, "You are certainly a cruel mistress. You look so inviting, darling, and I can't touch you, let alone taste you."

She smirked, "Think of it as late payback for how hot and bothered you made me in the beginning." She rolled to her side and lifted up right leg to expose herself to him, "If anyone is cruel, it's you. I've been trying to get a rise out of you. Tell me Alastor, do I not make you hard?" She bit her lower lip as she inserted her middle finger into herself, causing her to arch her back toward him as she sucked in a breath, "You certainly make me wet."

The Radio Demon let out a dark chuckle, void of radio playback. He uncrossed his legs and moved to repositioned himself to sit at the edge of his seat. He leaned back, presenting his strained hardon to his lover, "Oh, it's been risen for some time, darling, believe me." He palmed himself, "What says you about it?" Alastor's head was swimming with naughty thoughts, especially concerning him ravishing her against her wishes when he was to refrain from touching her. An idea formed in his head.

Charlie inserted her index finger and slowly pumped herself while her other hand painfully pulled at a nipple. A blush spread across her cheek as she struggled to get her next words out of her mouth, "I..." She let out a small moan, "I want... you to... t-touch yourself for, ah, me. I want to see... hah... what it isth-that I do, ooh, to you." She began to rock her hips into her hand.

His eyes widened a fraction and he had to stop himself from letting his jaw hit the floor. It was perhaps the most exciting and erotic thing anyone had ever asked of him. While he was no stranger to masturbation, he never really enjoyed it, and he most certainly never had anyone watch him. He preferred having a lady's touch to satiate his need. 'Oh, Charlie... you are truly a wonder.' He smiled deviously at her, "My, my, my... aren't we full of demands today, hmm? Seeing as I'm the one still wearing pants, I thought the odds would be in my favor, such as you showing some mercy and aiding me with this. However, I'll humor you." He undid the button and gripped the zipper of his pants, slowly bringing it down as he tilted his head, "Such a naughty woman you are, Charlie."

Charlie removed her hand from her womanhood and placed the appendages smothered in her juices into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around them, savoring her flavor and slowly withdrew them, never once loosing eye contact with him. She got up into a kneeling position, "I'm a princess, aren't I? I'm merely embracing my status by commanding one of my subjects to do as I wish." The air became thick with static. For a brief second, she wondered if she overstepped her boundaries, however, the grin on his face told her otherwise.

He raised a brow in amusement as he placed his right hand into his pants. With his left propped on the arm rest of his chair, he rested his chin on the knuckles, "Careful, darling. Don't let it go to your head that I am some commoner on the street. I don't want to spoil the fun by reminding you who you're dealing with."

Charlie returned his smirk, "Duly noted." She raised her hands in the air and stretched, arching her back and widening her legs to give him a glimpse of her secret spot once again, "I'm finding out a lot of things about myself I'm not sure I'd ever discover on my own or with Vaggie. Perhaps I'm starting to figure out what it is you see in me. I already can't wait for next time when I can have you deep inside me, my legs wrapped around your waist as you pound into me." She began to pant. She placed her left index finger on her lower lip as her right hand stroked herself, teasing her bundle of nerves with soft teasing strokes, "A shame I have to remind you though that outside of this affair, I am your boss. Just because I agreed to play with you and be your pet whenever doesn't mean you get a pass and can do as you please with my patients. Remember, your involvement and interaction are to be kept to a minimum. For their safety and Vaggie's peace of mind."

Alastor chuckled and shook his head, "I'm not a rabid beast, but fair enough, darling. This isn't complicated at all." He rolled his eyes.

Charlie giggled breathlessly, "No, not really." She shuddered as she applied more pressure to her strokes, "So... you gonna show me?"

Alastor removed his member from his pants and held it tenderly in his hand. He watched as the blush on Charlie's face deepened while he stroked himself at an agonizingly slow pace, "Are you sure you want to deny yourself this, Charlie?" His voice was thick with lust.

She sat back, propping her legs up to put herself on full display, "I'm no stranger to pleasing myself. Just never had an audience." With a flick of her wrist and a snap of her fingers that sparked a small flame, a thin clear rod materialized in thin air. It was slightly bowed with ridges on the side and a bulbous head. It was perhaps a pitiful two inches in diameter and six inches in length. "I haven't used this in a while." She took hold of the glass dildo and rubbed the tip along her lips, "Now it's time for some real fun." With a wink, she licked the before inserting it into her mouth to moisten it.

Alastor's cock pulsed painfully in his hand.

Husk was cleaning the countertop of the bar when a shadow loomed over him. He raised a brow and looked up, locking eyes with Sergei. He gave him a nodded and took a sip of his bottle of booze, "What'll it be?"

Sergei sat down on one of the bar stools and looked at the selection available. The variety wasn't very impressive, but he hadn't expected him from a rehabilitation center. The fact they even offered alcohol at all was comical, really. The bear was amused though that nearly everything they had was close to top shelf. He pointed toward the right with his thumb, "There. The bottle of U'Luvka." Husk looked around the area before placing the full bottle on the counter. "No glass?"

The feline shrugged, "Glass bottle, ain't it?"

Sergei's bottom lip jutted out a little as he nodded, impressed and thankful of the bartenders lacks take on the rules, "Much obliged, priyatel'." He uncorked the tear dropped shaped bottle with an oddly curved neck and chugged half of it. He sighed contently, closing his eyes for a moment.

A quietness settled as Husk resumed cleaning. Ten minutes passed by before the sound of claws clicking on the wooden floors echoed. Thorn rounded the corner, and he was surprised to see the bottle in Sergie's massive hand. He whistled and joined them. "So, do I start a tab or something for you to keep track, or what? Or do we get like daily vouchers. Don't remember and didn't really read the pack."

Husk shrugged, "I honestly don't give a shit when the bosses ain't around. Pick your poison. So long as you don't get plastered and ruin it for everyone, especially me, I don't give a rat's ass about their drink rule."

The shorter demon nodded approvingly, "I can dig it. Not much of a hard liquor kind of guy if that's the case. Got any IPAs?" Husk's tail slid a small drink menu over to him. Thorn look it over, noticing it was the beer selection and scratched his head, "I'll uh... take a bottle of Soul Reaper." Before he could finish his sentence, Husk had already taken the wine size bottle out from one of the fridges under the counter, uncapped it, and set it on a coaster and slid it toward him. Thorn grinned, "Being under house arrest for a few days won't be so bad after all. Got any bar kinda snacks?"

Husk rolled his eyes but walked toward the end of the bar and bent down to look through a small cupboard. He took out a container and came back to set it out in front of his talkative patron, "Probably stale, just so ya know."

Thorn shrugged, "Fine by me. Want some?" He popped the plastic top off and offered some to Sergei. The Russian shook his head, "Cool, more for me." He took a sip from his bottle, "So, what brings you to the hotel?"

Sergei gave him a side eye, "I discuss it during group therapy. For now, I simply settle in." With that, he took another massive gulp.

"Huh, tough crowd."

Artyom exited the elevator, looking down at the layout of the hotel's first floor. He scratched the back of his head, trying to pinpoint which direction he needed to go next. He spoke to himself in Russian, "Hmm, if I face this way, the library is... to the left, in front of the ballroom. I'm curious to see what they have." He looked around the lobby as he passed by, noticing the three at the bar sitting and made a note to himself to visit it afterwards. While he hadn't thought of making any friends during his stay, Charlie did emphasize her desire for them to get to know and help one another. It was a little reassuring to find another lost soldier such as himself, but he was hesitant the interaction could potentially unlock some memories he wasn't quite ready to process just yet, not until he had a chance to start the treatment.

He walked the opposite direction of the bar and nearly bumped into Niffty who held a tray with tea in her hands.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!"

He chuckled, "No worries. I didn't mean to startle you. Niffty, yes?"

She nodded, "Mhmm. Did you need anything before dinner? Alastor has a nice menu prepared for you all. It's tailored to where you're from. I was running this up to Miss Ume while I let some stuff marinate for a bit. It's going to be interesting tonight." She had been talking so fast, the poor man almost didn't understand her.

"Ah, no, I am fine. I was going to be in the library, so if you would be so kind as to let me know when dinner is served, that would be nice." The housekeeper nodded and resumed her task.

NIffty knocked on the Geisha's door, "Miss Ume, I brought you your tea. I'll be sure to put some matcha and green teas on our grocery list." The door opened, "Wow, you're so pretty."

The Geisha moved to the side to allow the shorter cyclops in. Her hair was down as she let it air dry and she was dressed in nothing but a thin silk kimono that slightly dragged on the floor. She was pleased as she watched Niffty set the small tea pot on the coffee table and prepare the loose leaf for her, happy she hadn't done it before hand and let the tea over steep.

"Thank you. Will you let me know when dinner is ready?" The redhead nodded, "Is... Alastor joining us?" She looked down at her well-manicured nails, trying to act nonchalant about it. She wouldn't openly admit she found him much more attractive in person.

"I'm not sure. Al has a meeting with Charlie right now and I think he said he had to visit our friends Mimzy and Rosie, two of the hotel's sponsors. I don't know his schedule too much, but he'll definitely be busier now that we're open. We prepared so much before your arrival but now we gotta keep things going."

Ume frowned a little, "He associates with a lot of ladies, doesn't he?" Her eyes became slits.

Niffty took out a small cloth from the waistband of her apron and polished the table a little, "Oh, yea. He's quite the ladies man, but he's a good boss. Husk might think otherwise, but I think he's quite the Daddy-O. Sure, he can be kinda dangerous being a serial killing cannibal, but overall, I like working for him." She smiled up at her, "I gotta get back to work. I'll be sure someone lets you know when dinner is ready."

Niffty had gone down one floor of the elevator when it stopped and opened up to let Meitsa in. "Oh, hello." The mouse said with a small smile. She stood beside her, hands behind her back and tail moving lazily from side to side.

"Thank for helping during brunch, you didn't have to!" Niffty said, looking up at the other redhead who stood a head or so taller than her.

"Ah, it's nothing. Pleasure was mine, especially to distant myself from the Radio Demon." She crinkled her nose and pouted slightly, "I wasn't happy to see on the news he lives here too, but my purpose for here is bigger than him."

The little cyclops sighed, "He's really not that bad. Like anyone, don't get him mad." She giggled, "It took days to clean up that mess."

A shiver ran down Meitsa's back, "Yes... of course." The elevator reached the bottom. The two exited and said their farewells as they parted ways. She looked around the room and spotted the boys in the bar area. Shrugging, she went to join them for a moment before continuing her exploration before dinner.

"Uh huh, yea. Just a few days so you and the guys are gonna need to hold tight before I can be there. No, I'm not being held hostage, ass hat. You can visit next week. It's the media fucks the hotel doesn't want to deal with, and quite frankly, I don't mind." Sebastian ran a hand through his hair as he sat at the foot of his bed, half dress as he prepared to take a quick shower to wash off the discomfort of the dance number from earlier.

"Hey, so long as the crimson fucker stays away from me, I'm good. I don't plan on getting up in his business and one of the managers looked fucking pissed at brunch. So safe to say I think I don't have to worry about him bugging me too much." He snickered, "Fuck you, Louie. I'll see you next week, so don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, ok? Ok, ok, bye." He tossed his phone onto his pillow and yawned, rubbing his face with his hands and sighed, "Seriously, this is gonna be boring for a few days. God I hope there's something to do around here."

He slapped his knees and stood, talking toward the bathroom and started the shower. He looked himself in the mirror and turned his head from side to side, examining the stubble on his face, "Hmm, I'll shave later. I wonder what they got at the bar."

Mandy sighed in bliss as she sunk into the deep tub of her bathroom, the hot water relaxing her muscles. As peaceful as things were, her anxiety of being away from her daughter for so long was starting to affect her. On the counter, a candle with the scent of cedarwood and orange burned, calming her mind. She rested her arms on the lip of the tub and looked up at the ceiling, humming a tune to herself and tapping a finger to the beat.

It went on for several minutes before she held her breath and dunked her head under the water. When she reemerged, she gasped.

"I should ask Vaggie when I can pick up Melody. It's been a couple of hours, it shouldn't be a problem if it's before dinner, right?" She bit her lip as the color of her stripes on her tail began to pulse with different colors before settling on a yellow hue. Being in such small quarters, the scent of lemons filled the room, overpowering the candle. She quickly stood from the tub, water sloshing onto the floor. "It wouldn't hurt to ask. Maybe I should go to Charlie first."

Charlie gasped and moaned as she pumped the glass rod into her needy womanhood. The clarity of it allowed Alastor to stare deep insider her pink cavern with every outward motion. He himself was having a tough time keeping his composure as he began to pant while stroking himself with small, steady movements, the tip of his cock dribbling with pre-cum. His mind was hazy, for once unfocused on the task at hand as he pleasured himself for the demonic princess in front of him. With his free hand he undid his tie and tossed it to the floor in the hopes to breathe better. It was just enough for him to come to his senses.

'This woman... she isn't purposefully trying to control me, is she? She is the most challenging pet I've had, but I will break her. She will submit to me.' However, was that so bad? Alastor, for once, liked the feeling of handing over dominance to someone who was, or had, been as timid as Charlie. Watching her evolve so quickly from a broken girl to an audacious woman that was so sure with her sexual prowess was making him an addict for her body, her touch. Never had he encountered someone like her. Was she an angel in the devil's land, or a devil in angel's skin? When exactly had she gotten under his skin? The request had been so simple, but the weight of it was greater than he had anticipated. He should have laughed in her face and denied it, but the way it made his heart flutter and his breath catch in his throat, oh... He had to obey, if just this once. What was his Charlie hoping for? She never once looked away, holding him captive with her sweet gaze and cries.

She rocked her hips in sync with her thrusts. She never once took her eyes off him and she was incredibly turned on by his slip in control and character. He indeed was a man with just needs. His eyes shown brilliantly with passion and hunger for her, his smile promising revenge. She knew without a doubt he would attempt to remind her who was the alpha in their relationship, but the fact he allowed her to go this far with him made her chest swell with pride once more to be able to get him, the deadly Radion Demon, to degrade himself for her.

Alastor's mind began to race. There was no way in hell he would allow himself to succumb to her like this, not completely. She may have thought she had the upper hand, but he needed to remind her that no matter what, he was, and would always be, in control.

"Oh Charlie," he cooed, "You are exquisite with your open display of primal desire, but you look like you need a little help. As wonderful as your toy must feel, I know of something else that would be much more filling."

She removed her toy and licked the shaft, "Maybe if you hadn't been such a bad boy earlier, we could be playing." It was a risky statement, but her mind was reeling from mutual masturbation. No wonder Angel liked it. It was incredibly erotic. She briefly wondered if it would feel the same if she did it with Vaggie. 'Probably not.' She thought bitterly.

"You said I couldn't touch you. You never specified which part of me could or couldn't, for there is more to me than just what you see in front of you." He tilted his head as his eyes became solid red pools. Charlie gasped and dropped her toy as she felt cold worm like wisps creep around her ankles. She looked down and her eyes widen in horror as Alastor's dark tendrils began to move toward her from around the underside of the desk. "Remember, kitten, when you take on one of us dealmakers, always be specific." The tendrils shot out toward her, the thicker ones wrapping around her wrists, waist, thighs, and calves. They hoisted her up, making her yelp in surprise. "Don't be afraid. You trust me, don't you? I just want to help my lovely little pet get off properly. A lady shouldn't have to pleasure herself so long." His eyes returned to normal as he whispered, "Relax."

"Ah! Al!" A black shadow hand gripped her right breast, while another skimmed over her left thigh to her hip. She turned her head to her left and gasped as she stared into the glowing blue eyes and sinister smile of his shadow. The shadow moved its hand from her chest to grip her chin and force her to look at its controller. A cold sweat began to form on her brow, 'This isn't good. Shit...' Her arms were held in place behind her back, pinned between herself and his shadow.

Alastor leaned his head on his hand and continued to stroke himself, "I'll still honor your request and pleasure myself for you darling, but I simply can't stand the thought of you having to masterfully work yourself when I can still be of some assistance. Do feel lucky, mon cher, for I never had the need to use the extensions of myself. Do let me know how you enjoy it."

"A-Al... Wait..." She whimpered as her left leg was forced up and out, opening herself up to him. The Radio Demon bit one of his fingers as his grip on himself tightened, "P=please..."

"Please what, hmm? Please hurry to fill you?" He chuckled as his shadow self licked and nipped at her jugular, it's left hand ghosting over her swollen netherlips. Charlie closed her eyes and let out a moan deep from within, convulsing for a mini orgasm that took her by surprise when one of its cold fingers made contact with her bundle of nerves. "See? How much longer would you have needed to reach that point, darling? I can satisfy you in the way that you need. Let me make it up to you for being so terribly naughty."

It was an odd sensation to have a figure that looked like Alastor be pressed up against her and feel so soothingly cool when she wanted his warmed skin to heat her up until she boiled over, again and again. Before Charlie could say anything, she bit back a screech and finally lost eye contact with Alastor when she closed her eyes as soon as his Shadow plunged into her from behind. The tentacles held her up and aided the black figure in rocking her back and forth.

'Fuck... I forgot... I forgot he could do this. I didn't... I didn't know he could... do use them like this though.' Charlie thought to herself through the haze as she felt the last bit of her resolve to stay in control slip away. Being this vulnerable just felt too good to her. "Al...Alastor..." She whined. 'No... don't... don't give in.' She had a hard time opening her eyes again, "Ch-cheater..."

While still stroking himself, Alastor used his free hand to unbutton his shirt damped with sweat. As soon as it was opened, he moved until he sat at the edge of his chair and leaned back, trailing a claw down from his collar bone to his pelvis, "Don't you see what you do to me, darling? How much I want to please you? You're turning me into one of those owners that coddles their pets, rather than train them through discipline. Oh, ho, ho, no my sweet. I find myself wanting to take care of your needs. Is this what you wanted to hear, hmm?" He panted, his smile shaking as he began to pump himself faster. "I'm... n-no cheater, dear... merely an opportunist. How... how much longer can you last? Who will cum harder first?"

The tentacles maneuvered her until she was bent over, low enough that her back arched for Alastor to see her bottom bounce as the shadow behind her thrusted into her with quick, powerful strokes. The tendrils on her legs spread her open wider for the figure to reach deeper. The position wasn't uncomfortable, but with some supporting her torso, but two did wrap around her bouncing tits and teasing flick at her nipples. With a snap of his fingers, the ends opened up like too little mouths and latched on, suckling her hungrily.

"Oh... Oh my god..." She gasped, struggling to break free from the over stimulation as the shadow pounded into her and rubbed her clit tenderly. She was on the brink of losing it but did her best to hold her ground. She gasped as she felt a tentacle wrap around her neck firmly, but not enough to choke her. "Ah... hah! Sn-sneeeee... sneaky... bastard... ugh, fuck!" She only had the energy to keep one eye open and glare at him.

Alastor gripped the arm rest of his chair and couldn't help but begin to rock into his hand, "You have no one to blame but yourself, my pet. Just remember, I am always in control." She yelped as the shadow slapped her ass.

Charlie could feel her inside coiling tightly, a sure sign she was about to cum, and hard.

The red stag's smile suddenly looked sinister as he beckoned her with a finger. The tentacles once again moved to position her into a kneeling position in front of him, his shadow following suit. "I cannot touch you, but you never said you wouldn't touch me. Be and dear and take this load, I don't exactly want to ruin my office with my semen." Tentacles can and wrapped themselves in her hair, moving her head back a little. She stared up at him, feeling the last little bit of resolve melt away as she stared into his eyes. They were raging like wildfire, setting her core alight. She had gotten her answers for her to analyze later with Angel. It was time to back down and enjoy the torture.

With half lidded eyes, she opened her mouth, her tongue hanging out slightly as she took him in. Alastor bit his lower lip to prevent himself from crying out in happiness and fulfillment. With sloppy wet bobbing, Charlie deep throated him to the best of her abilities while in the position she was in. The blush she had on her cheeks began to spread the more she accepted her current predicament and began to enjoy it more and more. His power was so incredibly hot and attractive. He could easy crush her if she allowed it.

"Sweet heavens, Charlie... That's it. Be a good girl. Don't waste a single drop." He began to pant more as he finally made it to the edge. She whimpered around his throbbing cock, the vibrations tickling him down to his scrotum. Her eyes swam with need for him and admiration. It was all he needed.

A tentacle pushed her head all the way down on his shaft, causing her to gag as he shot his load deep in her throat as he hit the back of her mouth. Water pulled around her eyes and she momentarily struggled to breathe, and for some unknown reason, it was the final nail in the coffin as seized, her own orgasm hitting her like a tidal wave. Alastor's shadow clawed at her hip, presumably having its own release, if not experiencing Alastor's before disappearing to the floor. Charlie's nether lips trembled, pulsing nearly painfully as the last bit of her juices ran down her inner legs to the puddle left on the floor. She released his cock and took deep breathes, couch lightly.

Alastor slumped as he snapped his fingers one last time, the tentacles gently carrying Charlie toward the love seat he had near the window. She curled up and groaned tiredly. Before either of them could say anything, their hearts stopped as they heard a knock on the door.

"Uh, Charlie? Sorry to bother you and the Radio Demon, I know you have a meeting, but I wanted to talk to you about picking up my daughter?" Came the small voice of Mandy.

Alastor growled as his eyes began static. Who did this wretch think they were to think it was appropriate to disrupt a business meeting for something as trivial as a child? The nerve.

Outside, dressed in a tank top and navy sweatpants, Mandy rocked on the heels of her shoes, waiting for a response. She gasped and took a step back as Al's mic suddenly appeared.

"Well, hello!" He said happily, "Sorry, but Al and Charlie are in the middle of discussing some important business and wish to not be disturbed. You can ask Vaggie for help, I'm sure the doll is around here somewhere. Perhaps check her room?"

Mandy bit her lip and nodded, too freaked out about the sentient piece of radio equipment.

Charlie was already up and getting dressed, a panic look on her face. If one of the residents was already looking for her, it would be a manner of time before Vaggie did as well, and knowing her, she would probably break the door down. What time was it?

"Leaving so soon?" Alastor said as he too straightened himself up, "At least catch your breath, sweetheart, and air yourself out. Here." A tray of warmed, moist towels appeared on the desktop, "I'm sure you'll need one or two of those since neither of us can shower together at the moment." He smiled with amusement.

She shook her head and giggle, "Thanks." It took her only a few moments to clean up. One she was all set and managed to tame her hair, she walked over to the door. "I'll uh... see you at dinner service. Don't forget, you still need to apologize properly to everyone."

He nodded, sitting back at his desk, "Yes, yes. Forgetting something?" Charlie looked at his quizzically. He held up her toy, making her gasp and turn red from head to toe. He laughed, "Come by my room later to pick it up. I'm sure you don't want to carry this around if the guests are looking for you already." He scooted toward his desk and hid it in one of the drawers. Charlie nodded as she looked down and wordlessly left the room.

As soon as the door clicked shut and her footsteps could no longer be heard, he slammed a fist on his desk, his brows furrowed in anger, "I'm becoming soft." He seethed. "I need to remind her of our arrangement, and soon." He arched his back and rubbed the base of his spine, not liking the tingling sensation he was beginning to feel.

* * *

Well, there you have it. The tables are starting to turn and the dynamic between Al and Charlie are beginning to shift. What will this mean for our Dear Daddy? Will Charlie discover her power and use it against him? What will become of our residents? WHO KNOWS!


	23. Ripples

**Chapter Twenty-three:** Ripples

* * *

Charlie covered her face with both hands and let out a shuddered breath as she processed the last few moments in Alastor's office. The whole experience had been quite the power trip for her, she wouldn't lie, as she watched the Radio Demon, for one brief second, look at her with such reverence and desire as she, despite being so exposed, commanded such attention with her bold actions. Her heartbeat quickened, hands dropping to curl underneath her chin, and impossibly so, she felt herself get excited again. Where had that kind of courage come from? Her nether region was incredibly tender, however, and she had hoped Vaggie wouldn't be eager for sex again like she had been that afternoon. She doubted she could last very long with any kind of stimulation, let alone explain the state of her intimate parts when it had been weeks since they made love. She gnawed on her bottom lips, the ghostly feeling of the tentacles and his shadow caressing her body causing goosebumps to form and spread across her skin. As strange as they had felt, she wanted to experience them again. There was so much she was learning about him, about herself, she had hoped for more opportunities to explore them. Never in a million years had she ever considered trying unusual... what could she call them? Practices? Techniques?... Positions?

What would it feel like to be double penetrated, or hell, have every orifice filled by him and extensions of himself (as he put it)? If Charlie were a weaker woman, she'd probably have fainted at the idea. Instead, her body felt hot and needy. Perhaps Angel was rubbing off on her. She never considered herself such a pervert nor fancied such lewd thoughts until Alastor opened that pandora's box. How deep was this rabbit hole she crawled into? What waited for her on the other side if she decided to completely submit to him?

_"You are mine, Charlotte Mange."_

His words echoed in her head. Had it really been not that long ago since she agreed to _this_? Things had taken a drastic turn since that night. One moment he was calling her a plaything, now she was a pet? His lover? What were they really? Did he even know? Alastor seemed to enjoy her taking control more than he let on, but she also didn't mind letting him have his way with her. She was certainly confused.

"Oh boy," She rubbed her left arm, then crossed them as she exited the elevator to head to her room. "I really wish mom would have talked to me more about the succubus side of her when I was older. I should have paid attention the few times she did. I don't consider myself one though since I've never been like the others. Sure as hell haven't done things like this until now." She opened the door, hearing the piano being played and Vaggie laughing. "Honey?" She called out, a little confused as the moth had never been one to be musically inclined but hearing their goat companions bleat made her believe she was merely playing with them. "I'm back. I'm going to take a shower before dinner, ok? I think Mandy was looking for me, but could you see what she wants?" She crossed the living room, making a bee line for her bedroom. She had to make sure Alastor's shadow and his tendrils didn't leave any marks. It had been a risky move on his part, no doubt, but she could tell he was having difficulties staying in control. His antlers hadn't twisted as they had before, but she could tell they did at least grow an inch or two. She doubted there was anything to be concerned about, but one could never be too sure if they wished to keep their affair hidden.

Vaggie poked her head out from the guest room, "Sure, no worries babe. So, how did it go? Did he give you a hard time? You were gone for quite a while and it looks like you've been pulling your hair. It looks a little messy."

Charlie ran her hand through her frizzy mane, cursing herself for not doing a better job fixing it. Of course, Vaggie would have noticed as she was always so observant, "Huh? No. Um, it went well, and he was going to properly apologize at dinner." She had to think of something fast about her hair, "I did want to pull my hair though while coming up because I just remembered that I should probably start thinking of what to do for Mimzy. She finished a song for us and tomorrow she was going to preform it live. Want to come?" She hoped she would say no as she entered their room, Vaggie following close behind. It was the truth, she nearly forgot about their agreement until she heard the snippet of her song for the hotel. How much easier it was to start lying when you could sprinkle in a little bit of truth. Charlie sighed, more so in relief than shame.

"Sure!" Damn. She bit back a whine of disappointment. "That sounds nice. Don't you have until the end of the year to figure something out? You're good at impromptu performances." She sat on the bed as she watched Charlie undo the buttons of her shirt. While practicing with their two companions, Vaggie realized one thing. Charlie and Alastor had a strong bond with music. Perhaps she had been a little too neglectful and not as appreciative of Charlie's interest in the beginning. And... perhaps... it was time she changed a little, to reminder her girlfriend she would do anything for her and could always be relied on. There really was no need for her to turn to Alastor other than to talk business of the hotel, and even then, it was only temporary so there was no need to really get invested with one another, right? As much as he wanted to be Charlie's friend, Charlie deserved better friends than him.

Charlie shrugged her shoulders, careful to not let Vaggie see her exposed skin until she could examine her body herself, "Yea, but she's worked hard, and I should give her my best, not one of my improv shticks. It's the agreement we had for her to become a sponsor. Maybe we can brainstorm later a few ideas and I can have Al pick the best since he's good friends with her." She entered the bathroom and turned the light on so she could easily access the shower without tripping on the plush rug in front of the sink.

Vaggie frowned a little as the bathroom door was not only closed but was locked as well. She felt uncomfortable that her girlfriend and her business partner were getting closer rather than their responsibilities keeping them apart. She wanted to say something, but instead of sounding like a broken record, she instead rolled her eyes and laid back on the bed, the sound of the shower head turning on. "Ok." She said dejectedly. Charlie noticed, but chose to ignore it. Vaggie frowned, 'I shouldn't be jealous. I honestly don't have a reason to be. I'm just being silly again. This whole project has taken a bigger toll on us than we thought. There's nothing wrong with them sharing a few interests, but there's also nothing wrong with me picking up those interests as well now. Charlie can rely on me for everything.' She looked at her nightstand and smiled at the picture of them during their anniversary a couple of years ago, Charlie holding her from behind and nuzzling into her neck with a big smile while Vaggie held her arms around her waist and laughed happily. They had gone to a small street festival, and that night Charlie's ambition for the hotel blossomed as she saw her people enjoying themselves peacefully and wholesomely and knew her people could be good and change. She smiled to herself, pushing away her worries. Surely their anniversary would help her put her mind at ease.

Charlie began to undress completely, "Can you apologize to Mandy for me and check on the guests? I might be a little late to dinner, I wanted to check in on Angel. I'd feel better about him being with Cherri if maybe he brought her over sometimes so we could get to know her. They're close friends, and even if he's a pain, he's not all bad. Maybe she isn't either." She peeled the clothes off her and examined her upper torso before the mirror fogged up. She was relieved to see the tentacles didn't leave any bruises on her porcelain skin and the scraping his shadow had done barely left any welts. They would go away by the time her shower was done, as well as the faint red mark on her jugular where the black entity had teased with its mouth. She faintly heard Vaggie say something and her heavy footsteps retreat toward the living room. Charlie jumped in the shower and moaned blissfully as the hot water touched her skin.

She briefly wished for a certain someone to join her.

"Hey everyone." Vaggie said as she entered the bar area, surprised to see a game of poker in play between Husk and the other male residents. In the middle of the table was a small pile of stale bar nuts to place of poker chips. "Wow, I didn't expect you to get involved with them, Husk." Vaggie snickered as she crossed her arms, "Maybe you do have a heart."

Husk removed the cigar from his thin lips and tapped the end to cause the ashes to fall into the ash tray next to him, "Nah, you guys are just shit at playing except Go fish. Fuck face doesn't let me go to the casino anymore, so it's nice to have some guys who can play how I like it." He looked around to read everyone's expression, smirking as Thorn nervously looked at his hand. "I do got a request for ya, Vaggie. I know ya don't like gambling, but can we still get some actual poker chips? Probably use it like some kind of point system for a drink?"

"Husk," She said in a warning tone, "Two drink rule, plus two vouchers. That's it. You know the rules."

"Once a week, one extra voucher. I'm creating companionship with friendly competition over here. Five drinks ain't really gonna fuck anyone up if they cash all the vouchers in one go. Not like I can't dilute the drinks and exclude shots being used with vouchers." Vaggie was a little taken aback how earnest he was about it. He returned his attention to his hand and put down two cards. "Think about it at least, will ya?"

"Fine, I'll talk to Charlie, but no guarantees on it being for drinks. What's everyone having?" She raised a brow as she looked at the orange colored liquid in their glasses.

"Juice." They said in unison. Curious, or perhaps a little suspicious at the unified answer, Vaggie walked toward the table and picked up Artyom's glass, giving it a sniff to confirm. Sure enough, her nostrils were filled with the scent of carrots, apples, and oranges. The Russian soldier had been dragged out from the library by their lizard companion as soon as Sebastian had come to join them. They figured a friendly round or so would help pass the time before dinner, and so far, they seemed to be civil about it.

"Al's juice bar idea wasn't a total bust." Husk chuckled, raising a long red eyebrow at her in return as she set the glass down with a soft clank, "Just as surprised as you are."

"Vaggie!" Niffty said excitedly as she clapped her hands, "There you are, I thought I heard you. Would you be a dear and get Mandy from the pool area? I don't know where Meitsa is, but I can't leave the kitchen for too long. Dinner will be done soon, so I could use from help from the ladies for set up since Angel isn't here. Do you mind?"

The moth sighed, "Sure. I was looking for Mandy anyway. I'll see if I can find Meitsa." She left the bar area and once everyone was sure she wouldn't come back; they reached underneath the table and took out their bottles of booze to sneak a sip.

Vaggie walked down the hallway, taking a longer route to the pool area, and stopped in her tracks as she caught Alastor leaving his office, turning to lock the door and jiggling the handle for good measure. An ear swerved in her direction. Sensing her eyes on him, he turned to face her with his trademark smile on display, "Yes, dear? Did you need something?" His entire aura was relaxed, though his eyes were tired and held a glint of mischief.

"Uh, not really, but I was wondering if maybe you've seen Meitsa?"

"Ah, she's the little mouse, isn't she?" He straightened up and tucked a few folders under his left arm before raising his hands to readjust his bowtie, "No, can't say that I have. I would help with the search, but I am not to be near them nor use my magic, so I'm afraid I cannot be of service. My apologies." Vaggie chose to ignore his sarcasm. "Charlie nearly broke my poor little heart with how cruel she was about this morning." His grin was wide and taunting as he placed a hand on his heart. "She was very... spirited... about her displeasure. I was beside myself during the ordeal. I'm sure you would have gotten quite the hoot from it." He couldn't help but lick his lips, causing her to shudder.

"Uh, fair... and good, I guess? Ok then, well, Charlie said your friend Mimzy finished a song for us. I can't wait to hear it tomorrow. Where will it be at?" She cocked her hips to the right and crossed her arm again. She sniffed and hummed pleasantly as the scent of tobacco and patchouli drifted through the air, coming from his office. Little did she know, he had lit incense to mask the scent of Charlie's act. Even with the windows open, the smell was most prominent around his desk area, not that Alastor was complaining. He wondered if the clueless moth would be able to recognize it if she were to step inside. The princess's natural aroma was strong but pleasantly sweet when she was incredibly needy, he noticed. It truly called to his more primal desires to be one with her. 'Little dame is quite the bee's knees when she can catch me off guard.'

"Ah, so she told you about it, I see. Pity, I was hoping to give you the good news myself at dinner to celebrate a successful opening without bloodshed." He shrugged.

Vaggie smiled, "Thank goodness it didn't come to that."

"Hmmm, for you perhaps." His radio audience laughed as Vaggie blanched from disgust, "Ha, I'm kidding, my dear. Lighten up and turn that frown upside down." He began to walk out of the hallway toward the lobby and pinched her cheek playfully.

Vaggie swatted his hand away and frowned, "You're a sick bastard, you know that?" She rubbed her offended cheek, "I'll never really understand why Charlie let you in."

Alastor's brows shot up to his hairline as he turned around to face her, "Having doubts about me again?" He pulled the folders from his underarm and hid the lower half of his face behind them to mask his amused and cruel smile as he knitted his brows in sadness, "Dear me, I suppose I should apologize to you as well for actions I didn't think would be construed as nefarious." He then rolled his eyes and dropped his hand to reveal a cynical smile, "I have been nothing short of a civilized gentleman since my arrival, have I not? No tricks, no fits, and only one little mishap that honestly, doesn't even a hold a candle of what you know I am capable of." He circled her, his shoes sounding unusually loud as they echoed in the hall despite how slow his place was. It was like a predator circling prey. She refused to back down.

"Y-yeah…" She gulped, keeping an eye on him.

"As the one person most special to her, don't you want to ease her burden as much as possible? That's all I have been doing. I have no ulterior motives to break your trust in me when it concerns my involvement." He stopped in front of her again, "Have you not paid any attention this whole time?"

"I have!" She glared at him, "Remember, I'm helping her with the patients and running their care. Just because you decided you would take over the financial portion doesn't mean you're doing more than me. Our side will take a mental toll you wouldn't ever understand, Alastor, because there's not a shred of compassion in you. In the end, you're still just a murderous cannibal who can't be trusted. Just because our patients may be safe, doesn't mean you won't eventually go back out there and do whatever it is you do."

He chuckled as put his hands behind his back, walking closer to her once more until mere inches separated them. Vaggie didn't budge as her frown deepened. "Darling, please, we've been over this before. I have a refined taste, and I'm no savage. However, my business outside this hotel is none of yours, though I have been making sure it is discreet as possible to not shine a bad light on this hotel any more than what my involvement has and will cause as is. Don't worry your pretty little head about it, deary, and focus on Charlie rather than me. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were obsessed. How many times have you made it known that you don't like me nor trust me when all I have done is try to be a shoulder for you ladies to rely on? I am not that much of a monster you like to make me out to be, sweetheart. Please, have a little faith in me as you do for these delinquents. Why should they get the benefit of the doubt they won't ruin this place themselves and not I? When it comes to our dear Charlie, she has the right to choose who she befriends. I'm thankful for her trust and treasure it greatly. I haven't asked for much in return from either of you, have I? If so, I apologize again for not knowing how demanding I have been." He raised his right hand to cheek and with the knuckle of his index finger, rubbed the apple of his cheek to signify crying. While his eyes played the part, his ever-present smile made his sarcasm known, "I'm such a bad guy who doesn't know how to make friends, boo hoo hoo." He chuckled and dropped his hand as the moth's face reddened with anger.

Vaggie took a calming breath, knowing full well he was trying to egg her on, "Anyway, I… I gotta go. I got to find these girls and help Niffty."

Alastor's eyes flashed, "Ah, yes, we wouldn't want to misplace our new wards before treatment can begin. Do keep an eye on them. I'll see you at dinner. I'm heading up to my room to freshen up and prepare these documents in more privacy for our sponsors. The lot in the bar can get a little boisterous." He left Vaggie alone in the hall and disappeared around the corner.

Vaggie sighed but said nothing as she continued down the hall, turning left and nearly walked away past the greenhouse until a tail caught her eye. Peering inside, she saw one of their female residents bustling about with a broom, sweeping up the dead leaves and dust that accumulated on the floor. She opened the door, "Mei, sweetie?"

The mouse jumped a little and whirled around, "Ah, pardon me! I hope you don't mind me cleaning the greenhouse, it's quite nice though there is so much clutter and trash. I heard you coming but didn't know you'd stop by." She took a rag that had been sitting on the work bench and wiped the dust off toward the ground for her to sweep up. "Do you mind if I take some to my room to nurse? Most are dying, but some may live with proper care."

Vaggie shook her head and smiled, "No, of course not. Go ahead. If you like, perhaps we can order some plants for the greenhouse to replace the ones you're taking. I've been wanting to have a flower arrangement session when we eventually host events here. The sooner this place can be operational again, the better to make it more welcoming." The mouse nodded, a smile on her lips as her fangs poked out. "By the way, Niffty needs some help in the main kitchen. Would you mind helping us out a little? After dinner, I'll see if we can borrow a cart from the kitchen to help bring some plants up for you."

"Dzięki." She set the broom down and dusted herself off, "Do zobaczenia!"

Vaggie rubbed the back of her neck, watching Mei scurry away toward the kitchen, "Adios." She smiled, "I like her." She exited the green house and continued down the hall that led to the back area of the hotel and walked along the gate of the pool, trying to see through the overgrowth a splash of pink. Sure enough, sitting in the cabana she and Angel had occupied not too long ago and had their talk, Mandy was curled up and watching the surface of the water ripple. She stopped in her tracks, "I really shouldn't be jealous of him. She's my girlfriend." She placed a hand on her heart, "He's a manipulate asshole but that doesn't mean he's trying to steal her away. They're so different, and it doesn't seem like he likes her that way. Maybe I am being paranoid and a little obsessive." He had been right. Everything she had seen and experience, he had tried his best to ease their burden on finances which had been the biggest hurdle to overcome, truthfully. From repairs, new furnishings, and a pool to help them with take care of patients, it all required money and Charlie had used an alarming amount from her inheritance that didn't seem to make a dent in their progress. No deals were made with him, and everything that Charlie had requested, was done with a smile and a nod. He wanted to be their friend, her friend, and if Charlie could trust him but keep him at arm's length, then maybe she should relax. Everything would be better once they could have quality time together. No hotel, no business partners, just her and Charlie having a wonderful time to celebrate their love. 'Soon' she reassured herself.

Vaggie shook her head and continued toward the pool entrance. "Hey Mandy, you were looking for one of us?" She said gently, slowly approaching the spaced-out skunk on the seat, "What's the matter, dear?" The air oddly smelled like blueberries. She sat at the foot of the lounge chair, noticing the now blue stripes on her tile. She made a mental note to jot down some of her observations for Charlie.

Mandy looked up at Vaggie and smiled, running her hands through her golden hair, "Sorry, I didn't mean to bug Charlie while she was in the meeting and I didn't know where to find you. Um, I was wondering if we could pick up my daughter before dinner?" She looked back at the pool, "I don't like being away from her for so long."

Vaggie sighed, "I'd like to but unfortunately it needs to be after dark, when the media should be less inclined to believe someone would step out. Angel managed to slip by when he had a window of opportunity, but he won't be coming back tonight." She placed a hand on the other woman's knee, "I can't imagine what it's like to be separated, but it was a safety issue as we didn't know how things were going to go getting you all inside. I'm glad it was the best outcome, but you never know."

"Yea, I guess. After ten then?"

"After ten, I'll escort you personally. I promise." She stood and held her hand toward her, "Come on, let's go help Niffty in the kitchen. It should keep you mind of your worries for a little bit." Mandy took her hand and smiled softly, not saying anything as the two went inside the hotel.

An hour later, Niffty came around to collect the bodies of everyone in the hotel minus Charlie who sent Razzle and Dazzle to help while she soaked in the bath, her body sore from her earlier activities. Everyone filed in and sat down at the tables, more at ease with themselves as light chatter and chuckles filled the air. Vaggie smiled warmly at the scene, so happy for her girlfriend and wished she were there to see this moment. She and Niffty came around and set platters down in front or near their guests, pulling off the covers to reveal custom dinners for the patrons.

Artyom and Sergei both stared down at the casserole dish placed at the center of the table, across from Meitsa, each lifting a brow. Sergei lifted the top and cracked a grin.

"Bigos!" The smaller of the two men said with a chuckle. He turned to his companion and spoke to him in their native tongue, "How long has it been since you last had some?"

"Too long." Sergei said, gesturing for the mouse to serve herself first. "Ladies first. Mousy should eat plenty before we devour it all." He joked.

Meitsa rolled her eyes as she lifted her plate, her tail wrapping around the serving utensil and giving herself a generous serving, "Thanks." She pushed a bowl toward them, "Vegetable salad?" The salad consisted of boiled potatoes, diced apples, vegetables such as peas, carrots, cucumbers, eggs, bits of ham, mixed together in mayonnaise. The trio was amused that there was a mix from various origins in it.

As Meitsa sat back down, she turned to Mandy, noticing she had been served something entirely different, "Did you want any?"

The skunk shook her head, taking a bite of her meatloaf, "I'm ok, thank you." Meitsa then noticed her downtrodden behavior but decided to leave it alone. It hadn't been a hard day, but still, the adjustment was tiring for everyone.

At the other table, Ume was pleased to see a rainbow of sashimi consisting of different fish types, a small bowl of rice, and a bowl of miso served with a small pot of what she presumed was more jasmine tea she had been given earlier. She looked around the room, hoping to catch Alastor before he left for the evening. She had made sure to be dressed in one of her finishes kimonos, her skin painted with traditional geisha make up, and her hair done in an elegant bun with a golden comb with pearls set in keeping it all in place.

Sebastian sat next to her, rubbing his hands together as he stared down at the plate of Shrimp de Jonghe, a classic Chicagoan dish he hadn't been able to find in a few decades. Whoever looked at their dossier really went all out to make them feel at home. He would have to thank them. He took the napkin off the table and snapped it open to lay it across his lap, ready to chow down.

Last to be served was Thorn, who drooled as he stared at the Cuban dish before him of shredded beef in a tomato-based sauce, served with rice, black beans, and a side of plantains. He took a big whiff and licked his lips, "Who ever made all this, thank you fuckin Jesus! I can't remember having Ropa Vieja that wasn't actually dirty laundry water."

The sound of an audience laughing and applauding played as Alastor entered the room, chuckling himself as he heard the comment, "You're welcome. I made sure to tailor tonight's dinner to your origins. Some were a bit hard to get ingredients for, while others Niffty and I had to wing it, but we hope it's to your liking." He placed his hands behind his back as everyone stared at him with apprehension. He tilted his head to the side, "Ah, where are my manners?" He brought a fist up to his mouth and cleared his throat, "I wanted to apologize for the discomfort I may have caused earlier today. Please know, it was not my intention to scare any of you away. Like Charlie, I too am excited to have you all here and look forward to seeing your efforts from the sidelines to redeem yourselves. May the odds be in your favor, ladies and gentlemen." He smiled toothily at them. "And to show my remorse for my earlier actions, I will allow you all to dine without my presence. Please enjoy this lovely playlist I've put together of some lovely classics from Chopin, Tchaikovsky, Mozart, Brahms, and more for for your peace of mind. If that is a bore, simply turn a dial for some swing, jazz, or blues." He snapped his fingers, a lovely wood Atwater Kent radio console materialized, standing roughly three feet tall. "I'll see you all in the morrow, everyone." He nodded toward Vaggie and Niffty as he walked past them, head held high and a smirk on his lips. As he passed the front desk in the lobby, he leaned on the counter where Husk was enjoying his meal of ribeye and mashed potatoes with julienned carrots roasted and coated in a honey balsamic glaze.

"What?" he said, not looking up as he cut into the meat, juices pouring on his plate to reveal a medium rare finish. "Fuck off so I can eat in peace."

"Is that really anyway to speak to one of your employers?" Alastor chuckled as he rested his arms on the counter, "I just wanted to let you know I'll be in my room for the evening. You know how to reach me should something happen."

Husk glanced up, chewing and speaking with his mouth full, "Ain't nothing set off the barrier, so we got it covered." He swallowed, "You look like shit." He referred to the slight bags under Alastor's eyes and the tired expression only he could recognize.

Alastor straightened himself up and patted the counter, "It's been a busy day and quite some time since I've had to use this much continuous power. Nothing a little bit of a fresh kill and some sleep couldn't cure."

"You're leaving?" Came Charlie's small voice as she walked down the steps to the lobby. She hadn't heard his final words.

Alastor turned around, smirking as he noticed her blush. He approved her more leisurely attire of a pink sundress with blue daffodil print and a black cardigan on top to keep her warm with simple black flats. "Ah, dearest. Our meeting this afternoon took a little more out of me than I realized, so I'll dine alone and retire early. I'm quite glad Mimi postponed our meeting tonight for tomorrow when I told her you would be coming to hear it live. Gives me time to finish up some things so I have a clean slate for tomorrow." He approached her.

Her blush deepened, "Ah, I see. Are you going to be ok?"

He patted her head, "Nothing to worry about, sweetheart. I'll be alright." He made his way toward the elevators. Charlie followed close behind, concern etched on her features.

"If... if you want, I could keep you company for dinner." She didn't know why she had the strong need to have him near her, or at least, be in the same room as her. Husk grunted and excused him to the bar to get a bottle.

Alastor chuckled and gently ran his knuckles along the side of her face. She leaned into it and placed her hand on his, "You can see me after dinner, if you'd like. Right now, your lady friend would probably throw a fit if you don't see this opening day from start to finish. Perhaps I'll save room for some dessert if you'd like to bring me some." He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to the right while he smiled playfully. 'I mustn't lose sight of my prize. Dear Charlie, you will be mine completely soon enough.'

"But you don't like sw... Oh." She blushed as he laughed a little, "I'll see what I can do. We had to take one of the residents somewhere tonight. It's safe to travel to and from the barrier, yes?" He nodded as he continued his path.

"Yes, I've made sure only those welcomed into the Hotel can pass through. You won't be electrified like everyone else."

"Ok." Charlie watched him leave, feeling a little sad and more confused than ever. 'I hope that little crush feeling I had a long time ago isn't coming back to haunt me. I don't want to admit I'm some sex addict either.'

"Charlie?"

She nearly jumped a foot in the air, "V-Vaggie?" How much did she see?

The moth grabbed her hand tenderly, "There you are. Come on, before your dinner gets cold." Charlie followed her wordlessly.

Alastor decided it was best to eat first before getting to work on drafting the agreement for Quennie's sponsorship. As soon as the door clicked shut, the Radio Demon turned the deadbolts of the locks and put the chain on for comical good measure. He set the manila folders down on the table next to the door and sighed, turning his head left then right, the sound of crackling joints heard in the dark, quiet space of his living room. He snapped his fingers to turn the lights on, then went to work on removing his coat and bowtie to get more comfortable.

He then went to his kitchen and opened his refrigerator, humming a tune to himself as he looked at the few wine bottles he had left since Rosie's and Mimzy's visit. "A red will do nicely." He said to no one in particular, or perhaps his shadow who hovered several feet away, watching its master prepare ingredients for his meal. Once everything he needed was on the counter, he turned the oven on and moved to the radio in the corner of his dining room. He closed his eyes and smiled peacefully as "Dream a Little Dream of Me" by Wayne King came through the speakers.

"Ah yes, a classic." He said, singing along to the lyrics while he opened his eyes and began to roll up his sleeves. After a few verses, he cleared his throat, "Well, time for a quick catch." He wasted no time opening the door to the second bedroom. In the middle of the empty room shrouded in darkness, a circle with a pentagram, runes etched into the floor with claw marks and chalk, and half melted candles decorated the floor. He snapped his finger again to light the candles. "Let's see what got caught in my trap." He placed his right hand toward the circle, closing his eyes as he concentrated, his lips barely moving as he uttered an ancient incantation. Voodoo runes floated around the room as the sound of ghostly laughter echoed, followed by distant blood curdling screams of horror and pain. The crackle of electricity snapped his eyes open, revealing glowing radio dial needles quaking where irises had once been and his smile, painfully large and fixed on his face, clenched. The static screeched, then faint voices were heard through the radio frequencies, but nothing could be deciphered. A gust of wind from an unknown source whirled around the room, as a ring of red and black smoke formed in the center of the pentagram, widening at an alarming speed until it reached the perimeter of the pentagram. Green light shown through and with his left hand, he beckoned whatever lurked on the other side to come forward.

His shadow minions melted into the walls as the dark eldritch tendrils creeped through. A low, monstrous growl could be heard, then the cries of an animal. Through the portal, a large, magnificent buck thrashed around, entangled in a web of dark magic and tentacles.

"How I love venison between real hunts." Alastor's radio voice hummed, "This will do quite nicely."

Alastor's shadow drifted toward the creature as its master placed his hands behind his back, the portal holding open on its own. He circled the creature, admiring the bulging muscles and networks of veins pulsating from fear and stress. The shadow creeped closer, tendrils tightening as the buck let out a horrified screech and attempted to flail in hopes of breaking free. It was useless with its legs bound and its antlers and neck held tightly. Alastor picked at a thin tentacle, much like one would a guitar. It resonated with a single pitch, the note fading away after a few seconds. The ones around the beast tightened, threatening to cut flesh like wires. Its eyes were wild, and Alastor inhaled deeply, admiring the scent of pure adrenaline pouring off its body, mixed with the aroma of despair. Before it could bellow again, tendrils creeped from its back, over its neck than head, crawling down its snout than entering its nostrils violently and pulling back while a few more wisps held its bottom jaw, keeping its mouth wide open as Alastor's shadow shoved its hand into its mouth and ripped at the deer's vocal chords than ripped out its tongue. The deer spasmed.

"You know what to do." He told his shadow, stroking the deer's glossy hide as the tentacles pulled its legs in all four directions until the sound of joints crackling like wood in a flame were heard, preventing it from moving any more violently. His shadow seemed to have snickered as it changed its form to enter the deer's mouth. Once more it thrashed what little left of its broken body it could all about the best it could with all its strength until suddenly it stilled, eyes wide. Its skin began to bubble and writhe. With a snap of his fingers, Alastor summoned a tentacle as wide as his frame the very second the deer's belly burst open, dropping its entrails on the floor in a bloody pool, and its limb gave way like someone pulling a doll apart, dark spears slicing through from inside out to separate sections from the joints, its skin sliding off effortlessly to the floor. In the center, his shadow held its still beating heart in its hands and licked the top, blood squirting with its final pumps. "Show off."

Alastor chose a portion of flesh he knew to be the shoulder and took it with him as he left the room. The portal closed and the tentacles vanished. The shadowy minions on the walls came out and collected the pieces of meat, going to work to remove flesh from bone. In the kitchen, more shadow minions had been working on prepping the marinade for him. He tossed the piece of steak onto the cutting board pulled out and trimmed it to perfection. Tossing it into a bowl with salt, pepper, olive oil, shallots, garlic, and raspberry vinegar, rubbed the steak then set it aside to let sit and soak in the flavor of the other ingredients. As the radio continued to play classics from his time alive, Alastor began to prepare his sides, snacking on the heart of his kill as if it were an apple, blood still dripping down his hand and forearm, and felt himself regain some portion of his spent power. "Perhaps I can make some time in a few weeks for a proper feast."

Charlie was only half listening to Vaggie as she continued to ramble on about the coming weeks' worth of work. The Princess didn't need any reminding, she created the program as well as knew what to expect. She mentally cringed remembering herself being excited about unicorn kisses, as if it would be a cure all for sin. She had looked at everyone's dossier a dozen and a half times or more, memorizing the information her patients had provided. It had been ingrained in her memory and their treatment had been on her mind most of the time when she could draw her attention away from Alastor.

"Hey, are you listening?" Vaggie asked as she tilted her head, "Did you want more lemonade?"

"Huh?" Charlie shook her head, "S-sorry. No, I'm ok." She set her fork down, suddenly full as Niffty had given her a hefty portion of baked fish, topped with a creamy sauce, and a side of wild rice and steamed vegetables. "Hey, Vaggie."

"Yes, hon?" The moth took a sip from her glass.

Charlie reclined in her seat, "About Mimzy's favor. You think I should sing and dance, or one or the other?" She turned to face her more, "If I just sing, I could always ask my mom for tips, if she answers her phone. Dancing, maybe I could ask Angel."

Vaggie snorted, "You're not gonna pole dance."

"I didn't say I was."

"It's Angel we're talking about, Charlie."

The rosy cheeked demoness frowned, "We don't really know too much about him. I'm sure he has other talents besides sex related. He's very good with advice, so there's more than just sex on his mind." Why was Vaggie always so negative and quick to criticize?

Vaggie sighed, thinking back to their talk at the pool, "Sorry. You're right." She yawned a little, "Well, maybe a dance would be nice. Not one of those weird interpretive dances but ballet maybe. That's elegant. Or maybe you could sing a few songs, you know some swing and jazz numbers. Choreograph it."

Charlie's shoulders slumped, "That's kind of what Mimzy does already. She's an excellent singer and her swinging and tap dancing is top notch. I guess I'll put a pin on it for now and ask Al. I should... check up on him later. Keeping a protective barrier up like this can't be easy."

Vaggie had had enough, "Why do you keep trying to make time for him? We should be focusing on them." She gestured toward the small crowd, "Charlie, I have complete confidence in you that whatever you decide to do for Mimzy, will be great. You're incredibly talented like that. Let Al do his thing, and we do ours, ok?"

Charlie was taken aback, "He's more than just a business partner to me, Vaggie. He's my friend. Rough around the edges, but you don't see what I see in him."

Vaggie stared at her with concern in her eye, "We can talk about this upstairs. Let's not spoil their night."

The princess felt herself become a little irritated, knowing a fight was brewing. "Fine."

At the end of dinner service, Charlie and Vaggie helped Niffty clean up while everyone went upstairs to retire for the night. The elevator ride to their floor was quiet and tense. Vaggie turned her head away from Alastor's door as they walked past it while Charlie strained her hearing. She smiled when she heard music playing over the radio. Once they shut their door, Charlie crossed her arms and gave Vaggie a pointed look.

"He's a good ally to have. It's been quiet, but I'll be a fool to think we won't have a turf war on our front lawn at some point. His stunt earlier reminded me that it's a possibility." She went to the couch and sat down on one side while Vaggie took the other side, "We can't expect the patients to defend this place, they rely on us to keep them safe. If I can make him care about this hotel, we have his protection. I can't fight off everyone, neither can you, and even together with Raz and Daz, there are some overlords and alliances I don't know if I could take on even at full strength. Besides that, he's connected and helping us move things forward, giving us a fighting chance my parents couldn't bother to help with." She sighed, "I've seen a side of him that makes him important to me. Why do you keep trying to push him away?"

"You said you didn't want to have to rely on him, that's it would be just the two of us." Vaggie said in a low voice, "No, I don't know what you see in him, because I see something else. I may have only one eye, but I'm not blind. I know he's bad news."

Charlie ran her hands through her hair, "Vaggie, I'm tired of always having to talk to you about this. I've told you how many times, I don't trust him completely, but I trust him enough. Why don't you trust me?"

Vaggie whipped her head around, "I do trust you but you said you two were only business partners! It seems like it's more than just professional!"

Charlie shot her a look that surprised her, "Things change Vaggie. Why are you still jealous of him? I'm with you, aren't I? I come home to you every day, don't I?" Vaggie felt like a spear pierced her heart. It was just as Angel had told her, "So what's the problem? What has he done to make you so distrustful?"

"I think he's hiding something, ok?" Vaggie snapped, "It's been bothering me how he looks at you, like a damn toy or a starving animal. I even caught his shadow snooping around the place. Do you even know that? I just want to keep you safe."

"I can take care of myself! I am not a child!" Her hair flared around her as a blast of hell fire shot up into the air, her eyes red with rage and her horns on display. She snarled as she bared her sharp teeth. "I don't need you to hover over me all the fucking time! I've had to fight for myself a lot longer than you've been in Hell or even alive! I don't need you to always fight my battles, and I regret allowing you to because you don't seem to remember that." She gasped and felt her heart drop as Vaggie stood and backed away, whether in shock or fear, neither knew. "V-Vaggie, I..." It felt strange to see Vaggie like that, especially when she was normally a ball of raging hell fire who took shit from no one. However, she did have one weakness.

Charlie.

The moth held herself, unsure of what to do. She looked away, fighting back frustrated tears as Charlie's words pierced her deeper than she cared to acknowledged. She knew Charlie was strong, but she loved her too much to let her do it alone anymore, "I'm sorry... for wanting what's best for you." She bit her trembling lips, "Al doesn't care if you fall, but I do because I don't want you to get hurt so that's why I'm always ready to catch you. I didn't mean to smother you."

Charlie quickly stood and closed the distance between them, bringing Vaggie's face to her chest as the girl started to sob from the ball of mixed emotions. The princess remained silent, waiting for her girlfriend to calm down enough to speak to again. Once her breathing and hiccups subsided, she held onto her shoulders and pulled her away enough to look into her eye. She then wiped away her tears with her thumb, "No, I'm the one that's sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad like that or said those things out of anger. I'm incredibly lucky to have you by my side and want to protect me, but I'm not defenseless. When it comes to Al, I have the situation under control. I need you to have faith in me, Vaggie, really have faith in me that I can keep him in line. Don't worry about him, think about our patients. They need us."

Vaggie tightly gripped Charlie, rubbing her reddened cheek against her chest, "Ok... Ok. Were you... were you going to go talk to him? A-about his shadow snooping?"

Charlie nodded, "Yes, but I'll wait until morning. Right now, there's nowhere else I want to be than with you." She kissed the top of her head, "Come on, it's almost time to take Mandy to the sitter's place to get her daughter. When we come back, let's shower and go to bed, ok? It's been a long day for everyone and we're tired." Charlie sighed, 'Sorry, Al.'

Vaggie pulled away and sniffled with a small smile, "Okay." She stared into Charlie's eyes, 'I don't know if I like this change in her. What has he done to you?' She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. 'This isn't like her.'

Angel licked the spoon in his hand clean of ice cream, petting his pet pig with his lower set of hands as they curled up next to Cherri on her beat-up couch in her small, yet cozy studio apartment. They were in the middle of watching a movie about a prostitute hired to be an escort by a rich overlord for some business trips and social functions and over the course of their time together, developed feelings for one another.

"Why can't that shit have happened to us, huh?" Angel whined, pouting as he ate another spoon full of brimstone road ice cream, "I wanna go on a weeklong vacation to one of the other parts of Hell. Fuck getting into a relationship, my sugar daddies are cheapskates it seems."

Cherri laughed as she popped a wonton into her mouth, "Didn't know you had rich sacks of shit plowin' ya, mate. Maybe ya ain't giving them the right kinda sugah."

Angel rolled his eyes, "Nah... They pay lord fuckwad upfront for my services. If I'm lucky, maybe they'll tip me directly and I can get Nugs here some good food or enough to keep me high for a few days."

Cherri shrugged, "At least you haven't had to do that for a while. You get super fucked up with them last time. I rather ya dance." The movie came to an end and she turned the TV off, "I'm gonna shower first, ok? Mind cleaning up?"

"Only if Nugs can finish the kung pao." Cherri nodded as she grabbed some fresh clothes and headed toward her bathroom.

Angel set his pet down and the tray of left over good for him to eat in peace as he went to work to straightening things out when his phone went off. Seeing Charlie's name pop up, he looked over his shoulder and listened for the water to start running before answer, "What's up, toots? It's almost midnight."

"Hey. I didn't catch you at a bad time, did I?" She sounded tired.

"Nah, Cherri's showering. Oh, hey! Before ya say anything, uh... I think I mentioned I had a pet, right?"

"Yea?" Truthfully, she couldn't recall.

"Ok, cool, cause I'm bringing him home with me. He's my emotional support pet, thing, whatever, so tough shit."

Charlie laughed, "Ok, ok. That's fine. Just make sure you clean up after it, ok? If not, I know Vaggie and Niffty will have a fit and I have enough on my plate as is."

Angel nodded although she couldn't see it. He balanced his phone on his shoulder and proceeded to clean up. Thank goodness Cherri had a habit of taking long showers, "So... What's crackin', honey pot?"

On the other end, Charlie bit her lip and listened to the water running as Vaggie showered, "I just want to say that... I think you're right about Alastor's kink. I just don't really know what to do with that kind of information. I um," she coughed a little as she fidgeted on her bed, "Went for top."

Angel gasped excited, his eyes widening and sparkling with joy, "You make me so proud. Holy shit..." He suppressed a squeal as not to startle his pet or freak Cherri out. Instead, the noises that he made sounded akin to a muffled tea kettle going off.

"Angel, I... never felt so sure and..."

"Powerful?" he filled in as he giggled, dumping the empty cartons, "Yea, the first times are always the most intense. How did he respond to it?"

Charlie gave him a brief run down on what transpired. He had to take the phone off his ear to look and make sure he was in fact, speaking to Charlie. When she was done, excluding tentacles and shadow fucking, he was in awe, "Damn, you're a natural. Who knew?" he whistled, "Alright. So ya didn't finish on top, but sweet fucking hell, babe... WOW! I am impressed such a fucking marshmallow like you could be such a boss ass bitch like that. Alright, so, I got a feeling next time ya get some nookie, he's probably gonna try to one up ya. I know you're holding some sweet details, but I'm guessin' the one-eyed banshee's around, eh?"

"Yea, in the shower."

"Uh-huh." He stroked his chin, "Ok, tomorrow before ya go to that thing, come by my room to get ready and we'll talk some more, capisch?"

"I don't know if Vaggie will let me without getting hurt. We had a fight after dinner about Al and her distrust of him so she's in a vulnerable state right now. I need to stay close to her."

Angel sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Well, fuck... I want the full scoop. Lousy ass party pooper. Fine, fine, fine... How bout when I get back, we have a little meeting in your office, ok? You can meet Fat Nuggets."

"Fat Nuggets?"

"My emotional support companion. Duh." He rolled his shoulders as he rummaged through his duffle bag for his clothes and toiletries. "If she needs a reason, tell her cause I wanna talk to ya about the program and shit. I guess I can start over, if ya want me to."

Charlie gasped, "Of course! Angel that's great!"

"Alright, doll face, I'mma let ya go. See ya tomorrow, ok?"

"Goodnight, Angel. Oh! I wanted to let you know too, feel free to bring Cherri to the hotel from time to time. It'd be nice to get to know one of your friends." He could hear the smile on her face and feel it's warm through the receiver. "Stay outta trouble. Good night."

"I'll let her know, thanks. Good night."

"Let who know?" Cherri said as exited her bathroom and towel dried her hair. She wore an over sided hot pink sweatshirt and boy shorts.

"That you're fucking beautiful. Ha, the broad called. Said you can come by the hotel if ya want."

"Even after Egg Lord and the Egg Massacre?"

"Yea." The two laughed.

Alastor stared at the grandfather clock and chuckled, raising from his seat on one of his couches with a glass of bourbon in hand. The clock struck 1am, "Guess she's not coming. Shame." He pulled the glass rod from his pocket and pouted, "I should return this to her regardless. I haven't any use for it, that's for sure. Here." His shadow lifted off the ground and stood in front of him, taking the sex toy in its hand, "Be discreet, will you?"

It took less than a minute for it to return to his suite. He chugged the last bit of amber liquid from his glass and took it to the kitchen to rinse it out in the sink, "Perhaps Charlie will want to play another time. Ah well, I'm sure the opportunity will present itself soon enough, won't it?"

"Doesn't it always?" His mic said with a chuckle on the coffee table.

"Hmmm, yes. Might be for the best to wait until the barrier is down and I can be less distracted." He walked back to his living room and picked up the microphone stand, giving it a small tap with his finger, "I need to teach Miss Mange a lesson that it's rude to taunt me as she did earlier." He smirked as he thought back to her being at the mercy of his eldritch powers and shadow magic. The contrast of black on her pale skin and her facial expressions were heavenly. He only wished he had done such things sooner. She clearly seemed to enjoy it. "She's to be under my control, not the other way around."

"You liked it." the mic snickered before yelping, "Hey!"

Alastor smacked the staff against his palm, "As breath taking as she was, she is still mine to toy with, not the other way around. So long as I let her believe she has the upper hand from time to time, I will be able to stay one step ahead of her. I can guide her where I want her."

The microphone rolled it's eye, "Never hurts to just enjoy things as they are. She's special."

"I know she is." Alastor went to turn off the lights than headed toward his room, "She will help me reach a new level of power unlike any other. What becomes of her after it, is none of my concern. I do see myself enjoying her company for quite a while though."

The mic was silent for a moment, "Shame, she's a babe with nice gams that'd probably also make a nice fr-AH!"

Alastor smacked the mic against his mattress with a few quick strokes, "Do. Not. Finish. That. Sentence."

"Mercy! Mercy! I'm fragile!"

Alastor felt the tingling at the base of his spine again. He sighed exasperatedly as he tossed the staff on his bed and began to remove his shirt. He walked toward the full-length mirror and examined the area. He rubbed the large scar that was there. "Hmm... Strange. I don't see anything. Maybe I pinched a nerve."

Alastor went to his dresser and pulled out sleeping pants before going to his bathroom to prepare for a shower. He turned the water knob and allowed the water to warm up as he finished undressing. He stared at himself in the fogging mirror, pleased to see that his dinner helped remove some of the fatigue he felt and the slight bags he had diminished. As the water reached the desired temperature, he entered it and sighed gratefully. Alastor washed his hair and body in a few minutes to get it out of the way, then stood underneath the cascading water and tilted his head back toward the showerhead.

He replayed the events in his office and felt a stir in his loins but resisted to act upon it. Instead, he analyzed Charlie's action and had to admit he underestimated her a great deal. The first time he saw her on television, she had looked so innocent with a cheerfully bubbly attitude. She truly saw hell through rose-colored lenses until the fiasco with Killjoy. Then, when he arrived at the hotel, she wasn't so much broken as she was embarrassed and anxious at the thought of losing her chance to get things running. Over time, she displayed many characteristics, but never would he have thought she'd have such a presence that demanded attention as when she sat upon his desk and told him- no, commanded him- not to touch her and to fondle himself for her instead.

There was a side of her she kept repressed, and Alastor was curious to see it in all its glory. Was this the true nature of Hell's one and only princess? No doubt she was a succubus like her mother, born to seduce lesser men to do whatever the sex driven beasts pleased. He chuckled as he ran his clawed fingers through his soaked hair. Did Charlie have any idea what she was capable of? He couldn't wait to exploit that kind of power.

"I can't do much with that damned moth fluttering around. I need to do something, and quickly so I have room to maneuver or else Charlie will unknowingly pin me against a wall at this rate. Oh, my sweet princess, you are quite the sleeping powerhouse, aren't you?" He placed a hand on his chest, "You're the only one to make my heart flutter with excitement. I cannot wait to see what this side can do." The tingling sensation at the base of his spine returned. He grunted as he arched his back and rubbed the offending area. Alone in his room, he allowed himself to let his smile drop to a frown that caused his muscles a little bit of discomfort. He should probably get it checked out. A shame a certain golden-haired beauty couldn't be there to massage it better.

Satisfied with his shower, Alastor stepped out and dried himself off before wrapping the towel around his narrow waist and exited the bathroom. He sat on the edge of his bed and fell back, staring up into the canopy of his bed, lost in thought.

"Perhaps tomorrow I'll ask the girls for some advice on how to woo someone like Charlie. Perhaps a softer approach will yield faster results. She's at the cusp of giving me her full attention, but still she resists because of one minor set back." He clenched his fists, "Such a shame I cannot just kill that other infuriating woman. I never imagined it would be such an obstacle, but I am a patient person. Charlie will be mine, and mine alone soon enough." A sinister smile crept back onto his lips. "All mine."


End file.
